Ginny Weasley and Her Heart's Desire
by Mistress Lrigtar
Summary: An account of Ginny Weasley's time at Hogwarts and how her girlhood crush developed into something so much more than she would ever have expected. 3/18/13 There seems to be a bit of confusion, but for the record, this story is complete. Enjoy!
1. The Leech

Ginevra Molly Weasley, better known as Ginny to her family and friends, was a petite eleven year-old little girl, with flaming red hair, milky white skin, and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Most people would think she was cute as a button, but Ginny despised those types of monikers, and if she heard you calling her cute or anything of the like, she would likely hex you. For you see, Ginny wasn't a normal little girl; she was a witch, and she was boarding the Hogwarts Express to attend her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

All of Ginny's older brothers had attended or were currently attending Hogwarts, including Ron, who was only a year older than she. She had accompanied her mother to the train station just last year to see him off, as well as three of her other brothers, the twins, Fred and George, and Percy. It was at King's Cross that they had encountered the lonely little boy with extremely disheveled black hair, lumpy, grey clothes that were ill-fitting at best, and broken glasses behind which were the greenest, most extraordinary eyes Ginny had ever seen.

She had nearly had kittens when Fred and George had told them the little boy was Harry Potter! All the years she had read the fairy tales, it had never once occurred to her that he might actually be real and attending Hogwarts. Besides, he looked nothing like she imagined he would. He wasn't much bigger than she, and she had always pictured him wearing billowing wizard robes and being a full-fledged wizard with a wand and lightening shooting out of his hands. Instead, a tatty old string had held his pants up and the dingy grey sweatshirt he'd been wearing had hung limply to his knees. He looked exactly the opposite of the imposing wizard Ginny had always dreamed of. She marveled over the fact that he was a real boy and not much older than herself.

So now, the excitement of being on the Hogwarts Express for the first time was only dampened slightly by Ginny's concern that neither Harry nor Ron had shown up on the platform after the rest of the family on the day she headed for Hogwarts. Her mother and father had assured her and her brothers they would find them and had shooed them quickly onto the train. Now Ginny sat with Fred, George, and Percy in a compartment gazing out at the passing landscape. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly and she smiled happily all the same.

"Are you excited, Ginny?" George asked.

"Am I?" Ginny responded. "I sure am! I can't wait! I just know I'm going to be in Gryffindor with you lot."

"I don't know," Fred said. "You're awfully sneaky. You could be a Slytherin."

"No!" Ginny pouted. "I won't."

"Or Hufflepuff," George said. "You're tenacious."

"Gryffindor," Ginny repeated sternly.

"You could be in Ravenclaw," Percy interjected. "They are known for being smart, and you are that, Ginny."

"I'll be Gryffindor or I won't go to Hogwarts!" Ginny insisted.

"Well, you'd better tell the Sorting Hat that," Fred said.

"The Sorting Hat?" Ginny asked. "What's that?"

"It's how they decide what house you get put into," George said.

"By a hat?" Ginny sounded skeptical.

"You'll see," Fred grinned.

Ginny looked at her brothers warily. They had lied bunches to Ron last year about what Hogwarts was like, so she wasn't about to put it past them to be lying again. Of course, Percy hadn't contradicted them, and he never played along with Fred and George.

The lunch trolley passed by and was piled high with all sorts of treats – pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs. Fred bought her a chocolate frog, but she was disappointed to see that it contained another Merlin card. She had about a dozen of them. She was stuffing it in her pocket when a bushy haired girl, who could only be the Hermione she had heard so much about, appeared in their doorway.

"Hello Fred, George, Percy," she said. "Oh, hello! You must be Ginny."

She smiled at Ginny, but immediately her brow creased with worry. "Have any of you lot seen Ron or Harry? I've looked everywhere for them."

"They missed the train," Fred said.

"Up to no good, more than likely," George said.

"The barrier solidified before they could go through," Percy said. "Mother and Father couldn't figure out why. I'm sure they have sorted it all out by now."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was getting worried," Hermione said. "Mind if I join you, then?"

She entered before they could answer and settled down next to Ginny.

"So, Ginny," Hermione said. "Ron has told me all about you. Are you excited? I remember how excited I was last year when I received my letter. I mean, imagine my surprise when I discovered I was a witch! Of course, you always knew so maybe you aren't as excited as I was."

"Oh no," Ginny said. "I've been waiting to go to Hogwarts ever since my oldest brother, Bill was attending. It sounded so wonderful and well, enchanting."

"It is that!" Hermione agreed. "Like something out of a storybook."

Ginny enjoyed getting to know Hermione better even if she did turn out to be a huge chatter box, not to mention a bit of a know-it-all, just like Ron had said. But they were endearing qualities, and Ginny liked her quite a bit.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione said a hurried good-bye, wishing Ginny good luck and went back to her original compartment to collect her things. Percy had to take care of his prefect duties, so Fred and George escorted Ginny off the train and guided her towards an extremely large and hairy man.

"First years, over here!" he bellowed.

"'lo there, Hagrid!" the twins called cheerfully.

Hagrid looked over the tops of all the first year heads that were gathered around him and smiled broadly.

"'lo you two," he said and gazed at Ginny. "'lo there Ginny. I'd know a Weasley anywhere."

Ginny smiled up at him. "Hello Hagrid! Nice to meet you!"

"Make sure she doesn't fall in, Hagrid!" Fred said.

"Don' worry 'bout a thing," Hagrid said. "Ginny, you can sit with me in the firs' boat."

Her brothers bid her farewell and told her they would see her soon and trotted off. Ginny climbed aboard Hagrid's boat and stared across the water at the castle and its glittering reflection in the lake. It was more amazing than she had imagined it would be. As they drew closer it looked as though every window was lit and beckoning warmly.

Hagrid helped all of the first years disembark from the boats and led them towards a very stern looking female professor who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. Ginny knew that she was the head of the Gryffindor house. Professor McGonagall arranged them all in a line and appeared to warm a bit when she saw Ginny. They trooped into the Great Hall after her and Ginny gasped when she saw the enchanted ceiling for the first time. It appeared just like the sky above it and millions of stars twinkled down at them.

A stool stood in front of the head table and upon it, just as Fred and George had said sat a hat. It began singing a song, but Ginny was too enthralled with the Great Hall and all the students seated there, not to mention the professors to pay much attention. She was one of the last students in line and tried to pay attention as Professor McGonagall began calling names up.

A tiny blond boy, named Colin Creavey was sorted into Gryffindor and nearly tripped over his robes getting to the table. Right after him, a tall, lanky boy named Timothy Dinkley was placed in Hufflepuff. It continued like that, student after student. Later on, a girl with straggly blonde hair down to her waist with a very odd necklace and earrings and named Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw. Ginny wondered how the hat decided who got put where. A dark-skinned girl with curly black hair, named Demelza Robbins was placed in Gryffindor and the girl right after her, with long ash-blonde hair, named Willow Starling was placed in Gryffindor as well. Finally, it was Ginny's turn and she approached the stool with some trepidation.

Settling on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It slid down over her eyes so she couldn't see anything.

"Hmmm," a soft voice whispered in her ear. "Yet another Weasley. All your brothers have proved themselves worthy of the Gryffindor name, but you, I sense fierce loyalty. You'd make a great addition to Hufflepuff."

"No!" Ginny thought fiercely. "I have got to be in Gryffindor."

"Tut tut," the hat sighed. "No need to get upset. I know full well where your deepest loyalty lies, and I have every intention of placing you in…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared to the Great Hall.

Everyone cheered as Ginny hopped off the stool, beaming happily and sat next to her brothers and Hermione. Fred patted her on the back as she tucked in. Now, if only Harry and Ron had been there.

After the feast, Percy led all the first years up to the common room and showed them their dorms. Ginny entered her room and saw her battered trunk sitting at the foot of a four-poster bed with red and gold hangings. Her dorm mates were Willow and Demelza, who she had already noticed and two other girls; a brunette named Leslie Hayes and another blonde girl named Monica Chadsworth. She greeted them all and then opened her trunk to find her pajamas. Her books were piled on top of her things and she tossed them out as she rummaged. One of the last books she pulled out was a small, black diary that looked used. She flipped through it and saw that the pages were blank. Her mum must have bought it for her when she purchased the rest of her books. Ginny placed it on her nightstand and pulled out her pajamas.

Changing quickly, she climbed into bed and picked up the diary. Grabbing a quill and some ink from her nightstand she opened to the first page and wrote the date in the top right corner. Her brow furrowed as the ink disappeared off the page. She was about to try again when words appeared in the center of the page:

"**Hello."**

Ginny stared at the words as they faded and looked around at her dorm mates. They were all getting ready for bed as well and weren't paying any attention to her.

She wrote hello back and watched as those words disappeared just like her first ones had.

"**My name is Tom Riddle. What's yours?"**

"Ginevra Weasley."

"**Is it really September 1, 1992, Ginevra?"**

"Yes."

"**Where are you?"**

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"**Really? Tell me all about it."**

Ginny told Tom everything about her first day at Hogwarts and he listened raptly. This was the best diary her mum had ever given her. She was going to have to send her an owl thanking her as soon as possible.

**hghghghghghghghghghghg**

Ginny was running late for Herbology. She had had horrible anxiety induced nightmares the prior night about not fitting in at Hogwarts, making a fool of herself again and again in front of Harry, and not making any friends. She'd woken up around 4 in the morning, shaking and sweating, with the uncanny feeling that her dream had been real. It had taken her over an hour to fall back into an uneasy sleep, and when she had finally woken up the second time, she realized that not only had she missed breakfast, and her first class of the morning, History of Magic; but that she was going to be late for Herbology if she didn't hurry.

Stumbling over the grounds, she hitched her book bag higher on her shoulder and tried to avoid the second year students heading back from the greenhouses. Looking around she noticed they were Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs. Her stomach flipped flopped inside her and her mouth became cottony. She put her head down, hoping her hair would hide her as she tried to skirt around the group of students who were laughing and talking about their most recent lesson with Professor Sprout. Their voices became fainter and fainter and she thought she had avoided having to speak to anyone she may know, one person in particular when a pair of scuffed black shoes came into her line of sight and before she could stop herself, she had bumped right into their owner.

Risking a glance upwards, she followed the robes of a Gryffindor student up, taking in the untucked shirt, poorly knotted tie and finally, brilliant green eyes behind crooked glasses, and the scruffy hair of none other than Harry Potter. She gulped and mumbled an apology, while pulling her book bag closer to herself. Looking around further she noticed the distinct absence of both her brother, Ron and Hermione. Heavens, could it get any worse?

"Hi, Ginny!" Harry said brightly, smiling at her. "Do you have Herbology now?"

"Er," Ginny started. "Yes?" It was worse. He was trying to have a conversation with her. Didn't he know she was incapable of speech in his presence? Oh, honestly, Ginny what is the matter with you? He's just a boy. Yeah, but he's Harry freaking Potter!

"Herbology's actually one of my better subjects, so far," Harry was saying. "I'm not complete rubbish at it, like Potions. What about you? How do you like school so far?"

Oh Merlin, he was so sweet. Like he actually cared what she thought or how she was. Had she remembered to brush her hair that morning? Or her teeth? She was sure she looked a sight. She had no idea what to say to him, plus she was going to be late to class.

"I'mgonnabelateforclass!" she rushed out and ran past him towards the greenhouses.

"Oh, right, sorry," Harry said somewhat bemusedly after her, and continued on towards the castle.

Ginny mentally kicked herself all the way to class. Here she had been given an opportunity to have a nice chat with Harry without having to worry about Ron shooting knowing looks her way, or Hermione's appraising eyes, and she had blown it. Not only blown it; but had blown Harry off as well, as if he wasn't worth the time of day. What must he be thinking?

**hghghghghghghghghghghg**

That evening, after eating a hasty dinner and somehow avoiding running into any of her brothers or Harry again, Ginny rushed up to her room to write in her diary. It was the neatest diary she had ever owned because Tom gave her advice. She kept meaning to write to her mother to thank her, but hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Tonight Ginny related the entire mortifying encounter with Harry and waited in anticipation for Tom to respond.

"**Why do you care what this boy thinks of you?"**Tom asked.**"You're only eleven. You should enjoy being at school while you can and focus on your classes and making friends."**

Ginny quickly wrote back. "I love being here, but I want Harry to be my friend more than anything. He's my brother, Ron's best mate and he's famous. There were all sorts of stories and rumors about him when I was growing up, but no one could figure out what happened to him, or where he disappeared to. Some people thought he was made up and not real at all. But then, he shows up asking my Mum for directions for the Hogwarts Express last year, and blimey that was strange. Ron told me later that Harry didn't know anything. Nothing about the wizarding world, how to do magic, that he was famous for ending the War, none of it. And at first he didn't mind showing his scar or talking about the stories, but after they got to Hogwarts and all the students were staring at him and some of them, like Draco Malfoy were so mean to him, Harry did everything he could to blend in. But that's practically impossible because there's no one else like him here."

It seemed like Ginny had to wait an eternity for Tom to process what she had just written, and she was about to close the diary in disappointment when words began scrawling across the page.

"**There was a Wizard War? How did a boy who knew nothing of magic stop a war?"**

"No one knows for sure," Ginny wrote. "Harry was a baby after all. But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill him anyway, only it didn't work and Harry survived and You-Know-Who lost his magic and disappeared. That's why Harry is called The Boy Who Lived and why he's famous."

"**Who was this You-Know-Who? Do they have a real name?"**

Ginny blanched. "We aren't supposed to say it. It's bad luck, but I suppose I could write it and that would be all right. He was a wizard named Voldemort."

**hghghghghghghghghghghg**

"What do you mean you three aren't going to the feast tonight?" Ginny asked her brother Ron.

"Harry promised Nearly Headless Nick that he'd go to his Deathday Party," Ron replied. "You know how Harry is, once he says he's going to do something he doesn't go back on his word, not even to a bloody ghost. So, Hermione and me said we'd go to. You know, to keep him company."

Ginny was practically beside herself. She had been at Hogwarts for over a month and she still was no closer to being able to have any kind of meaningful conversation with Harry. She'd been hoping to attempt to talk to him that night at the feast, figuring it would be easier to come up with something to talk about, but now he wasn't even going. It was maddening! She didn't have any trouble talking to anyone else in the entire school, not even Professor Snape. She had made friends with some of her classmates like Colin, and two of her dorm mates, Demelza and Willow, and she even kind of liked Luna. She could talk to older students like Neville and Fred and George's best mate, Lee, but still, with Harry she was at a loss.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Ron was saying. "I know you were really looking forward to it, what it being your first holiday feast and all. I'll make it up to you. You can have all the Chocolate Frogs I have and you can keep the cards to."

"You better believe I'm taking all your Chocolate Frogs, Ronald Weasley! From now until you graduate!" Ginny practically yelled at him and stalked off before he could utter a reply.

Now, Ginny had just lost four hours of her life and judging by how dark it was outside, she might have missed the Halloween feast as well. She was standing in a deserted corridor and had no idea how she had wound up there. Had she fallen asleep and been sleepwalking?

She remembered rushing up to her dormitory after that conversation with Ron to write to Tom about how upset she was over the entire situation before the Halloween feast.

Tom had been very understanding and encouraging. He had told her he was sure she would be able to have something to talk about with Harry very soon. She just needed the right moment, he had said.

But now the bell tower had just struck ten and she had missed the celebration all together. The students were probably heading back to their common rooms at this very moment. She felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, but refused to cry. She was not a baby. She started to head down the corridor when she noticed her reflection in the window. She turned towards the window and gasped. There were what appeared to be chicken feathers stuck in her hair. She plucked one out and held it up to examine closer. When she did so, she saw that her hands were streaked red with what she was pretty sure was blood. Her stomach lurched sickeningly and she fell to her knees, trying to wipe the blood off her hands onto her robes, but they were covered with the sticky substance as well. Shrieking, she ripped the robes off and balled them up as tightly as she could. What had she done?

Suddenly, she heard screaming coming from an adjacent corridor, and her eyes widened in fear. What if the blood on her hands and the yelling were connected? She'd be expelled for sure! She was trapped and the only way back to her common room was by where all the commotion was going on. Hastily she plucked all the feathers out of her hair and tossed them out an open window.

Keeping her hands hidden in her balled up robes she crept towards the ruckus, hoping she could avoid running into anyone. She turned into an adjacent hallway to find nearly the entire school body there; all straining to see what was going on at the other end. It had gotten deathly quiet and then the crowd was parting to let Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Lockhart through, followed by a sniffling Filch and then Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ginny quickly ducked back into the corridor she had just come from before she could be seen.

After they had passed by, she stepped out and asked the nearest student to her, "What's going on?"

"We're not sure. I think I heard something about Mrs. Norris being hanged or something," he replied and turned back to try to get a better look.

"I heard someone say that Harry Potter jinxed her," another boy was saying.

"What?" Ginny flared. "He wouldn't do that!"

"How would you know?" the first boy, a Hufflepuff she believed, asked. "I bet he thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away with it to."

"You take that back!" Ginny said, forgetting about her bloodied hands and grabbing her wand. "Or I'll…I'll hex you!"

"Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny jumped and saw her brother, Percy pushing through the crowd, followed by her fellow first years.

"What are you doing with your wand out, pointed at this boy?" Percy asked.

"He was spreading rumors about Harry jinxing Mrs. Norris!" Ginny said, still pointing her wand at the Hufflepuff.

"Put your wand away right now and come with me!" Percy said. "There has been an 'incident' and all the heads of houses have ordered us back to our common rooms."

Ginny shot one final glare at the offending boy and followed after Percy, careful to stow her wand and hands back in her robes before he looked any closer at her.

"Is it true, Percy?" she asked, trotting next to her older brother. "Did something happen to Mrs. Norris?"

Percy's lips thinned. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"The professors don't know yet," he replied.

Ginny fretted. What if what had happened to Mrs. Norris had something to do with the state she had found herself in? And what if whatever she may or may not have done had gotten Harry, Ron, and Hermione in trouble?

"Are Harry, Ron, and Hermione in trouble?" She asked, afraid of Percy's answer.

"They were the first to find Mrs. Norris, but I can't imagine the professors think they had anything to do with it," Percy replied.

"What if they do think it?" Ginny asked, beginning to cry. "What if they expel Harry and Ron because of the car and now this?"

"Ginny," Percy admonished her. "Stop jumping to conclusions. I am sure the professors simply wanted to ask them a few more questions away from the entire school. Stop worrying; they won't be expelled. Now stop asking questions and as soon as we get back to the common room I want you to go straight to bed. You look like you are coming down with something."

But Ginny couldn't sleep that night from worrying about everything that had happened that evening and she only felt slightly better when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at breakfast, heads close together deep in a private conversation. She really needed to write to Tom right away. He always made her feel better.

**hghghghghghghghghg**

"**Tell me more about Harry Potter." **Tom was asking Ginny, when she had wrote to him her worries about the chicken feathers, blood, and Harry and Ron possibly getting expelled for petrifying Mrs. Norris. **"Who are his friends?"**

"Why do you need to know who his friends are?" Ginny asked.

"**If I know more about him, I'll be able to better help you make him notice you," **Tom replied patiently.

"Oh, Tom!" Ginny said. "You are so wonderful. What would I do without you?"

She spent the better part of the afternoon writing about Ron and Hermione. Ginny felt better about things after she had poured her heart out to Tom, but unfortunately it didn't last long. A couple of weeks later on the night of a Quidditch match where Harry's arm was broken, Ginny had terrible nightmares once again.

She had written to Tom about the match and how she was worried about Harry. Tom had suggested that perhaps now would be a good time to visit Harry when she knew he would be alone and away from the prying eyes of the school. She had readily agreed, but then couldn't remember anything more from that evening.

The next morning she had discovered that her classmate, Colin had been petrified not far from the hospital wing. Ginny was practically beside herself. Colin was a sweet boy and had always been nice to her. They had actually become good friends and studied together from time to time. She couldn't remember if she had gone to see Harry last night. If she hadn't, where had she gone?

"It's terrible," Demelza said quietly next to Ginny. "Rumor has it that he was trying to visit Harry Potter in the hospital ward. You know what this means."

"What are you implying, Demelza?" Willow asked.

"Well, everyone is starting to wonder, you know," Demelza said defensively. "First Mrs. Norris and now Colin; and who is always in the near vicinity of the scenes of the crime? I'd stay as far away from him as I could if I were you."

Willow sighed. "You are so dramatic, as usual."

Ginny glared at Demelza. "Harry didn't have anything to do with it."

"Who did then, Ginny dear?" Demelza asked. "It looks awfully suspicious, and you know it."

Ginny hung her head and stared at the table. Fat tears spattered the glossy wooden surface and the few bites of breakfast she had managed to swallow threatened to come back up. She pushed away from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. Demelza called after her, but she ignored her and ran outside into the courtyard.

She fretted for days after Colin was petrified. Percy kept hounding her that she was ill, but so far she had avoided having to answer to any incriminating questions. She didn't think things could possibly get any worse until they did.

"Ginny!" Demelza shrieked, running into their room, closely followed by an extremely agitated looking Willow. "You won't believe what just happened at the dueling club."

Ginny stared dully at her friends. "What?"

"Harry spoke Parseltongue and attacked Justin Finch-Fletchley with a snake!" Demelza practically shouted.

"What? You must be joking," Ginny said. "Nobody but You-Know-Who can speak to snakes."

"I know you want to defend him, but believe me, it's true," Demelza said. "We were right there and everybody heard him."

Ginny looked between her two friends, resting her eyes on Willow, who was always the more level-headed of the two. She nodded her head sadly.

"It's true, Ginny," she said.

"He's a pariah," Demelza prattled on. "Everybody knew he was different, but this is the icing on the cake. Even Professor Snape was disturbed by the entire incident."

"I don't care what you say," Ginny said, glaring at Demelza. "Harry would never intentionally hurt anybody."

"I want to believe that as much as you do," Demelza replied. "But if you had seen and heard what we did, you'd wonder to. And Justin's understandably terrified."

It didn't help matters that the very next day Justin was found petrified. Ginny didn't know what to think. She had no memory of where she had been or what she had done since Demelza had delivered the awful news about Harry to when Justin had been discovered. But was it her or was it Harry? Everyone was talking about him and how the only other wizard who could speak Parseltongue was the Dark Lord.

Colin had been pestering Harry a lot before he was petrified. He had even asked Ginny if she could get Harry to talk to him more, but she had laughed and confessed to the boy that she could hardly talk to The Boy Who Lived herself. Justin had been terrified of Harry and spreading rumors around school about him. Both had been found petrified soon after run-ins with Harry.

No! Harry was a nice boy. Deep in her heart she knew he would never intentionally hurt anyone, just as she had told Demelza. He simply wasn't capable, and he had been so sweet to her. Ignoring all the silly things she did around him and trying to talk to her. No, she was truly fearful that she was the one that was causing the attacks, and any bad thoughts she was having regarding Harry were not her own.

Tom was influencing her in some way. She was becoming increasingly sure of it. Maybe writing to him wasn't such a good idea anymore. She spent more time writing in the diary than studying or sleeping and she was exhausted.

She felt like she hadn't slept in days, but she always found herself in her bed, fully clothed from the night before, as if she had fallen into it without bothering to undress.

She felt like she was slowly losing her mind. Every time she wrote in the diary she lost time. The diary was becoming an obsession with her and she needed to stop relying on it so much. She stuffed it in the bottom of her trunk and vowed to never take it out again.

**hghghghghghghghghg**

The Christmas holidays were upon them and she and her brothers had decided to stay at Hogwarts along with Harry and Hermione. There weren't many other students staying and the castle seemed cold and lonely to Ginny. Everyone was so preoccupied that no one paid much attention to her and she was miserable.

Christmas day dawned bright and cold and she half-heatedly opened the small pile of gifts at the end of her bed. As usual, there was a knitted blue jumper from her mother. Ron's contribution to the pile was a box of Chocolate Frogs, Fred and George gave her some Fillibuster's Whizbangs, and Percy had given her an old book of wizard poetry. She wasn't sure what he was thinking with that gift. She wasn't a big fan of poetry. Bill had sent her a scarab bracelet, which she loved, and Charlie had sent her a barrette with green dragons on it.

Sighing, she was sad to see there wasn't a present from Harry. Not that she had gotten him anything, but she had thought about it. It wasn't like they were close friends or anything and she was sure he hadn't gotten Fred, George, or Percy anything, but she was sad all the same.

Pulling her new jumper on, she headed downstairs for the feast. The others were gathered there, apparently waiting for her and she quickly joined them. She noticed that her mother had sent Harry a new green jumper that was just the right size. He smiled at her when she arrived.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny!" he said cheerfully.

Okay, maybe he had given her a Christmas present after all. Acknowledging her presence was a pretty nice thing to do. He looked rather cute and she couldn't help but notice that the green jumper made his eyes look even greener, if that was even possible. Ginny liked the fact that her Mum took extra care to make sure Harry's jumper was knitted just right with just the right color yarn. She knew that if her mother had her way, she'd smother him with all the love she had in her. From what Ron had told them about Harry's relatives, he needed all the love he could get.

Oh Merlin, they were all staring at her. Had she been staring?

"H-happy Christmas, H-harry," she gulped. "Happy Christmas, everyone."

"Happy Christmas," the group chorused back, and they all headed for the door.

Ginny trailed behind; embarrassed she may have looked like a complete idiot just then. She was the last one through the portrait hole, and it was just closing behind her when she heard Hermione say to Harry:

"Honestly, Harry," she said. "I'm appalled by the present the Dursleys sent you. What kind of aunt and uncle send their only nephew a toothpick?"

Harry looked embarrassed. "Hermione, drop it, please."

"At least Harry won't have to worry about having any food stuck in his teeth," Ron cut in. Harry grinned at him gratefully.

"It's not funny, Ron!" Hermione said, indignantly. "You shouldn't be laughing either, Harry. It's horrible."

Harry's face darkened. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, Hermione."

"Hold on there, Hermione!" Fred said.

"Yeah," George chimed in. "You don't want to make the Heir of Slytherin angry."

"You wouldn't like him when he's angry," Fred added.

Hermione looked askance at the twins, while Harry and Ron roared with laughter. Percy glared at them all and Ginny nearly burst into tears.

"Stop it!" she cried.

They all looked at her in shock and it was Percy who came to her defense.

"I told you two to stop making those jokes. They upset, Ginny," Percy said sternly to the twins.

"We're sorry, Gin-Gin," Fred said.

"Yeah, we won't make any more jokes," George said.

"We'll be solemn for the rest of the day," Fred added.

Both of them pressed the palms of their hands together in front of their chests and sat quietly at the table. Ron and Harry snorted with even more laughter, while Percy glared at his brothers.

"The lot of you are so immature," Percy said.

"Sorry we all can't be uptight like you, Percy dear," George said.

"My dear brother, you just broke your vow of silence," Fred indicated.

"So did you, dear brother of mine," George replied back.

"Oh right," Fred said and smiled. "I suppose that means we're back in business."

They rubbed their hands gleefully together and tucked in.

"Those two are simply incorrigible," Hermione said, as she took a seat.

Ginny sat by Percy and across from Ron and Harry. They all chatted happily about their plans for the day and the Christmas Feast. Ginny found she didn't have much to contribute to the conversation and was deeply disappointed to hear that everyone had plans that apparently, didn't include her.

Feeling even more depressed than ever, she walked with Percy back up to the common room. Percy lectured her on how she needed to take better care of herself and that she hadn't eaten enough. Ginny sighed and nodded her head, too tired to argue with him.

"I'm going to take a nap," Ginny said. "I'm tired."

She trudged up the stairs and flopped on her bed. Looking up at her canopy, she could almost hear Tom's diary calling to her from deep within her trunk. She longed to open it up and divulge everything she was feeling at the moment. She felt like the heaviness on her heart would go away if she could talk to Tom. He always seemed to have an answer for her.

Giving in to her weakness, she dug the diary out and wrote for what seemed hours.

_Tom couldn't call the snake because someone might suspect with most of the student body being gone for the holidays. But he was restless. His nemesis beckoned to him and he was curious, he couldn't wait. He had to see for himself what all the fuss was about._

_Ginny cried in her sleep, but he was tired of being nice and understanding. She was getting weaker and it was much easier to take control of her now than it had been at the beginning. The time for niceties was over._

_She stumbled out of her bed, led by unseen forces and made her way to the second year boys'_ _dormitory. It was late. In the back of her mind she heard the clock tower tolling one in the morning. She stood at the foot of Harry's bed for hours and watched him sleep._

_He tossed and turned and the whole room seemed to vibrate with an unknown energy. He moaned and beads of sweat broke out on his brow. His left hand pressed against his scar, but he didn't wake up from whatever nightmare he was having._

_A feral grin broke out on Ginny's face. He was weak and just a small boy. Certainly no match when the time came and it would be soon._

Ginny woke up with a start. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat and her whole body trembled. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to remember the nightmare. There was something about Harry, but she couldn't remember. Taking ragged breaths she got out of bed and sat on the windowsill, looking out over the snow covered school grounds.

Her first year of school was turning into one huge nightmare. She had to make it stop. It was Tom. He wasn't as nice as he seemed. Something lurked underneath his surface, something she feared. She had to get rid of the diary. It was her only hope.

**hghghghghghghghghg**

Since throwing Tom's diary away, Ginny had been feeling much better. She felt like a load had been lifted off her shoulders, the nightmares had all but ceased and there hadn't been any more attacks. She still wasn't a hundred percent certain the diary and attacks were connected, but she was still glad to be rid of it. She felt like she was herself again, and she thought that perhaps she should try to be a bit bold in regards to Harry.

Ginny clutched a Valentine she had written for him in her hand, debating whether or not to snag one of Lockhart's cupids or not. After reading some of the poetry in the book Percy had given her for Christmas, she had spent most of the previous night prior to Valentine's composing a poem of her own. It wasn't the best, but she desperately wanted to tell Harry her feelings for him, even if it was anonymously.

She thought she would think about it during her first class before deciding and walked past a grumpy looking dwarf cupid at the entrance of the Great Hall. Before she knew what was happening he had grabbed the card from her hand.

"Oy, this a Valentine?" He asked and looked it over. "Alright, I'll see it gets delivered."

"What?" Ginny asked belatedly as the dwarf waddled away. "Wait! No, I changed my mind!"

She chased after him, but he soon was lost in the crowd of students jostling to get to class or find a cupid of their own.

"Something wrong?" a dreamy voice to her left asked.

Ginny glanced over and saw the Ravenclaw girl, Luna. She hadn't spoken to her much since the first month of school, so was surprised that Luna had addressed her at all.

"Oh, that dwarf ran off with my Valentine," Ginny sighed, biting her lip.

Luna looked around the sea of students. "I don't think you can get it back now. Those dwarves are full of Hecklelumps. It makes them impervious to capture. Plus it's very contagious. You don't want to get Hecklelumps. It makes humans go crazy."

"Oh, er, what are Hecklelumps?" Ginny asked.

"Tiny little creatures that burrow in your ears and shout at you," Luna said. "My father had a bout with them not long after my mother died. I thought he was going to be sent away to St. Mungo's, but he managed to drown them out. Don't worry about your Valentine. I am sure Harry will appreciate the effort you put into it."

"Huh?" Ginny stared at Luna in shock. "No, my…no, it's not for…how did you…I didn't sign it." She finished lamely.

Luna smiled beatifically at her and walked into their History of Magic class, and Ginny trailed behind her.

She worried the rest of the day about Harry's reaction to her Valentine. What if he realized it was from her? She'd have to find the nearest hole and crawl in it and die. It was that simple.

She hadn't seen the grumpy dwarf for the rest of the day and was hoping he had gotten lost. However, as she and her fellow first years were going to their Transfiguration class, they ran into a group of second years going in the opposite direction, and Harry was among them. Then she saw the dwarf yelling at him and trotting after him, much to Harry's and her dismay.

'Oh, Merlin,' Ginny thought. 'Not here!'

She stared open-mouthed. It was like watching a train wreck as Harry tried to fight off the dwarf and the tug-of-war they played with his book bag. When his books, parchment, and ink went flying everywhere she didn't think it could get any worse. Of course, at that moment Draco Malfoy showed up just in time for the denouement of the show. A cupid dwarf sitting on Harry's feet to keep him from budging and serenading him:

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Ginny tried to laugh, but she could feel the heat rising in her face. Her poem hadn't seemed so bad when she had read it over silently, but recited out loud it was atrocious. Harry was laughing along with everyone else, but she could see he was frantically trying to pick up all his school things to beat a hasty retreat. His face was flaming red and Ron wasn't helping matters by guffawing loudly at Harry's side.

Thankfully, Percy was trying to shoo everyone away from the scene, but Malfoy wasn't having it. He was now taunting Harry with a very familiar looking book he'd just picked up from the floor. A book Harry seemed to want back very badly. So badly, he disarmed Malfoy of it instead of wasting time fighting over it.

It was all Ginny could do not to rush over and yank it out of his hand. What if he wrote in it and Tom found out who he was? Oh, she was sure Tom would spill all her secrets she had confided in him about Harry. Or, what if Tom made Harry do the things she thought he had made her do? She didn't think she could live with herself if that happened.

She barely heard the jibe Malfoy threw her way as she walked past him. She couldn't dare spare a glance at Harry and covered her face in shame. Her mind was tumbling over itself trying to figure out how she could get the diary back. She had to get it back.

A few days later, while everyone was at dinner and she knew there was Quidditch practice for the Gryffindor team, Ginny returned to the common room and snuck up to the boys' dormitory, hoping that she didn't run into anyone. Entering the second year dorm room she quickly looked around to locate Harry's bed. It was directly opposite the door and she ran over to it quickly. She ripped the drawer of the nightstand open, and started tossing everything out. It was full of junk – candy wrappers, torn pieces of parchment, broken quills and a spilled bottle of ink. Harry was a slob. 'Maybe he wouldn't notice that someone had gone through his stuff' she thought feverishly.

She pulled back the covers of his bed and looked under all the pillows. Becoming increasingly frantic, she ripped them open making sure the diary wasn't hidden inside. Getting on her hands and knees she looked under his bed and pulled out the rucksack the diary had been in the other day. She dumped it out on the floor and tore through all its contents, but came up empty-handed.

That left his trunk. She flipped it open and tossed out his robes, clothes, socks, old school books and spare quills and parchment. Finally at the very bottom she found what she was looking for, hidden under the green jumper her mother had made him his this year. She grabbed the diary and dashed out of the room. She couldn't bear looking back at the mess she had made of his things.

Feeling sick, she ran to her room and vomited into the rubbish bin by the door. The diary was still clutched in her hand and it seemed to vibrate, as if it were trying to call to her. Sitting down at a desk, she opened it with shaking hands. Words scrolled unbidden across the page:

"**That wasn't very nice, Ginevra. I thought we were friends. However, you'll be happy to know that even though you treated me so poorly, I didn't tell Harry anything about you and your silly infatuation."**

Ginny sobbed in relief and laid her head down on the desk next to the diary.

**hghghghghghghghg**

When Ginny woke up, she opened her eyes and was staring at a vaulted ceiling far above her head. Long shadows played across the floor from the tall windows along the wall in front of her bed. She blinked trying to remember what had happened and where she was. She could hear quiet murmuring coming from a room whose door had been left ajar. She turned her head to the right and saw a small table with a glass of water and a bottle of No Dream potion sitting on it.

She was in the hospital ward and it all came crashing back to her; attacking Hermione and Penelope, and Tom forcing her into the dark, damp chamber and draining her life away. Harry rescuing her and nearly dying in the process. A single tear leaked out of her left eye and trickled down the side of her face, pooling in her ear. How could she face any of them again?

Her mother and father had been so disappointed in her. While they had been grateful she was alive and no lasting harm had been done to anyone, they had lectured her on her irresponsible behavior. She had no answer for them. Tom had been very charming and she had fallen for the lines he had fed her.

Fresh tears poured from her eyes and she covered her face with her hands. A small sob escaped her lips and her whole body trembled from her crying.

"Please don't cry anymore, Ginny," a familiar voice softly said from her left.

She looked over and saw Harry sitting on the bed next to hers. The last time she had seen him, he had been filthy and covered in blood. Now he looked like the Harry she had always looked forward to seeing every day, and that made her cry harder. He knew how miserable and weak she was, and he would never see her as anything else but a helpless little girl.

Ginny's bottom lip quivered. "I s-so, so s-sorry."

He shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Ginny. It's Voldemort who will be sorry. Dumbledore will see to that, I'm sure."

He said it with such conviction, but where was Dumbledore when Tom had taken Ginny down in the Chamber?

"But," she began, taking her time to get the words right. "Dumbledore didn't come to get me. You did. Y-you're the bravest boy I know."

"Ron came to, you know," Harry said quickly. "If it hadn't been for the avalanche, he would have been right there with you."

Ginny nodded. "I know my brother is brave, Harry, but in the end, it was you who had to face Tom alone."

"So did you, Ginny. You managed to keep him at bay for nearly a year," Harry said earnestly.

"Harry," Ginny said, fresh tears falling. "Look at all those students I petrified! Colin and Hermione, and the others. I'm weak."

"No, you're not," he said sincerely. "Somehow you managed to have some bit of control to keep from seriously hurting anyone. I'm sure of it. If you were weak, Tom would have had complete control over you and somebody probably would have died. You're brave to, Ginny."

"Do you," she started, speaking barely above a whisper. "Do you mean that?"

Harry nodded. "I do."

She smiled gratefully over at him, and he grinned back, that wonderful crooked grin of his that lit up his eyes. Ginny was about to get out of bed to give him a hug, when Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, followed by Ginny's parents.

Madam Pomfrey admonished her for attempting to be ambulatory so soon and scolded Harry for waking Ginny up. She began shooing him out the door, saying he was perfectly fine now and should be getting back to class.

Ginny was about to protest that Harry hadn't woken her up, but her mother smothered her with yet another bear hug, making it very hard to breath. Instead, she looked over her mother's shoulder and watched him leave.

Before he reached the door, he turned around to wave to her and mouthed, 'I'll see you soon.'

She smiled back and thought to herself, 'I can't wait.'

**TBC**


	2. The Fresh Start

**Author's note: **I want to apologize to any readers about the misspelling of McGonagall's name in the first chapter. That's a big pet peeve of my own, so I understand how annoying that was. I plan on reposting that chapter with the corrections ASAP! In the meantime, hope you enjoy this. Again, this hasn't been beta-ed yet, so any and all reviews and criticisms are welcome. Thanks!

**Chapter Two – Ginny Weasely and the Fresh Start**

Ginny would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about returning to Hogwarts. She had spent the summer having a perfectly normal time with her family until her father mysteriously won the raffle at work. The rest of the summer had been spent in Egypt visiting her older brother, Bill.

It had been splendid getting away from the Burrow and England. Egypt had been deliciously hot with a dry, dusty heat. Much different from the humid heat that could envelope Britain. They had spent their time exploring tombs and ancient Pyramids. She had put up a good fight when her mother refused to let her enter one Pyramid, but secretly she had been glad. There were carvings of snakes on the pillars outside of the tomb, and while she would never admit it to anyone, Ginny was now terrified of the reptilian creatures.

Her dreams were still haunted by the huge Basilisk and she wondered if she would ever have a full night's sleep again.

When the Dementor had entered their compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the way back to school, she had felt cold and lonely and had been driven back to the moments in the Chamber when Tom Riddle had solidified before her eyes and taunted her.

"**You're worthless,"** Tom said. **"The only thing you were good for was giving me my life back and to be used as bait. Not that I would hold my breath that anyone, especially your precious Harry Potter is going to rescue you. No, I think they will all probably leave you down here to rot. But, don't you worry, whether he comes or not, it won't be long before he joins you in death. I'll see to that."**

His high-pitched laughter had filled her ears, but just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over, and her body had been flooded with warmth and light. She'd looked around to see if everyone else was all right and seen Harry passed out on the floor. She had panicked momentarily, thinking that Tom had returned and made good his threats, but Ron and Hermione had quickly revived Harry, and Ginny had breathed easier.

Now, she, Ron, and Neville were climbing the stairs to the entrance to Hogwarts. Ginny held back and Ron continued a few more steps before he realized she wasn't beside him. He was back at her side immediately.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" he asked with concern.

Ginny looked up at the castle. It looked forbidding in the glow of candles and moonlight. She'd been able to not think about it much over the summer, but now that she was here, it was harder than she thought it would be.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Ron put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, little sis. I'm here. You still have the charm you got in Egypt?"

Ginny pulled a necklace that had a green scarab pendant out from her robes. They'd gone to a bazaar during their visit with Bill and he had told her that scarabs were sometimes used for protection to ward off evil spirits. He had bought her the necklace to go with the bracelet he had given her for Christmas.

"You know it's all a superstition," Ginny said, looking down at her necklace.

"I know, but it makes you feel better, right?" Ron asked.

She nodded and tucked the necklace away. "Okay, I can do this."

"Great," Ron said, squeezing her arm affectionately. "Now can we go in? I'm starving!"

Ginny laughed and shoved her brother up the stairs. "How are you not as big as a house?"

"I am a growing boy," Ron replied.

Ginny shook her head at him and followed him up the stairs, but she was still nervous. She hadn't really made any friends, or gotten to know anyone very well last year. Two of her dorm mates, Demelza Robbins and Willow Starling had seemed very nice, but she had only spoken to them in passing. Her mother had told her to start fresh this year. She was a bubbly, vibrant girl and there was no reason why she shouldn't have lots of friends. Wasn't that what mothers were supposed to say though?

The Great Hall was a cacophony of noise as all the students found their seats and became reacquainted with friends they hadn't seen all summer long. Ginny followed Ron towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Weaslette!" Malfoy called as he passed on his way to the Slytherin table, flanked by his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "Anyone give you any diaries this year?"

Ginny's face flushed scarlet and she felt angry tears prickle her eyes. Ron pushed her behind him.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," he seethed, raising his wand.

"Don't," Ginny said. "It's not worth it." She indicated that Hagrid was walking up the aisle, unbeknownst to Malfoy and his goons.

"Stop harassin' students, you three!" Hagrid bellowed, causing Malfoy to jump. Crabbe and Goyle snickered until he glared at them and they stopped immediately.

"Go on! Get ta yer table. Perfessor Dumbledore's about ta make his speech," Hagrid said, shoving them down the aisle. "You all right there, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. "Thanks, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded and continued on down the aisle towards the head table. Ron glared after Malfoy before finally taking a seat at the table. Ginny sat down next to him, slightly dazed. It was a relief actually that Malfoy had addressed the Chamber now. It hadn't been as bad as she'd expected and she'd survived.

"You alright for real, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I am," Ginny replied and smiled. "I really am."

He grinned at her proudly and gave her a quick, one-armed hug before beginning to load up his plate with food.

"Ginny!" Colin Creevey called, and waved enthusiastically at her. "Come sit with us!"

She waved back and saw that he was sitting with Willow and Demelza. She hadn't realized they were all friends. Ginny glanced back at Ron. He was already shoveling Shepard's Pie into his mouth, but nodded his head and gave her a thumbs' up.

She headed over to her fellow second years and gingerly sat down next to Willow, who smiled at her encouragingly.

"Hi everybody," she said.

"Hi Ginny," Colin said.

Demelza made a face. "Can you believe Draco? What a git. Sorry he did that to you Ginny. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really," Ginny said, deciding to be completely honest. "I was nervous at first about everything, but Malfoy really isn't worth getting upset over, right? He and his father are horrible. I am sure it will all come back to bite them in their bums one day. Well, I can hope at least."

"That's the spirit!" Colin said. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Uh, I did, thanks," Ginny replied, helping herself to some chicken. "You?"

"It was great. My brother, Dennis was really upset that he didn't get a Hogwarts letter this year, but I told him he had to be eleven, and he's only ten," Colin said. "Maybe next year!"

"Say Ginny," Willow said, as she flipped through a _Wizard Rock_ magazine. "My Mum and Dad gave me a portable wizard keyboard for my birthday this summer. Hope you won't mind if I play it in the dorm from time to time."

"Oh, not at all," Ginny said. "I didn't know you played."

"I dabble at the moment," Willow said. "Mum says I can't make any money as a musician, but I always point out the Weird Sisters, which she hates. She says if I ever come home looking like that she'll disown me."

"That's harsh," Demelza said.

Willow shrugged and went back to flipping through her magazine. She twisted a strand of her long ashy blonde hair around her finger. Ginny couldn't help but notice how Colin was watching her. He glanced over at Ginny and flushed scarlet. Ginny grinned and raised her eyebrows, nodding her head in Willow's direction. He grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"You two are about as subtle as a troll," Demelza commented dryly.

"Hmm, what?" Willow asked, glancing up from her magazine. "Did I miss something?"

"No, dear," Demelza smirked. "Go back to the little musical world in your head."

Willow looked momentarily puzzled, but she shrugged again and closed her magazine.

"Say what you will, Demelza, but it's not in my head. Music is all around us, all the time."

"Hmm," Demelza replied.

"No seriously," Willow said. "All of you just close your eyes for a moment and listen."

She closed her eyes in demonstration. Ginny looked between Colin and Demelza and it was all she could do not to fall off the bench laughing. They covered their mouths to hold the snickers in and watched as Willow cocked her head to the side.

Willow opened her eyes and looked at her friends. "I could hear you three laughing. You didn't even try."

"Of course we didn't," Demelza said.

"Sorry, Willow," Ginny said. "We aren't musically gifted like you."

Willow pouted, and Colin quickly blurted out. "I'd like to learn though! I bet it would help me loads with my photography."

"It really would, Colin," Willow replied. "Take now for instance, while you three were snickering, I was listening to what was going on around us and I felt the excitement in the air, but there was also an undercurrent of anxiety mixed with just a twinge of fear. Now, that would make for an interesting composition of two opposing themes playing opposite each other. Think of how that could translate to your photography. You could gather some very artistic shots."

"That sounds like fun!" Colin said enthusiastically. "Maybe we could collaborate, pictures and music of the same subject."

Willow looked thoughtful. "That actually sounds really interesting. We should talk to Professor McGonagall. If we can put something together, maybe we could have a show at the end of the year."

"That sounds brilliant, Willow," Colin said.

Ginny and Demelza giggled as Willow beamed at Colin. They spent the rest of the feast catching up and talking about their upcoming classes. Ginny thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the feast and applauded loudly along with the rest of the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore announced that Hagrid was going to be the new Care of Magical Creatures instructor. It was turning out to be a great new start to her Hogwarts career.

**hghghghghghghghghghghghg**

The first Hogsmead weekend was upon them before Ginny knew it. Of course, how it could have snuck up on her she had no idea since it was all Ron would talk about with her. How he couldn't wait to see the town and how disappointed he was that Harry's relatives hadn't signed his permission slip so he could go. Ginny thought it was very petty of Harry's aunt and uncle to deny him the outing and said so to Ron. Her brother had shrugged and said that was the way they were. Then Ron continued to bemoan the fact that Hermione would more than likely drag him into some boring shop and he would have no one to make fun of her with.

Since second years weren't allowed to go she didn't foresee this Saturday being much different from any other one, aside from it being Halloween and there would be a big feast at the end of the day, or that she occasionally spent time on Saturdays with her four older brothers playing Wizard's chess and Exploding Snap. She did have an eighteen-inch Potions essay due on Monday about sleeping potions, but just the thought of that made her sleepy. Who needed to brew a sleeping potion? All they would have to do is write an essay on brewing a sleeping potion and they would be put right to sleep. She doubted if Professor Snape would find that very amusing though.

After breakfast she, Willow, and Demelza wandered back to the common room to relax for awhile before deciding what to do with the rest of their day. Colin was hanging out with his dorm mates, taking photos of them pretending to be caught in mundane activities, like reading, playing a game, writing a letter, or just staring into space.

He tried to get the three girls to join in, but they declined and decided to sit in some chairs by the fireplace instead.

"Ah," Demelza said, snuggling back into her seat. "It's nice to get a cozy chair for a change. All the older kids always snag the prime spots and leave us out in the cold. I could sit here all day."

"Ugh," Ginny said. "That sounds boring. I am not going to sit here all day; I don't care how prime the seats are."

"Suit yourself, but now that I am sitting here, I plan on staying here," Demelza sighed contentedly. "Willow, be a dear and go fetch me my _Witch's Weekly_ off my bed, will you? There's a quiz I want to take on who the perfect boy for my personality should be."

"I can tell you that," Willow replied. "A doormat."

Ginny laughed as Demelza squinted over at Willow.

"Very funny," she said. "Come on. You know you want to go get that ridiculous keyboard of yours anyway, so go on already."

Willow rose gracefully from her chair. "I am only going because I do want to get my keyboard. I am working on a new song and had a sudden inspiration when the sunlight streamed through the windows of the Great Hall this morning. I had Colin take some photos that I think are going to be amazing."

"Uh huh," Demelza commented. "I suppose it's because I am not an artist, but I don't get how sunlight translates into a song."

"I can't wait to hear it," Ginny said diplomatically.

"Thanks, Ginny," Willow said and headed off to their dorm.

Demelza watched their friend go and then turned to Ginny. "She's nearly as wacky as Looney Lovegood. I'm surprised she's in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"How can you say that?" Ginny said. "Gryffindors can be creative too. Look at Colin."

"Yes, I know all of that," Demelza said. "I'm just joking anyway. You know I love her. She complements us nicely. I'm the girly-girl, you're the tom-boy and Willow's the artsy one who pulls us together."

"I am not a tom-boy," Ginny said, offended.

"Yes, you are," Demelza retorted. "You can't help to be. What growing up with six older brothers? It was inevitable, dear."

"You know, it's really annoying how you call everyone 'dear'." Ginny said petulantly. "You're only twelve. What twelve year old says 'dear'?"

Demelza shrugged. "Can't help it. My mum says it all the time; it must have rubbed off. Besides…ooo, don't look now, but guess who just came in?"

How was Ginny not supposed to turn around after a remark like that? She turned around to see Harry standing in the entryway just in time for Colin to ambush him. Harry did his best not to visibly cringe when Colin bombarded him with questions, but it was evident all the same; at least to Ginny. Maybe not so much to Colin, who in his eyes Harry could do no wrong. It was sweet really, but Ginny was going to have to have a talk with him.

Colin's shoulders slumped slightly as Harry refused whatever Colin had asked him and walked back out of the common room. Willow came clumping down the stairs at the same time. She tossed Demelza her magazine, and plunked the keyboard down on the end of the table that Colin and his friends were occupying.

A wizard keyboard was very similar to a muggle keyboard, excepting the fact that a wizard keyboard was enchanted to amplify any feelings the witch or wizard was feeling and translate them into their music. The emotions the music aroused in the listener only lasted a few seconds, but were enough to get you into the spirit of the music. If it was upbeat, a feeling of excitement would wash over you, and then you took the feeling from there wherever you chose for it to go. You could go along with it or ignore it. It was the listener's choice. The musician had to have a modicum of talent for the keyboard to work in this way. If you didn't possess some musical talent, the keyboard would respond in kind and play the most dismal, discordant notes imaginable which would guarantee that anyone within hearing range would run in the opposite direction to get as far away from the horrid sound as possible.

Fortunately, Willow was talented. As soon as she placed her fingers on the keys, the keyboard hummed appreciatively. She experimented playing a few notes that sailed cheerfully through the air, then dug in and played a simple, but very enchanting melody. Ginny immediately felt a warm glow spread through her and visions of sparkling sunshine on a warm summer day at the Burrow came to mind. She smiled happily at the thought and enjoyed it for a moment before returning to the present.

"Wow," Ginny said to Demelza. "So that's what rays of sunshine sound like."

"She's a show off," Demelza said.

"You're just jealous," Ginny said. "Look how enchanted Colin looks. She made him forget how disappointed he was just feeling."

Colin was sitting at the table with his friends, staring with rapt attention at Willow as she played. His face looked like a beam of sunshine was bursting from it.

"That look on his face has nothing to do with Willow's song," Demelza remarked. "He has a crush."

"I think it's sweet," Ginny said.

"You're a hopeless romantic. I take back what I said before about you being a tom-boy," Demelza said.

"Thank you," Ginny said and settled back to listen to the rest of Willow's song.

Her friend ended her song with a flourish of notes and everyone who had been listening, applauded, Colin being the loudest. Willow blushed and looked extremely embarrassed. Colin jumped up and began talking to her animatedly and Willow nodded her head in agreement, smiling softly. Ginny shook her head; he certainly wasn't shy and had no trouble showing his feelings. Fortunately for him Willow didn't seem to mind his attention. Not that it would have mattered. She had no doubt that Colin would pursue Willow regardless of how she reacted to him; just like he did with Harry. He was tenacious if nothing else.

It seemed everyone was occupied except her, so she really had little choice but to get started on her essay. Maybe if she got it done this afternoon she could spend all day tomorrow lazing about. She got up and gathered up her book bag.

"Where are you off to?" Demelza asked, looking up from her magazine, quill in hand.

"I'm going to try to get our potions essay done," Ginny said.

Demelza made a face. "I suppose I should be doing that as well, but I'm just not feeling motivated at the moment. Maybe later or tomorrow."

Ginny shouldered her bag. "I'd rather get it over with. See you at the feast."

"Alright," Demelza said and returned to her magazine.

Ginny waved good-bye to Colin and Willow and stepped out of the portrait hole. The halls were deserted and the castle eerily quiet. Most of the student body was either in Hogsmead or their common rooms she supposed. She was just heading down the staircase that would lead to the library when it decided to move.

"No!" Ginny said, holding on to the railing. "I need to go to the library! Not this way!"

The staircase ignored her and settled against an entirely different corridor than the one she had intended using. She could still get to her destination this way, it would just take longer. Sighing, she stepped off the staircase and was beginning to head down the corridor when she stopped. Oh, Merlin's beard. A whole deserted castle, thousands of places anyone could be and she had to run into Harry alone in an empty corridor.

He had a troubled expression on his face and looked like he was trying to work a problem out. Ginny contemplated turning around and pretending she hadn't seen him. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she could probably get away with it. It wasn't a very friendly thing to do, and they had shared a commiserating look or two since the year began. She was sure she hadn't imagined those. Of course, they didn't mean anything since usually they were over some joke Fred and George had said, but it was a start. She was able to actually look at him now without completely making a fool of herself, so she should be able to say a simple 'hello' to him, in theory.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke before she chickened out. "Hello, H-harry."

He looked up, his green eyes glittering behind his glasses. "Oh, hi Ginny."

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Just disappointed I couldn't go to Hogsmead."

She nodded. "Ron told me your relatives wouldn't sign your form."

"Well," he said. "If I hadn't blown up my aunt, they might have, but probably they would have found some other reason not to. 'Sides I didn't stick around to find out."

"Are they really that terrible?" she asked.

Harry smirked. "They make potions with Snape look like a picnic in the park. So, where are you headed?"

"Oh, uh, I was going to the library to study," she replied. "Um, you?"

"Dunno, maybe go see Hedwig, I suppose," he said. "Do you want to come?"

As soon as he asked her, Ginny could feel the heat rushing up her cheeks to her hairline, and he was certain to notice it as well. She silently cursed her pale skin that showed every blush, and tried to formulate an answer. Should she go? What would she talk to him about? He may never ask her to do anything ever again if she said no. What if she said yes and then he realized how boring she was? She needed to answer or he'd start to think she didn't want to.

"Um, s-sure," she said. "I'd love to see Hedwig. She's so beautiful."

Harry grinned at her. "Great. She'd appreciate the company."

They headed towards the owlry. Ginny wasn't sure what to talk about, so for the time being just walked along silently beside him. He'd grown a bit over the summer and was several inches taller than her now. His hair was as messy as ever and she was beginning to wonder if he ever bothered to comb it. Not that she minded. She liked it that way.

"What were you going to study in the library?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I need to write a potions essay," Ginny said.

Harry made a face of disgust. "Going to see Hedwig is definitely better than doing that. Speaking of potions, I saw something odd right before I ran into you."

"R-really?" Ginny asked, surprised that he was going to confide something in her. He usually saved anything of interest for Ron and Hermione's ears only.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I was visiting with Professor Lupin and Snape came in with this smoking goblet of some potion he had just brewed and Lupin drank it."

"What?" Ginny asked in shock. "Professor Lupin drank it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I wonder what that was all about. Professor Lupin seemed grateful though."

"Hmmm," Ginny said, thinking. "Well, I suppose Professor Lupin must think Snape is trustworthy enough, or else he wouldn't have drunk that potion."

Harry looked at her oddly. "Yeah, I suppose."

They continued on and walked up the steps of the owlry. Harry pulled some owl treats out of his pocket and gave some to Ginny. He looked around at the roosts and called for Hedwig. The beautiful snowy white owl floated down from an upper roost and landed on his proffered arm. She hooted softly and nipped him on the ear.

Harry laughed. "Hello, Hedwig. You've seen Ginny before, Ron's sister."

Hedwig looked over at Ginny, inclined her head and hooted. Ginny smiled and offered her some owl treats, which she ate delicately from her palm.

"Hi Hedwig," Ginny said. "You sure are pretty."

Hedwig hooted her appreciation for the treats and compliment and allowed Ginny to stroke her feathers. They were as downy and soft as they looked. Harry gave her the rest of the treats he had and one more affectionate stroke before she flew back up to her roost.

"Do you really think Snape is trustworthy?" Harry asked suddenly as they were headed down the stairs.

"W-what?" Ginny said.

"It's bothering me," he said. "What you said about Lupin trusting Snape. Do you believe that?"

"N-no! Of course I don't believe that," Ginny said. "I was talking about Lupin. I can't stand Snape and it's obvious he can't stand me either. He can't even look at me half the time in potions class."

"Really?" Harry said thoughtfully. "I wonder why?"

"Dunno," Ginny said. "Not that I care. I wouldn't mind being invisible as far as he's concerned. But I could do with a few less verbal jabs from him in class, I can tell you that."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, me too. Guess we could form a club, students Snape despises and vice versa."

Ginny laughed. "That'd be the entire school except for the Slytherins. And there'd be faculty who'd want to join as well."

Harry roared with laughter and inwardly Ginny beamed realizing she had been the one to elicit that response.

"Like Professor Flitwick," Harry said. "He'd be the first to join."

"Professor McGonagall would be a silent member," Ginny added.

"Professor Sprout, for sure," he continued.

"I think we might as well just say the entire faculty," Ginny said. "And while we're at it, Snape probably despises himself, so he'd want to join to."

"What would I like to join, Miss Weasley?" a cold voice asked from behind them.

Both Harry and Ginny immediately stopped laughing and stared at each other. Ginny felt as terrified as Harry looked. How much had Snape heard? Harry wiped the terror off his face, squared his shoulders and turned around.

"Oh, Professor Snape," Harry said. "We, er we were just talking about maybe forming a potions club."

Snape looked from Harry to Ginny and back again and shuddered slightly.

"Mr. Potter," he said. "I can assure you that if my two most abysmal potions students, and I mean yourself and Miss Weasley, in case you were thinking otherwise, decided to form a 'potions' club, I would not set foot anywhere near it."

"So, I don't suppose you'll be tutoring us anytime soon?" Harry asked.

Snape glared at him. "Tutoring you would be of no help and a complete waste of my time. Why you are even attending this school is beyond my comprehension as I think you are one of the least talented wizards I have ever had the unfortunate duty of teaching."

"Maybe you should ask for a raise then?" Harry suggested.

"That will be ten points, Mr. Potter for your cheek," Snape responded coldly. "Now, unless you would like me to deduct even more points, I suggest you two depart ways immediately."

"You can't tell us what to do," Ginny said. "It's Saturday, we can do what we like."

Snape turned his glare on her. "Clearly, Mr. Potter is a bad influence on you. Ten more points from Gryffindor."

Ginny gasped. Twenty points already and for what? Harry looked like he was about to boil over. Snape seemed to be daring him to say anything more. It was ridiculous how a grown teacher was trying to get a rise out of a student. She hoped Harry would see sense and quit while he was ahead. He returned Snape's glare with one of his own.

"We're going," he said and tugged on Ginny's sleeve to follow him down the hall.

Ginny took one last look at Snape, who continued to watch them contemptuously and then followed after Harry. They walked in silence for some time, but this time it wasn't awkward, but heavy with Harry's anger. They had actually been having such a nice time. She felt like she had loosened up there near the end, only to have Snape come and ruin it.

"I'm sorry about that, Ginny," Harry said. "I shouldn't have cheeked him."

"You don't have to be sorry," she said. "He deserved it."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he usually does. But twenty points. I suppose it could be worse. He could have given us detention. Anyway, thanks for going to the owlry with me."

"That part was fun," she said. "I suppose I really should go try to write some of my essay."

Harry smirked. "I plan on living up to the reputation Snape has laid out for me – 'most abysmal potions student ever' means I don't have to work so hard."

"One of the 'most abysmal potion students', remember?" Ginny asked, giggling.

"Right," Harry grinned. "Well, I suppose I'll see you at the feast later."

"Sure," she said and walked dazedly into the library. She had just spent time with him and hadn't made a complete fool out of herself.

To say she was on cloud nine for the rest of the day would have been an understatement. Even Snape deducting twenty points was a pleasant memory, because she was able to see first hand how he didn't seem to intimidate Harry much. She'd been impressed with Harry's daring to cheek him without batting an eye. It inspired her. Not that she intended to go around talking back to professors, but the old Ginny before the fiasco with Tom wasn't such a timid fool that she couldn't goad a teacher who really deserved it. She felt like she was slowly gaining a bit of her old self back every day, and it felt wonderful.

**hghghghghghghghghghghghg**

After the first Quidditch match of the year, and the terrifying appearance of the Dementors at the game, and the equally terrifying plummet of fifty feet Harry took towards the ground, the entire school was in an uproar. Everyone was gabbing a mile a minute on the way back to the castle, despite the pouring rain about all that had transpired and how amazing Dumbledore had been stopping Harry just in time from crashing into the ground.

Ginny, Willow, and Demelza headed straight to their room to get out of their wet robes and dry off. Ginny couldn't stop shaking even after she had changed clothes. The Dementors terrified her. She never wanted to be near one again or hear the awful things Tom last said to her ever again. They had been too far away for them to have that kind of effect on her, but all the same. And as she had watched Harry fall, she had been certain he was going to die and everything Tom had said would come true. Only it would be a million times worse, because she'd still be alive and would have to live with the remorse of it all.

What she wanted more than anything else at the moment was to see Harry and make sure he really was all right. The last time she had seen him, he'd been unconscious and Professor Dumbledore was levitating him off the Quidditch field, closely followed by the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team and Ron and Hermione.

"I've never seen anyone get hurt as many times as Harry seems to during Quidditch games," Demelza said. "Last year it was a broken arm, and this year it was nearly a broken skull. He's a walking accident waiting to happen."

"Demelza!" Ginny said angrily. "That's a terrible thing to say! He can't help it that the Dementors showed up."

"Oh right sorry," Demelza said, looking only slightly apologetic. "I forgot you fancy him."

"I do not," Ginny said, feeling her cheeks flame red to spite her.

Demelza smirked. "Right. That's why you came back to the common room a couple of weeks ago with an unfinished essay and a dreamy look on your face. And what was that you told Will and me? Something about just 'happening' to run into Harry on your way to the library?"

"Oh yes," Willow sighed dramatically. "And then when we went to dinner we noticed twenty points missing from our hourglass. How'd that happen again, Ginny dear?"

"Shut it, both of you," Ginny said and glared at them both.

"We're only teasing you!" Demelza said. "What I think you should do is make the poor fellow a get well soon card. Cheer him up a bit."

"That's a wonderful idea," Willow chimed. "Why I'll even add music to it if you would like."

Ginny looked at her two friends. "Really? You think I should do that?"

"Yes!" Demelza said. "_Witch's Weekly _says a girl has to let a boy know she cares."

"Okay, if you say so," Ginny replied and started pulling out some parchment.

"I do say so," Demelza said, handing her a quill and some red ink. "He'll love it. So start writing and Willow start composing."

"What are you going to do?" Willow asked.

"My job's done already, dear, I delegated," Demelza said and plopped onto her bed to read one of the torrid romance novels she loved. "If I get any inspiration from this I'll clue you in, Ginny."

Ginny made a face. "No thanks. I don't want to make Harry vomit."

Demelza looked hurt. "Have it your way." She returned to her book and rifled through the pages until she found the spot she had left off.

Willow played a melody softly on her keyboard. Ginny felt a calm settle over her and the worry washed away from her mind. She glanced over at Willow, who smiled back encouragingly. Settling back into her chair, Ginny tried to come up with a simple sentiment for Harry's card. She'd make it now, but worry about giving it to him later. Maybe she could put it off and her friends would let her off the hook. She glanced in their direction and knew there was no way she was backing out of this now. She had spent enough time with them this term to know that once Demelza set her mind to something, she didn't back down. No, if Ginny refused, they'd probably drag her kicking and screaming all the way there. Harry would be getting a visit from her whether he liked it or not.

**hghghghghghghghghghghg**

Ginny clutched the card Demelza and Willow had helped her make to her chest and thought she might hyperventilate.

"I can't do it!" she cried. "One of you give it to him!"

She tried to hand off the card to one of her friends, but they weren't having it and shoved her through the doors of the hospital wing.

"Some friends you are!" Ginny remarked as the door shut in her face.

She puffed out the breath she had been holding, squared her shoulders, and turned around. She could do this. It was ridiculous that after everything she had been through Harry still made her a nervous wreck; especially since she had spent a very nice afternoon with him not long ago.

She started to march down the aisle but paused as she got closer. He wasn't alone. Hermione was sitting at the foot of his bed, studying and Ron was sprawled out on the hospital bed next to Harry's tossing _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_ into his mouth, or trying to. Most of the time he missed and they bounced all over the bed. Harry was watching him and laughing.

He looked all right aside from being a little peaked. She wondered what he heard and saw when the Dementors approached. It must be something truly horrific to cause him to pass out like that.

"Hi you three," she said, cringing at how squeaky her voice sounded in her ears.

"Oh, hi, Ginny!" Hermione said, closing her book and sliding off the end of Harry's bed to sit next to Ron, who was sitting up, gaping at his sister as if she had grown an extra head.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said. He seemed surprised to see her there and looked at her expectantly.

"H-hi," Ginny said again, blushing furiously. She tried to ignore Ron who was snickering at her from behind his hand while Hermione quietly admonished him to no avail. Looking anywhere but at them or Harry, her eyes alighted on the remains of his Nimbus, placed carefully on the bedside table next to him.

"Oh!" she said sadly. "Is that what's left of your broom?"

"Yeah," Harry said just as morosely. "Dunno how I'm going to replace it."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said sincerely. "A-at least it was your broom and not y-you."

He smiled. "Thanks, Ginny."

She stood there awkwardly, unable to think of anything else to say. All three of them were looking at her and she stared back, a smile plastered on her face. If only Ron and Hermione weren't there.

"What's that you've got there, Gin?" Ron asked, eyeing the card she was still clutching to her chest.

"Oh, yes," she said, handing the card to Harry. "I made you a card."

"Thanks, you didn't have to…"Harry started, but was cut off as he opened the card and it began to wail in a sing-song voice:

'_Get well soon! _

_You're not a buffoon. _

_Hope you're up and about, _

_With nary a pout. _

_Get well soon!'_

Ron rolled over on the bed, roaring with laughter. "Glad to see your poetry hasn't improved, Gin! And now we can add song-writing to your list of un-talents as well!"

Hermione hit him over the head with a pillow, as Harry quickly shut the card. Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office in a fright.

"What is going on out here?" she asked, looking at them all. "What is all of this racket? Mr. Potter needs to be resting quietly! If you can't settle down I am going to have to ask the three of you to leave."

"I have to go anyway," Ginny said, anxious to get out of there. "H-hope you feel better, Harry."

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry said as she left. "And thanks for the card."

She nodded, quickly turned around and headed out of the infirmary, cursing Ron and herself. She should have known better than to give Harry that card. Willow had helped her write the song and bewitch the card to sing it, but Ginny hadn't thought it through as to what would happen when Harry actually opened the card in front of her. She wished she had snuck into the infirmary when he was asleep and left the card for him to find.

"So, how'd it go?" Willow asked. "Did he like our song?"

"It was kind of hard to tell," Ginny said. "My prat of a brother was there and he did everything he could to make me look like a bigger idiot than I already felt like."

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Demelza said.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked. "Ron said I lacked both poetry and song composition skills."

Willow looked affronted. "Well, that's not very nice! I worked hard on that song."

"I know, Will," Ginny said. "It's a great song, but I think our charm may have gone wonky, because when Harry opened his card, it sounded rather shrieky. Sorry."

"It's the thought that counts anyway," Demelza said. "If he doesn't appreciate that he's not worth your time, Ginny."

Ginny silently agreed, but Harry had seemed to like her card well enough. It was hard to tell with Ron teasing her about it, but Harry had at least thanked her. She'd get her brother back somehow. She wasn't sure how, but he'd be sorry he had embarrassed her in front of Harry.

**hghghghghghghghghghghg**

"Are you sure about this?" Colin asked Ginny for the hundredth time. "You told me to leave Harry alone."

"Forget about what I said," Ginny said. "Listen, I just need you to distract him."

"Why are we doing this again?" Colin asked, making angle adjustments with his camera lens. "You know he's not going to sit for me."

"No, he will. Hermione's in on it," Ginny said. "Ron's been utterly horrible to her ever since Crookshanks supposedly lunched on Scabbers."

"Why isn't Harry in on it to then?" Colin asked.

Ginny sighed and tried to remain patient. "Colin, we have been over this a thousand times. Harry wouldn't understand, plus letting him in on it would mean me explaining why I am so mad at Ron in the first place, which would mean he, meaning Harry would probably realize I like him."

Colin looked at her in amazement. "And you don't think he already knows that?"

"No! Of course he doesn't," Ginny said, slightly horrified at the thought. "I'm fairly certain of it. Hermione said so."

"Well, if Hermione said it," Demelza started.

"I believe it," Ginny finished. "She knows him better than anyone, and that probably includes my brother."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Demelza asked. "It'd bother me. I'd wonder if she was telling me the truth or lying because she liked him herself."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? There is absolutely no way Hermione likes Harry."

"If you say so," Demelza said. "They spend an awful lot of time together."

"And Ron is usually there," Ginny said.

"What about the times he's not with them? Like now, for instance, since he and Hermione aren't talking?" Demelza said.

"Are you my friend or not?" Ginny asked, starting to get somewhat annoyed.

"As your friend, it is my duty to try to see every possible issue and keep you informed," Demelza said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Can we just focus on the plan?" Ginny said.

"Fine," Demelza said.

Ginny looked down at the parchment that outlined the project _Embarrass the Bollocks out of Ron _to hide her frustration with Demelza. Her friend was tough and she didn't have any qualms saying exactly what she was thinking or feeling. Sometimes Ginny found that to be an asset, but other times she found it annoying. What she needed at the moment was reassurance, not someone casting doubt about one of her other friends, and she and Hermione were fast becoming good friends. She trusted Hermione to tell her the truth. Besides, Ginny had seen how Hermione looked at Ron sometimes, and it definitely was not the same way she looked at Harry. Demelza didn't know what she was talking about.

Ginny settled in an alcove by the portrait hole to the common room with Demelza. Willow was in the one on the other side and peaked around the corner to ensure everyone was in place. Colin paced in front of the stairs to the dormitories, waiting for the rest of the students to finish up dinner and start entering the common room.

"I know why you asked Colin to do his part," Demelza said. "It has nothing to do with being afraid Harry would be affected by the jinx; you just want a picture of him."

"Shut it, Demelza," Ginny said. "Or you'll be next."

Demelza smirked over at her. The door sprung open and students began spilling out through the portrait hole. Ginny looked over at Colin and waved. He waved back and began scanning the crowd. He spotted his targets and began heading their way.

"Hey! Harry! Harry! It's me, Colin?" Ginny cringed along with Harry. It was Colin's voice. When he talked to Harry there was an undertone of desperation to his voice. He tried too hard.

Harry was looking around to see if there was anyway of avoiding Colin without it looking like he was intentionally avoiding him and hurting his feelings. Unfortunately for him, there were a lot of students milling about and Hermione was steering him towards Colin. Ron followed in their wake bemusedly.

Hermione shoved Harry at Colin and Colin began his spiel about taking pictures for an end of the year show; which was the absolutely wrong thing to say. Harry started shaking his head and backing away. He backed into Hermione who whispered in his ear. Colin was clicking away with his camera despite Harry's objections.

Ron stood in the middle of the room, uncertainly. While the scene momentarily confused him, Ginny pointed her wand at her brother and whispered 'Froggia' at the same moment Willow began playing a well-known song by Celestina Warbeck.

Ron turned bright green from his hair down to his feet and burst out croaking very loudly and very much off-key:

_Oh my true love's hair is as soft as gossamer_

_His eyes a piercing violet_

_He's my wonderful astronomer_

_Oh, my heart is in a riot_

_I love him more than I can say_

_He's gone so very far away_

_I can only hope he'll be back one day_

_Oh please, my love never stray_

Ron covered his mouth with his hands and sounded like a strangled chicken. Ginny and Demelza rolled on the floor laughing.

"Hey Ron! Green's a good color for you, mate!" Dean yelled.

"I think you need to take some singing lessons though," Seamus remarked.

"Oh, it won't help," Fred said.

"He's cursed with that singing voice for life," George commented.

Fred grimaced, "We've been forced to listen to him singing in the shower for years."

"Who did this?" Ron rounded on the twins. "Fred! George!"

"Don't look at us," Fred said.

"Sadly, we can't take the credit," George added.

Fred looked over at Ginny, who was still on her knees laughing. "Perhaps our dear sister can shed some light on the matter."

"Oh…Ron!" Ginny gasped. "That was priceless!"

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, charging towards her, while Colin madly clicked away with his camera.

Shrieking, Ginny jumped up and headed for the girls' dormitory, but Ron cut her off. Side-stepping him as he made a grab for her she jumped over a couch and hid behind Fred and George, peeking between them at their very angry and very green brother.

"It's not easy being green, is it, Ron?" she called.

"What's this all about?" Ron yelled, trying to break through the twins to get at Ginny. She danced just out of his reach as he tried to make a grab at her over Fred's head.

"I think you know," Ginny replied. "Let this be a warning to you – don't ever do it again."

Ron stared at her in confusion, but Hermione came up to him and tugged on his arm.

"Ron, let's go see Madam Pomfrey," she said. "I'm sure she can sort this out."

She glared over at Ginny for Ron's benefit, but as she guided him towards the portrait hole, she glanced back at Ginny and winked. Ginny smiled back and breathed a small sigh of relief. If Ron hadn't figured out why Ginny was mad at him, Hermione would clue him in soon enough, and it seemed that for now they had made up.

"Little sister," Fred said. "That was something else."

"Yeah," George said. "Remind us never to get on your bad side."

Ginny smiled at her other two brothers. "Fellas, I learned from the best."

**hghghghghghghghghghghghg**

After the success of embarrassing Ron, Ginny was pleased to note that he no longer teased her about Harry, and he and Hermione had made up. Of course, it wasn't long after that, that Scabbers had shown up, only to run away again, and never to be seen again. Ron had said that Scabbers had bitten him and run off towards the Whomping Willow, resulting in Ron's broken leg. It sounded awful and Ginny felt slightly sorry for him. She would have felt sorrier for him if Ron actually looked like he cared that Scabbers had run away. In reality when he talked about the pet rat or was asked, he spoke remorsefully, but there was a glint of something in his eyes Ginny couldn't quite place, but it was as far removed from remorse as it could be. If she had to guess, she would say the look was very similar to the one Ron had when he talked about Draco, but that didn't make any sense.

However despite this minor success with her brother, she was saddened that aside from her encounter with Harry earlier in the year, they had not had much interaction. On top of which, she couldn't help but notice that ever since the Gryffindor Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Harry had been casting glances at the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. If she thought about it too much a feeling like an invisible hand was squeezing her heart would come over her and bitter tears would prick at the corners of her eyes. Cho was two years older than Ginny and quite pretty. Ginny wished she could hate the older girl, but Cho was actually a very nice and conscientious person. It was no wonder Harry liked her.

"Don't be depressed," Demelza whispered in her ear, startling her out of her reverie.

"Demelza!" Ginny yelped.

"I know what you are thinking," Demelza commented, sitting next to Ginny at the table. She glanced down to where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting, happily talking.

"Nothing has changed," Ginny said. "And if anything I feel like I am fighting a losing battle. All I accomplished this year was to get Ron to stop teasing me."

Demelza shook her head. "That's not true! You made friends with some of the most fabulous Gryffindor students at Hogwarts, if I do say so myself, and had a nice, normal school year, dear."

Ginny smiled at her friend. "True, but can't I have my cake and eat it to?"

"Ginny," Demelza said. "You have five more years to spend at this school and four to make the boy of your dreams notice you. You have time."

"You sound just like my mother," Ginny said.

"Your mother must be a very wise woman then," Demelza replied. "Now stop fretting and enjoy the show our talented best friends are about to perform."

Ginny turned to the front of the hall and realized that Colin and Willow had appeared in front of the head table. Willow was sitting at her keyboard and had recruited a fellow second year from Hufflepuff, Timothy Dinkley. He was tuning an acoustic guitar while Colin set up a screen to project his photographs on.

Professor Dumbledore approached the main podium and called for everyone's attention.

"If I may have your attention," he began, and the hall fell silent. "As I am sure you have already noticed, several of your fellow students are setting up a presentation for you. I have been informed that we will be embarking on a musical journey taking us through the highlights of the past year. I am as eager as you to see what this entails. So, if you would, please give this trio your fullest attention and above all, enjoy the show."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Colin said. "Like he said, we hope you like the show."

He ducked his head and nodded at Willow and Timothy. They began playing as Colin's first projection appeared in the screen. It was a photo of King's Cross and all the students and their families milling about as the Hogwarts Express sat steaming on the tracks. Parents were hugging their children tightly before the kids scampered onto the train, dragging their trunks behind them. The next photo was of a clump of first years clustered around the lunch trolley on the train, goggling at all the treats available. A chocolate frog that had come free of its packaging hopped onto a first year muggle-born who shrieked in dismay. Chuckles ensued and the girl who had been sorted into Ravenclaw, grinned through her blush, happy with the attention she was receiving from her fellow Housemates.

There were photos of the students sitting at their tables for breakfast, some chatting, some looking half asleep, photos of various classes – Professor Snape sporting his usual sneer as he taught a fourth year potions class, a rumpled Professor Lupin teaching his third year DADA class about boggarts. There was even one of Hagrid in the paddock with the Hippogriffs, including Buckbeak before the fiasco with Draco. Speaking of Draco, Colin had captured a marvelous picture of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle as they ran screaming off the Quidditch pitch, Harry's stag Patronus chasing after them. The entire hall roared with laughter, except the Slytherins, of course.

Colin included photos of all the Houses and the House professors as well as the House Quidditch teams and the glorious day Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. Surprisingly, the final picture was one of that very evening, that had been taken just moments after Dumbledore had made his end of the school year speech, and every professor and student minus Colin was in the photo.

Willow and Timothy's musical accompaniment ebbed and swelled at the appropriate moments and lead the audience along on the photographic journey. When the final photo appeared, the music crescendo-ed to a finished and the entire hall erupted in cheers and applause.

Willow, Timothy, and Colin bowed and headed back to their respective House tables as the applause continued. Willow and Colin slipped into seats across from Ginny and Demelza.

"You were fantastic!" Ginny gushed. "How did you manage to get that last picture in?"

Colin shrugged, but Willow answered for him. "He missed the feast so he could develop it in time."

She drew a parcel out of her robes and opened it up, placing food on an empty plate. "I saved some of your favorites for you."

Colin beamed at her. "Thanks, Will!"

"What are friends for?" she asked, blushing ever so slightly.

"Well," Demelza said. "It was a pretty fun year, wouldn't you say?"

"Definitely," Colin agreed. "Hope next year's just as good."

"We have to keep in touch over the summer," Ginny said.

"Oh my yes," Willow said. "I don't think I could stand not hearing from you three. Promise you'll write."

"Every day," Colin said, smiling at Willow.

"Let's not be excessive," Demelza said dryly. "A letter a week will suffice."

Ginny looked around the hall realizing many students were probably having the exact same conversation she and her friends were having. September seemed very far off, but her father had mentioned in his last letter to her and her brothers that they may be able to go to the Quidditch World Cup. That would definitely make the time go by and maybe she'd see her friends there, and maybe her parents would invite Harry and Hermione. And maybe, just maybe Harry would finally notice her.

**TBC**


	3. The Really Nice Bloke

******Author's note: **This chapter was beta-ed by Arnel, who did an outstanding job! I also added another scene and extended the library scene between Ginny and Hermione. I hope you like the additions as I think this chapter needed them. Thank you for all the reviews - they are really appreciated.

**Chapter Three – Ginny Weasley and the Really Nice Bloke**

Ron Weasley was wrestling with a tiny owl and cursing when his sister, Ginny walked into his room with a load of fresh laundry. She paused in the doorway and observed the show quietly for a moment. It was quite funny. Ron was trying in vain to attach a piece of parchment to a skittish little owl, which was either too excited or didn't want to have anything to do with the task at hand to stand still. It fluttered in the air while her brother grappled for its leg and yelled for it to calm down.

Ginny laughed, causing her brother to let go of the owl, which took off, flying in circles around his room. It swooped down towards their heads and then flew back up to the ceiling, twittering madly as it went.

"Where'd that owl come from?" Ginny asked, setting his laundry on his bed.

Ron was attempting to grab at the owl once again as it flew towards him.

"I'm…*huff*…trying…*ergh!*...to send…*come back here!*…Harry a note about…*heave*…the Quidditch World Cup!"

Ginny looked up at the owl, now fluttering near the ceiling. "Why does Harry have a different owl? What happened to Hedwig?"

"Huh?" Ron asked. "Nothing happened to Hedwig. This is my owl. Siri…." He stopped and stared at his sister, his mouth hanging open.

Ginny stared back and waited for him to finish his sentence. Instead, Ron just stood there, clearly trying to figure out what he should say next. She waited patiently, and while she waited the tiny little grey owl flew down and landed on her shoulder. She put her hand up to him and he hopped cheerfully onto the back of it. Ginny brought him down so she could get a better look.

"He's really cute," she said. "He's yours? Where'd you get him? Mum and Dad didn't say anything about getting you an owl."

After a moment, her brother found his voice and responded. "Er, Harry gave him to me."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "Why's that?"

"It's a birthday present," Ron said.

Ginny stared at her brother. "Ron, your birthday is in March. Either this is an extremely late or very early present. Tell me the truth."

"He felt bad about Scabbers," Ron blurted. "And…and wanted to cheer me up."

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Ginny asked. "I mean an owl is kind of an expensive gift. Doesn't Harry usually give you Chocolate Frogs and Dung Bombs and stuff like that?"

Ron looked affronted. "What? Can't a bloke do something nice for his best mate?"

"Sure," Ginny replied, stroking the owl, who was chirping softly. "I was just asking. This was very nice of…Harry."

The owl turned it's big round eyes on her and hooted softly. She cooed back at him.

"How come you won't sit still for me?" Ron said, glaring at the owl.

"Clearly, you don't have the magic touch, like I do," Ginny said. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one," Ron said.

"You haven't even named him?" Ginny scoffed. "I will then."

"He's my owl!" Ron said. "Give him back!"

"Alright, I'll just let him go and you can try to catch him again," she said, and lowered her hand in preparation to tossing the owl into the air.

"No!" Ron yelled. "I've been trying to catch him for hours!"

"Then I get to name him," Ginny replied, still stroking the owl that looked at her adoringly.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

"Language, Ronald," Ginny admonished, snickering at her brother.

"Fine!" Ron said grumpily, sitting down on his bed. "But it better be a good one!"

Ginny contemplated the owl thoughtfully. He was so cute, and his grey feathers were so downy. His big yellow eyes seemed too large for his petite face. She couldn't remember ever seeing such a minute owl, and wondered where Harry had found him…if the owl even came from Harry in the first place, which she had her suspicions about. At any rate, this little lad needed a name. He wriggled in her hand, trying to get free.

"Hold on, little fellow," Ginny cooed. "We have to name you before you set off on your quest. Now, what should it be? Byron?"

The owl hooted morosely and struggled harder to free himself.

"No, I suppose not," Ginny said, tapping her chin with her finger. "Okay, how about…Oh! I've got it! Pigwidgeon! A nice name like that seems perfect for you!"

The owl hooted happily while Ron groaned from his bed. "No! What kind of name is that? Byron's better than that. Who ever heard of an owl named Pigwidgeon? Where'd did you even come up with a name like that?"

"I don't know, I think I read it in a book once, but he seems very happy with it!" Ginny remarked cheerily and let the owl go. He fluttered around the room, flexing his wings.

"Come here, Pigwidgeon!" Ginny called and the owl sailed toward her. "See? He knows his name already!"

Ron grumbled and made an attempt of his own. "Hey! Byron! Come here!"

Pigwidgeon just looked at him as he flew up to Ron's dresser and scattered some bits of parchment off the top.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Ron yelled, leaping after the owl. "Pigwidgeon! Stop that!"

Pigwidgeon immediately stopped making a mess and flew circles around Ron's head. Ginny laughed.

"Fine," Ron said. "But I'm not calling you that stupid name. You're going by Pig for short."

Ron unrolled the parchment he was holding and hastily scribbled a few more lines to Harry and then called for his newly-named owl. Pigwidgeon happily obliged and Ron managed to tie the parchment to his leg without too much trouble.

"Now, deliver that to Harry as soon as possible!"

Pig hooted once and flew a few more times around Ron's head before sailing out the window. They could hear him hooting excitedly for quite awhile before he finally winked out of sight.

Ginny flopped onto her brother's bed, jostling the laundry. Ron started putting the clothes away, by throwing them inside his trunk, all the while grumbling about Pig's new name and how much trouble he was turning out to be. He flung himself onto the bed next to Ginny when he had finished.

"I can't believe you," he groused.

"Get over it," Ginny replied. "I still don't believe Harry gave you that owl."

"Drop it," Ron said. "It's none of your business anyway. Why are you hanging out in my room? Don't you have some chores to do or something?"

"You wish," she replied. "I'm bored. I want to come when you go get Harry."

"You're not coming," Ron said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked. "You always get to do everything."

"He's my best mate!" Ron said. "You'd just embarrass yourself anyway. You're staying here with Hermione and Mum."

"I haven't embarrassed myself in front of Harry in ages," Ginny huffed. "He's my friend to."

"You're not coming," Ron repeated. "It's going to be hectic enough. His relatives aren't the friendliest bunch."

"Why's that?" Ginny asked.

"They just aren't and probably will be giving him a hard enough time without you there hanging about, drooling and what all you do around him," Ron said.

Ginny punched him on the arm as hard as she could. "I do not drool over Harry! You're lucky I don't have my wand or I'd hex you!"

"You would not. Mum would ground you and you'd be expelled," he said.

"Shut it! I would not be expelled," Ginny said. "If anyone should be expelled, it's you."

"Nice come back," Ron laughed and rolled over onto his belly so he could look under his bed for a magazine.

Ginny shoved him off the bed and he landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"Remember what I did to you last year when you were teasing me about Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Ron pushed himself up from the floor and glared at her before responding gruffly. "Yeah."

"Let's not have any of that this year, okay?" Ginny said, heading for his door. "Because I promise you, if there is even a hint of it, my next hex won't be removed so easily. See you later, Froggy."

Ginny stomped down the stairs to her room, all the while debating whether she should write a note to Demelza or Willow or both and tell them about Ron's new owl and speculate on where it really had come from. She didn't have a clue, but she was fairly certain Pigwidgeon had not been a gift from Harry. She snorted at the thought. Not to mention that Harry's name had not been the first thing to come out of Ron's mouth. Who was Siri?

Ginny stared out her window. In a few more days Harry and Hermione would both be there. Maybe she'd be able to get Hermione to tell her the truth.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Hermione Granger arrived at The Burrow a few days later, right after breakfast. Stepping out of the fireplace, she opened her mouth to speakto Ron, who had been waiting expectantly in front of fireplace, when her trunk slid out of after her and knocked the bushy haired girl into him instead. Completely caught off guard, Ron lost his balance, and fell to the floor, taking Hermione with him.

Ginny snickered as they both blushed scarlet and fumbled over words and tried to disentangle their arms and legs.

"Oh, sorry…oomph…that's my foot…ouch….ergh, my hand, Hermione!-"

Hermione stood up, attempting to smooth her hair as she came back to her senses and cover her embarrassment. "Honestly, Ron, what were you doing standing so close to the Floo?"

"Waiting for you!" Ron grumbled, brushing soot off his clothes. "I thought you might need a hand!"

"Or a foot," Ginny remarked, still giggling.

"Oh!" Hermione turned. "Hello, Ginny, I didn't see you over there."

Ginny smirked. "Hi, Hermione. Glad you made it. You're staying with me in my room. Do you want me to show you the way?"

"I'll show her around!" Ron said.

Molly Weasley entered from the kitchen and espied Hermione. "I thought I heard the Floo. Hermione, dear, how are you?"

Hermione smiled over at Mrs. Weasley. "Fine, thank you, Mrs. Weasley. And thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh, not at all, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said and then noticed her son. "Ronald! Go clean yourself up this instant! You look like you've been playing in an ash pit!"

"Hermione ran into me!" Ron protested.

"No excuses! Go!" Mrs. Weasley stated firmly and turned back to Hermione. "I'm sure Ginny has already told you, but you will be in her room. Ginny, show Hermione your room so she can freshen up as well and then come straight back downstairs to help me finish up lunch."

"But, Hermione just got here!" Ginny complained. "I want to hear about her summer!"

"You will have plenty of time to talk later," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Go on. And Ron, why are you still standing there? Help Hermione with her trunk and go change your clothes right now."

Ron grumbled as he stomped up the stairs, dragging Hermione's trunk after him, followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"Welcome to The Burrow, Hermione," Ron said as he dropped her trunk inside Ginny's room.

"So far, from what I've seen, I love your house," Hermione commented.

"Thanks," Ron said and looked around. "Well, I'd – uh better go change. See you in a bit."

He turned around and ran up the stairs, tripping over his feet halfway up.

Ginny shook her head at Hermione's confusion. "He is so weird. Anyway, make yourself at home. I wish I could stay and chat, but you'll figure out soon enough, if you haven't already that it's best not to keep my Mum waiting when she wants you to do something, unless you want to hear her yell – a lot."

Ginny didn't get a chance to talk with Hermione until they were getting ready for bed. Ron had monopolized Hermione the entire time, showing her around The Burrow and then he left, albeit not for very long, to Floo to Harry's. Of course, as Ron had predicted to her earlier in the week, that had been a complete disaster. Her father had destroyed Harry's aunt and uncle's sitting room and after he had sent the boys back he had remained behind to repair the damage. Not to mention that Fred and George had given Harry's cousin Dudley one of the toffees they were experimenting with, which their father had to remedy the effects of as well.

When her father finally returned, his face was ashen, and quite unlike him, he went immediately into the kitchen and poured himself a shot of fire whiskey. Molly had followed him in, her eyebrows rising practically to her hairline.

"That was one of the most harrowing experiences of my life," Ginny heard her father say before her mother came back into the sitting room yelling for all of them to go to bed immediately.

They trooped up the stairs and went to their respective rooms. Ginny waited until they were settled in bed before delving into the conversation she'd wanted to have with Hermione all day.

"Harry seems pretty happy this summer," Ginny commented.

"Oh, yes, well, that's because of Siri…." Hermione started and stopped herself, just like Ron had done. Ginny couldn't believe it was going to be that easy. Clearly, Ron and Hermione needed to work on better cover stories and their acting skills.

"Siri?" Ginny asked. "Who's that? Ron started to mention them as well and then clammed up. As a matter of fact, he made up a lame story about Harry giving him an owl. Did you know Ron had an owl? Anyway, he started to say this Siri person gave it to him and then told me Harry did."

"Yes!" Hermione said quickly. "Harry did give him that owl."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"He…he gave it to him…because…it was a Christmas present," Hermione replied. "When Scabbers went missing and all."

"Oh, that's funny," Ginny said. "Ron told me it was a birthday present and then a 'just because you're sad' present."

"Did I say Christmas?" Hermione said nervously. "I meant birthday."

"You two are the worst liars," Ginny said, sitting up in her bed to get a better look at Hermione in the dark. "Tell me the truth. I know Harry didn't give him that owl. Who's Siri?"

Hermione sighed deeply and remained quiet for sometime. Ginny could practically hear the wheels turning in her friend's head. Finally, Hermione sat up in bed and turned towards her.

"All right, I'm going to tell you, but only if you swear not to tell anyone," Hermione whispered. "And I mean anyone, Ginny."

"Who would I tell?" Ginny asked. "Fred and George?"

"Seriously, Ginny," Hermione said. "You can't tell anyone. Promise me you won't. You can't even tell Harry and Ron I told you. They'd be incredibly mad at me, like they were last year, only worse and I don't think I can stand to go through that again."

"Goodness, Hermione," Ginny said. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Sirius Black is Harry's godfather," Hermione said. "And he gave the owl to Ron."

"What?" Ginny gasped. "Are you joking? He's trying to kill Harry!"

"No," Hermione answered. "He's not. It's a really long story, but he's innocent and in hiding – with Buckbeak."

"What?" Ginny squeaked. "That is insane, Hermione. But if what you're saying is true, why'd he give Ron an owl?"

"Because it is Sirius' fault Scabbers ran away and he felt badly about it," Hermione said.

Ginny sat back against her pillows and processed this information. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were somehow in contact with a wanted murderer, and said murderer was giving them presents. From wherever he was hiding, with a wild hippogriff.

"Why is it these things only happen to you three?" Ginny asked. "Do you know what I did last year at school?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Went to class, studied, slept, got up and did the same thing all year long," Ginny said. "I didn't start corresponding with a madman or get attacked by the Whomping Willow."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Hermione asked quietly; clearly afraid to bring up a sensitive subject.

"Of course," Ginny replied. "But, I also want Harry to think of me as someone other than Ron's tag-along little sister. If that had happened, maybe you wouldn't have to be telling me this in secret and maybe, just maybe he'd confide something in me."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione said sincerely. "I don't want you to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Ginny said. "I just don't get it."

"He's very private," Hermione said. "He's not used to having people around who care about him and that he can trust. Maybe Ron and I are all he can handle at the moment. Honestly, Ginny, he doesn't even tell Professor Dumbledore everything, even though I think he should. But, that doesn't mean you should give up. Just be yourself and be his friend."

"Right," Ginny replied. "So, Sirius Black is innocent, hm? What's he like?"

"Intelligent and handsome," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried.

"Wait until you see him, you'll see," Hermione yawned. "I'm tired. I think we'd better go to sleep. Night."

"Night," Ginny answered and lay back against her pillows. Be Harry's friend. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe that was a good place to start.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Ginny parted ways with her brothers, Harry and Hermione to find her own friends. She was anxious to catch up with them and see how the rest of their summers had gone. Of course, she had plenty to share with them, namely the events that transpired after the World Cup.

As she was making her way along the corridor, she ran into Luna Lovegood. Luna was wearing her usual accessories of turnip earrings and butterbeer cork necklace. Unconsciously, Ginny's hand went to her chest to finger the scarab necklace she still wore beneath her robes. She never went anywhere without it and wondered if Luna had similar feelings for her very odd choice in neckwear.

"Hello, Luna!" Ginny said brightly when she saw her.

"Oh, hello, Ginny," Luna replied airily. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"For the most part, yes," Ginny said. "How about you?"

"Yes," Luna said. "My father and I were going to go on an expedition to hunt Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but we decided to postpone our adventure. I was quite disappointed at first. Snorkack horns are very valuable, you know."

"Oh," Ginny said at a loss as to how else to reply.

"Are you looking for your friends?" Luna asked. "Did you know that Willow and Colin are dating?"

"Er, what?" Ginny asked. "No they are not."

"Oh really?" Luna remarked. "I could have sworn I saw them holding hands when I walked by their compartment, but Demelza pushed me out of the way to go in, so perhaps I was mistaken. Oh well. I'd better go. I seem to have misplaced my cloak. I'm fairly certain Wrackspurts are responsible."

"Er, okay," Ginny said as Luna walked by. "Good luck with that."

Ginny continued on in the opposite direction until she found the compartment her three friends were sharing. Willow and Demelza were looking over the most current _Witch Weekly _and Colin was cleaning his camera. There was certainly no evidence that there was anything more between Colin and Willow than friendship. Ginny knew that they liked each other, but they hadn't expressed anything beyond friendship as far as she knew. Shrugging, she opened the compartment door and entered.

"Hi you three!" she said brightly, stowing her bag on the shelf above the seat before sitting down next to Colin.

"Hey Ginny," Colin said. "We were wondering where you were."

"I ran into Luna outside," Ginny said. "Have any of you ever heard of Wrackspurts?"

Demelza snorted. "Sounds like another weird imaginary thing Looney's made up."

"Yes, I suppose," Ginny agreed. "What's going on with you lot?"

"Not much," Demelza said. "Catching up. Discussing what happened at the World Cup. You were there, weren't you, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. "It was frightening. Definitely not a fun way of ending the evening. I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt."

"Your Dad works for the Ministry," Demelza prodded. "What do they think caused the Death Eaters to do that?"

Ginny huffed in revulsion. "Just looking for a bit of fun. It was ghastly. They were torturing children."

Her friends shuddered along with her and quickly moved on to brighter topics. Willow and her Hufflepuff friend, Timothy, were seriously thinking of forming a band and Colin's brother, Dennis had received a Hogwarts letter.

"Wait," Ginny started at this news. "Where is he then?"

"Oh," Colin laughed nervously. "I think he went looking for the lunch trolley and possibly, Mmmmry Smottmmmerm."

Ginny had no idea what the last part of Colin's statement was supposed to be since he had covered his mouth with his hand in an obviously fake yawn.

"What was that, Colin?" Demelza asked sweetly.

"I might have mentioned how I was friends with Harry Potter and Dennis is just as anxious to meet him as I was," Colin admitted.

Ginny sighed. "Colin, you didn't."

"Oh, don't worry!" Colin said. "Dennis is a lot shyer than me. He won't try to talk to him or anything. Honest."

Willow smirked. "Shy, Colin? You? You are many things, but shy is not one of them."

She reached over and patted him on the knee and he smiled over at her, his cheeks turning pink.

"Are you two dating?" Ginny blurted out.

All three of her friends stared at her, agog.

"What?" Colin and Willow asked.

"Are you dating?" Ginny asked again. "Luna seems to think you are. If you are fine, but I certainly hope I would know before Luna."

"No we're not dating," Willow said, as Demelza snorted in disdain that Ginny would believe anything Luna would say.

"We're just friends," Colin added.

Ginny looked at them sceptically. "Luna said she saw you holding hands."

Willow's laugh tinkled in the compartment. "We were! I was practicing reading Colin's palm. We start Divination this term."

"Oh, right," Ginny said. "Well, when you do start dating, please tell Demelza and me first, alright?"

Both Willow and Colin blushed scarlet at this comment, and Ginny couldn't help but notice how neither one of them tried to rebuke her. She sighed and gazed out the window at the blurry scenery. Some witches and wizards had all the luck and others had the whole deck stacked against them.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Ginny sat in the Great Hall with her three friends, Colin, Willow, and Demelza as Professor Dumbledore read the names off the pieces of parchment that floated out of the Goblet of Fire. When the fourth parchment flew out she knew before Dumbledore had even caught it whose name would be on it. She glanced over at where Harry sat with Ron and Hermione. Up to that moment he had been enjoying the festivities as much as any of them, but as soon as Dumbledore shouted his name, Harry paled visibly in the flickering candlelight and stared at the Head Master as if he were just seeing the man for the first time. Hermione was whispering urgently to him as she pushed him off his seat, while Ron glared daggers at his best mate's back.

"I didn't," Harry was muttering. "I didn't put my name in."

Ginny was shocked at her brother's behaviour, which reflected that of nearly every other student in the hall at this sudden turn of events. Yet again she could sense the tide turning against poor Harry.

"Big surprise there," Demelza commented dryly. "We should have seen this coming."

"What?" Ginny asked. "You think Harry put his name in?"

"You don't, I suppose?" Demelza asked.

"No, I don't," Ginny replied hotly, annoyed that yet again, her friend was making snap judgments where Harry was concerned.

"You are always so quick to defend him," her friend responded.

"Why is everyone else always so quick to turn against him?" Ginny retorted. "What has Harry ever done to anybody?"

"I believe him," Colin remarked.

"Of course you do," Demelza said. "You're his number two fan."

"Who's his…?" Colin started, but glanced over at Ginny. "Oh, right."

"Oh stop it!" Ginny said.

"It's just because everyone is jealous of him," Willow said, and quickly continued before Ginny could rebuke her. "It's true. Students think he gets preferential treatment because he's 'The Boy Who Lived'."

"That's ridiculous," Ginny scoffed.

"I agree," Willow replied. "But that doesn't change what most of the student body thinks, most of the time. Including Demelza, who is one of the more easily swayed."

Demelza shoved Willow off the bench. "No, I merely like to play Devil's Advocate, and rile Ginny up. She's more fun to be around when she's angry."

"Remind me again why I am friends with you?" Ginny griped.

Ginny followed after her friends as the remaining staff in the Hall ushered the students back to their common rooms. Her friends continued to converse about this turn of events, as did everyone around them. Ginny couldn't help but notice how many students were expressing their anger and annoyance towards Harry. But even over all of that, what troubled her most was the look of loathing she'd seen in her own brother's eyes - because she had the uneasy feeling that Ron wasn't going to get over it any time soon.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Much to Ginny's dismay, her assumption about her brother turned out to be correct and was apparent the very next day when he refused to be anywhere in the vicinity of Harry. It was painful to watch because everybody, but Ron, could see the hurt burning in Harry's eyes. However hurt he may be, it didn't stop him from having several altercations with his supposed best mate over the next couple of weeks. Ginny was glad Harry wasn't going to take Ron's stubbornness lying down, but she was worried that they were heading toward irreparably damaging their friendship. With that in mind she was determined to corner her brother and confront him.

It was turning out harder to do than she anticipated with their differing schedules, but she was finally able to grab Ron after one of his classes before he had a chance to get away from her.

"I want to talk to you, Ronald Weasley!" she hissed as she shoved him behind a suit of armour. "What is wrong with you, you prat?"

"What?" Ron asked. "What'd I do to you?"

Her eyes blazed as she glared at him. "It's not what you did to me, you idiot! It's what you're doing to Harry. How can you?"

Now it was Ron's turn to get angry. "What I'm doing? He left me out in the cold while he figured out how to get his bloody name in that cup and get all the glory – again."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Ginny asked her brother, looking him up and down. His face and ears flamed with his anger. "Did you even see how he reacted when Professor Dumbledore called his name?"

"No," Ron mumbled.

"Right, you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself!" she said. "Well, I saw, and he sure wasn't gloating. If I had to guess, I'd say he looked surprised and terrified. Does that sound like how someone would look if they had deliberately put their name in the goblet?"

"Yeah, if they were afraid they'd get in trouble!" Ron seethed. "Serve him right too."

"You are unbelievable!" Ginny snapped. "And you're supposed to be his best mate. Some friend you're turning out to be."

"He gets everything!" Ron exclaimed. "Money, fame, attention. From day one. First year he gets put on the Quidditch team and never having flown a broom. All because he's Harry Potter."

"You knew he was Harry Potter before you decided to become friends with him!" Ginny nearly yelled in his ear. "And besides, you know that's not true! Harry's a natural on a broom, and you can't hold that against him. And as far as all the rest goes, you know full well he doesn't care about any of those things! How can you call yourself his friend when you know so little about him? Have you ever noticed how he looks when he visits The Burrow? The envy on his face when we are all teasing each other. Or how dejected he gets when the Hogwarts Express pulls into the station at the end of summer term and he sees his horrible uncle glaring at him, as if he wished Harry were dead? All he wants is a family. The way you are acting, you are no better than his uncle or Draco Malfoy."

Ron glared at her. "Don't compare me to Draco Malfoy!"

"Then stop acting like a git and tell Harry you're sorry!" Ginny said.

"I can't, Ginny," Ron said, suddenly deflating. "I know everything you're saying is true, believe me. And don't think I haven't already heard all of this from Hermione, but I just can't yet. I'm too jealous. Every time I look at him I see everything I wish I could be."

"Oh Ron," Ginny sighed and slumped down to the pedestal of the armour. After a moment, her brother joined her.

"I know," he said. "It's petty."

"No, I understand it, I do," Ginny said, thinking of Cho Chang.

They sat there for some time while the shadows deepened around them. Ginny couldn't stop thinking about Cho and how Harry blushed every time the older girl smiled at him. Once, Cho had waved to him from across the Great Hall and he had spilt the pumpkin juice he'd been pouring all over the table. Hermione had screamed bloody murder when it had run over the parchment she'd been working on. Those were the kinds of things Ginny used to do around him. At least she didn't act that way anymore, but it didn't matter. He only thought of her as a friend, and nothing more. She sighed sadly and looked over at her brother.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said.

"S'alright," he replied. "I deserved it."

"Yeah, you did," she said.

"Did he really look that scared?" Ron asked.

"Petrified," Ginny answered. "The first challenge is tomorrow. Are you going to tell him you're sorry before then?"

Ron looked crestfallen. "It's not that easy. It's been so long now. We haven't really spoken in weeks, you know? I don't know how to say it."

"It's easy. You open your mouth and say 'I was a prat and a git, and I'm sorry.'" Ginny said.

Ron stared at her. "A prat and a git? That's a bit harsh, wouldn't you say?"

"No," she replied.

"I'll try, but he hasn't been around much lately, not to mention that he's right chuffed with me at the moment," Ron said.

"Well," Ginny said, standing up and brushing off her robes. "The sooner you do it, the sooner you get it over with and things can go back to normal with you two."

She grabbed her brother's arm and began leading him down the corridor. "As a matter of fact, it is dinner time, so maybe he's in the Great Hall. Now would be the perfect time."

"Okay," Ron said, looking decidedly green.

They entered the Great Hall and Ginny looked about the Gryffindor table for any sign of Harry or Hermione. She spotted them halfway down and headed their way, dragging Ron after her. However, before they reached them, Harry looked up and saw them approaching. He glared daggers at Ron and stood up abruptly from the table. Hermione made to grab his arm, but he shook her off and brushed past Ginny and Ron without a word.

"Well," Ginny said. "So much for that idea."

Ron sat down next to Hermione who looked over at him with concern. Ginny sat on his other side and patted his arm encouragingly.

"Maybe next time you see him," she commented.

"Right," Ron said and for once didn't shovel everything within his reach into his mouth.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Ron had been able to apologize to Harry and since Harry had just avoided being devoured or toasted by a dragon, he had been in a forgiving mood. Ginny shuddered. Dragons. While there was something beautiful and majestic about them, she was beginning to think her fear of snakes was migrating towards anything reptilian. The less she had to do with them, the better.

"Hey, Ginny!" Harry said. "Do you want to see the model of the Hungarian Horntail I received at the challenge today? It's really cool. It walks around and even puffs out smoke every once in awhile."

Ginny jumped and made a face. "I've always hated those things," she replied before she realized what she was saying and to whom she was saying it to. "They're the worst!"

Harry looked slightly crestfallen as he mumbled an, "Oh…"

"Oh, don't get me wrong!" Ginny continued hastily. "You were absolutely brilliant today, Harry. Honestly! But Horntails are horrible, aren't they? I mean you just faced one and all, you would know. But, like I said, you were amazing. Wow! Uh…"

She trailed off, looking everywhere, but at the boy of her dreams.

"Er, thanks," Harry said and looked down at the bottle of butterbeer in his hand.

Ginny mentally slapped herself silly at the awkward silence that ensued between them. It was totally her fault. If she had only done what she was supposed to do and looked at the bloody dragon, they could be having a nice conversation about how absolutely fabulous Harry had been today. How he should be in first place. How he was utterly amazing in every way, but especially when he was flying on his Firebolt. How his hair was still a mess from that flight. Okay, they probably wouldn't have been talking about his hair, but Ginny would be thinking it – like she was now. Or how his green eyes were practically glowing in the firelight. Yeah, they definitely wouldn't be talking about that either.

Why'd she have to have a stupid phobia anyway? There was no way she was going to tell Harry the truth that she was scared of, well, of anything. But most especially she was not going to tell him she was scared of snakes, dragons, or lizards. She didn't want him feeling sorry for her.

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours until Harry finally jumped up from the chair as if it had bit him and announced rather too loudly, "Erm, yeah, well. There's Ron over there and seeing as how we just made up and all – well, yeah. See you around, Ginny!"

He walked hastily away from her and she flopped down in his vacated seat. It was hopeless. She was never ever going to have a normal conversation with him. Ever. Either she was too nervous to say anything or she opened her big mouth and something incredibly stupid came out of it. Ugh! Life was so unfair! Why couldn't she just sit there and look pretty, like stupid, bloody Cho Chang? That girl hardly said 'Boo' and half the boys at Hogwarts, including Harry drooled over her.

"What does Cho Chang have that I don't have?" Ginny asked Hermione later, when they were alone in Hermione's dorm room.

"Hmm, what?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Ancient Runes.

"Cho Chang? What does she have that I don't have?" Ginny asked again. She had recounted the awful encounter with Harry to Hermione, who had been nothing if not sympathetic.

"I already told you Ginny, nothing," Hermione said. "You just need to loosen up a bit and be yourself."

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, I practically told Harry to shove it today."

"You did not," Hermione replied. "You were simply being, um, honest. Besides, I am sure Harry didn't think anything of it."

"Are you kidding me? You should have seen how fast he ran away from me," Ginny cried.

"Alright," Hermione conceded. "Maybe telling him how much you despised seeing his Hungarian Horntail probably wasn't the best thing to do…Oh my, that sounds simply dreadful, doesn't it?"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and started giggling uncontrollably.

Ginny stared at her friend for a moment and then flushed scarlet. "Hermione! That's…how…wow! I didn't think you had it in you!"

She giggled along with her friend, feeling much better about the whole situation. After all, this was Harry they were talking about. If anything, he probably thought he had done something to offend her. He was thick that way at times.

"Well," Ginny replied between fits of laughter. "Maybe he's replaying the conversation in his head at this very moment and has come to the same conclusion, that he was way out of line there."

She fell down on a pillow, tears streaming from her eyes, and Hermione soon followed.

"Oh my, can you imagine?" Hermione said, wiping her cheeks on the sleeve of her robes.

"No, I can't," Ginny said, suddenly sobering up. "I'd give anything for him to say anything remotely flirtatious with me."

Hermione stared up at the canopy. "You know very well that that isn't how he is. You've seen how he acts around Cho. He can barely utter two words, and let's not even talk about how awkward and clumsy he gets. That's a far cry from flirting, Ginny."

"But, in some ways that's so much better!" Ginny sighed. "It's sweet. I want to be the one that makes him fumble and stutter, and say ridiculous things. Not the other way around."

"Well, think of it this way," Hermione said. "If you think it's sweet when he acts that way, maybe deep down inside he thinks it's cute when you act that way around him."

Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione. "That is not what I want him to think about me! I don't want him to think I'm cute. Like I am still Ron's helpless little sister."

"Alright, I understand. But, like I have said before, I think the best place to start right now is to just be his friend. He's too hung up on Cho at the moment, but you have far more to offer than she does and I just know that one day Harry is going to wake up and realize that as well."

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Ginny was sitting at a table in the library with Hermione, trying to study, but all she could think about was the Yule Ball. She wanted to go more than anything, but if no one asked her soon, she wouldn't be allowed to go, let alone stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. All of her older brothers who still attended Hogwarts were staying for the event, Charlie and Bill were busy preparing for the upcoming Tri-Wizard events, and Percy was far too busy with his 'important' work for the Ministry. So that left only Ginny, and there was no way she was going to be spending Christmas at home alone with her parents. She had done that Ron's first year and it had been awful. She couldn't remember a time that she had been more bored.

If only Harry would ask her. Oh, why wouldn't he ask her? She was a perfectly safe girl to attend the ball with. Honestly. She had seen the terror flit across his and Ron's faces when they were faced with the daunting task of asking a girl to the ball. It was beyond comical, really, especially in Harry's case. He had just defeated a dragon for pity's sake and was a Tri-Wizard champion. Was he daft enough to think that any girl would turn him down if he asked? Besides which, he was growing more handsome every day, but he didn't seem to realize that either. He and Ron complained on a daily basis about Cedric Diggory and all the girls that were fawning over him, but Harry had just as many, but he was too busy griping to see it. Ginny snickered. He was kind of cute when he was bemoaning his current task – finding a date.

"You are supposed to be studying," Hermione said, looking up from a thick, dusty book. "What are you snickering at?"

"Oh nothing," Ginny replied, "Just thinking."

She attempted to go back to her Transfiguration essay on the spell 'Ottomano', turning medium sized animals into footstools and the theory behind it. Ginny wished she could actually perform the spell at the moment, as she would love to put her feet up. Besides, her mind was still on getting asked to the ball. This essay was not going to get written tonight. Sighing, she closed her book and began rolling up her parchment.

"You aren't finished already, are you?" Hermione asked, giving her friend a hard look.

"It's pointless, Hermione," Ginny said. "No one is going to ask me to the ball and I am going to have to go home and suffer."

Hermione put down her quill and stared at her friend. "That's what you are fretting about? You should be worried about finishing that essay in time, Ginny!"

Ginny pouted. "That is so easy for you to say! You already have a date!"

"Shhh!" Hermione said, looking around nervously. "Keep your voice down! I don't want anyone to hear you."

"If you are so embarrassed about it, why did you say yes?" Ginny whispered, looking over at Viktor Krum, who was sitting a couple of tables over from them, scowling in their direction.

"I don't know!" Hermione said. "He caught me off guard, and I suppose I found it somewhat flattering that he fancied going with me, so I said 'yes' before I realized what I was doing. But this is all beside the point. You need to stop obsessing over the ball."

"But I want to go so badly. At this point, I'd say yes to anyone who asked me," Ginny said.

"Really?" Hermione said. "Because I think Neville is headed this way and from the nervous look on his face, I have a feeling he's going to ask one of us."

Ginny whipped her head around, "What?"

"Um, hi Ginny, Hermione," Neville said, his cheeks reddening.

"Hi, Neville," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Um, listen…I was wondering," Neville started, looking down at his feet and then back up at Hermione. "Um, I was wondering if you, um, if you would go to the ball with me, Hermione?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she opened and closed it like a fish trying to form an answer. Ginny stifled a giggle while at the same time she was slightly annoyed that yet again she was not being asked to the ball! What was wrong with these boys? She was a decent-looking girl, aside from all the freckles. Many of her friends had told her how envious they were of her thick, auburn hair. It was one of her best features. So, clearly she was going to have to take matters into her own hands or there would be no Yule Ball in her immediate future

Hermione, meanwhile, had come to her senses and smiled sadly up at Neville. "Oh, Neville, that is so sweet, but I'm afraid I already have a date for the ball."

"Oh," Neville said, his face falling. "I just wanted to go as friends, you know? But I suppose Harry or Ron asked you already, huh?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she snorted, "Ron or Harry ask me to the ball? No, Neville, someone else asked me."

"O-okay, sorry to bother you two," Neville said.

Ginny spoke up before she lost her nerve. "Neville, if you're looking for someone to go to the ball with as a friend, I'll go."

Neville looked over at Ginny and his eyes brightened. "Really? You'd go with me, Ginny?"

"Sure!" Ginny said, smiling. "It'll be a lot of fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do!" Neville said. "Thanks, Ginny."

"Thank _you_", Neville," Ginny said.

"Right, well, I guess I'll see you two around. Night!" Neville said and headed off the way he had come.

Hermione looked over at Ginny. "You know, if you were as forward with Harry like you just were with Neville, just imagine where you may be right now. Why, you could be sitting at this table with him instead of me."

"Shut it, Hermione," Ginny said, and opened her Transfiguration book again. "At least I'm going to the ball. Maybe Harry will ask me to dance."

_And even if he doesn't, I'll at least get to see how smashing he's going to look in his dress robes_, she added to herself.

Hermione sighed loudly and Ginny glanced her way. She could tell the older girl was troubled since instead of studying as she had just admonished Ginny to do, she was staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

"I am just trying to understand boys," Hermione said.

Ginny smirked. "Are you talking about boys in general or someone in particular, like my idiot of a brother?"

Hermione flushed and looked down at her book. "I suppose I am that transparent, aren't I? Why is it Neville can gather up the courage to ask me to the ball, but Ron, who is one of my best friends can't ask me? Even as a friend? I waited as long as I could, Ginny."

"I personally think it is fantastic that you are going with someone else. Maybe it will knock some sense into him," Ginny commented. "Plus, I am of the opinion that my brother hasn't got a clue what is going on in that brain of his. Clearly, he hasn't figured it out that he's mad for you."

Hermione looked at her expectantly. "Really? You think he 'likes me' likes me?"

"Hermione, I'm his sister, trust me, he likes you," Ginny reassured. "He's simply a dolt who doesn't know how to express himself – yet. I'm sure with a little more time and, maturity, he'll come around."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione agreed.

"I still don't get what you could possibly see in him," Ginny said. "He drives me mad most of the time."

"That's what I find so endearing," Hermione replied. "He has a very strong will."

"Is that what you call it?" Ginny asked, laughing loudly, causing Madam Pince to glare in their direction, shushing them.

Hermione took that as her cue to drop the subject and return to her studies. Ginny was disappointed, since talking about boys was far more interesting than studying. However, she did have an essay to finish, and she certainly didn't want Professor McGonagall or her mother reprimanding her for doing poorly in her classes. Now that she actually had a date for the ball, she didn't want to take the chance that getting poor marks might lead to a punishment from her mother in the form of no ball. That would be disastrous for her health and sanity. Buckling down, she made a vow to herself to get the essay done before leaving the library that evening. Besides, with Hermione as her role model, how could she possibly fail in that endeavor?

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

It was official. Ginny was seriously considering killing her brother. She was beyond mortified that her brother had been such an insensitive prat and tried to shove her off on Harry as a date for the Ball. At the same time she was angry with herself that she was disappointed that she had already told Neville she'd go to the ball with him. Not to mention that if she had only kept her mouth shut and not gotten so angry, maybe Harry would have taken the opportunity to actually look at her for a moment and realize she was a girl. Why was Fate so against her?

Throwing herself onto her bed, she buried her face in her pillow and screamed. Coming up for air, Ginny realized she was still angry and screamed into her pillow some more.

"I could hear you in the loo, you know," her friend, Demelza remarked entering their room. "Probably the whole school did. What is wrong now?"

"I truly despise my brother, Ron," Ginny said. "Why is he such an insensitive git?"

"What did he do this time?" Demelza sighed, rubbing her wet hair with a towel.

"Told Harry he should take me to the ball," Ginny said. "In front of me."

Demelza's eyes widened. "What's wrong with…oh…you already are going with Neville. But, Ron didn't know that. So, why are you mad?"

"Because, Ron was only doing it because he and Harry are desperate for dates," Ginny said.

"Oh," Demelza replied. "I suppose, but maybe somewhere in that muddled boy brain of his he was thinking of you. Maybe he thought he was doing you a favour?"

Ginny thought about it, and if she looked at it from Ron's point of view maybe that really was what he was thinking. But, when was he going to learn to think before he opened his big mouth and stupid words started coming out that he couldn't take back?

Sighing, she sat up and looked at her friend. "Regardless, it doesn't do me any good since I am going with Neville and told them that."

Demelza smiled broadly. "Ginny, dear, that's spectacular! Don't you see? This is exactly what Hermione told you to do, move on."

"But," Ginny started. "I'm only going with Neville as friends. I have no intention of dating him. He's a very nice boy, but I don't think of him that way."

Demelza shook her head. "You don't have to. The fact that you had a date and weren't available to be Harry's last minute choice works in your favour. It means you aren't sitting around pining for him. It means you are moving on. It's a good thing."

"But," Ginny began.

"No, buts," Demelza said. "Trust me. I think Hermione was right with her advice to you."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "You always question Hermione's advice to me."

"I'm beginning to see that she might be on to something," Demelza said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, there was an article in _Witch Weekly_ about playing hard-to-get or some such nonsense?"

Demelza harrumphed. "Say what you will, but it works. I have to be honest with you and tell you that I am extremely jealous of you. I wish someone had asked me to the ball."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I shouldn't be complaining at all."

"No, I understand," Demelza said. "Boys are so insensitive."

"If it's any consolation, Willow didn't get asked either," Ginny said.

"Yes, she did. A fifth year from Hufflepuff asked her, but she turned him down," Demelza said.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked.

"She told him she wasn't much into balls," Demelza said. "Which is a crock since you know she's been bemoaning about missing the opportunity to see the Weird Sisters, and possibly talking with them about a music career."

"Colin," Ginny realized aloud.

"Colin," Demelza agreed. "It's sweet, really."

"She's lucky," Ginny sighed.

Demelza agreed. "At any rate, you will have to tell me all about the ball. I expect an owl the day after."

Ginny promised her friend, and slipped into bed. She vowed that she was going to have a splendid time and have loads of exciting things to write to Demelza about. Any less would simply not do.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Ginny spent at least three hours before the Yule Ball trying to make herself look as beautiful as possible. Her mother had sent her simple, pale pink dress robes. They were pretty enough, Ginny mused, but oh how she wished her mother and father had enough money to buy her robes that were fancier and a little more stylish. However, she was grateful to have anything decent to wear and these were brand new, unlike poor Ron's robes, which looked and smelled like they were a hundred years old.

Ginny stood in front of her mirror playing with her hair. She wasn't very good at fixing it yet. She wasn't sure how to put it up in an elegant bun or twist, so decided to pull it back in a rhinestone encrusted slide her mother had sent her as well. She pulled part of her thick locks away from her face and clipped them in the back. She then clasped her scarab necklace around her neck and placed the matching bracelet on her wrist.

Leaning in, she examined her face. A light dusting of powder had subdued the freckles which were scattered over her nose and cheeks. She brushed on some blush and was happy to note that she had high cheekbones. All the articles she had read in Demelza's _Witch Weekly_ stated that all witches wished for high cheekbones and if you had them, count yourself lucky. Ginny grimaced. Not lucky enough. Clearly it was going to take more than high cheekbones to turn Harry's head. She dabbed some pink lip-gloss on her lips and shoved thoughts of Harry to the back of her mind. Tonight, she was going to enjoy the ball regardless of whether he noticed her or not.

Smoothing her robes down once more, Ginny headed for the door. She was supposed to meet Neville in the common room, and just realized that she was actually a little nervous. Even though they were only going as friends, she hoped she didn't make a fool of herself by stepping on his feet when they danced. What if he regretted asking her? What if she started thinking about how if she hadn't said yes to Neville, she could be going with Harry?

She pushed Harry-centric thoughts to the back of her mind once again. _Will you please stay back there so I can have fun tonight?_ Shoving the door to her room open it slammed into the wall, startling some other girls who were headed down to the common room as well.

"Sorry about that," Ginny said. "Too excited I suppose." She grinned stupidly at the other girls, one of whom was Parvati Patil, Harry's date. She looked gorgeous in her Indian inspired robes of pink, and her long black hair flowing down her back. Ginny grumbled to herself.

She followed the others down the stairs and at the bottom, looked around for Neville. Maybe he'd be able to make her feel a bit better. He really was a very nice boy; sweet and thoughtful. They had spoken a few times since deciding to go to the dance together, and Ginny had a feeling they could become good friends.

She spotted him over by the portrait hole and waved. He waved back and walked over to her, smiling. He was wearing simple, stylish black dress robes and looked extremely happy.

"Hi, Ginny," Neville said. "You look very pretty."

"So do you, Neville. I mean, well, not pretty. But handsome," Ginny replied.

"Thanks!" Neville said, blushing. "Should we head on down? We don't want to miss the champions' entrance."

Ginny sighed. "No, I suppose not."

She noticed Parvati had disappeared. She was probably running down the stairs to the Entrance Hall at that very moment. The girl had been practically insufferable since Harry had asked her; giggling and acting ridiculous. Ginny knew the only reason she had said yes was because she wanted to go with a champion. It wasn't like Parvati actually fancied Harry. Or vice versa. He'd only asked her because he was desperate. Ugh! Life was so unfair.

"You alright, Ginny?" Neville was asking, as they made their way down the stairs.

"Oh, yes, Neville," Ginny said, glancing over at him. "Just thinking."

He looked worried. "Are you sorry you're going with me?"

"What?" Ginny asked. "Oh, no, Neville! Not at all. I am so glad we decided to go to together, and I'm getting to know you better because of it. You're a really nice bloke."

"Thanks," Neville said. "I was afraid you might change your mind."

"What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" Ginny asked. "I'm very glad we decided to go together."

Me too!" Neville agreed cheerily.

"Now that that is settled," Ginny began. "Let's have a…"

They had gotten to the bottom of the stairs and she stopped short upon seeing Harry

standing by the Great Hall doors with Parvati. The bottle green dress robes her mother had bought for him were of the same cut as Neville's and brought out the brilliant green of his eyes. It looked like he had attempted to comb his hair, but it still stubbornly stuck up in back. He looked every bit as scrumptious as she knew he would. He would have looked even more dashing if he hadn't been shifting his weight from one foot to the other as his eyes darted nervously around while Parvati chatted with Cho and, was that Hermione?

"Wow! Is that Hermione?" Neville was asking.

She looked beautiful in elegant blue chiffon robes, with her hair pulled back. She looked almost as nervous as Harry, but Ginny knew it was more from excitement than anything else. The closer the ball had approached the more Hermione had talked to her about it, and Ginny had teased her incessantly about how girly she was acting.

"They look amazing," Ginny remarked.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the champions and their dates and ushered them off to the side for one final lecture before they entered the Great Hall.

"Let's be glad we don't have that kind of pressure for the dancing," Neville whispered to Ginny and she giggled. At least they didn't have to worry about all the eyes from three schools being on them the entire evening.

They headed inside and found a table. Ron and Parvati's sister, Padma joined them. Ron looked utterly miserable and Ginny noticed he had tried in vain to rid his robes of the over-abundance of ruffles, with the end result being a ragged mess. She smirked at him and he returned her gaze sullenly.

"Not a word, Ginny," he grumbled.

Padma looked over at him with disdain. "If you are going to act like that all night, I am not going to put up with it."

"Fine, whatever you say," Ron said.

Fred and George ambled over with their dates Angelina and Alicia.

"Hold on to your hats, boy and girls, I think the champions will be entering soon," Fred said, overly gleeful.

George rubbed his hands together. "This ought to be entertaining."

"Oh, very much so, brother," Fred said.

"What are you going on about?" Ron muttered.

"Young Harry's prowess," Fred started.

"Or lack thereof," George continued.

"In the dancing department," they finished together.

Just then the fanfare music began and the Great Hall doors were flung wide to present the champions. Fleur entered first with her escort, a seventh year from Hufflepuff, followed by Viktor and Hermione. Ginny was sure she heard Ron growl when he saw her on Krum's arm. Cedric and Cho entered soon after and Ginny nearly gagged at the adoring look Cho was giving him and that he was returning.

"Get a room!" Fred said, sotto voce, and Angelina punched his arm. "Ow!"

Parvati and Harry were last, and clearly she was dragging him over the threshold. He looked straight ahead, forgoing eye contact with anyone, while she practically bounced at his side and waved at all her friends. At one point she tugged so hard, he nearly lost his balance and wound up tripping over his feet, causing him to grab her arm with both hands to keep from falling over. Parvati righted him quickly and whispered something harshly in his ear, causing Harry to flame red. Fred and George were practically rolling on the floor in their laughter.

"Pay up," Fred said, holding his hand out to his brother.

"They aren't dancing," George protested.

"It doesn't matter, everyone was watching and saw that fine display of footwork," Fred replied, still holding out his hand.

George grumbled and handed Fred a galleon.

"What are you two going on about?" Ginny asked.

"How long before Harry tripped over his feet," Fred said.

"That's mean," Ginny said.

"No, dear sister, that's entertainment," Fred replied and turned back to the dance floor, where the champions were getting ready to start the ball with the first dance.

The music began and all eyes were on the four champions and their partners. Ginny had to admit it was entertaining and she couldn't tear her eyes away. Fleur, Viktor and Cedric and their partners were fine, but Harry truly was a disaster. He looked like a marionette whose strings were being jerked violently until finally Parvati put him out of his misery and took the lead.

"Now that's what I call dancing!" Fred cried. "Shall we join them?"

They all agreed accept for Ron, who grumpily declined. Padma, who had been standing in the hopes of dancing, even if it was with Ron, glared over at him, and sat back down. The rest at the table headed for the dance floor with most of the rest of the attendees.

Ginny and Neville danced a few dances before she confessed to needing a break and a drink. He offered to get her one while she sat the next dance out, but she declined saying she'd rather check out the drinks table for herself. They headed that way together. They were passing a table of Hufflepuff fourth years when a pretty brunette girl with curly hair stood up.

"Hi Neville," she said, smiling shyly. "Are you two having fun?"

"Oh, hi, Hannah," Neville said. "Yes, we are. Uh, Hannah, this is my friend, Ginny. Ginny, this is Hannah. We have Herbology together."

Ginny waved. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Have you seen the topiary garden yet, Neville?" Hannah asked. "It's really amazing."

"Not yet," Neville said. "Do you want to go see it, Ginny?"

Ginny looked from Hannah to Neville and back. Clearly this girl liked Neville and he liked her. What was wrong with all these boys not asking the girl they really liked to the ball? She was beginning to wonder how anybody ever got together if most boys acted like this.

"Uh, no thanks," Ginny said. "Why don't you two go on ahead?"

Neville smiled his thanks to her and headed off with Hannah. Ginny continued on to the table containing the punch bowl on her own. The punch was a bubbling red liquid with a light mist skimming the surface. There was also a pitcher of pumpkin juice and bottles of butterbeer. She decided to be brave and go for the punch. As she was reaching for the ladle, a fourth year boy grabbed it and poured himself a glass.

"Oh," he said apologetically when he realized Ginny was staring at him in shock. "Were you going for the punch to? I'm sorry. Here."

He handed her the glass he had just poured and ladled himself another.

"Thanks," she said and took a sip. Immediately her mouth puckered. It tasted like lemons and raspberries and was extremely sweet and sour at the same time. Plus, it seemed to be fizzing in her mouth. She couldn't decide if she liked it or not.

"It's an acquired taste," the boy said. "I'm Michael Corner, by the way. Ravenclaw."

"Ginny Weasley. Gryffindor." She replied, taking another sip. The second one wasn't so bad.

"I've seen you around," he said. "You're Ron's sister, right?"

Ginny nodded. She couldn't say that she could place him, so was a little shocked to hear he may have noticed her. He seemed nice enough and was kind of cute, with his wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you here with someone?" he asked. "Oh, of course, you are. You're a third year right?"

"Got me there," Ginny said. "I came with Neville Longbottom, as friends."

"Oh, that's great," Michael smiled.

She smiled back, and they stood by the table sipping the punch and observing the dancers. The Weird Sisters began playing one of their more popular numbers, which brought more students to the dance floor.

"Say! This is a good one!" Michael remarked. "Would you like to dance?"

Ginny beamed. Wow! A cute boy was asking her to dance. "Sure!"

She wound up spending most of the remainder of the evening dancing and talking with Michael. He turned out to be a very nice boy and was a pleasant distraction. After sharing a few a more dances and talking about Quidditch and of course, Viktor Krum, she found herself sitting at table with him drinking some more of the punch.

"It's been nice getting to know you better, Ginny," Michael said.

"You, too," she replied.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime," he tentatively said.

She looked over at him in surprise that she quickly covered. "I'd like that."

He smiled. "Great. So, er, I suppose I'll see you around?"

"Sure!" she said.

Neville found her not long after Michael's departure and they shared a few more dances before calling it a night. Ginny was happy to note that she had had a very enjoyable time and she hadn't thought about Harry once.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Ron was what Harry would sorely miss? Ginny wasn't sure whether to laugh, as the twins were doing quite vociferously, or cry. For a brief moment she had jealously wondered if Hermione had not been Viktor's choice if she would have been Harry's. She immediately chided herself, that of course it would have been either Hermione or Ron since they were the two people Harry probably cared about most in the world.

When they had discovered what the second challenge entailed no one had been certain what it meant exactly, but as soon as they had arrived at the stands erected by the lake, it had been made clear to them. She'd been wondering where Ron and Hermione had gone, and had assumed they were probably with Harry, helping him prepare for the challenge. However, none of them had been present and when Harry finally arrived down by where the other champions were already assembled he looked exceedingly harried, with his robes rumpled as if he had slept in them and his hair sticking up all over the top of his head.

She and her friends, watched anxiously as the challenge began and the champions disappeared under the water. She was sure there were spells and charms to enable you to breathe under water, but so far in her studies she hadn't learned any. Harry had only hesitated for a moment before plunging into the water, and seeing as how several minutes had gone by and he hadn't popped back up gasping for air, apparently he had figured something out, whether this was something they studied in his year or not.

That was the thing about this tournament. It had been intended for students in their final year of schooling, and the challenges were designed for them to use everything they had learned up to this point. Harry still had three and a half more years of schooling left, and this challenge was infinitely more difficult than the previous one had been.

Glancing at the clock she realized thirty minutes had passed and none of the champions had returned. What if they didn't make it? What if they drowned or couldn't find their charges? Almost as if in answer, Fleur popped up, sobbing uncontrollably, without her little sister, Gabrielle. One of the lifeguards dove into the water and helped her back to shore, where she was met by Madame Maxime, who draped a towel around Fleur's shoulders and tried in vain to reassure her.

Not long after, Cedric's head broke the water's surface, pulling Cho up with him. Ginny grimaced. So much for her unspoken desire that if Cho hadn't been rescued in time she would have had to live out the remainder of her days with the Merpeople. That meant Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all still down there beneath the lake's murky depths. It was extremely difficult to sit there, not knowing what was going on or if they were even alright. Shouldn't there be some professors or something under the water as well to make sure nothing happened?

She could tell she wasn't the only one getting nervous. The buzz of chatter was quieting down as everyone stared intently at the water, as if that would make the trio as well as Viktor and Gabrielle reappear. Viktor finally did, carrying a bedraggled Hermione with him. She looked a bit embarrassed that she had been the Durmstrang student's treasure, so to speak. Ginny was glad that Hermione was all right, but her mild worry was about to become full-blown panic. After all, Ron was her brother and if anything happened to him, well, she wasn't sure how she would handle it. Not to mention that Harry had practically become a member of the Weasley family, so the same feeling applied. It was too awful to comprehend.

The clock was past the allotted hour the champions had been given. Just as it seemed Professor Dumbledore was going to send someone in to begin searching for Harry and the others, Harry burst out of the water, gasping for breath and pulling not only Ron after him, but a small blonde girl as well. Fleur shrieked so loudly with relief that her cry echoed across the lake. She threw herself at the water's edge and began raining kisses all over the little girl, eyes shining with tears. After ensuring her sister was alive and well, Fleur focused her attention on Harry, who was sitting on the shore looking slightly dazed. He jumped when Fleur practically attacked him, kissing him just as she had previously with her sister. A blush crept up his face and he seemed at a loss for words. She then did the same to Ron, who was reveling in all the attention he was receiving.

As a matter of fact, Ron became nearly insufferable in the following weeks, regaling anyone who would listen with his outlandish tales of fighting off thousands of Merpeople and Grindylows, all while trying to save poor, helpless Gabrielle. Harry just sat there and let him, as if Ron had been any help at all at the time. Ginny knew better, because Hermione had told her what it had really been like. Still, it seemed to make her brother extremely happy, especially since any time Fleur saw either Ron or Harry, she smiled at them and acted like they were her best friends. That irked Ginny more than anything, especially since the Beauxbatons champion had hardly even acknowledged Harry's presence before the Second Task. Now he was her personal saviour, it seemed. Ergh! There was no way Ginny could compete with that, so it was a good thing she had decided to give up on even trying to gain Harry's favour.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

What had just happened? Everyone in the stands was trying to stand up and get a better look at what was going on down on the field. Harry and Cedric had appeared out of nowhere with the Tri-Wizard cup, but there seemed to be something wrong. Cedric wasn't moving and Harry was…Harry was crying? He was lying prostrate over Cedric, refusing to move, even as Dumbledore, Fudge, Percy, and others hovered around. Amos Diggory had made his way down to the huddled group and let out such a terrible wail of anguish, that it made Ginny's skin crawl. She grabbed her mother's arm tightly. For once neither Fred nor George had anything to say.

"What's going on, Mum?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Why did Mr. Diggory yell like that? Why's Harry crying?"

"I-I don't know, dear," her mother said, and held her daughter close to her side. "I wish your father were here."

Ginny wished her father were there, too. He'd know what to do. He always was able to remain calm in these kinds of situations. However, Bill was here, and he took after their father in many ways, so he was a close second. Urgent whispers were going through the crowd like waves and finally they heard the reason. Cedric Diggory was dead. Ginny gasped. How could that have happened? She thought they had said at the beginning of the year they had taken every precaution to ensure no one was seriously injured or worse, killed.

Ron and Hermione were pushing their way through the crowd to get to them. Both their faces were ashen, and their eyes were shell-shocked. Bill, Molly, and Ginny moved as a group towards them.

"Is it true about Cedric? Is he dead?" Bill asked his brother when Ron reached them.

"Yes," Ron whispered.

Bill swore, and Ginny sunk back down to the bleachers, dragging her mother with her. She looked down at the pitch, but Harry wasn't there anymore. Cedric's body still lay there, and his father was weeping silently over it. Dumbledore was frantically looking around for something and asking everyone around him for help. Then he was rushing off the pitch towards the castle with Professors McGonagall and Snape running swiftly after him.

"Mum!" Ginny said. "Mum, Harry's gone!"

Her mum looked over at her. "They probably took him to the hospital wing. We should go there as well. The poor dear should have his friends and family by his side after what he's just been through."

The seven of them made their way out of the stands and headed towards the castle as well. When they arrived at the hospital wing, both Fleur and Krum were lying in beds, but Harry was nowhere in sight. Madam Pomfrey was bustling between the two beds and Mum quickly headed over to her.

"Poppy," Mum said. "Where's Harry?"

Madam Pomfrey looked troubled. "I don't know, Molly. After I heard what happened, I expected him to be here by now."

Mum turned back to her brood with a worried look on her face that she quickly tried to conceal. Ginny grabbed Ron's hand in hers and squeezed it as hard as she could. He drew her towards him and put his arms around her. Hermione hovered over his shoulder, chewing her nails fretfully.

"Maybe he's with Professor Dumbledore?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Poppy," Mum said. "May I use your Floo? I'd like to contact Arthur and see if he can get here as soon as he can."

"Of course, Molly," Madam Pomfrey said and led her towards the office.

"I'll be back soon," Mum said.

Ginny sank down onto a bed, bringing Ron and Hermione with her. Fred, George and Bill did the same on the opposite bed.

"Well," Fred said, breaking the silence. "This is a nice turn of events, wouldn't you all say?"

"It's simply awful," Hermione breathed. "Poor Harry. Did you see him? I've never seen him like that."

"I can't imagine what it must be like to see someone die right in front of you," Ron said.

"Do we know that's what happened?" George asked.

"I imagine so," Ron answered, his voice shaking slightly.

None of them knew what to think or say, so silence reigned. Shouting from the Quidditch pitch could still be faintly heard through the windows. Ginny hadn't thought she could feel any worse than she had after her first year, but she was wrong and was feeling slightly nauseous. She wasn't sure how long she was going to last and cursed herself for her weakness.

Thankfully, her mother came out of Madam Pomfrey's office followed by her father. His face was lined with worry as he observed them all sitting there. Ginny jumped up from her place and ran to him. He placed his arms around her reassuringly and rubbed her back.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart," he whispered softly.

She cried silently into his chest, not caring what anyone else thought.

"Arthur," Mum said. "Perhaps it would be best if you took the children back to their rooms. Bill and I will wait here for Harry."

Ron and Hermione immediately protested that they were not going anywhere until they knew that Harry was all right. Her mother conceded, but insisted that Fred, George, and Ginny leave with their father.

"Harry doesn't need a crowd hovering over him," she said. "One of us will let you know what's going on."

Ginny stayed close to her father all the way to the Gryffindor tower, with Fred and George following close behind. When they arrived the common room was full of students. They found a relatively quiet corner to settle in as none of them were going to be able to sleep any time soon. A few students came over to ask them if they knew anything, but they really didn't have any thing to tell them that they probably didn't already know.

The initial shock was wearing off and Ginny rested her head on her father's shoulder. Before long she drifted off into a light sleep, but was shaken awake not long after when Bill arrived.

"Harry's fine," he said. "But there's no need for any of you to rush off to see him. Madam Pomfrey gave him something and he'll be out until tomorrow."

They all settled back into the seats they had begun to vacate as soon as Bill had arrived. They stared expectantly at him for more information.

"Did he say anything?" her father asked.

"He insisted that Voldemort was back and started naming Death Eaters," Bill said. "Fudge would hear none of it. Refused to believe a word he was saying. Some of the people Harry named work for the Ministry."

"Voldemort's back? Did he kill Cedric?" Dad asked.

"Yes, and Dumbledore confirmed that it was the Killing Curse that killed him," Bill continued. "Of course, Fudge refused to believe that as well."

"What does it all mean, Dad?" Ginny asked.

"It means we'll be going to war again whether Fudge wants to admit to it or not," her father remarked grimly.

No, it couldn't be true. She wasn't able to process the information Bill was relaying and her father was predicting. She didn't want to know the truth; because, if what they were saying was true then none of them were safe. After Tom had possessed her, she had read all she could find on the first war when he had reigned supreme. The terror everyone felt. There had been no stopping him. He had done everything and anything he had wanted. It hadn't been until for whatever reason he had felt threatened by a tiny baby that his reign of terror had come to an end. So, if he were back, what did that mean for all of them? For Harry?


	4. The Blubbering Git

******Author's Note: **This chapter was beta-ed by Arnel, so many thanks to her.

**Chapter Four – Ginny Weasley and the Blubbering Git**

Harry was the angriest Ginny had ever seen him when he arrived at Sirius' house, and also the thinnest. It looked like he hadn't eaten in days, and the dark circles under his eyes spoke of many a sleepless night. As soon as the Order of the Phoenix meeting had ended, her mum had fussed over him like a mother hen. He'd been somewhat happy to see all of them and Sirius, but in the end it had done little to mollify him. He didn't believe a word they told him about not knowing much more than he did, and she couldn't blame him. Ron and Hermione were especially terrible liars.

At least Sirius had finally been honest with him after dinner, or told him as much as her mother would allow. Ginny was still upset that her mum had insisted on treating her as if she were still a child. Not to mention how embarrassing it had been to be sent to bed in front of the older teenagers. Hermione had filled her in when she had come to bed and Ginny had tossed and turned for awhile; not really thinking about anything that Hermione had told her, but just thinking. She couldn't seem to turn her brain off, so eventually she gave up trying and headed downstairs to get a glass of milk.

As she passed the sitting room her mother had on her list of chores for the following day, she caught a familiar silhouette outlined by the front windows. Harry was wearing a plain white t-shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms. He rolled his shoulders and she could see the sinewy muscles he'd developed from playing Quidditch all these years ripple under his shirt. A couple more years and he'd be giving Sirius - who like Hermione had said, was quite good looking - a run for his money.

Ginny marveled that she was able to stand here now and not feel intimidated at all, and she was glad she was over the silly girlhood crush. Harry needed a friend, not a stupid infatuated girl who gibbered every time he looked at her.

"They're all scared of you, you know?" she said from the doorway.

"Why aren't you?" he asked sullenly, staring out the front window.

Ginny snorted and nearly replied that she didn't have anything to lose, but thought better of it. "Are you done yelling?" she asked instead.

"Not sure," Harry said grimly. "Depends on if you're going to lie to me to."

Ginny smirked. "You should know by now that of all the people in this house, I would be the one that knows the least. Please, they all think I'm still a baby and can't handle anything. I've been sequestered away cleaning dank corners of this place. Can't you tell?"

"At least you've been here," he said.

"At least you could go outside," she retorted.

"Are we going to compare who's had the worst time of it?" Harry asked. "Because unless you've been attacked by Dementors lately, I'll win."

"Don't be petty," Ginny said. "It's unbecoming."

His shoulders slumped. "I'm tired."

"Why aren't you in bed like everyone else?" she asked.

She knew that wasn't his meaning, but also knew there was no way he would ever reveal any of his inner feelings to her. He never really had and probably never would. She wasn't that close to him, not like Ron and Hermione. However, she'd decided that he didn't need another friend who coddled him, like they tended to do. He needed someone who wasn't going to put up with his moods. If nothing else, she knew how to deal with moody boys.

"Nightmares," Harry said. "I was keeping Ron up. Thought at least one of us should get some sleep."

"Oh," she said, somewhat surprised at the admission. "What about?"

"The usual," he said cryptically.

She didn't really know what 'the usual' was and he clearly didn't want to tell her, but she could guess, so she let the subject drop.

"I couldn't sleep either," she said. "Thankfully, no nightmares, just thinking. So, Sirius is your godfather. That's something."

"Yeah," Harry said. "He seems pretty depressed being locked up here, and I don't blame him. I'd probably be going spare myself."

"It's not the cheeriest of places, no," Ginny agreed. "Mum has this room on the list for tomorrow. I imagine we'll be spending most of the day in here. She's trying to tidy it up a bit for Sirius. To be honest, he's not been much help. He's rather brooding."

Harry looked angry again. "Why shouldn't he be? He was locked up for thirteen years for a crime he didn't commit, and everyone still thinks he's a mass murderer who betrayed his two best friends, Ginny. So, how do you think he should be acting?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "But at least he's free of Azkaban. That's something, isn't it? He can live in his house again instead of a damp cave somewhere, and he can see you, his two best friends' only son and his godson. Quite a bit to be thankful and cheery for, if you ask me."

Harry clenched his jaw and turned away from her to look out the window again. Ginny stood in the doorway, unsure what to do or say. He was so angry, and she was having trouble seeing the optimistic boy he used to be with this stranger standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I've been having a hard time of it lately."

"We all understand that, Harry," Ginny said.

He nodded, leaving her feeling helpless. Things weren't as simple as they once had been, and empty platitudes would be meaningless. She had no idea at all how he must be feeling and it would be useless to try.

"Do…do you want to talk about it? At all?" she asked.

He stared out the window at the empty street below. The street lamps outside reflected off the lenses of his glasses, making his eyes unreadable, but she could practically feel the sadness washing off him in waves.

"I… every time I close my eyes I see Cedric dying," he admitted. "My cousin, Dudley, was taunting me about my nightmares right before the Dementors came. I had drawn my wand on him. If they hadn't shown up, there's no telling what I might have done to him. I… I'm not sure who I am anymore or what I'm becoming. I feel… I feel like something died inside me that night."

With that confession she knew where the optimistic boy had gone. He was what had been lost that night in the cemetery when Voldemort returned, and Ginny wondered if there was any hope that somewhere deep inside of Harry he was buried, waiting for the day he could burst free once more. Like he had once already when Hagrid showed up and told Harry he was a wizard.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that."

Ginny sighed in frustration. "Harry, I asked you to. Stop feeling guilty about telling people how you really feel."

Harry nodded. "Ron and Hermione keep pestering me too, but I can't tell them. I know how they will react. Hermione will tell me to talk to Dumbledore, which would be useless since he seems to want to pretend I don't exist. And Ron, well, you know. He wouldn't get it, no offence."

"None taken," Ginny said. "Believe me, I know my brother. He can be insensitive at times."

"I don't think he'd be insensitive, just wouldn't know what to say," Harry said.

"I do," Ginny said. "I think what happened to you is awful and not fair at all. But up to this point right here and now I know that you've somehow always persevered no matter what. I know there is something inside you that makes you keep going and keep trying to make things better and make them right, and that something is one of the most amazing things about you. You never ever give up. So, don't give up now. If you can't do it, I can't imagine how anybody else can."

Harry turned from the window and looked over at her. "Do you really believe that?"

"Harry," Ginny said, suddenly feeling emboldened. "You are one of the most courageous, amazing people I know."

"Er, thanks," Harry said. "That really means a lot."

She nodded. "It's the truth. Now, I am going to give you something that is going to help you sleep better. Follow me, but be quiet. If my mother finds us up we will never hear the end of it."

He silently followed her out of the sitting room and up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Hermione.

"Wait out here," Ginny whispered. "I'll be right back."

She went inside her room, turned a lamp on low and opened her trunk. Rummaging around in it she had to throw out half her belongings until she found what she was looking for underneath a pair of socks. Pulling it out, she clasped it in her hand and returned to Harry, who was still waiting out in the hall.

She handed him a small silver cube. He took it and looked at it with a bemused expression.

"A silver box?" he asked.

"It's a Sleep-Tight Box," Ginny explained. "When I was a little girl my Mum would turn it on to help me sleep when I was scared."

Harry was about to protest, she was sure that he wasn't scared, but she cut him off.

"I know you don't need it for that," she said. "It's supposed to help you feel more relaxed and peaceful. Here, I'll turn it on, you'll see."

She placed her finger on its top and it projected stars faintly on the ceiling above them and began softly playing music. She supposed it was a rather childish instrument, and wondered if it had been a good idea to give it to him after all. She waited for him to tell her it was ridiculous and hand it back to her, but he never did. Daring a glance, he looked thoughtful instead.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said, looking up from the box. "I'll give it a try."

"I hope it helps," she said. "Good night."

"Night," he replied and headed down the hall to his room, still staring at the box.

She slipped back into her room, suddenly feeling very exhausted. Heading for her bed, she slipped under the covers quietly so as not to disturb Hermione. She smiled to herself, happy with the knowledge that she may have just made Harry feel a little bit better, and promptly fell asleep.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

"I can't believe we spent all Defence Against the Dark Arts reading aloud from that textbook. If you can even call it that," Ginny complained to her friends at dinner on the first Friday back at Hogwarts. "It was complete rubbish."

"I felt like I was back in my Muggle primary school," Colin said. "Speaking of which, I heard Umbridge has Harry writing lines in detention."

"Well, that's not so bad," Willow remarked. "Better than polishing the awards in the trophy case with Filch."

"I can't believe Professor Dumbledore allowed her to get away with giving him detention simply for stating his opinion," Ginny seethed.

"He practically told her she wasn't qualified to be a teacher," Demelza replied.

"And you think she is?" Ginny asked in shock.

"I don't like her anymore than you do, but she is still our teacher, however unfortunate that is," Demelza said.

Ginny felt like pulling her hair out. "You are so bloody frustrating, Demelza! Whose side are you on?"

Demelza glared at her. "I'm on your side, but I think we need to choose our battles and not go off hot-headed like some people tend to do around here. A little thought before acting never hurt anybody, Ginny."

"She called Harry a liar and told him he was an attention seeker," Ginny replied, trying to reign in her temper.

"Voices," Willow admonished, glancing around the hall.

"How do we know what really happened that night?" Demelza asked quietly.

"Are you saying you believe all that rubbish the _Daily Prophet _is saying?" Ginny responded.

"Honestly, Ginny, I don't know what to think," Demelza admitted.

"You have never taken him at his word, from day one," Ginny said. "You always think the worst. And if that's the case, what do you really think about me?"

"Ginny," Demelza began.

"No," Ginny said, rising. "I can't talk about this with you anymore."

Ginny gathered her things and stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring the calls of her friends. However as she reached the EntranceHall, a hand touched her lightly on the shoulder, stopping her. Whipping around to tell the owner of the hand where they could shove it she came face-to-face with Michael Corner. She hadn't seen much of him since the Yule Ball, but they had exchanged several letters over the summer.

"Michael," she said stupidly, her anger at Demelza still boiling in her veins, but not wanting to take it out on him.

"We haven't really had a chance to catch up since term started," Michael said. "I noticed you storming out and thought maybe you might need to talk?"

Ginny shook her head. "Just had a row with one of my friends. She and I aren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye on something."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "Maybe get an outsider's point-of-view?"

Ginny contemplated his offer for a moment. It was tempting, as she wanted someone to agree with her that Demelza was being stupid, but looking at Michael she wondered if he would. It seemed the opinions around the school were varied on whether Harry was telling the truth or not. She wasn't sure if she could face having the boy she liked tell her he thought Harry was raving as well. But, she really wanted to talk about it with someone other than Willow and Colin, who had the tendency to be very diplomatic and take both hers and Demelza's sides, at the same time.

"My friend, Demelza doesn't believe Voldemort's back," Ginny started, ignoring how Michael jumped when she said the Dark Lord's name. "She thinks Harry is mistaken."

"I take it you think what he's saying is true?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I do," she stated firmly.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I believe him to," Michael said. "I stopped believing anything they print in the _Daily Prophet _after all that malarkey Rita Skeeter was publishing last year."

Ginny stared at him. "Really?"

"Well sure," Michael said. "The _Daily Prophet_ is only interested in sensationalism. Whatever will sell the most copies, and trust me, saying that Harry is an attention seeking liar and Dumbledore is losing his mental capacity is a sure fire way of selling a lot of papers."

Ginny hadn't thought of it that way, but it made sense. "I had no idea you were so smart."

Michael smiled. "If you keep hanging out with me you'll find out all sorts of things about me."

"Well," Ginny said. "You can start by telling me what you did this summer."

"I spent the summer perusing book stores and adding to my comic book collection," Michael replied.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked, not believing him and hoping he was joking.

He nodded in earnest and she grimaced internally. No such luck on the joking front. While Michael droned rhapsodic on his hobby she 'hmmed' and nodded in the appropriate places, hoping he wasn't as obsessed as he was sounding at the moment; especially since he had raised her hopes up with all that talk about the _Prophet_. That had been an engaging conversation, but comic books, not so much. Sighing, Ginny walked beside him all the way back to her common room entrance without really getting a word in edgewise. Not that she would have had anything to add, since she didn't know a thing about comic books, and honestly didn't care to. At least it had taken her mind off Demelza for a bit.

They parted ways with Michael giving her an awkward hug and wondering if maybe she'd like to hang out with him and his friends sometime over the weekend. She had agreed and bid him good night.

Entering the common room she realized there was a celebration going on and was nearly knocked over by Ron as he ran over to her.

"I made the Quidditch team!" he shouted in glee. "You are looking at the new Keeper."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "That's great, Ron! Congratulations!"

"Come have a butterbeer with me," Ron said, dragging her over to the table loaded with drinks and food.

She grabbed a butterbeer and toasted her brother. "To the best Keeper Gryffindor has ever had."

"Thanks, Ginny," Ron beamed.

"Why aren't Harry and Hermione celebrating with you?" Ginny asked, just realizing her brother's two best friends were nowhere in sight.

"Oh, Hermione's over in the corner knitting hats for the house-elves and Harry went to bed already. He's had a rough week of detention with Umbridge," Ron said with a note of ire Ginny couldn't understand.

"It's just lines," she said. "You sound so angry. Are you mad at him because he's not here?"

Ron looked shocked. "No! I suppose you don't know."

"Don't know what?" she asked.

"It's not just lines," her brother told her. "They're cut into the back of his hand. I saw it yesterday and it looks bloody painful."

"What?" Ginny asked, eyes widening in alarm. "He needs to tell Professor McGonagall!"

"I know, I told him that," Ron said. "He won't listen. Says he's not going to let Umbridge get the better of him."

Ginny shook her head. She'd been angry before about Umbridge unfairly giving Harry detention, but now knowing that the evil woman was basically torturing him and he still refused to back down and stop spreading his 'supposed' lies, made it that much worse. Here he was standing up for what he believed in and students in his own House, like Demelza, couldn't even back him up.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Ginny didn't speak to Demelza the entire weekend, despite her friend's numerous attempts to sort things out between them. She knew she was being somewhat irrational, but she couldn't help it. Maybe it was the years of Demelza pushing her buttons and making snide remarks, whether intended as such or not. They definitely needed to clear the air and get all their pent up frustrations out in the open, but Ginny was afraid that in the process she might say something she would regret. After all, even with her faults, Ginny knew Demelza truly cared about her and she valued their friendship.

It was Sunday evening and after spending the day with Michael and his friends playing Exploding Snap and pretending interest when the boys pulled out their comic books, she was definitely feeling the pangs of missing her friend. The boys' company had been entertaining, but it wasn't the same as spending the day chatting with her friends and laughing over the latest articles in magazines.

Was it really such a big deal that Demelza had her doubts? Wasn't she entitled to have her own opinions, and just because they were friends didn't mean they had to agree on everything. Ginny knew she had been wrong to get so upset with Demelza and that she needed to apologize. With that in mind, she headed for her dormitory, hoping her friend would be there.

Upon entering her room she was relieved to see that Demelza was indeed there and seemed just as intent on clearing the air as well.

"Ginny, can we please talk now?" Demelza asked before Ginny could speak a word.

Sighing in quiet relief, Ginny sank down onto her bed. "Yes."

"I know you are still mad at me," Demelza began.

"No, I'm not," Ginny interrupted.

"Okay, but you are still harbouring something," Demelza said. "I want you to know that I never ever thought any less of you about the events that happened our first year.

Don't interrupt again!" Demelza added quickly when Ginny tried to make a comment. "I am telling you the truth. It could have been any one of us that that happened to. I'm really sorry it was you. I wish Willow and I had noticed and been better friends that year. As for what's going on at the moment with the Ministry denying what Harry and Dumbledore are saying, you just need to give me some time. It's not that I don't believe him, Ginny. Honestly."

Ginny glanced at her friend and saw tears shining in her eyes. Demelza swiped at them, swallowed and continued.

"It's just that, it's really too scary to comprehend. My Mum and Dad were talking this summer, when all those articles started coming out in the _Prophet_, about what happened before, and it scares me. I don't want that to happen again. People were dying every day, Ginny."

"I know," Ginny said. "That's why I am so upset. I've heard all the same stories you have. My mum lost her two brothers during the first war, so I don't understand why the Ministry isn't helping us prepare this time around. Whether you, they, or anyone believes it's true and Voldemort is back, we need to be ready regardless, because there are still Death Eaters out there who are nearly as evil as he is. I saw what they were capable of at the World Cup a year ago and that was before he actually returned. Demelza, they are sick and twisted and need to be stopped, and Umbridge isn't helping us by having us read a beginner's Defence book while she drinks tea."

Demelza nodded, tears dripping off the tip of her nose. Ginny slid off her bed and sat next to her friend, putting her arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said.

Demelza sniffed. "S'okay. I think this thing has us all on edge."

Ginny silently agreed, and she had the uneasy feeling that it was only going to get worse.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

When Hermione approached Ginny a couple of weeks later about forming a defence club, Ginny nearly whooped with delight. This was exactly what they needed; someone who could guide them and help them learn spells, hexes, and the like that would be useful in a fight. As the weeks had passed and Umbridge and her decrees became more and more idiotic, the students were in desperate need of something to look forward to, a light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. What Hermione was suggesting seemed like just the thing.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's a brilliant idea. I assume it was yours?"

Hermione blushed, slightly. "Well, mine and Ron's."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "Who's going to teach us?"

Ginny tried to think of which of their professors would be a good fit for such a club, but the only one she could think of who might be the best was Professor McGonagall. However, Ginny had her doubts that Professor McGonagall, even with her barely concealed disdain for all things Umbridge, would blatantly take charge of a club that was basically a well-deserved slap in Umbridge's face.

"Well, that's the thing," Hermione whispered. "We're fairly certain that Professor Umbridge would not take kindly to this idea. So, we aren't involving any of the professors. I've talked Harry into teaching us."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, as that thought had never crossed her mind. "That's fantastic!"

"Ginny, we want as many students who are interested to be able to participate," Hermione explained. "Can you spread the word amongst your friends? But, be careful whom you ask. We plan on meeting during the next Hogsmeade visit at noon in the Hog's Head."

Ginny nodded, already knowing whom she could ask. She was certain her own friends would be interested and Michael and his friends as well. She had been spending quite a bit of time with Michael and his mates, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. They were nice enough blokes, who definitely had no love for Umbridge and shared most of Michael's views. With that list in mind, she went in search of her friends to tell them the good news.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

"Oh, I dislike her so much," Ginny said between gritted teeth, as she entered the room she shared with Willow and Demelza after their first actual defence 'lesson' with Harry. "Did you see her at the meeting? Did you?"

Willow sighed. "Are we talking about who I think we are talking about?"

"Yes, we are," Ginny said. "Did you see her trying to get in Harry's good graces?"

"She wasn't the only one," Demelza commented.

"What are you implying?" Ginny asked, hotly. "He liked my name for the club better anyway."

Demelza rolled her eyes. "Why do you care what she does? You have a boyfriend, or have you forgotten? He was sitting right next to you at the meeting? His name is Michael?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Ginny said. "Besides, Michael and I haven't even kissed."

"So?" Demelza replied. "You hang out with him and his friends, right? You walk to and from classes together?"

"Okay, let's just drop it," Ginny said.

"Fine," Demelza said and the three of them began getting ready for bed in silence.

"If you like," Willow said abruptly. "I could write a song that would give Harry the mild suggestion that perhaps Cho isn't the right one for him."

"What? No!" Ginny said. "That's as bad as using a love potion, and I already told you two to drop it!"

"Consider it dropped - again," Demelza said.

"It's not like I still like him, anyway," Ginny said. "I got over him last term."

Demelza snorted quietly. "I thought we had dropped this subject – twice already."

"Demelza," Willow chided. "Stop goading, Ginny. I don't care to be in the line of fire when you two start hexing each other."

"Oh, don't worry," Ginny said, looking over at Demelza. "Unlike some people, I know how to aim my wand. If I want to hex Demelza, I won't miss."

"I didn't mean to disarm Dennis in class tonight," Demelza said innocently. "That was an accident."

"I bet it was," Ginny said.

"Demelza, you know I don't like it when you pick on Dennis," Willow pouted. "Then Colin winds up having to spend more time with him reassuring him that you are only teasing him. Dennis thinks you despise him."

"Why does he care?" Demelza asked, starting to pull her nightdress over her head.

"Because he has a crush on you," Ginny smirked.

A gargled noise came from underneath Demelza's nightgown. "What?" she squeaked, yanking her dress down so she could look at them.

Ginny burst out laughing. "Finally, you are left speechless. I was wondering what it would take."

Willow giggled. "Oh, if you could only see your face, Demelza!"

Their friend looked at them both. "You must be joking!"

"We aren't," Ginny replied. "The poor lad truly does have a crush on you."

"You haven't noticed how dreamy his eyes get when he looks at you?" Willow asked. "It's really quite adorable."

Demelza groaned. "Oh, why? How mortifying! I'll be the laughing stock having a second year mooning over me!"

"If he grows up to be anything like Colin, at least you know he'll be cute," Willow said, trying to be helpful. "I mean, don't you both agree that Colin is cute?"

"If _you_ say so," Demelza said. "I personally don't care for tall, skinny blond boys."

"So, no Draco for you," Ginny laughed.

Demelza mimed vomiting into her wastepaper basket. "Did you have to bring Draco up? How are we supposed to have a decent conversation about cute boys now?"

"Sorry," Ginny said with sincerity. "All right then, who do you fancy, Demelza? You've never really said."

Her friend looked thoughtful. "Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"We promise," Willow said.

"I rather like Lee Jordan," Demelza said. "He's quite funny and has the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen. Like melted chocolates."

"Melted chocolates?" Ginny asked. "I've never noticed that."

Demelza blushed. "Anyway, what do you like about Michael? You've been seeing him for a while now."

Ginny shrugged. "He's cute."

"That's it?" Willow asked.

"What?" Ginny asked. "You just said Colin was cute!"

"Yes, but I also think he's funny, smart, talented, sweet, caring, loving, and," Willow paused as she too, blushed. "The way he looks at me makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. He inspires me to be the very best I can be, and I think I might love him."

"Oh," Ginny remarked quietly. Did she feel inspired when she was with Michael? Erm, no. Michael and his friends were a lark to hang out with, but that was about all.

"Have you kissed him?" Demelza was asking Willow.

Willow smiled sweetly and ducked her head so her hair swung across her face like a curtain. "Yes."

"When? What was it like?" Demelza inquired.

"It was right after our last Hogsmeade visit," Willow said. "We took a walk and wound up by the Shrieking Shack. It had started to snow and we were just having fun, throwing snow balls at each other when I tripped over a tree root and fell into him. He caught me, asking if I was all right, and the next thing I know he's kissing me gently and telling me how much he cares for me, and I'm doing the same and we're grinning at each other like mad. Silly, I suppose, but I have never been happier than I was in that moment. It's a memory I will treasure always, and I've started composing a song for him, infusing the emotions from that day into it. I- I hope he likes it."

"Oh, Willow," Ginny said. "Of course he will!"

"What's it called?" Demelza asked.

"'Falling for You'," Willow replied. "I tried to incorporate all the elements from that day – the falling snow, falling into his arms, falling in love."

"Am I going to wind up tripping over my feet and catching a chill if I ever hear this musical number?" Demelza cheekily asked.

Willow giggled. "No. If anything it should warm your heart and if the person you fancy is near, you should feel a connection and perhaps an idea of how that person makes you feel. Do you want to hear some of it?"

"Of course!" Ginny said and settled down on her bed while Willow pulled her keyboard from underneath hers.

"Okay, but remember it's still a work in progress," Willow said, stalling.

"Just play is already," Demelza chided.

Willow cracked her knuckles to loosen up her fingers, ran them across the keys and then began playing a repeated four-note pattern that moved up and down the scale by intervals. Ginny didn't know much about music, but whatever combination of notes her friend was playing already sounded beautiful to her ears. Then Willow began to sing with her angelic voice that added another dimension to the song and a counter melody to what she was already playing on the keyboard.

_Patiently I've waited_

_Throughout the years_

_Waiting for this moment_

_I can't hold back my tears_

_The falling snow_

_Shimmers in your hair_

_Falling into you_

_I know you care_

_Deep inside my heart_

_I have always known_

_You are the one for me_

_And how my love has grown_

_At this moment I know_

_I'm falling in love with you_

_I'll cherish this memory always_

_My heart beats fast and true_

Willow's voice faded and she stopped playing with a shrug. "There's more, but you get the idea."

"That's a beautiful song, Willow," Ginny said sincerely and Demelza nodded her agreement. "I think Colin will be really touched."

"I hope so," Willow replied. "I think I'll save it as a Christmas present for him."

"Oh that reminds me!" Demelza said. "I never showed you the presents I bought for my parents during our Hogsmeade visit."

While Demelza dug around in her trunk, Ginny sat back on her bed and thought about Willow's song. It was simple both in words and melody, but it never ceased to amaze her how much passion Willow was able to infuse into her music and how her friend's compositions would affect her. She remembered a piece Willow had written back during their second year that had made her feel the warmth of the summer sun and spending long days swimming in the pond at The Burrow and sunning in the grass. The contentment that accompanied those pleasant days had washed over her when Willow had played that song.

With Willow's latest piece, Ginny had been shocked to feel a wave of melancholy come over her and her heart had tightened in her chest in a way she definitely did not like. She couldn't put her finger on what she was feeling, but it made her incredibly sad. Since Willow had explained what she intended with her composition, Ginny was confused by the reaction. She hadn't expected to feel depressed.

Demelza and Willow chattered happily about the upcoming Christmas holidays, but Ginny suddenly wasn't up to participating in anymore conversation at the moment. Gathering up her toiletry bag she headed to the loo to get ready for bed. The lingering effects of Willow's song were fading, thankfully. She chalked it up to her being tired from all the disarming practice they had done in the DA that day and the large pile of homework she still had left to do. Fortunately, the holidays were approaching soon and she was looking forward to spending a couple of weeks at The Burrow.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

"We have a favour to ask of you, little sister," Fred said, approaching Ginny in the common room one evening not long after Umbridge had banned them and Harry from Quidditch.

Ginny eyed her brothers suspiciously. They had been making the rounds, mostly with the younger students, trying to get test subjects for their latest products. However, she didn't put it past them to try to use her as a guinea pig if they could get away with it.

"I'm not trying anything, so don't even bother asking me," Ginny said, looking at them sternly.

The identical hurt expression that crossed their faces almost made her burst out laughing, but she managed to hold it in, waiting to hear what they really wanted.

"You wound us, Ginny," George said.

"We would never use you as a lab rat," Fred added.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then can you explain why my ears grew a foot out of my head this summer and started flapping like wings? If it hadn't been for the willow tree by the pond, I would have flown away!"

"That was an accident!" Fred cried.

"We have no idea how that _Ear-Wing Pop _got mixed up in your bag of sweets," George said.

"Anyway, that is not why we are here," Fred continued. "We want you to try out for one of the replacement positions on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

She looked between the two of them to see if they were possibly joking, but they truly looked sincere.

"Are you barmy?" she asked. "I've never even thought about trying out."

"Don't lie to us," George said.

"We know you can fly, and well," Fred remarked.

"Our brother Ron could use a friendly face on the team," George said sincerely.

Ginny laughed out loud at this remark. "And you're asking me?"

"Seriously, Gin-Gin," Fred said. "Ron has what it takes; he just can't control his nerves."

"Us and Harry aren't going to be there to support him now," George continued.

She thought about it. Could she try out? She truly had never really given it much thought, but she did like to fly and thought she was fairly good on a broom. It might be kind of fun.

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll give it a go."

"Great!" Fred grinned.

"We knew we could count on you," George said, patting her on the back.

She nodded, feeling a surge of excitement bubbling in her belly. While it was true she had never thought about joining the Quidditch team, she did enjoy watching the sport and flying on the brooms at home on occasion….

Several days after the twins approached her, the replacement try-outs were held, and to Ginny's pleasant surprise, she was offered the Seeker position. Flying over the school's Quidditch pitch had been quite different from flying in the make-shift paddock at home. It had been in a word, exhilarating. She was definitely going to have to thank her brothers for telling her to try-out.

The only thing she was worried about was how Harry would react to being replaced. There really was nothing for it since the positions had to be filled. It wasn't like she had taken it from him or did a better job at try-outs or anything of the sort. Actually, she probably shouldn't even be worried about it since there was nothing she could do about Umbridge banning him from the sport. He would want the team to be the best it could be in the hopes of winning the House Cup. Not that she thought she was the best in the school, but she certainly thought she was one of the best that had been at the try-outs. She'd been the only one who had managed to catch the Snitch, so really it had been no contest. She was probably over-thinking the whole thing. Despite any misgivings she might feel, she couldn't help grinning, and she had to admit joining the team had been a major confidence boost.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Ginny woke up early the day after Christmas from a very wonderful dream. She had been dreaming that her entire family had gathered together to celebrate Christmas at The Burrow. All of her brothers were there, something that hadn't happened in a very long time. They had all been happy, and nothing seemed to be hanging over anyone's head or lurking in the shadows, waiting. She wondered if things would ever be that way again.

Instead, they weren't at The Burrow, but at Grimmauld Place. If there were anywhere that could be further from the cosiness of her home, it would be Sirius Black's residence. It was no wonder he was going mad being stuck here. It _was_ depressing beyond words, but it had made better sense to stay there, since it was much closer to St. Mungo's than The Burrow.

That reminded her that her father was still at St. Mungo's, thankfully alive, but unfortunately it seemed he would be there for a while longer since the healers were still working on closing the horrid wounds that snake, Nagini had caused. Ginny swallowed hard. Why did it have to be a snake? It had taken all her courage not to back out of the ward in abject terror when she had seen her father. Fortunately, bandages had covered all of his wounds, so after awhile she had been able to put it out of her mind and attend to her father the way a good daughter should.

Unlike her lousy brother, Percy – the wanker – who had failed to visit their father in hospital or even send a note – which Ginny thought was simply unforgivable – she had been there for her father. Not to mention that he had broken her mother's heart by sending his jumper back. Who did he think he was? Well, clearly he didn't think he was a Weasley anymore, and that saddened Ginny. After all, regardless of his actions, he was still her brother. She didn't understand how he could be so different from the rest of them and wondered if there was something they had done at some point in his life to make him so.

She lay in her bed listening to Hermione's soft breathing, hoping she would be lulled back to sleep, but knew it was a useless battle. Quietly getting up, she tiptoed out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

As she reached the door, she noticed a faint light coming from underneath indicating that someone else must be unable to sleep. Ginny hesitated at the door, debating whether or not she should enter. Her craving for a cup of tea won out and she pushed the door open.

Harry looked up from where he sat at the kitchen table, a Defence Against the Dark Arts book open before him. He dog-eared the page he was reading and shut the book.

Ginny smirked. "Don't let Hermione catch you doing that."

"What?" Harry asked. "Studying or creasing my pages?"

"Both," Ginny said. "I fancied a cup of tea. You want some?"

"Er, sure, I suppose if you're going to make it." Harry said, fiddling with the book.

"Do you think I'm your own personal house-elf?" Ginny asked teasingly.

Harry's head shot up and he looked at her, a worried expression on his face. "No! I just...you offered…I thought…"

"Harry! Take it easy! I was joking." Ginny shook her head as she picked up the kettle and filled it with water. "You're still on edge, huh?"

"Well, yeah," he said, looking down at the table again, deep in thought.

Ginny went about fixing the tea, finding the tea tin and two mugs, and he seemed content to go back to whatever thoughts he had been dwelling on before she intruded. She handed him a cup and sat down across from him, cradling her own.

"Thanks," Harry said, but didn't touch the cup. "Ginny, I just want to say again, how sorry I am that I completely forgot about what you went through with Voldemort. I feel like a right prat actually for never asking how you were doing."

"Oh Harry," she said, dismissively. "You didn't have to. You rescued me from the Chamber, for goodness sake. That was enough. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to talk about it then anyway. It took me awhile to get over it, you know? I was mortified for being so stupid and weak. It was embarrassing."

He shook his head, staring at her. "You didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. And you weren't stupid or weak. Voldemort is a powerful wizard, you know that. I told you that then."

"Harry," Ginny said. "You have already faced him three times and have gotten the better of him."

"It's not the same as to what you went through," he said sincerely. "You faced him every day for nearly a year. I've only had brief moments, and was lucky more than anything. You dealt with all of that and look at you. You were so strong and never seemed bitter. I envy you, your outlook, you know?"

She looked up at him. It'd been awhile since she had really looked into his eyes. In her mind she still remembered how they were when he had first started Hogwarts – bright and hopeful for a new beginning. Looking at him now, the brightness had dimmed; replaced by a weariness no fifteen year-old should ever have to know. She quickly looked away before her heart broke.

"Harry," she began, not sure exactly what to say. He'd just given her a huge compliment – on top of which he had confessed something she knew was extremely personal. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. Would he take it all back if she admitted that she hadn't left the Chamber unscathed, or would he understand if she told him about her fear of snakes? Unconsciously, she reached up and fingered the necklace she wore under her dressing gown.

"Harry," she started again, deciding to focus on the positive results instead of the one negative that remained from her ordeal during her first year. "I had my mum and dad, and all of my brothers, who surrounded me that summer. I don't think I ever had a moment alone from the time you got me out of the Chamber to when we went back to school. I was loved everyday and told I mattered and that none of what happened was my fault. It was hard at first not to blame myself, but they never stopped believing in me or caring for me. If it wasn't for that, I don't think I could have recovered as well as I did."

He nodded, taking her answer in. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached over and tentatively touched his hand. With just that light touch her whole body was tingling and it felt like she had a hundred butterflies emerging from their cocoons in her stomach. She quickly withdrew her hand, confused and slightly embarrassed.

Harry was looking at the hand she'd just touched and was flexing it slightly, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Sorry about that," Ginny said as nonchalantly as she could muster over the raging butterflies fighting to break free of her. "My hands are cold."

Harry looked up. "What? Oh, right. No problem. Er, thanks for talking and the tea. Think I'll go try to get some sleep."

He stood up abruptly and quickly left her alone in the kitchen with two full cups of steaming tea.

"What am I going to do with these?" she asked the air around her.

She wasn't sure if she was talking about the tea or the butterflies that still hadn't settled in her belly. This was an old feeling, one she hadn't experienced in quite some time; at least not where Harry was concerned. It was confusing and she wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Maybe he had the right idea, and some sleep would make everything seem clearer in the morning.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

The end of their first DA class after the holidays, found Ginny slowly packing up her bag, surreptitiously watching Harry and Cho out of the corner of her eye. The Asian girl had yet again lingered after class hoping to catch some time alone with Harry, and Ginny had her hackles up. The nerve of that girl. So what if Harry and Cho fancied each other? The whole situation annoyed Ginny, which was ridiculous since Michael happened to be her boyfriend. Speaking of whom, she was sure Michael was waiting for her outside the room to walk her back to the Gryffindor common room.

She whipped her long, auburn hair out of her face, and straightened up. As she was about to hook her book bag over her shoulder, Harry said something that caused Cho to flush prettily. Ginny scowled as the older girl shyly leaned in to give him a kiss, a tear trickling down her cheek. Oh for pity's sake! Did that girl ever stop crying?

Ginny dropped her bag to the floor with a loud crash. The startled couple jumped apart and stared over at her. Harry's face flushed crimson, and he quickly looked away from her. Cho, however, was glaring daggers at Ginny.

Ginny smirked back at her, once again gathered up her bag, and walked out of the room. As she had suspected, Michael was waiting for her by the door.

"What took you so long?" he asked. "I was getting worried."

"Well, that's silly, isn't it?" Ginny asked, wondering what he thought could have possibly happened to her inside their DA classroom. "Sorry, I dropped my book bag. This thing weighs a ton."

He reached over for her bag. "I can carry it for you."

"Uh, that's alright. I can handle it myself, thanks." Ginny said, slightly annoyed. The last thing she needed was one of her brothers seeing a boy carrying her book bag. She'd never hear the end of it.

They walked on in silence for a while. It wasn't unpleasant or anything, but Ginny was noticing that they seemed to be running out of things to talk about.

"So, um, there's a Hogsmeade visit on Valentine's Day," Michael began, nervously. "I was, um, wondering if you'd, um like to go? With me?"

Ginny smiled. She'd never been to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day before, or had a date on Valentine's for that matter.

"Um, sure. That would be great," she replied.

Michael smiled back at her and took her hand. Ginny stared at him for a moment and then looked down at their entwined hands. It wasn't earth shattering, but it was pleasant enough.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

A few weeks later, Ginny found herself sitting with Michael in a quiet part of the library. He'd been understandably upset when she had had to cancel their Hogsmeade date on Valentine's Day because Angelina decided to hold a team practice the very same day. Even though it had done little good and Gryffindor had lost. So, to make up for the cancelled date, Ginny had agreed to spend a day with Michael as soon as they could find the time in their busy schedules. That had proved difficult, but eventually they agreed on a Saturday and had spent the morning having a leisurely breakfast in the Great Hall and then taking a walk around the grounds.

Now, in the late afternoon, she was feeling hot and stuffy sitting squashed next to Michael on a lumpy settee, trying to revise for an upcoming Transfiguration test, while avoiding Madam Pince's watchful eye and attempting to tune out his occasional giggles at a silly comic book he was reading called_, Morpheus the Magical Muggle_. One, the title didn't make any sense; either you were a wizard or a Muggle. Two, she hated comic books. And Three, shouldn't he be revisioning for his OWLs? Why boys liked comic books she would never understand, and Michael seemed to take it to an entirely different level. When he wasn't talking to her about Quidditch, which she didn't mind discussing at all, he was boring her to tears with his incessant talk about the current comic he was reading. He seemed to eat, live, sleep, and breathe comic books and blah, blah, blah.

Plus, she had recently heard a rumour that back in his second year, Professor Snape had made a random, disparaging remark towards Michael, and he had in turn cried like a baby right there in front of the entire Potions class. Now, Ginny didn't have a problem with a boy crying. On the contrary, there were many things in life, especially with everything going on with the war that would make anyone cry, but this was Snape they were talking about. Snape made horrible, unsolicited disparaging remarks to Harry on practically a daily basis, whether in Potions class or not, and Harry never cried. And if anyone had good reason to cry it would be Harry, and not just because of Snape and his obvious contempt. So, Ginny had to admit that Michael was falling further and further down on her list of boys she wanted to out with, let alone be friends with.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, she turned to Michael to find he was staring at her quite intently and before she could utter a word, he had swooped in and was kissing her. It was her first kiss and she was totally unprepared and more than a little grossed out. It was wet and slobbery and his tongue seemed to be licking her lips, chin, and nose. Yergh!

She pushed away from him, the disgust apparent on her face.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Michael stuttered. Was that a tear in the corner of his eye? "We've just been going out for a while now and I thought we should kiss."

"That was my first kiss," Ginny said matter-of-factly. Inside she was screaming. He had stolen her first kiss. She wanted to slap him, hex him, and somehow take it back so she wouldn't have to remember that her first kiss had been so… horrible. She began packing up her things, her anger building, and rolling off her in waves.

Michael looked ashen. "What's wrong?"

Ginny's lips narrowed. "I have to go and think, and I definitely need to go before I hex you."

She stomped off, not caring what he might be thinking. Ginny knew she was being unreasonable, because truly, deep down she knew if Harry just up and kissed her like that, she'd be over the moon. Well, maybe not if he slobbered on her like Michael had just done. That would be gross no matter who was doing it, but she'd more than likely be falling all over herself to teach him how to be a better kisser. Then again, she highly doubted if Harry would be slobbering over her face like that in the first place. She was quite sure, if he ever did kiss her, he wouldn't be trying to shove his tongue up her nose or whatever it was Michael had been attempting to do.

Of course, all of this brought her back around to why she was dating Michael in the first place – because Harry still showed absolutely no interest in her whatsoever. These days he barely glanced her way, and while she knew things hadn't worked out so well between him and Cho, at the moment there really wasn't any hope in pursuing even the idea of him.

Since the disbandment of the DA, thanks to Cho and her poor choice in friends, Harry had been gloomier than ever. He definitely wasn't any fun to be around. Plus, to hear Hermione tell it, he wasn't even trying to block out Voldemort's thoughts, and Ginny wasn't sure how she felt about that. So maybe she didn't want to kiss Harry or have him kissing her at the moment. It'd be tainted somehow.

She had blocked out her experiences with Voldemort's sixteen year old self – they were horrifying enough. She did not want to imagine what it must be like to be privy to his thoughts as he was now a full-grown, very powerful wizard. She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself, shoving those thoughts to the back of her mind, where she preferred them to stay.

What she needed was a Chocolate Frog and a drink, preferably a butterbeer. Maybe Fred and George would have a stash somewhere or know where she could get one. The Chocolate Frog would be easy since Ron owed her a lifetime supply. She'd figure out what she was going to do about Michael later, and shoved all thoughts of him to the back of her mind as well.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

She managed to avoid Michael for the most part in the weeks following the kissing debacle. It wasn't too difficult since they were in different years and houses. Plus, the final Quidditch match of the season was coming up soon, and Angelina was calling as many practices as possible in the days prior to it. The few times she had seen him, she had been cold and distant. She still hadn't forgiven him for that horrible kiss and she was beginning to doubt if she ever would. She still cringed at the thought. Part of her felt a tad bit sorry for him, but mostly she was angry.

The coup de grace however was after the final Quidditch match when Gryffindor defeated Ravenclaw. Michael had not even congratulated her on her amazing victory and had consoled silly Cho Chang, who was crying once again. And if Ginny was not mistaken, when she had looked on in shock, there were tears in Michael's eyes as well. That cinched it for her. They were officially over. What kind of boyfriend hugged the enemy first over his girlfriend; his victorious, far superior Quidditch playing girlfriend, for that matter?

She'd cornered Michael before he could head off with the rest of the Ravenclaws and let him have it.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked him.

"I was consoling my house team," Michael said, defensively. "What did it look like?"

Ginny glared at him. "It looked like you were using it as an opportunity to get close to Cho. Who's your girlfriend, me or her?"

"You are," he said. "But it was my house that lost, and she was so upset."

"Right," Ginny spat. "Bloody Cho Chang with her bloody tears all the time, makes any bloke weak in the knees and falling all over himself to be with her."

"What are you talking about, it was just a hug," he replied.

"We are over, Michael," Ginny said. "Go on and run to your new girlfriend. You two can have a good cry together."

"You are crazy, you know that?" Michael said, getting angry himself. "Don't think I don't really know what your problem is. I saw the way you glared at Cho in theDA meetings when she and Harry were dating. I'm not completely daft."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Ginny said. "Don't turn this around on me. You are the one who messed up."

"No, you were just looking for an excuse to break up with me," Michael replied.

She stared at him flabbergasted.

"You should have congratulated me first before you 'consoled' her," Ginny replied, sounding lame even to her own ears.

"Right," Michael said. "Look, it's for the best anyway. We really don't have anything in common. No hard feelings and all, Ginny. It was fun there for awhile."

"Right," Ginny said and watched him go. She wasn't sad – …really. It was a load off her mind not to have to worry about him anymore.

She followed in his wake, up to the castle. He hadn't wasted any time catching up with the rest of the Ravenclaws, she noticed. Clearly, he wasn't too broken up over their break-up either. However, her victorious mood had definitely been dampened.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

There hadn't been much time to dwell on her break-up with Michael since not long after, her DA coin had warmed in her pocket and she had become embroiled in the events at the Ministry, along with Luna and Neville. Everything that had transpired after they had met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione, had been, in a word, disastrous. In hindsight, the only one of the six of them that had been thinking rationally was Hermione, but Harry's authority had overridden anything she had had to say. As a result, Ron and Hermione were going to be laid up in the hospital wing for weeks and worse, Sirius was dead. The one thing they had gone to the Ministry to prevent. Just thinking about it made Ginny physically ill. If only they had waited for a member of the Order. What had made them think that they could face Voldemort and his Death Eaters on their own? Maybe, if they had just waited, Sirius might still be alive.

Poor Harry. The portraits were still whispering about the scene he had made and the destruction he'd wrought in Dumbledore's office. Nothing was kept secret for long in the halls of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore still insisted on sending Harry back to his horrid relatives for the summer, when what he really needed during this time of grief was to be surrounded by his friends. It was exasperating. What was even more infuriating was Harry, who was avoiding everyone. Not long after their return to Hogwarts, he'd managed to mumble very sincere apologies to all of them, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and herself, not that he needed to in her opinion. It wasn't like he forced any of them to accompany him to the Ministry. If anything, he had tried to dissuade them. However, as usual, he didn't see it that way and since then his presence had been scarce.

She'd be more worried about him, but she was finding herself, surprisingly enough, being pleasantly distracted by none other than Dean Thomas. It had come as somewhat of a shock to find out that he had begun fancying her during the DA meetings, and he had taken the opportunity when she was recovering from her broken ankle in the hospital wing to tell her so. At first, she had been put off by his timing, but soon found it was rather nice to have something to take her mind off the pain of reality. Plus, he was dead funny, and what she needed at the moment more than anything was to laugh a bit. In the back of her mind there was a tiny voice that niggled guiltily that she was being selfish, but she was able to ignore it most of the time.

However, Dean was busy doing some last minute packing before the leaving feast and Ginny found herself wandering alone down by the lake. It seemed the weather hadn't received the memo on the dark cloud hanging over Hogwarts and it was a beautiful day, with the late afternoon sun shimmering on the water, and a warm breeze ruffling her hair gently. Trying in vain to tuck the wayward strands behind her ears, she finally gave up and picked up some stones to skip across the water. She failed on her first attempt and the stone sank miserably, sending large ripples across the glassy surface of the lake. She managed to skip the next stone twice across the water and by the fourth one she had a nice rhythm going and the stones were skipping at least four times before disappearing beneath the surface.

She recalled summers long ago spent with her father by the pond at The Burrow learning the technique. Her dad had mentioned that sometimes it was therapeutic to do something so simple without the use of magic, and that if she didn't understand what he meant at that time, one day she would. Watching as her last stone made tiny ripples with each skip Ginny sadly realized that that day had finally come. There was no turning back. Up to the moment before they had set foot in The Ministry, the three of them, herself, Neville, and Luna, and maybe even Ron and Hermione to some degree, had still been like children playing a game. Harry had tried to warn them from the very first DA meeting, but Ginny admitted to herself that it never even dawned on her that they might be seriously injured or killed until the Death Eaters surrounded them and suddenly it all became incredibly real.

They all should have known better. Especially after everything they had been through and witnessed before that night. They should have known they were walking into something far more dangerous than they were prepared for. They were lucky they hadn't been killed along with Sirius.

Shuddering, she turned away from the lake and headed back towards the castle. Dean should be done packing by now and what she needed now more than anything was a sweet distraction from the cold reality of the day.


	5. The Jealous Prat

**Author's Note: **Many thanks go out to Arnel for beta-ing, making all the verb tenses coincide and basically being my guinea reader :) Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter as much, if not more than the others. All reviews and comments are welcome!

**Chapter Five – Ginny Weasley and the Jealous Prat**

Harry sat out on the back veranda with Ron and Hermione. He seemed very relaxed, especially in light of everything that had transpired at the Ministry. They were eating a new sweet called _Fuming Chocolate Clouds_ that had the pleasant or unpleasant side-affect, depending on how you looked at it, of making you puff out smoke. Harry was attempting to blow smoke rings, and actually wasn't doing too bad a job of it.

Ginny watched them from the kitchen window as she helped her mother prepare for dinner. The last thing she wanted to be doing was peeling potatoes. It irked her that she was stuck inside helping with dinner, when she wanted to be out there with the three of them. She was never going to get inside their closed circle at this rate. Ron was laughing at something Harry had just said, and she thought about cracking the window open in the hope of catching a word or two of what they might be talking about. Maybe if she worked a bit faster she could get done and get out there before they got bored and went off somewhere. She absentmindedly peeled the pile of potatoes her mother had given her and nicked her finger.

"Ouch!" she cried, and sucked on her index finger.

"Ginny dear, did you cut yourself again?" her mother admonished. "Stop daydreaming and pay attention to what you are doing."

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny said and looked down at her task. "Where's Fleur anyway? I'm surprised she isn't in here demanding to make Harry's treacle tart."

Her mother huffed. "She is in the sitting room with Bill at the moment, and please keep your voice down. I'd rather she be in there, even if it is with my first born, than out here."

Ginny knew her mother didn't like how Fleur was always falling over herself to do practically everything since the girl obviously thought she was a better cook than Mum. She also didn't like how Fleur was fawning all over Bill, but her mother had to pick the lesser of the two evils. Apparently, that was keeping her future daughter-in-law out of the kitchen.

Ginny didn't like how Fleur was constantly trying to do things for Harry. She knew it was only because Fleur was grateful that he had rescued her little sister, but still. At least Harry didn't seem to be affected by her like Ron. Her idiot of a brother always turned into a gibbering fool every time Fleur walked into a room. One would think after living under the same roof as the woman for over a month he would be over her by now.

Poor Hermione complained to Ginny nearly every night about Ron's behaviour. All Ginny could say is that her brother needed to grow up. Hermione had spent the better part of one evening speculating on why Ron was so affected. Clearly, on some level it bothered the older girl. Especially since her feelings were so strong for Ginny's brother; why, Ginny would never understand. The way he was acting was making Hermione feel insecure over what his true feelings for her might actually be. Ginny had tried to reassure her that Ron was head over heels, but he was just too much of a twit to realize it at the moment. It was either that or he was too scared to act on his feelings.

Ginny had to wonder why Harry didn't seem to care one way or the other if Fleur entered or left a room, and figured it was because he was still too overwhelmed by his grief over Sirius' death. Hermione had given her a funny look when she made this remark, which Ginny was still trying to figure out. It'd been an 'if you only knew' kind of look. Ginny had asked, but Hermione pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "That was definitely a 'look'."

"No, it wasn't," Hermione replied. "So, speaking of boys how's Dean? Have you heard from him this summer?"

Ginny eyed her friend for a moment. It was a deliberate change of subject, but it was late and she hadn't the energy to try to figure out what Hermione was implying.

"Oh, he's fine," Ginny said, fluffing her pillow.

"Just fine?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, we only just started dating right before end of term, so…" Ginny began.

"So, you two should have loads you want to write to each other about," Hermione finished for her.

"Right," Ginny agreed. "I've just been kind of busy; you know helping mum and all."

"_And_ hanging out with us," Hermione added. "Absolutely no time to write to your _boyfriend_."

"Oi!" Ginny cried. "Owls work both ways, you know! It's not like Dean's been sending any owls to me either."

"Good point," Hermione said, thinking. "Maybe he doesn't want to seem pushy."

"Or maybe it's not that serious," Ginny retorted. "We're just having a good time, that's all."

Hermione's eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline. "Good time? What do these 'good times' entail?"

Ginny threw her pillow at her friend. "You're awful! We just went out a few times and talked before end of term. I do need to write him though. We're supposed to sit together on the train."

"Oh," Hermione said, sounding disappointed.

"What is it now?" Ginny sighed.

"Well," Hermione began. "With Ron and I being stuck doing prefect duties and all, I was hoping you would look out for Harry. I'm worried he's repressing his feelings over Sirius' death."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "From what I heard, he got them out good and proper in Dumbledore's office. I am sorry, Hermione, but I am not going to mind Harry for you. Losing Sirius was hard on him, I know, but he's a big boy and he can take care of himself for the few hours he'll be on the train. Besides, he's got Neville and Luna. You're the one who told me I had to make myself less accessible, which I did and have a boyfriend now, whom I actually like."

She felt better getting that off her chest and admitting she liked Dean, even though there was a tiny part of her feeling guilty about leaving Harry in the lurch. Blast Hermione and her meddling. Sometimes the girl did not know when to leave well enough alone.

Ginny blinked away the memory of her last private conversation with Hermione and looked back out the window. The trio had given up on the sweets and was quietly talking, but it didn't look like it was about anything serious. Hermione and Ron were doing most of the talking to each other, and Harry nodded from time to time at whatever they were saying. He was absent-mindedly rolling his wand between his fingers, and every once in awhile sparks flew from the end. Once, they hit Ron, who yelped and smacked Harry on the back of the head. Harry grinned apologetically and put his wand away.

"Mum," Ginny said, staring longingly out the window. "I'm done peeling potatoes. Can I go now? Please?"

Her mother looked over at her and her handy work sitting in the draining board. "Oh alright. But you're going to have to help me set the table soon, so don't go far."

"I'm just going outside with that lot," Ginny said, indicating the trio and left before her mother could find some other chore to give her.

The door creaked shut behind her and Harry looked over at her with a smile of relief. What had looked like a quiet conversation was actually an argument Ron and Hermione were having over the fact that he wanted to spend the majority of his summer holiday practicing Quidditch instead of revising. Hermione was clearly lecturing him and occasionally Harry, who only nodded. Ginny knew he had learned over the years that sometimes it was best to just silently agree with whatever Hermione was saying, but then go ahead and do whatever he wanted later.

He stood up and joined Ginny. "Am I glad you showed up."

"I just don't understand the importance of Quidditch, Ron," Hermione was saying. "Our classes are far more important than some game."

"It's not just some game!" Ron said. "Harry, tell her it's not just some game."

"Well, technically, it is a game," Harry said, not helping what so ever, and causing Ginny to snort with laughter.

Ron scowled at him. "You know what I mean."

"See, Harry agrees with me," Hermione said.

"I didn't say that," Harry quickly interjected.

Both Ron and Hermione turned to Ginny who backed away, "Leave me out of it. I just came outside for a breath of fresh air. I'm going for a walk in the garden."

"I'll come with you," Harry said, jumping off the veranda and heading away from the arguing couple.

Ginny followed him, stepping delicately between Ron and Hermione and down the steps. She caught up with Harry and they walked aimlessly towards the garden wall. A couple of garden gnomes popped their heads out of nearby holes, grumbled at them and disappeared again.

"So, speaking of Quidditch," Harry said as they walked. "Are you still going to try out this year?"

"I might," Ginny replied, listening to the sound of Ron and Hermione's argument floating on the air.

"You should. You fly extremely well," he said emphatically. "I know you mentioned maybe trying out for a Chaser position. Are you still thinking about that?"

"What if I said no and decided I liked seeking better?" Ginny asked, eyeing him carefully.

Harry smiled. "I'd tell you good luck and may the best Seeker win, but be warned I don't plan on giving up my position that easily. You'd definitely have to fight for it."

"No doubt," Ginny murmured. "Being a Seeker was fun, but I much prefer being in the thick of the game. I think I'll stick with chasing."

"So, you have experience?" Harry asked.

Ginny smirked. "A bit. I'll challenge you to a game of one-on-one, if you like."

"That sounds like fun," Harry agreed. "But, Ron will want to play too, so we're going to have to find a fourth."

He glanced over to where Ron and Hermione were still arguing, and Ginny followed his gaze with a sigh. Hermione was a complete disaster on a broom, if they would even be able to talk her into it. At any rate, she'd be hopeless and Ginny imagined they would have to explain the rules numerous times. Hermione was incredibly intelligent, but when it came to Quidditch there seemed to be a bit of a disconnect there.

"I get Ron," she said.

"Bugger," Harry muttered.

"You've been hanging around Ron too long," Ginny laughed.

"Maybe," Harry said, looking at the rolling hills that surrounded the Burrow. "I love it here."

It was deceptively secluded, since the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole was just down the lane and over the next knoll. All the same, Ginny had to say she loved it too, and the fact that they had a small paddock just perfect for playing Quidditch made it even better.

"Do you? Why?" Ginny asked.

"It's very different from the Dursleys," Harry said.

"What's it like there?" she asked.

"Boring," he replied. "Every house is the same as the next one. All the gardens are neat; there aren't any garden gnomes to liven things up a bit. No clutter in the house. If my aunt saw your house she'd probably faint."

"Mum hates how cluttered our house is," Ginny said. "She wishes it were bigger."

"I like it just the way it is," Harry said. "The first time I saw it I wished…well, I thought it was everything I ever imagined a magical house would be. Every summer I'd rather come here than go back to the Dursleys."

"Mum would love it if you did," Ginny said sincerely. "Why do you have to go back there?"

"Dumbledore said it's for my protection," Harry said. "Besides, just one more summer and I never have to see them again. Bet they are counting down the days."

The off-hand remark bothered Ginny, but she couldn't place exactly why. Perhaps it was because she couldn't understand why Harry's aunt treated him so poorly. If any of her brothers' future children were ever orphaned she would take them in gladly, even Percy's. As much as she despised her own brother at the moment, she would never take that out on his children, since what was between her and him did not concern them. So, thinking of Harry's aunt marking days off on her calendar towards when she would never have to see him again made Ginny's blood boil.

"If they are so horrible, how does going there protect you?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's complicated, but it's ancient magic having to do with my Aunt Petunia being my mum's sister. Going there reinforces the shield my mother gave me when she died. Basically makes it hard for Voldemort to find me, I suppose."

They'd reached the orchard and the broom shed where Harry had stowed his broom with the Weasleys the night he had arrived. It was silly, but that thought pleased Ginny to no end. It meant he felt at home here, like he truly belonged; which of course, he did, but it seemed to have finally sunk into his head as well.

"I don't really want to talk about all that, if that's alright?" he asked her. "I'd rather not think about it until I have to."

She nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," he said. "Anyway, fancy a flight before we have to go back?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ginny replied.

However, before they could take their brooms out, her mother was calling her name from the back door. Ginny sighed in frustration at the lousy timing. She eyed her broom longingly, but then turned away.

"So much for that idea," she remarked. "Sorry, Harry. I told Mum I'd help her set table."

"Oh, well, that's alright," he said. "Maybe later. Do you need help?"

She looked at him in surprise. "You're offering to do a chore?"

"Setting a table isn't so bad," he remarked. "Better than having to clear and wash up."

"I'll probably have to do that too," Ginny groused.

"Bet I could get you out of it," he said, as they headed back the way they had come.

"Oh, really?" Ginny asked curiously. "How's that?"

"I'll think of something," he answered.

All through dinner she wondered what Harry would do if indeed her mother asked her to wash the dishes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had received their OWL results that morning and most of the conversation centred on what careers they thought they would pursue. Ginny couldn't help but note the slightest trace of regret in Harry's voice when he said he wasn't sure since he had planned on studying to be an Auror.

"Whad aboubt Quibbitch?" Ron asked around a mouthful of Shepard's pie.

"Ronald," his mother admonished. "Do not speak with a mouthful!"

"Sobby!" Ron mumbled, splattering bits of potato on the table.

Ginny made a face of disgust and looked away. He was hopeless, but he had had a good idea.

"That's true, Harry," she commented. "You're awfully good at Quidditch."

"I suppose that's a thought," he said, but he didn't really seem sold on the notion.

Hermione on the other hand had a whole list of possible professions she would like to pursue and had no inkling how she was going to narrow it down to just one. Ginny snickered quietly and rolled her eyes, since this was so very typical of her friend, the over-achiever. She didn't think anyone had heard or seen, but was very surprised to see Harry grinning at her in obvious amusement. Annoyingly, she felt a flush creep up her neck and cheeks.

"Alright, you lot," her mother said. "Clear out so we can clean up. Ginny, dear, help me with these dishes."

Just as Ginny had predicted; looking over at Harry, she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Oh, er, Mrs. Weasley?" he piped up.

"Yes, Harry, dear?" her mother asked kindly.

"Well, erm, I was walking out in the garden earlier and couldn't help noticing that there were quite a few garden gnomes out there," he said.

Really, garden gnomes? That was going to be his excuse to get her out of doing the dishes.

"Anyway, I thought maybe Ginny and I could clear some of them out for you?" he continued, looking earnestly at her mother.

"Garden gnomes, mate?" Ron asked incredulously, as if reading Ginny's mind.

"Well," her mother said, beaming. "It's so very nice of you to offer, Harry, but you really don't have to do anything."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all," Harry replied.

"Oh, well, alright then," she said. "Ginny, go help Harry clear out the garden. Ron! You can help me with the dishes!"

Her mother's voice stopped Ron in his tracks as he was attempting to slip out of the kitchen. Grumbling, he turned around and sent a glare in Harry's direction.

"Thanks a lot," he groused as he started clearing the table.

Ginny couldn't agree more and told Harry so as soon as they stepped out the back door.

"I agree with Ron!" she complained. "You got me out of one chore just to do another!"

"Yeah, but this is going to be a lot more fun," Harry said. "You'll see."

"If you say so," she whinged.

They headed into the garden and looked around for gnome holes. They were easily spotted underneath the shrubbery and amongst the tree roots. It didn't take long for a gnome to pop his head out, as they were very nosy creatures at heart and couldn't resist seeing what was going on above them.

Harry grabbed the gnome before he could duck back underground and swinging him over his head, flung him far into the outer field where the gnome bounced and landed square in a patch of heather. It took the poor thing a moment to right itself, and when he finally did he stumbled away from the garden, muttering what sounded like curses in gnomish.

"Nice shot," Ginny stated.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Now it's your turn. We're going to use the gnomes to help you practice some basic Chaser aiming skills. I'm sure your good, but since we can't fly at the moment because your mum expects you to do chores, this is the next best thing, yeah?"

Ginny looked at him in shock. "I'd never even thought of that. Not a bad idea, Harry."

He shrugged in answer while Ginny plucked another gnome that had just poked his head out and flung him towards the same patch of heather Harry had aimed for. She crowed in delight when her gnome landed in the exact same spot. They spent the remainder of the evening before the sun set tossing the gnomes at various spots in the outer field and whoever came closest scored a point. By the time it was too dark to see, Ginny was quite pleased to note that she had won.

On the way back to The Burrow they made plans to play the actual game tomorrow. They decided that if the two of them, plus Ron pleaded their case with Hermione, she would soften and play with them, especially since Harry and Ron had done so well on their OWLs. Despite all the horrid things that were happening, Ginny couldn't help but feel somewhat content. Regardless of what might be around the corner, this summer so far was shaping up to be one of the best she had ever had.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

It was a bit odd to be sitting with Dean's group of friends instead of her own on the train to school. Apparently, when Dean and Seamus hung out, their idea of an entertaining time was to do impressions of fellow students and the professors of Hogwarts. Some of their impersonations were dead on and Ginny found herself laughing out loud at them, especially a scene they acted out between Professors McGonagall and Snape.

When the conversation turned towards Muggle football, Dean's favourite non-wizard sport, Ginny found her attention lagging and looked out the window at the passing scenery. It wasn't that she didn't find the topic interesting, since in some ways it was similar to Quidditch. She found it fascinating that some of the players used their bodies like Bludgers to attack the other players. Dean always had to remind her that the term used in football was tackle, but either way, the results were the same in her mind. Slamming into another person at full speed and knocking them to the ground was bound to cause damage, and that sounded like an attack to her.

She stroked her Pygmy Puff, Arnold absent-mindedly as she looked out the window. Fred had overheard her asking Mum if she could have one and had given it to her, but only after she promised not to tell Ron. Ron had loaded his arms up with merchandise he thought he was going to get for free, only to have Fred and George demand he either pay for it or put it all back where he had found it. She'd felt sorry for him, but not enough to refuse the Pygmy Puff.

"Want to check out the baggage car, Ginny?" Dean whispered in her ear, causing her to jump slightly.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Seriously?"

"I thought it might be kind of fun," he said.

"All right, sure," she replied, placing Arnold gently in his carrier. "Lavender, keep an eye on Arnold for me?"

The older girl nodded and went back to her conversation with her best friend, Parvati.

Dean took Ginny's hand and led her out into the corridor. She couldn't say that she had ever even seen the baggage car, but it felt rather odd to be going with him. She was sure she had an idea of what he was thinking would happen when they arrived there, and it certainly had nothing to do with looking at other students trunks.

As they passed a compartment of sixth year Hufflepuffs, a blond-headed boy poked his head out and leered at them.

"So, where are you two headed?" he asked.

"Just taking a walk, Zacharias," Dean said pleasantly.

"Say, Ginny," Zacharias said. "Did Professor Dumbledore really duel You-Know-Who at the Ministry? What was it like? Impressive, right?"

Ginny stared at him in shock. "Impressive? I wouldn't say that."

"Why'd you go there in the first place?" Zacharias pressed. "Does your brother still have those wicked scars on his arms?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"How'd he get those?" the boy continued. "He wouldn't say. Matter-of-fact I couldn't even get Neville to tell me much and he's usually a pushover. I was telling all my friends how glad I was that I tossed my DA coin since it seems like anyone who has anything to do with Potter is asking for it."

"I think that's enough, Zacharias," Dean said, apparently noting Ginny's growing ire. "Come on, Ginny."

He tugged on her arm, but she remained planted in the corridor glaring at Zacharias.

"Is that what you think?" she asked sweetly, smiling at the Hufflepuff boy.

"I just want to know what happened," Zacharias complained.

"I can show you how it all started," Ginny said, drawing her wand and blasting him with her Bat-Bogey hex.

She was pleased to see that it was even more impressive this time than the last time she had used it on Draco. Bogeys flew out of Zacharias' nose at an alarming rate. Well, alarming for him, since she was really rather enjoying the display. He cried out and began swatting at them as they swarmed around his head and attacked him ferociously.

"Oh, bravo, Miss! Bravo!"

Ginny jumped when she saw a rotund, older gentleman standing in the corridor, applauding and staring at her in wonder.

"That has to be the finest display of hex work I have seen in some time," he continued. "Mind if I inquire as to who you might be?"

"Er, Ginny Weasley, sir," she replied warily. "And you are?"

"Oh, forgive me!" he said jovially. "I'm the new Potions professor, Professor Slughorn."

"Oh! Harry told me about you!" she said.

His smile broadened so much she could practically see all of his teeth. "Oh, my dear, you're an acquaintance of Mr. Potter? How providential! I happen to be having a luncheon in my compartment, and I would love it if you would join me, and a few of your fellow students, including Harry, of course. It should be quite entertaining."

"Oh, er," she started.

"Please, I will not take no for an answer," he said.

"I'm not in trouble then?" she asked in shock.

"Why would you be?" Professor Slughorn asked in surprise.

"Oh, no reason," she answered. "Thank you for the invitation, Professor. I'd love to come."

Professor Slughorn clasped his hands together in satisfaction. "Wonderful! I'll see you again soon then!"

He turned and headed back down the corridor. Ginny looked up at Dean who was standing there with an odd expression on his face. He didn't look pleased.

"Well, that was odd, wasn't it?" she asked lightly.

"I can't believe that instead of getting in trouble for hexing a fellow student you just got invited to lunch," he answered.

"You have to admit Zacharias was asking for it," she said, peeking into the Hufflepuff compartment to see that the boy and his friends were still trying to fight off the bogeys. "That's going to keep them occupied for awhile. Maybe we should get out of here while they are still distracted."

"Right," Dean said, heading back towards their compartment.

"Hey!" Ginny called after him. "What about exploring the baggage compartment?"

"Don't feel like it anymore," Dean said, continuing on. Ginny followed after him, feeling suddenly bewildered. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. Surely he wasn't upset over the fact that she had hexed Zacharias. The nosey, self-centred git had had it coming.

"Dean!" she called, running after him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he said. "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid."

"Wait," she said, putting two and two together. "Are you upset about Professor Slughorn? Trust me, Dean, you shouldn't be. Like I said, Harry told me a bit about him this summer and apparently he's rather shallow. I wouldn't take anything he says or does personally. Besides, I am sure his inviting me is a one time deal."

"Harry spent the summer with you?" he asked jealously.

_Oh, bugger_, Ginny thought. Seriously? She was going to have to deal with a jealous boyfriend already? They hadn't even gotten to school yet.

"He's Ron's best mate, Dean, remember?" she reminded him.

"Sorry, of course, dumb question. I was just hoping we were going to have lunch together today," he continued, grumpily.

"Dean," Ginny said, sighing. "I already told Professor Slughorn I would go. We'll have all year to eat meals together."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Ginny," Dean said, smiling down at her.

"Apology accepted," she said and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. "I'll see you a bit later?"

"Right," he said and entered their compartment.

She remained outside since it was almost noon and Professor Slughorn hadn't told her which compartment was his. That meant she'd have to wander down the corridor looking in compartments until she found the right one. That was fine by her, since Dean had given her a lot to think about in a short span of time.

He hadn't struck her as the jealous type when they had first started seeing each other. She wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. Clearly, he had a few insecurities he needed to work out. She supposed she would have to do her best to be patient and understanding, which could prove difficult since she wasn't always either of those things.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Ginny caught up with her friends, Colin, Willow, and Demelza in the Great Hall and went to find seats at the Gryffindor table with Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

"So," Demelza said to Ginny after they had finished with their hugs and hellos. "You're probably going to laugh at me, but I thought it might be kind of fun to try out for the Quidditch team."

Ginny looked at her friend in astonishment. "Really?"

Demelza nodded. "We fly at home all the time just for the fun of it, and I thought to myself 'Why not?' What do I have to lose?"

Shaking her head, Ginny smiled at her friend. "Absolutely nothing. It'd be fantastic if we both made it. Harry's the new captain, you know."

"I figured he would be," Demelza replied. "So, you really don't think it's a crazy notion?"

"Not at all," Ginny reassured her. "I've been practicing over the summer to be a Chaser. I'd help you out if you wanted."

"That'd be great. I don't think I'm strong enough to be a Beater, but thought I might have a chance at one of the Chaser positions." Demelza said.

"Great!" Ginny said, taking a seat next to Dean, just as Colin, who was sitting across the table, gasped aloud.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed. "What happened to Harry?"

Ginny glanced down the table at where Ron and Hermione were sitting and realized Harry wasn't there. She looked over a Neville who was sitting across from her and he met her eyes with concern. Harry walked swiftly past them and sat with Ron and Hermione. Ginny was shocked to see that his face, shirt, and robes were covered in blood. She strained to hear what he was saying, but he didn't seem to want to explain his appearance to Ron and Hermione at the moment. Instead, Hermione cleaned him up and they all acted as if nothing had happened.

Ginny looked back at Neville and they silently agreed that it had to have something to do with Harry choosing to follow Zabini instead going back with them after Slughorn's luncheon. Their suspicions were confirmed when Draco re-enacted whatever took place between himself and Harry to his captive Slytherin audience. Ginny groaned when they all started laughing and looking over at Harry, who was studiously ignoring them. She sighed. Harry never seemed to know when to quit.

Finishing up dinner, Professor Dumbledore made his usual closing speech, expressing to everyone the importance of being on alert in these darkening times. He also introduced the new professors, and there was a collective gasp from all the houses save Slytherin when he announced that Snape would be the new Defence teacher. Ginny groaned inwardly at the thought. She briefly wondered if Harry would consider reinstating the DA upon hearing this news, but somehow she didn't think he would since his schedule was going to be fairly full between being captain of the Quidditch team and his private lessons with Dumbledore.

Heading back to Gryffindor tower with her friends, they discussed this unfortunate turn of events.

"Oh, double Defence with Snape is going to be unbearable," Willow remarked.

"Remember when he took over for Professor Lupin?" Colin asked. "He treated us as if we hadn't already been studying it for a year."

"Don't remind me," Ginny said. "Not to mention that this is our OWL year. We're probably going to have to stay up late every night writing all the essays I just know he is going to assign us."

They continued to complain until they reached their corridor. It had been a long day, and Ginny was looking forward to crawling into her four-poster and falling fast asleep. However, it seemed Dean had other plans. Before she enter the portrait hole he pulled her aside into a secluded alcove to give her a goodnight kiss. She was actually tickled with that, and grateful that he had chosen to be discreet, but her nerves became slightly rankled when he helped her through the portrait hole. If she needed help she'd ask, but kept her thoughts to herself since they had already had a slight disagreement that morning on the train. Two rows on the first day back together would not be a good way to start the year.

The first few weeks went by in a blur. The classes were definitely more intense during fifth year and the piles of homework her professors were assigning were making her social life nearly non-existent. She spent most of her evenings in the library with Demelza, Willow, and Colin trying to keep up with it all. Occasionally Dean would join her, but she found his presence distracting since all he wanted to do was find a quiet corner of the library to snog. However, even when he wasn't around, she found Colin and Willow to be equally distracting since neither one of them was much interested in studying either. Demelza was clearly getting frustrated with the lot of them by the dramatic sighs she would emit whenever Willow giggled at something Colin whispered in her ear or Dean dragged Ginny away to 'search' for a book.

She was glad when the Quidditch try-outs were finally posted. In between all the study sessions she'd been attempting to have, she and Demelza had been practicing as much as they could to be ready. Demelza was getting more nervous the closer try-outs came, and Ginny kept trying to reassure her. Demelza was a fair flyer and was really adept at out manoeuvering obstacles. Her only weakness was she was not always precise with her shots. Ginny hoped Demelza was at least better than the other students trying out since her friend would be devastated if she didn't make the cut.

As it turned out, she needn't have worried since for the most part the Quidditch try-outs turned out to be a circus show. When she and Demelza entered the pitch from the changing room, Ginny had at first thought they had the wrong day and time. The pitch was full of students, including a cluster of first years, which were standing off to one side tittering like schoolgirls. Okay, most of them were schoolgirls, but what in Merlin's name were they doing there? Then a gaggle of Hufflepuff students, what they were doing there she had no idea either, parted and she saw Harry standing at the centre of this zoo trying to suss out what exactly to do. It dawned on her then that all of these students were there to goggle at him, but he seemed to be handling it very well and immediately focused on starting with the very basics – flying.

After weeding out the non-flyers as well as the non-Gryffindor students, he was able to put the remaining students through their paces to see who would be the best fit. Ginny hugged Demelza to pieces when Harry selected her to be one of the Chasers along with herself and Katie Bell.

While it was thrilling to be back playing Quidditch and to have one of her best friends on the team, the added practices to her already busy study schedule left her even less time to spend with Dean. He griped at first, since he had also been at the try-outs but hadn't made the cut, however he finally had accepted that she was doing the best she could. Ginny felt slightly guilty that she had spent so much time helping Demelza prepare and hadn't offered to do the same for Dean. She hadn't even mentioned to him that she was coaching Demelza and wondered if she had done it on purpose without even realizing it?

The newly formed team had only been practicing for a little over a month when poor Katie was cursed and was currently recuperating at St. Mungo's. No one had any idea if or when she would be back at school and Harry had finally had to replace her, with none other than Dean. Ginny was thoroughly surprised when Dean happily told her the news at dinner one evening not long after Katie's accident. He wouldn't have been her first choice, but then she was not the captain, and she had to admit at the practice that evening he worked well with her and Demelza. He, of course, was thrilled with how well he had done, and she found his exuberance infectious to the point that she was thoroughly enjoying their impromptu snog on the way back to the common room later that night, until her lousy brother had to come along and ruin it all.

After the incredibly embarrassing row she had with Ron, in front of Harry no less, Ginny stormed back to the common room, close to tears. It was bad enough they had caught her and Dean snogging, but then Ron had to go and call her all of those names. He was so lucky Harry had stopped her or he'd have had a blacked eye or worse.

Funny, how Dean hadn't stuck around to defend her; especially since he tried to do everything else for her. Ginny found her anger wavering from Ron and moving in Dean's direction. If he was going to insist on treating her like a lady, why hadn't he been chivalrous and defended her honour? Where was his Gryffindor courage?

Her eyes narrowed as she saw him sitting by the fire with none other than Seamus. They seemed to be enjoying themselves a bit too much for her tastes. From the look on Seamus' face there was little doubt in her mind that Dean was letting his best mate in on all the details.

She glowered over at her boyfriend, wondering what else he may have told his friends. Well, if he had, she'd set him straight good and proper.

Marching over to where he was sitting she tapped him on the shoulder. Seamus was smart enough to take one look at her face and make a hasty retreat, mumbling something about an essay. Dean jumped up and beamed at her, totally oblivious.

"So, did you hex the daylights out of your brother?" he asked.

"No," she grumbled. "If it hadn't been for Harry I would have though."

Dean's grin faded. "He stuck around?"

"If he hadn't Ron and I probably would have killed each other!" Ginny yelled. "I didn't see you hanging around to help me out!"

"You told me to leave! You're constantly berating me about helping you, remember?" Dean answered in frustration.

"You have an odd sense of when you think you should help me and when you shouldn't," Ginny retorted. "Don't worry about coming to my defence or anything."

"Ron's your brother and my mate, and quite honestly when he's angry he scares the piss out of me," Dean said. "There was no way I was going to get between you and him in a fight."

"Dean Thomas," Ginny said with barely contained anger. "If there is anyone you should be scared of right now, it's me."

He looked her over with trepidation. "I can see that perhaps I may have been mistaken over which Weasley to truly be afraid of."

"I should say so!" she hissed. "And if I ever catch you again telling any of your friends about us and what we do in private, you will never, and I mean never have the ability to do any of those things ever again with me or anyone!"

Turning on her heel, she stomped up the stairs to her dormitory. Blast her brother for ruining a good snog and causing a fight between her and Dean, and bugger Dean for being a prat who kissed and told. Furrowing her brows, she stormed into her room and threw herself onto her bed, causing Arnold, who had been sleeping peacefully on her pillow to bounce precariously close to the edge of the bed. Chirping frantically as he rolled, Ginny jumped up and caught him before he fell.

Cradling him in her hand, she stroked his fur gently. "Sorry, Arnold. I didn't realize you were there."

Sitting back down on her bed, she continued to pet him. This was much more relaxing than her usual method of screaming into a pillow when she was angry. Plus, she didn't risk the chance of someone hearing her, as had happened in the past. Why did it seem she was constantly running up to her room over something either Ron or her current boyfriend had done? She wasn't the least bit sorry about what she had said to either one of them. Ron did need a good snog and Dean could probably do with a bit less snogging and a bit more thinking things through.

It had been an exceptionally long day and the tears she had managed not to shed during her argument with Ron came unbidden, falling fast down her cheeks. She laid her head on her pillow and curled up on her side, tucking Arnold close to her in the crook of the arm she crossed over her chest. She swiped at her now running nose with the sleeve of her other arm and wiped the tears off her cheeks with her fingers. Exhaustion overcame her and she cried herself to sleep.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

If Ginny had known that her argument with Ron would result in him deciding to snog Lavender Brown senseless immediately after their first Quidditch match she never would have said the things she had said to him that evening. To say that Hermione was devastated would be an understatement and Ginny felt somehow responsible. How could she possibly explain her brother's behaviour to her friend, when she didn't even understand it? He'd never expressed any sort of interest in any girl and now all of a sudden he's seeing Lavender? It defied all things logical as far as Ginny was concerned.

Poor Hermione. She'd cried on Ginny's shoulder for the longest time and all Ginny'd been able to do was rub her back and tell her how sorry she was. When Hermione had finally been able to pull herself together, Ginny had tentatively suggested that perhaps she should do exactly what Hermione had told her to do and turn her attention towards someone else. At first, the older girl had been taken aback by this suggestion, but then had agreed, that perhaps Ginny was right.

Ginny was shocked when Hermione announced that she had invited Cormac McLaggen to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, but after seeing the look on Ron's face when he found out, maybe it had been a wise decision. Ginny, of course, had invited Dean and was actually looking forward to it.

However, at dinner the night of the party she found herself arguing with Dean yet again. He was complaining about Professor Slughorn never remembering what his name was and calling him 'Don'. Ginny nodded absent-mindedly since her attention was currently distracted by Romilda Vane who was harassing Luna by accusing her of slipping Harry a love potion. Ginny wondered if she should assist Luna, but she seemed to be handling it fine on her own in her usual, aloof way. When Luna in all sincerity suggested that perhaps Romilda was suffering from the green pixies and she'd better be careful or they might become enraged and pull her hair out, Ginny nearly spat out her pumpkin juice from laughter; which successfully caused Romilda's face to colour in her anger and flounce away. It was only when Dean slammed his goblet to the table that she turned and gave him her full attention.

"Were you even listening to me?" he asked.

"Of course, I was," she lied. "Professor Slughorn can't remember your name."

Dean's brow furrowed in anger and he glared at her. "What did I say after that?"

She looked him over. "I don't know, Dean. What?"

"You never pay attention to me anymore," he stated flatly.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "That is not true. I don't feel like arguing with you over this right now."

"That's a surprise," he commented. "Since it seems rowing is your favourite pastime outside of hogging the Quaffle at Quidditch practice."

Ginny felt her face heat in her anger, but she silently counted to ten before speaking. "Do you have something to say about how I play?"

"You could let Demelza or me score once in a while," he stated gruffly.

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "How did we go from discussing how Professor Slughorn mistreats you to this?"

"I can score as well as you," Dean said rather petulantly. Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he honestly jealous of _her_ now? Unbelievable.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you right now," she said, rising. "I'm going to go get ready for the party and I'll meet you in the common room."

She left him sitting there and walked out of the Great Hall, fuming. She didn't even feel like going to the blasted party now, thanks to him. She couldn't think of a good excuse to skip and saying it was because her boyfriend had made her angry beyond the pale probably wouldn't go over so well with Professor Slughorn. Besides, she wasn't going to let Dean know how much he had upset her, and by not attending he would win.

Entering her room, she wrenched her wardrobe open and pulled out the elegant midnight blue dress robes her parents had sent her. She'd been looking forward to Dean seeing her in them and sharing a dance or two with him. Taking off her school robes and uniform, she ran a brush through her hair, deciding to leave it down to cascade around her shoulders. She quickly put the dress robes on and looked in the mirror. She was pleased with the cut of the robes, but her heart was no longer into it, so she gave up fixing herself up any further and headed back down the stairs to the common room.

She had expected Dean to be waiting for her when she returned, but he was nowhere in sight, so she headed over to where she saw Colin and Demelza were sitting. She also saw Ron and Lavender out of the corner of her eye snogging by the fire and had to shield her eyes or else risk losing her dinner. Not to mention that seeing their display did nothing to assuage the anger bubbling in her belly.

"That has to be one of the most disgusting things I have witnessed," Demelza commented, looking over at Ron and Lavender, as Ginny flopped down into a seat next to her. "I can't tell where one begins and the other ends."

Ginny made a face. "I'd rather not even know about it."

"They need to get a room," Demelza said, still staring.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were taking notes," Ginny remarked acidly.

"I am not," Demelza replied defensively. "I was just thinking that that goes to show you what happens when a boy doesn't get what he wants. If he gets desperate enough, he'll take what he can get."

"You read too much _Witch Weekly_. That stuff is rubbish," Ginny said.

"Colin, tell her I'm right," Demelza said, looking over at Colin who had just lined Ron and Lavender up for a shot with his camera.

"It's disgusting, but sort of avant-garde," he said, snapping the picture. "I dunno about the desperate boy thing though. I certainly can't speak from experience."

"I do not want to see that when you develop it," Ginny said with derision. "The last thing we need is Ron and Lavender forever snogging each other senseless. I think I'm going to need a tureen to throw up in. He has some nerve. He's all over me for snogging Dean behind a tapestry in a hidden passageway, but he has no qualms about making everyone in the common room sick with their kissing."

"You're in a terrible mood. Shouldn't you be leaving for Slughorn's party?" Demelza asked.

"I'm waiting on Dean," Ginny said. "We had a slight argument over dinner."

"About?' Demelza prodded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He said something about me not paying attention to him."

"Hmmm, you don't even know what you were arguing about?" Colin commented. "Sounds like he was right, you don't pay attention."

"Oh I know what we _ended_ up arguing about!" Ginny spat. "He's jealous – of me!"

Her friends didn't have a chance to reply since the portrait hole swung open and Dean emerged, conspicuously not dressed for the party and clearly looking distressed.

Clenching her jaw, Ginny stood up, straightening her robes. Colin and Demelza looked up at her sympathetically.

"Good luck," Demelza said.

Ginny nodded and headed towards Dean.

"You're not dressed," Ginny stated.

"I'm not going," Dean said.

"Why not?" she asked barely containing her temper.

"I just don't feel up to it, Ginny," Dean said. "I don't feel like pretending everything is alright between us when it's not at the moment. Slughorn will probably be parading you around with all his other prize students, and more than likely will be referring to me as 'your boyfriend'."

"So, you're jealous that a professor actually likes me better than you too? Honestly, Dean!" Ginny asked.

"Just because you hexed Zacharias with the Bat-Bogey hex? What kind of reason is that to like one student over another?" Dean asked.

"Seriously?" Ginny said. "I'm talented at a couple of things; Quidditch and hexes and you are going to hold them both against me? Thanks for the support."

"Ginny," Dean started.

"No, I get it," Ginny interrupted. "Fine, stay here and mope. See if I care. I'll see you later or maybe not."

She turned on her heel and walked as calmly as she could to the portrait hole, determined she wasn't going to cry until she was out of sight of the stupid git.

"Oh, dearie," the fat lady said, sympathetically. "What's the matter?"

"Boys are the matter," Ginny sniffed. "I'm tired of dealing with them all."

"Now, now," the fat lady said. "Don't cry. You'll muss your pretty face and stain that lovely dress."

"I don't care," Ginny said, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Chin up," the portrait replied. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Thanks," Ginny said dryly. "Cheesy clichés are always helpful in these types of situations."

The fat lady huffed in her portrait. "Well! If that's how you feel about it!" She flounced out of the portrait, probably off to complain to one of her friends she loved to gossip with.

Ginny swiped at her eyes angrily and headed down the stairs. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she find a decent bloke who didn't have issues of one sort or the other? First it was Michael with his silly comic books and now Dean with his jealousies over the most trivial of things. It was ridiculous. Was there no one who was secure enough with who they were? She was very happy with who she was. She knew what her strengths and weaknesses were and acted accordingly. It wasn't all that difficult.

She was very thankful that the Christmas holidays started tomorrow. She wasn't sure if she could stand to see Dean at the moment. These days it seemed all they did was fight or snog. Shouldn't a relationship be about more than that? They had been going out for nearly six months now, but did they ever have in-depth conversations that didn't lead to a misunderstanding or argument?

By the time Ginny finally arrived at Slughorn's Christmas party it was in full swing and her less than grand entrance went unnoticed. She sidled over to the buffet table and perused the options. Grabbing a butterbeer and a cocktail napkin she chose something that looked like a stuffed mushroom and a cheese pastry. She took a bite of the pastry. It was extremely rich and very good, so she shoved the rest in her mouth hungrily and reached for another one.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said from behind her.

"Ommph! Habby!" Ginny said whirling around, as bits of pastry crust flew out of her mouth. He leaned back to avoid being covered and she felt an old but familiar flush erupt over her face. She took a swig of butterbeer to cover her embarrassment and hoped he hadn't noticed.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," Ginny said, dabbing at the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"Right," he said. "So, er, you look very nice. Are those robes new?"

"Thanks, Harry, yes they are," she said, pleased at least someone had noticed her robes and complimented her.

"Where's Dean?" he asked, looking around the room. "Wasn't he supposed to come with you?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes angrily at the thought of Dean. "Yes, he was, the prat. He's decided to have a bit of a jealous tantrum, and refused to come."

Harry looked surprised. "What's he jealous of?"

"Oh, who knows?" Ginny said, taking a sip of her butterbeer and feeling her anger cooling. "I made an impression on Slughorn and he didn't. I don't really know and at the moment don't care." Much, she added silently. "Where's Luna?"

"Last I checked she was talking to a vampire," Harry said.

"Afraid he might try to bite you?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"What?" Harry replied. "No. I'm not even sure if he was a real vampire anyway. They started talking about astronomical predictions, and that's not my thing, really."

"Oh, so you need excitement then," Ginny said.

To Ginny's delight, Harry blushed. "Er, I…that's not what I meant."

"Uh huh," Ginny said, momentarily forgetting her fight with Dean, and enjoying herself. "Don't think I don't know what you want."

Harry, who had been in the middle of drinking some of his own butterbeer sloshed it down the front of his robes in shock as he stuttered, "Y-you do?"

Ginny mopped his robes with her napkin, trying to ignore how firm his chest was, or how it would feel just to wrap her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder. Of course, such an action would not help her situation with Dean. Besides, she was sure Harry wouldn't appreciate it since it seemed her relationship with him had settled into a sibling-like affection.

"Harry, I was teasing," she said, stepping away from him.

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed.

Was he disappointed? She took another drink of butterbeer and used the motion to glance his way. He looked the same as always, so she must have imagined it. Harry absent-mindedly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and casually observed the scene.

"Isn't that your friend, Willow, over there?" he asked, pointing across the room. "Are they going to perform?"

Ginny looked where he was indicating and saw that Willow was indeed standing on the other side of the room with her band. She was setting up her keyboard, while her friend, Astrid, a fourth year Gryffindor sat waiting behind a drum kit, and a fifth year Hufflepuff named Timothy tuned his guitar.

"I suppose so," Ginny said. "Willow was complaining that Professor Slughorn had cornered her. He seemed rather impressed with her singing and playing at Professor Flitwick's last concert. I guess he talked her into it."

"He can be persuasive," Harry said.

Ginny caught Willow's eye and waved. Her friend looked over and waved and her smile widened when she saw whom Ginny was standing with. Ginny shook her head subtly, but Willow only beamed at her and tapped her finger on the side of her nose. She turned to her band mates and whispered to them. They all nodded and prepared to play.

Ginny gulped down the rest of her butterbeer and slammed it on the table behind her. Harry jumped slightly and looked at her. She shrugged and started to tell him she had to go when the band began to play. Curse Willow! It was the song she'd written for Colin. It was a beautiful ballad that began with the familiar four note pattern she played delicately on the keyboard that then glissandoed down into the counter-melody that Willow sang in her lovely voice.

Ginny tried to ignore the effect the music had on her, but all the same her heartbeat accelerated and a strong sense of bliss washed over her. Any residual anger she had been feeling seemed to melt away and she was having a hard time even remembering what she had been upset about in the first place. She shook her head to clear it, but couldn't gain even an ounce of the ire she had been feeling and instead a strong sense of contentment was flowing through her and all negative thoughts were being purged. She closed her eyes and decided to just enjoy the euphoric feeling for as long as it lasted.

A moment later she felt a hand lightly touch her arm and opened her eyes to see Harry looking at her as if he had just realized she was standing there. Oh sweet Merlin, the song's magic had gotten to him as well, but she had been friends with Willow long enough to know that the magic only worked if the listener could relate to the song. So, the only reason Harry would be looking at her the way she was fairly certain he was looking at her at the moment would be because the music was harmonizing with whatever thoughts or feelings he had.

Just as quickly as this thought registered, she took stock of what was awakening in her and was floored at the realization she was coming to. Somehow over the years her girlhood crush had developed into something more without her even realizing it.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Ginny asked dumbly.

"Dance?" Harry asked again. "Luna's still chatting with the vampire, or do you think Dean would mind?"

Yes, most definitely Dean would mind, but he had made his choice and Ginny certainly wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by without taking full advantage of it. Who knew when the next time would be that she'd get to dance with Harry?

"Sod Dean," she said. "I'd love to."

Harry smiled at her and took her hand. She didn't think her heart could beat any faster than it already was, but it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. He tentatively placed his left hand on her waist and she placed her right on his shoulder, and they slowly began to dance. It wasn't perfect, but he had improved since the Yule Ball. It wouldn't have mattered if he stepped all over her feet, because he had his arm around her and she was dancing with the boy of her dreams from so long ago. She felt like she was floating on air, and had to look down at her feet just to make certain they weren't actually floating. No, feet solidly on the floor, but all the same.

Looking back up her eyes locked with Harry's mesmerizing green ones, and she found herself falling into them. Harry was gazing at her with a fire in his eyes she had never seen before and certainly didn't look very brotherly. He pulled her closer and lowered his head towards hers, as her body melted against his and she wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her. It was her heart's one desire. He was so close, the kiss was nearly tangible, she held her breath in anticipation, but instead he turned his head at the last moment and rested it on top hers. She let out her breath in silent disappointment and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling tears burning her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Dean," he whispered.

"Me too," she managed to strangle out as a tear dropped unbidden down her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly and held on to him tighter. She didn't want him to see her crying.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

On the train ride home for the holidays, Ginny shared a car with Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Demelza, and for a short time Ron, before he was dragged off by Harry to have a private word. Ginny had avoided looking at Harry when he came asking for Ron. Awkward could not even begin to describe what she was feeling. They had parted ways soon after their one dance the night before. She had pleaded exhaustion and he had said he had to walk Luna back to her common room and then pack his trunk. She had hoped he hadn't noticed the fresh tear tracks on her cheeks in the dim light of the party.

Ginny had cursed Willow and her meddling all the way back to her room. She'd thrown the rest of her things into her trunk and sat up in bed waiting for her friend to return from the party, but even in the state she was in, she had somehow managed to fall asleep. The next morning Willow had still eluded her, but Ginny knew she was on the train, no doubt with Colin, and she was going to track her down before they arrived at King's Cross.

Dean had sought her out at breakfast and had apologized profusely about his behaviour from the night before. She had accepted his apology even though she hadn't been feeling very forgiving in her heart. However, she didn't want to spend the holidays fighting and thought it was better just to forget about the whole thing and pretend it hadn't happened.

"So, do you think I'll be able to see you over the holidays?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know," she answered, her mind still on Harry. "The wards around our house are going to be pretty complicated. You know with Harry being there and all."

"Oh right," Dean said grimly. "I forgot about that."

"We can still send owls though," she said, trying to be accommodating.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said.

"Look, I need to go find Willow before we get to the station," Ginny said. "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay," Dean said and leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head so it landed on her cheek. He pretended not to notice and started talking to Seamus about his plans for the holiday. Ginny tapped Demelza on the shoulder and pointed to the corridor.

Demelza followed Ginny through the train looking for Willow and Colin. The passageways were crowded with excited students chattering about the upcoming holidays and all of their plans. Ginny gently shoved a couple of first years aside to get a better look into a compartment with suspiciously steamy windows. Peering in, she could make out a blond headed couple snogging madly. Holding a finger to her lips, she slid the compartment door open slowly.

"Hem, hem," she coughed and waited.

The couple jumped apart, revealing a rumpled-looking Willow and Colin. Willow tried to smooth her hair and straighten her shirt while Colin quickly crossed his legs and grabbed an opened book to place in his lap.

Demelza nearly fell over the entryway laughing, while Ginny smirked.

"Merlin, Ginny!" Colin yelped. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought Umbridge had snuck aboard the train."

"What are you studying there, Colin?" Demelza asked, reaching for the book.

"Don't come any closer!" Colin squeaked, sending both Ginny and Demelza into further peals of laughter.

"Don't mind us," Ginny said, sitting down with Demelza opposite the couple. "We just need a word with your girlfriend."

Willow looked over at Ginny. "If you are referring to last night, I did you a huge favour."

"Is that what that was?" Ginny asked. "Because it felt more like torment, if you want to know the truth."

"Truth?" Willow said. "I saw the whole thing and you two reeked of truth. It's not my fault you're in denial."

"What's going on?" Colin asked.

"Ginny and Harry shared a rather lovely dance last night," Willow said.

"What?" Demelza cried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Ginny said. "Willow played dirty."

"I did not," Willow said. "You know full well that he never would have asked you to dance with him if he didn't really want to. My musical suggestions aren't that powerful."

"All the same," Ginny said.

"All the same, now you know he's been thinking about you," Willow said.

"What am I supposed to do with that information, Willow?" Ginny asked. "I have a boyfriend."

"Right," Willow said. "A prat of a boyfriend who was so jealous he couldn't even go with you to the party last night. I say, serves him right; not that my opinion matters, obviously, but you and Harry looked absolutely fabulous together."

"I think he almost kissed me," Ginny confessed.

"What?" Demelza asked again. "And again I ask, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Ginny said. "He didn't. He changed his mind, or I misunderstood, and I feel really stupid now for even thinking he wanted to."

Demelza glanced at their other two friends and then back at Ginny. "After all these years, do you still want him to?"

"Yes," Ginny whispered, and felt relief to admit it out loud.

"Well, that settles it," Demelza said. "You have to break up with Dean."

"No!" Ginny said. "I am not going to break up with my current boyfriend because of something I'm not even sure was going to happen."

"Ginny," Willow said. "I don't know Harry nearly as well as you do, but do you honestly think he would kiss you when you are going out with one of his mates? He's not that type of boy."

"I am not going to break up with my boyfriend on the off chance that Harry suddenly fancies me," Ginny said.

"Is anyone interested in my opinion?" Colin asked.

All three girls looked over at the one boy in the compartment.

"Do you have anything of value to add?" Demelza asked doubtfully.

"I've got something better," Colin said standing up and pulling his satchel down off the shelf. He rummaged through it and pulled out a thick album. Sitting back down, he started turning the pages that Ginny saw contained his photographs.

"These are some of my newer pictures I've been experimenting with this year," Colin said. "Anyway, you might like this one, Ginny."

He handed Ginny a photo and Demelza and Willow leaned in to get a better look. It was a picture of Harry sitting in the common room studying with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were arguing as usual, and Harry sat staring past them at something outside the frame. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes. Ginny had seen it just last night right before she thought he was going to kiss her.

"What's he looking at?" she asked.

Colin handed her another picture. In this one she saw herself sitting with Demelza and Willow. Her picture self laughed at something Demelza had just said and then looked straight at the front of the picture and waved.

"I remember when you took this," Ginny said. "But how do I know the one of Harry was taken at the same time?"

"Well, I would hope you trust me as a friend to tell you the truth," Colin said. "However, if you need further proof, I date/time stamp all my pictures on the back."

Ginny smiled apologetically at her friend before flipping the pictures over. Both had September 25th printed on the back. Harry's was taken at 7:05 pm and hers at 7:04 pm.

"Why didn't you show these to me sooner?" Ginny asked.

"Erm, because like you said, you do have a boyfriend," Colin remarked. He reached over and took the picture of the three girls back. "You can keep that one."

"Thanks," Ginny said and placed the picture of Harry in a pocket of her robes. The last thing she needed was Dean seeing it. "I still don't know what to do though. Except for last night, if that even counts, _Willow_, Harry doesn't act like he likes me, and I am going out with Dean."

Willow patted her on the shoulder. "Just wait and see what happens. No need to rush into anything."

"Right. I've waited this long. What's another few days, weeks, months, years?" Ginny asked, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. She felt giddy with the thought that Harry might actually finally be thinking of her in some other way than Ron's little sister. At the same time she felt extremely guilty about feeling that way when she had feelings for Dean. She wasn't sure what those feelings were, but despite his over-protectiveness and jealousy she did enjoy his company. She definitely was going to have a lot to think about over the holidays, and it wasn't going to be easy.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

It was the day after Christmas, Boxing Day. Usually, her Mum would fix her traditional Christmas sweets and a few savouries and they would graze all day long on those and leftovers from the Christmas dinner. They'd spend the day flying in the paddock if it wasn't too cold, having snowball fights and building snow wizards before coming inside to play Exploding Snap and wizard chess. Ginny wondered if that would happen today or if yesterday's events would put too much of a damper on everyone's spirits.

After the minister and Percy had left yesterday, her mother had spent the remainder of the evening crying softly in the kitchen as she 'tidied' up. Even though the kitchen was the cleanest it had been in ages long before her mother actually retired from scrubbing all the pots, pans and every single surface in it. Ginny was exceedingly glad that she and the twins had thrown mashed parsnips at Percy. It served him right and in her opinion, he deserved far worse than that. If she had had her way, she would have shrunk his boxers and had bat bogeys flying out of his nose for as long as he lived, but she thought that that would have upset her mother too much. So, the sight of Percy leaving The Burrow with parsnips stuck in his hair and to his robes had had to suffice.

Sitting up in bed she nearly screamed when she saw the huge stuffed unicorn Dean had given her for Christmas. She had shrieked bloody murder yesterday when she had woken up and seen the monstrosity sitting at the end of her bed. Fred and George, whose room was right above hers, had come running and laughed their fool heads off when they had seen it. It was only when she glared daggers at them and reached for her wand that they had wisely stopped laughing and left her alone. Of course, that hadn't stopped them from whinnying like horses occasionally throughout the day.

Dean's note with the unicorn had been sweet, stating she was 'as rare and beautiful as a unicorn', but honestly, did he think she would like a gigantic stuffed animal? What was she supposed to do with it? Cuddle it? Ergh! She was going to have to ask her mother or father to shrink it so she could stuff it in her wardrobe, which would be embarrassing. Thank goodness Harry and Ron hadn't seen it. Fortunately, they'd been too busy laughing at the equally ridiculous present Lavender had given Ron. Ginny had already seen what it was before they had left school, since Lavender had been sure that all the Gryffindor girls, but especially Hermione had seen the tacky thing.

Poor Hermione had actually asked Ginny later if Ron would like the necklace. Ginny had snorted in reply that the only person who would like jewellery like that would be Mundungus Fletcher. At least that had gotten a laugh out of the older girl. Most of the time, Ginny didn't know what to say about her brother choosing to fancy Lavender. It had come out of the blue. All she could think was that Lavender had been forward enough to express an interest in Ron and he'd lost sight of the big picture. Maybe when he eventually came up for air from the ongoing snogfest he and Lavender seemed to share he'd see the error of his ways. Or perhaps her awful choice in neckwear would open his eyes. One could only hope.

Glancing at her bedside table she saw the other present she had received yesterday that had surprised her nearly as much as the unicorn, but in a much more pleasant way. Reaching over, she picked up the dragon-hide Chaser gloves that had been a present from Harry. His note had read 'to the best Chaser I know'. No hint of romance there, but all the same, a much better gift, since he seemed to know what was near and dear to her heart. Of course, he had also given Ron Keeper's gloves, so there was no sense in getting overly excited or reading too much into it; but it was the first Christmas gift she had ever received from Harry. That was definitely a step in the right direction.

Sliding out of bed, she pulled her dressing gown on over her pyjamas and padded down the stairs. The scent of sausage and toast grew stronger as she descended the stairs and she could hear her mother bustling around in the kitchen. Ginny truly hoped her mum was in better spirits this morning, since she didn't deserve the heartbreak Percy was causing her.

Entering the kitchen she was surprised to see that Ron and Harry were already seated at the table, looking half asleep.

"Oh, good morning, Ginny dear," her mother smiled over at her.

Ginny returned the smile and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice sitting on the counter, preparing to pour herself glass.

"Hey, Ginny," her brother piped up without so much as a good morning or anything. "Pour us some."

"Say the magic word," she said, filling her glass and taking a sip.

Ron looked confused, as he tried to sift through his sleep-muddled brain which word it might be. "You know we can't do magic outside school."

"Uh, Ron, mate," Harry said helpfully. "I think the magic word Ginny's looking for is _please_."

"What?" Ron asked before it dawned on him. "Oh, right. Uh, please?"

Ginny snickered as she poured two more glasses and set them on the table by their plates. "Blimey, Ron, I knew you weren't a morning person, but honestly."

Ginny sat down across from her brother and Harry just as her mother was filling their plates and telling them to tuck in. Ron did not need to be told twice and was already shoving bangers into his mouth. Her mother was adding another spoonful of eggs to Harry's already full plate and fussing over him as if he were a newborn baby. Ginny smirked over at him as he thanked her mother and insisted she go ahead and sit down herself.

The day turned out to be just as she had hoped it would. She, Ron, and Harry flew around the paddock tossing an old Quaffle around until they couldn't feel their noses or fingers anymore and then went back inside for some tea and lunch. Fred and George came over later in the afternoon and they trooped back outside and built snow forts and had a snowball fight, until her mother called for them to come inside before they froze to death. The remainder of the evening was spent sitting by the fire munching on sweets and playing games. Overall, it was nearly as good as any other Boxing Day she had had in the past. The only thing that would have made it the best would have been if she could have said that Harry was hers.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Second term was going by a bit too quickly for Ginny's tastes. As OWLs loomed nearer, her stress levels were rising and she found herself shrieking at Dean more and more. She supposed she should be more concerned about it, but her mind was turning to mush with all the spellwork she was trying to cram into it and there wasn't much room left for anything else.

However, it all came to a screeching halt when Professor McGonagall took her aside on Ron's birthday and informed her that he had been poisoned and was in the hospital wing. Hot tears had instantly sprung to Ginny's eyes when she realized how close he had come to dying and how awful they had been to each other for most of the year. She supposed she shouldn't have been too surprised to find out that it was Harry who had saved her brother's life. When she had heard the news, she had flung herself into his arms, thanking him profusely, not even thinking about it until he awkwardly patted her on the back and then gently pushed her away.

They had all hovered around his bed talking quietly about what had happened and who could have done it until Ron mumbled Hermione's name in his sleep. If it had been possible, Hermione's face would have lit the entire room without the need of lamps. They had taken that as their cue that perhaps it was time to leave. Ginny had headed back to the common room and told her friends and Dean what had happened. They discussed it for awhile and then moved on to what that would mean for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since it was doubtful Ron would be up and about by their next match the following weekend.

Ginny sighed when she realized that probably meant they would be dealing with McLaggen very soon. Regardless of how any of them felt about him, he had been the second best Keeper at the try-outs. Sure enough, he was at the next practice and was absolutely horrible. He wouldn't shut up about plays he thought they should be using and Ginny was surprised they were able to get anything done.

The day of the match dawned bright and clear and she hoped they could pull of a victory, especially since they were playing against Hufflepuff and Zacharias was one of their Chasers. She'd love nothing more than to knock him down a peg or two.

Grudgingly she had to admit that McLaggen had turned out to be as good a Keeper as Ron during the practices. However, as soon as the match started he proved otherwise, and took to harassing his own players, causing poor Harry to have to keep more of an eye on him than on searching for the Snitch. Ginny was growing increasingly frustrated, and the bad feeling in her stomach exploded when she saw McLaggen snag Peakes' bat and swing it wildly about in some sort of demonstration that resulted in Harry getting blindsided by the Bludger.

Ginny couldn't wait for the blasted Quidditch match to be over. Once Harry had been carried off the field accompanied by Hermione, McLaggen had begun barking orders to the rest of the Gryffindor team as if he were the acting captain.

"Oh, shut it, McLaggen!" Ginny yelled. "Get to your goal posts and stay there. If I so much as see you doing anything but guarding those hoops I'll hex you into next week and then hex you again for good measure!"

She glared at him with burning eyes until he sulkily flew back to his position. She turned to the rest of the team and quickly gave them the run down.

"I'll take over as Seeker. Demelza, Dean that means you'll have to do double duty and cover for me. Cootes and Peakes don't let McLaggen take your bats again, ever. Understood?"

The two beaters nodded guiltily and gripped their bats tighter.

"Alright," Ginny said. "Let's just get this bloody match over with."

They flew into positions and Madame Hooch blew her whistle indicating the time out was over. Ginny flew around the pitch looking everywhere for the Snitch. It had yet to make an appearance as far as she could tell. She was having a hard time focusing on the match anyway. All she could think about was Harry getting hit by the Bludger and falling off his broom. She wanted to hex McLaggen into oblivion, but he was the only Keeper they had at the moment, so she had to allow him to continue to play. If she had her way, he would never play Quidditch again.

"Oh, Cadwallader has scored again. What's that make the score now, Professor?" Luna's voice floated through the air.

"One twenty-forty to Hufflepuff," Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Oh dear. I hope Ginny can catch the Snitch soon or there's no hope for the Gryffindor team, is there?" Luna replied. "Oh look! I think Cadwallader's scored again!"

Ginny silently screamed in frustration. Demelza and Dean were doing their best, but they were no match for the three Chasers on the Hufflepuff team. The Hufflepuffs had the distinct advantage and were using it.

Demelza finally gained possession of the Quaffle and was streaking for the Hufflepuff goal posts. Cootes and Peakes were flanking her, waving their bats wildly about. It wasn't the best strategy as far as strategies went, but whatever worked at this point. Demelza flung the Quaffle at the rings and scored ten points.

The Gryffindors cheered half-heartedly in the stands. Meanwhile, Zacharias had caught the Quaffle and was now heading back down the pitch towards McLaggen. McLaggen was flying erratically between all the goal posts. Zacharias threw the Quaffle towards the right ring as McLaggen was jerking to his left.

"Another goal for Hufflepuff," Luna remarked. "That's one forty-fifty to Hufflepuff. Oh look! I think I see a rainbow!"

It was a disaster, and the match droned on. Demelza managed to make one more goal, but the Hufflepuffs made three more in the same amount of time. Ginny had given up on finding the Snitch when she saw the Hufflepuff Seeker racing towards McLaggen. Jerking her broom around, she saw a flash of gold sparkle by the goal posts. She flew as fast as her Cleansweep would go, but there was no way she was going to reach the Snitch before the other Seeker did.

Instead she flew straight towards the ground, as Luna called, "Ginny just doesn't seem to have her mind in the match today. I wonder why? Anyway, Maisy, the Hufflepuff Seeker has caught the Snitch. So, I suppose that means Hufflepuff won."

"Yes, it does!" McGonagall lamented. "Final score three hundred twenty-sixty to Hufflepuff."

Ginny jumped off her broom and headed into the changing rooms. The rest of the team followed dejectedly behind. Yanking the broom shed open, she threw her broom in and turned to the rest of the team.

"You all did the best you could under the circumstances," Ginny commented. "I think we'll be rethinking our line-up for the next match. Hopefully, both Harry and Ron will be back by then."

McLaggen trailed behind the others and for once kept his mouth shut. The rest of the team placed their brooms in the shed and began changing out of their Quidditch robes. All the while they were sending evil glares towards McLaggen. Ginny decided to let the team deal with McLaggen and headed for the exit.

"Ginny!" Demelza called after her. "You forgot to change. Where are you going?"

"I'll change later," Ginny replied and sprinted out of the changing rooms. She ran all the way up to the castle, shoving a couple of first years out of her way in the process. They cried foul, but she ignored them. She had to make sure Harry was all right. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else until she did.

She rushed through the doors of the hospital wing and stopped short. She'd forgotten that Ron was still there, and he was looking at her strangely. She supposed she must look a sight, with her hair in disarray, sweaty, and still in her rumpled Quidditch uniform. She walked more sedately over to where her brother was sitting and saw that Harry lay in the bed next to him, with his head heavily bandaged and still unconscious.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked Ron.

"Oh yeah," Ron said. "At least I suppose so. Madam Pomfrey doesn't seem too concerned."

"Is there any possible way you two could manage to avoid the hospital wing for a whole school year at some point?" Ginny asked, trying to avoid looking too relieved at Ron's prognosis of Harry's condition.

Ron laughed. "Are you kidding? Madam Pomfrey wouldn't know what to do with herself if she didn't have us around to keep her busy."

"I would have plenty of other things to occupy my time, thank you very much, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey replied, coming over to check on Harry.

Ginny watched as she adjusted his bandages and pulled his blanket up higher. She wished she could take over and nurse him herself, but that would surely clue Ron in that her feelings for Harry hadn't really changed over the years.

Instead she turned towards her brother and remarked, "Harry's head wasn't really in the match in the first place. He barely made it on time."

"Really?" Ron said. "He was visiting me before the match, but he left with plenty of time to spare."

"He seems preoccupied most of the time these days," Ginny commented.

"Yeah," her brother agreed. "Way too much on his plate, if you ask me."

Ginny allowed herself to gaze over at Harry for a moment. He looked to be sleeping peacefully and she hoped that were so. She imagined what it would be like if she were alone right now with him. Maybe she'd pull up a chair, sit beside him and hold his hand. She'd be the first person he'd see when he woke up and he'd tell her that he'd just been dreaming about her and how happy he was she was there. They'd declare their undying love and live happily ever after.

"Oi, Ginny?" Ron asked, staring at her.

She was just getting to the good part where Harry kissed her when Ron's voice shattered the dream. Drat, caught day dreaming again.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Ron asked.

"No. I have to go," she said hastily.

"You just got here and you haven't visited me in ages!" Ron cried.

"I just saw you yesterday," Ginny said. "I have to go make sure the team hasn't killed McLaggen yet. I want a crack at it myself."

She risked one more glance at Harry. "Tell Harry I stopped by."

"Right," Ron replied. "See you."

"See you, big brother," Ginny said and left quickly.

She fretted all the way back to the common room. What if McLaggen had smashed Harry's skull beyond repair? What if Ritchie and Jimmy hadn't caught him in time when he fell and he had died? How would she have felt if she never had a chance to tell him how she really felt about him?

Reaching the portrait hole the fat lady looked down at her.

"Password?" She asked.

"Butterscotch torte," Ginny replied.

"One of my most favourite sweets," the fat lady sighed as she swung open.

Ginny crawled through the hole and hopped down into the common room. It was a buzz with most of the Gryffindor students still commenting on the tragedy of the match. Most of the team was huddled in a corner commiserating, except for McLaggen who was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he seemed. Demelza and Willow came over to her immediately.

"Ginny," Demelza said. "Maybe we should go for a walk or something?"

"Yes, it's quite lovely outside today," Willow said. "I could do with some fresh air."

Her friends started pushing her back towards the portrait hole, but Ginny resisted.

"What's gotten into you two? You were just outside, Willow. I don't want to go for a walk. I want to change and relax."

Loud guffaws of laughter reached her ears. Looking in that direction she saw Dean and Seamus regaling a captive audience. Hermione sat at a table behind them watching with an angry expression on her face. Ginny ignored Willow and Demelza as they pleaded with her once again to accompany them elsewhere.

"I could use a good laugh," Ginny said, smiling at Dean. "What's so funny you two?"

"Oh, Ginny," Dean said. "We were just talking about the match. It was pretty entertaining, don't you think?"

Seamus waved a rolled up _Daily Prophet. _"Oi, Dean! Watch it!" He swatted a balled up piece of parchment at Dean's head. Dean watched the parchment sail towards him in shock, and it bounced off his head as he rolled his eyes and fell to the floor laughing. Seamus was laughing so hard he was bent over double.

Ginny glared at the two of them. "That's what you're laughing at? Making fun of Harry?"

"Aw, Ginny," Dean said, sitting up. "We're just having some fun. He'd be laughing to if he were here."

"Well, he's not!" Ginny spat. "He's up in the hospital wing unconscious!"

"You have to admit that it was kind of funny," Seamus said. "One minute Harry's yelling his head off at McLaggen and then he's knocked off his broom by a Bludger and in the hospital wing, again. He might as well move in there with all the time he spends there."

Both Dean and Seamus snickered at this. Hermione slammed her book shut and pushed her chair back as she stood up.

"It's not funny at all," she seethed. "He could have died if Jimmy and Ritchie hadn't caught him."

"He wouldn't have died," Dean said.

"No way, he's the 'Chosen One', remember?" Seamus remarked.

"That's just a silly moniker the _Daily Prophet _made up," Hermione said.

"He's a boy just like you two gits," Ginny said. "And Hermione's right, he could have died."

Everyone in the common room had stopped what they were doing as soon as Ginny had started yelling at Dean and Seamus. Willow and Demelza tried to calm her down, but she shook them off and continued to glare at Dean.

"It was just a bit of fun," Dean said again.

"Well, have it at your own expense and not someone else's," Ginny spat and ran up the dormitory stairs.

Hermione, Willow, and Demelza followed closely behind her. They all entered the fifth year girls' dorm room silently and didn't say a word as Ginny tore her Quidditch robes off and threw them across the room.

"They're just being boys," Demelza said. "We tried to keep you from hearing it."

"That's really helpful, Demelza!" Ginny said. "Keep me from seeing what a prat my boyfriend is."

"We didn't want you to get angry, like you are," Willow said.

"Dean was really upset when you ran out of the changing rooms," Demelza said. "He figured you went to the hospital wing."

"I don't care if he was upset!" Ginny cried. "What's wrong with wanting to make sure the team captain was okay?"

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"I can hear the 'but', Hermione," Ginny said. "Spit it out!"

"You're not exactly being subtle about caring for Harry," Hermione said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You practically ran off the pitch after him. Nobody is accusing you of 'caring' for him."

"Harry's my best friend," Hermione replied.

"And not mine," Ginny answered. "I get it. So, I'm not allowed to worry about someone who is just a friend then. Only best friends have that right."

"Ginny," Willow said. "That's not what Hermione meant. You know how jealous Dean gets about things."

"He needs to grow up," Ginny flared, kicking her bedside table.

"No argument there," Demelza remarked.

Ginny flopped onto her bed. "I am so confused. I suppose it does look rather suspicious. I just couldn't think straight. I wasn't even thinking about how Dean would react. All I could think about was whether Harry was alright or not. I am a terrible girlfriend. Why can't Dean put me out of my misery and break up with me?"

"Why don't you break up with him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ginny replied staring up at her canopy. "If I'm honest it's because I'm afraid of what might 'not' happen if I do."

"You'll never know as long as you're with Dean," Hermione replied.

"I think it's a chance worth taking," Willow added.

"Me too," Demelza agreed.

Ginny silently nodded. Be brave. She wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing, and hadn't she just been thinking about how awful she'd feel if she never took a chance with Harry? Her friends were right. Nothing would happen as long as she played it safe and remained with Dean. Despite his faults he was a nice bloke, but she wasn't doing him any favours by staying with him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but break ups were never easy. Blowing out her breath she made the final decision that as soon as she felt the time was right she would break things off with him.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

"Bloody hell, Dean! How many times do I have to ask you not to help me through the portrait hole?" Ginny exploded as she hopped down from the entry way into the common room. "I've had it with you!"

Dean stood up and glared at her. "I told you I didn't push you! Give it a rest, Ginny. I am tired of arguing with you over the pettiest of things. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't happy if you aren't picking a fight."

"I'm tired of fighting with you," Ginny said. "I'm tired of it all."

"So, what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying, I think we need to break up," Ginny replied, shocked that the words had come unbidden out of her mouth. She hadn't consciously thought them, but clearly the time had come to call things off.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry."

"Me too," he said. He stood there looking her over. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Ginny. I really do. I just hope you don't waste too much more time waiting."

'Me too', she thought as he walked away and joined Seamus, Lavender and Parvati across the room. Parvati was consoling Lavender, who looked like she was crying. They all glared in her direction, but she didn't care. Sighing, she headed towards the girls stairway.

Ron and Hermione were standing near-by with surprised expressions on their faces.

"What?" Ginny asked, stopping on her way by. "You can't tell me you're surprised."

"No," Hermione said. "It's just that…Lavender just broke up with Ron too."

Ginny looked back over at Lavender who was staring daggers at Hermione and Ron.

"Really? I have to say I'm surprised," Ginny remarked. "I thought you were going to have to be the one, Won-Won. What'd you do?"

"She saw us coming down the boys' stairs alone," Hermione replied.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What were you doing up there alone?"

"Nothing!" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed together.

"Well, whatever the reason, you're better off, Ron," Ginny said. "There was no way I was going to ever have been able to stomach Lavender as a sister-in-law."

"I never planned on marrying her!" Ron said, looking sideways at Hermione.

"That's a relief," Ginny replied. "Well, I'd better go do some revising for OWLs. Now that I don't have a boyfriend anymore, I don't have an excuse."

"You don't seem too broken up over it," Ron remarked.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not."

Ron considered her. "Well, like I told you before – Do better next time."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Likewise, big brother. Don't screw it up next time."

She glanced Hermione's way, who flushed prettily. Ginny smiled over at her and headed up the stairs. When she entered her room, both Demelza and Willow were there. Demelza was actually studying, but Willow was sitting on her bed, playing her keyboard. Ginny plopped down on her bed, not bothering to get her books out. Instead she leaned over the side and pulled a drawer open in her bedside table. She pulled out the picture Colin had given her of Harry right before the holidays and rolled over onto her back to gaze at it.

She hadn't looked at it since Christmas, feeling it was better to put those feelings aside as long as she had a boyfriend. That hadn't worked out so well for her, but it had been worth a try. Harry in the picture would glance down at his book and make a quick note on the piece of parchment in front of him, but then he'd get distracted and gaze off past the eternally arguing Ron and Hermione at what Ginny knew was herself. He'd only stop when Hermione noticed and stopped arguing with Ron long enough to swat him over the head with her quill to tell him to get back to revising, which Harry grudgingly would do. Then it replayed all over again. Ginny could watch it for hours.

She thought back to the silly crush she had had on him when she had first met him. Those feelings had definitely been intense to the point that she couldn't hardly speak to him, but they were nothing compared to what she was feeling now. She couldn't get him out of her mind. He was the first thing she thought about when she woke up and the last thing that entered her mind when she went to sleep. She looked forward to seeing him at breakfast, lunch, dinner, and Quidditch practice above all. Because at Quidditch practice she could watch him fly and he was amazing. At the last practice she had missed a couple of Quaffle throws because she'd been too busy watching Harry practice the Wronski Feint shooting towards the ground and then soaring back up above the pitch at the last minute. He had another special move he would use from time to time where he would begin streaking one way across the pitch, and as soon as he knew the other Seeker was close on his heels, he'd abruptly flip his broom around and begin heading in the opposite direction. He'd caught the Snitch and won the match a couple of times using that one.

She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to be his. There were a million other things she should be thinking about, like OWLs or the fact that there was a mad, mad wizard out there somewhere who wanted Harry dead, but all she cared to think about was Harry. Just Harry.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

A couple of days later Ginny, Demelza and Willow headed down to breakfast early. They were hoping to get an hour of revising in before their first class of the day, Potions. Slughorn was a much better teacher than Snape had ever been. She wasn't as bad in Potions as she had thought, and Slughorn had remarked that she had some talent. She'd helped her mother enough with cooking over the years to understand that Potions was nothing more than cooking up a pot of stew. Of course, she wasn't the greatest of cooks, like her mother, but the theory still applied.

Ginny was surprised that she still didn't feel any emotional repercussions from breaking up with Dean. If anything, her heart felt lighter. She smiled happily to herself as she sat next to Demelza. Willow and Colin sat across from them and sleepily grabbed some toast and jam. Demelza rested her head on her hand as she poured milk over her bowl of porridge.

Ginny helped herself to some bacon and eggs and tucked in. She opened her Potions book to look over the day's lesson and was making a note in her book when someone sat down next to her. She glanced up and was met with Harry's smile.

"'Morning, Ginny," he said pleasantly and then helped himself to some toast.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said.

"Listen," Harry said. "I wanted to let you know we're having a last minute Quidditch practice this afternoon after our last class. With Katie and Ron back we need to get them caught up with our latest plays."

"Oh, great!" Ginny said brightly. "You know me – Quidditch is always the highlight of my day."

"Yeah, me to," Harry said. He grabbed his toast and stood up. "Sorry I can't stay. I have to finish an essay before Herbology. See you later."

"Bye!" Ginny smiled as she turned back to her breakfast.

"I see that smile," Demelza said. "Oh, and our fearless Quidditch captain forgot to tell me about the practice. I may not show up this afternoon."

"He probably didn't see you there slouched down like that," Ginny said. "I thought you were asleep."

"Uh huh, I'm not sure how much he sees when you're around," Demelza said taking a half-hearted bite of her porridge. "It's far too early for breakfast."

Ginny thought over what Demelza had just said and wondered if it were true? She kept mulling it over the entire day. During Charms Professor Flitwick had actually had to tap his wand on the desk in front of her to get her attention. The entire class had tittered quietly and Willow and Demelza had rolled their eyes at her. She shrugged, not caring that they thought she was being silly. It was as if she could feel it. Something was going to change soon; she only had to wait a little longer.

She received further proof when she arrived in the Entrance Hall that afternoon to head to Quidditch practice and just so happened to run into Harry.

"I figured you'd be down at the pitch by now," she commented casually as they headed out.

"Forgot the playbook this morning," he said. "I had to run up to my room to get it."

"Oh," she said, feeling slightly disappointed that he hadn't been waiting for her instead. Not that he would have actually confessed that even if it were the case. She glanced over at him as they walked, but he was flipping through the book.

"Any ideas what plays you want to practice today?" she asked, leaning over to look at the book.

"Well, definitely ones where the Beaters keep a hold of their Bludgers," he said. "We don't need anymore team members getting knocked out."

Ginny snickered. "I seem to recall you're the only one so far that's managed that."

Harry grinned. "I seem to have bad luck with Bludgers."

"You can say that again," Ginny commented.

"I hear you did a great job of rallying the team after my, er, accident," he said, shutting the playbook.

"Oh?" Ginny inquired. "Who told you that?"

"Demelza," Harry said. "Sounds like you really put Cormac in his place. He's quit, you know? So, I hope nothing else happens to Ron or we won't have a Keeper for our last match."

Ginny grimaced. "I just told Cormac to stick to keeping and leave the bludgering to the Beaters."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and she confessed. "Alright, I might have threatened him with a hex or two as well."

"I've seen your hex work and I know I don't want to be on the receiving end," Harry admitted.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ginny remarked lightly.

He smiled and seemed about to reply when he was distracted by Ron, who came out of the changing room and immediately bombarded Harry with questions about plays and possible ideas he had. Ginny glowered at him, but he seemed oblivious. Seemed was the key word, because she was fairly certain she had seen a calculating look in his eye as if he were putting two and two together as he approached them.

She wondered if she would ever figure her brother out. Hadn't he pretty much told her she should choose Harry next time? Here she was, trying to do just that and he was interfering, as usual. Ergh! Alright then, she would just have to find a time when Ron was distracted or not around to make her move, because she had decided, if Harry didn't do something soon, she would.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

The butterflies in her belly were so intense they were invading her chest. Ginny was afraid that if she opened her mouth to say anything, they would turn out to be real and flutter out to be free. The fingers of the hand Harry was holding tingled and sent shots of electricity up her arm. She shivered involuntarily. She couldn't seem to stop grinning and hoped he didn't think she was a complete idiot.

Oh sweet Merlin, he'd kissed her and it had been everything she had always dreamed a first kiss would be. It had been passionate, sweet, amazing, astounding, words could not describe. The whole room and everyone in it had disappeared and it was as if an entire box of Fred and George's _Wildfire Whiz-bangs_ had exploded. She had never wanted it to end, but of course it had to. She was only mildly aware of their surroundings when they had finally broken apart, and had absently taken note of Dean and Ron's shocked expressions. Not that she cared. Harry had asked her to go for a walk and she'd said yes without hesitation.

Now they were holding hands as if they had done it a million times before, and it wasn't awkward in the slightest. She looked down at their clasped hands and noticed that his fingertips were stained with ink from his detention with Snape. She squeezed his hand to feel that it really was solid and real and that he really was holding hers and this wasn't just some figment of her long dormant imagination where Harry was concerned.

Harry looked down at her and smiled a big, goofy grin that made the corners of his eyes crinkle; those amazingly green eyes of his that practically glittered with relief and happiness. This was the happiest she had ever seen him and she was thrilled that she might just be the reason. Overjoyed, more like it, since it was about bloody time.

"What took you so long?" she blurted out.

"I was thick?" he responded.

She rolled her eyes. "You can say that again."

He didn't and instead leaned in and kissed her again right there in the Entrance Hall. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach somersaulted sending all those butterflies fluttering to her extremities. She felt hot and cold at the same time and shivered. He placed one hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer while the other one tangled in her hair. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers in his hair, luxuriating in the soft thickness of his raven locks. If she had thought the first kiss had been amazing, this one was beyond compare.

They were finally broken apart by a giggling group of second years that were ogling at them in amazement. Harry stepped away from her, flushing, while Ginny glared at them for ruining the moment. The blazing look in her eyes spoke volumes and they quickly scampered away.

She grabbed his hand and led him outside. The sun was still shining brightly and sparkled off the water splashing in the fountain in the centre of the courtyard.

"So," she said.

"Sorry," he said, uncertainly. "I suppose I got carried away."

"I'm not complaining," Ginny stated quickly and inwardly kicked herself for sounding too eager.

"I just have a lot of time to make up for," he grinned sheepishly.

Ginny smirked. "You're off to a good start."

They wandered over the grounds, heading no place in particular. The late afternoon sun shone down warmly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The grass seemed greener than it had been that morning when Ginny had headed for the Quidditch match. The trees in the Forbidden Forest swayed in a slight breeze. It was a beautiful day, one she wasn't likely ever to forget.

Winding up by the lake, they watched the giant squid waving its tentacles in the air. Ginny waved back and Harry laughed. The sun was sinking lower and the trees across the grounds made long shadows across the lawn.

"I've been dying to ask you something ever since Slughorn's party," Ginny said.

"Really? What's that?" Harry asked.

"Did you almost kiss me then?" she asked.

Harry put his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers, just like he had done at the party. "Yes."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Why didn't you?"

"Because," Harry said, "you were dating Dean, and I wasn't sure you were still interested in me."

"How did you know I was interested today?" she asked, teasingly.

Harry smiled. "I didn't. I took a chance."

"I'm glad you did," she said.

"Me too," he said.

She gazed up at him unflinchingly. He returned her gaze with that fire in his eyes she was coming to know so well. He took her right hand in his left and his right arm wrapped tighter around her waist as if they were going to dance just like the last time, but this time when he lowered his head towards hers he kissed her.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

To say that the next few weeks were bliss would be a vast understatement. Being with Harry opened Ginny's eyes to everything that had been missing and wrong with her previous two relationships. She didn't think it was possible to want to spend every single waking and non-waking moment with one person, but she was mistaken. She couldn't seem to get enough of him and all of sudden she wasn't as averse to kissing in public. Of course, they tried to keep it to a minimum since, while Ron had given them his blessing, he still didn't really want to know all the details. Ginny imagined it would have to be somewhat bizarre to see your best mate kissing your little sister.

In the evenings Harry would sit with her and her friends in the library as they revised for their OWLs, but Ginny found his presence more distracting than Dean's ever had been. It wasn't that Harry was whispering in her ear and asking her to go with him for a snog in the stacks, but that was all she could think about when they were sitting there.

Finally, one evening when Hermione wasn't hovering like a mother hen making sure she was revising, Ginny reached over and gently placed her hand on his knee. She couldn't help but smile at the slight blush that tinged his cheeks.

Leaning in she whispered in his ear, "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure," he replied, smiling at her. "Where do you want to go?"

"I have some Astronomy calculations I need to do," she said, gathering up her books and stuffing them into her rucksack. "I thought you might be able to help me."

Harry made a face. "I think I failed my last Astronomy test."

Ginny smiled at him mischievously. "Don't worry, I don't think you'll have any problems with what I want you to do."

"All right, but couldn't we just do it here?" he asked.

Ginny glanced over at the circulation desk where Madam Pince sat, eyeing all of the students. "I don't think Madam Pince would like that. She'd accuse us of defiling the worktable or something like that."

"Huh, what?" Harry asked in his usual eloquent way, and then realization slowly dawned on his face. "Oh, right, _Astronomy_."

She smirked at him as she grabbed his hand, and led him out of the library. They'd only gone a few steps down the corridor before Harry pulled her abruptly into a secluded alcove. Ginny fell against him, revelling in being so close to him. She snaked her free hand into his perpetually tousled hair and pulled his head down towards hers until their noses touched. He continued to hold her other hand pressed between them against his chest. She could feel his heart beating against the back of her hand and was hyper aware that his was grazing her bosom. He seemed to realize this as well and made to move their hands, but she gripped his tighter and gently turned it until his palm was resting lightly on her breast.

"Ginny," he murmured, his lips grazing hers, but resisting touching her.

"Don't you want to, Harry?" she asked, worried that perhaps she had moved too fast.

"More than anything," he admitted, his hand flexing slightly.

"Then don't think, just do," she whispered and kissed him softly.

Even through her shirt she could feel the heat of his hand as he gently squeezed her breast. He pulled her closer to him and his other hand roamed aimlessly up and down her back. Ginny tangled both hands into his hair and their kiss intensified. She ran her hands down over his shoulders and arms until they rested at his waist. Without even thinking, she pulled his shirt out of his trousers and then moved her hands back up his chest to begin untying his tie.

Harry's hands froze and he broke their kiss. "Er, Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not sure this is the best place for that," he sighed.

Ginny took stock of their situation and unfortunately had to agree. Slipping out of his arms, she gazed at him slyly and began slowly backing away.

"Alright then, I have an idea of where we can go, but you're going to have to catch me," she laughed merrily as she sprinted away.

"Ginny!" Harry called after her in a strangled whisper, but she soon heard him chasing after her.

She knew she wouldn't be able to prevent him from catching up to her, after all his legs were a lot longer than hers, but she called on her Chaser skills to dodge out of his grasp several times. Fortunately, her destination wasn't too far away and she ran up a stairway that led towards the Divination tower. Just as she was about to head up the ladder that led to Professor Trelawney's classroom, Harry grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

"That," he said, gasping for breath. "Was…very…."

Ginny smiled up at him sweetly. "Fun?"

"Not the word I was going to say," he grumbled.

She took in his overly dishevelled appearance, un-tucked shirt, tie half undone, and his hair, Merlin she loved his hair, and almost felt guilty, but just couldn't bring herself to feel anything but extreme attraction.

"There's a roomful of privacy and cushions up there," she whispered, inclining her head towards the ladder.

Harry eyed the ladder and his lips curved into a smile. "Ladies' first."

"Prat," Ginny laughed. "Don't think I don't know being gentlemanly has nothing to do with why you want me to go first."

He blushed slightly, but didn't look the least bit sorry. "Go on, I'll make sure there's not someone already up there."

He pulled the Marauder's Map from his satchel, unfolded it, and tapping it with his wand muttered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

"I'll say," Ginny smirked, and started climbing the ladder. Harry never called to tell her to stop, so when she reached the top she pushed the trap door open and climbed into the dimly lit Divination classroom.

Harry climbed through a moment later and shut the door. He looked around and aimed his wand at the fireplace at the front of the room where Professor Trelawney usually sat and whispered "Incendio" and flames grew in the grate.

"Cosy," Ginny commented. "I'm surprised no one else ever comes up here. Much nicer than the Astronomy tower if you ask me."

"Probably because there's a greater risk of getting caught," Harry said. "I don't particularly relish the idea of Professor Trelawney catching us here."

Ginny tsked. "Oh, my no, but don't you think she has probably already seen this in her crystal ball?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. He sighed against her lips and tentatively placed his hands on her waist. He deepened the kiss and a shiver of pleasure ran down Ginny's spine. Harry ran his hands up and down her sides and back, but he seemed hesitant to try anything else again.

Ginny wasn't nearly as shy and used the bit of knowledge she had to spur things along. While she was sorry she had had to date two other blokes before gaining Harry's attention, she was glad to have some experience or they'd be utterly hopeless. She focused on her earlier intent and finished untying his tie and left it hanging around his neck.

Harry had become braver and had somehow managed to un-tuck her shirt. He hesitated a moment before slipping his hands under it pressing them against the small of her back drawing her closer to him. Ginny felt her knees turn to jelly at the touch of his hot hands on her bare skin.

"Merlin, Harry, I love y – kissing you," she managed to cover before she let slip what was far too soon in their relationship to be confessing.

"Me too you," he answered, pulling her down on a nearby couch. Somehow he had managed, she was sure by sheer luck to settle her bum on the cushion while her legs draped over his lap. Leaning her back against the pillows he slid one hand from around her back to her belly, and slowly reached up to touch one of her beasts.

Harry kept his head bowed so she couldn't see him blush, as she was sure he was doing. She was just as glad since she felt herself flush from embarrassment, intermingled with pleasure. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment and relaxed, enjoying the feel of his warm hands on her skin.

Reaching up, she cupped his face between her hands and pulled him towards her. Looking in his eyes, she saw a depth of emotion that took her breath away. He kissed her and she closed her eyes again wishing that this moment would never end.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghghg**

Ginny remained in her seat after Harry left her, not even bothering to watch him go. They had both said what needed to be said at the moment and there was nothing left. The ceremony finished up while Fawkes' lament echoed across the lake as he flew towards the distant mountains. Vaguely she wondered where he would go and what he would do. After all, phoenixes lived forever, unlike witches and wizards. Had he been another wizard's familiar before Dumbledore? She didn't know. Hermione would know, and if she didn't, she'd find a book to tell her.

She thought perhaps Hermione might be speaking to her at the moment, but her head was rather foggy. All she seemed to be able to do was look straight ahead at the glistening white marble that encased Professor Dumbledore. Ron was pulling on her arm, but she shrugged him off.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled. "I need some time by myself."

She couldn't go back to the castle and face her friends. They'd ask her what was wrong or perhaps they wouldn't even notice. Everyone was feeling numb from Dumbledore's death. She'd known, when they found his body after the battle that it was just a matter of time before it was over for her and Harry. She'd also known there was no way she would be able to do it herself to save him the trouble. She wasn't strong enough for that. So, they had spent the time before the funeral and the end of term pretending.

She wanted nothing more than to cry, but funnily enough, her eyes were dry, and even after squeezing them shut several times, no tears came. She was sure they were in there somewhere and would make their way out eventually, but for now she was grateful for the reprieve. Everyone had spent the last few weeks crying, it seemed. Right after Dumbledore had died, Harry had unabashedly cried in her lap while she stroked his hair. She had been just as devastated, but the fact that he was allowing himself to show so much emotion and let her comfort him spoke volumes to Ginny. That's what made their break-up that much harder, because deep down she knew he needed her and he was pushing her away because he was afraid. There was absolutely nothing she could do about it either, because he thought he was doing her a favour, and she'd never be able to convince him otherwise.

Her stomach twisted itself into knots, her throat constricted and the familiar burning prickled at her eyes. Clamping down on the feeling before it could take hold she shoved it back for now. The sun was setting and she couldn't stand out here by the lake forever. She had to go inside and face her friends and family. There'd be time later to cry.


	6. The Undesirable Number One  Part One

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the delay - this was a difficult chapter and I have broken it up into three parts because it is still a work in progress. Thanks again to my beta, Arnel who has been immensely helpful with fact-checking and ensuring I don't waver from canon. I hope you enjoy!

As soon as Ginny arrived home from King's Cross she ran upstairs to her room, slammed her door shut and threw herself on her bed and had the good long cry she'd been holding back since Dumbledore's funeral. She hadn't cried when Harry told her they had to stop seeing each other, or when she went back to her dormitory and Willow and Demelza asked her repeatedly what was wrong. She hadn't cried when classmates looked at her oddly as she walked down the corridor alone, or on the train when Harry sat in a car with Ron and Hermione the whole way back and talked to them about whatever it was the three of them talked about these days. So, now that she was finally alone, she allowed herself to shed all the tears that had been building up inside her.

All her plans for the summer had been dashed in a single moment. She wasn't going to get to dance with Harry at Bill and Fleur's wedding, or sit with him under the tree by the pond and spend all day talking or not talking. No carefree two on two Quidditch games like they had had the summer before.

She lay on her side, hugging a pillow to her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut tight, remembering how it felt when he would wrap his arms around her waist and pull her towards him for a kiss. How every moment with him had felt like she had fallen into a cauldron of Amortentia. Nothing had mattered but Harry, and the world had been a beautiful place. Now, even with warm sunlight streaming in through her window all she felt was cold, and she shivered.

There was a tentative knock on her door and before she could say 'go away' Ron had opened the door and was standing in the doorway staring at her. She ignored him and hid her face in the pillow, pretending he wasn't there.

"What's going on with you and Harry?" he finally asked.

"As if you don't know!" Ginny spat, refusing to look at him.

"I don't," Ron admitted. "He came back from the funeral and didn't say a word to either Hermione or me until we were on the train, and then it was just about_ stuff_."

"What_ stuff_?" Ginny asked, knowing his answer before he gave it.

"I can't tell you," Ron said.

"Then I'm not going to tell you what's going on with us," Ginny replied. "Go away."

"Ginny," Ron began. "Look, I can guess, and I wish I could say I didn't think it was for the best, but it is. Dumbledore's given Harry a right tough job to do."

Ginny looked up at her brother. "What kind of job?"

"I can't tell you," Ron said. "Dumbledore told us we couldn't."

"So, as usual, you and Hermione can know, but no one else?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You know how it is," Ron started.

"No, I don't," Ginny said. "I don't understand any of it."

"Harry doesn't want you to get hurt," Ron stated firmly. "And neither do I. It's best you don't know."

"I can stand up for myself, Ron. I don't need to cower behind the two of you," Ginny cried. "I can fight as well as you or Hermione."

"It's not just about fighting!" Ron exclaimed. "He's not coming back to school, and you still have the Trace. You couldn't come even if Harry wanted you to."

"Get out!" She grabbed a book off her bedside table and threw it at him. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

"What?" Ron asked, dodging the book. "What'd I say?"

"What is all that racket?" their mother yelled, stomping up the stairs. "What are you two fighting about?" She appeared in Ginny's doorway with her hands on her hips. "What is going on? Not even home a minute and fighting already. Ginny, why are you crying? What's happened?"

Ginny sat up in the middle of her bed, hugging the pillow. She didn't even bother hiding her tears since her mother had always been able to read her like a book. Ron tried to slink away while their mother was preoccupied with Ginny, but she reached out and snagged his collar.

"You're not going anywhere," Mum said. "Now Ginny, tell me the truth right this instant."

"Harry and I started going out a couple of months ago," Ginny said quietly.

"What?" Mum asked.

"Harry and I were seeing each other," Ginny repeated.

Her mother beamed at her. "Ginny! This is wonderful news! You know your father and I adore Harry as if he were one of our own." She turned on Ron. "This is what you are fighting over? Ron, your sister can see whomever she likes!"

"He broke up with me," Ginny whispered.

Mum's face fell as suddenly as it had lifted. "What? Why? Ronald, did you make Harry break up with your sister?"

"No!" Ron cried. "If she had to choose anyone, I'm all for it being Harry. He had other reasons."

"What are those?" their mother asked.

"Dumbledore died," Ginny interjected before Ron could answer. "And Harry seems to think that it'd be too dangerous for us to continue being together with Dumbledore dead and no one standing between him and You-Know-Who. He's afraid You-Know-Who will use me again – like – like before."

"Dumbledore asked Harry to take care of things that would get us closer to seeing the end of You-Know-Who," Ron added.

"That is ridiculous, Ron," Mum said. "Harry is only a boy; he must be mistaken as to what Dumbledore was asking of him."

"Mum, before Dumbledore died he took Harry with him to show him what he had to do," Ron said.

"What is it he has to do?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," Ron said again. Ginny thought he was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, go to you room," their mother said. "And don't come out until you decide to tell me what it is you 'can't tell me'."

"Mum!" Ron protested. "Dumbledore…"

"I do not care what Dumbledore said! You are my son and I will not have you keeping secrets from me!" she yelled.

"Mum," Ron said. "I'm of age, you can't treat me like a child anymore."

"As long as you are living under my roof, I can!" Mum spat. "Now, go to your room this instant!"

Ron gaped at her in shock before turning and clumping up the stairs to his attic bedroom.

Mum sat on the bed next to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Ginny said. "I've waited so long. Why does it have to be this way? It's not fair."

"Ginny, sweetie," Mum said. "He is only a boy doing the best he can. He only wants to keep you safe, the only way he knows how."

"Mum, I'm really scared for Harry," Ginny confessed. "I don't think he plans on stopping until You-Know-Who is dead."

"Sweetheart," her mother replied. "I'm beginning to think he may not have a choice."

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Willow looked out of Ginny's window, watching all the last minute preparations taking place out in the yard, while Ginny finished getting ready. Ginny was relieved at least one of her friends had been able to come to the wedding at all. Demelza's parents had flat out refused and could not be persuaded. Willow's had not wanted her to attend either, but after much pleading on Willow's part and reassurance from the Weasleys that the greatest caution would be taken, the Starlings had relented. Ginny knew they were concerned because Blood traitors as well as Muggle-borns were being attacked by Death Eaters. Willow's relationship with Colin was no secret amongst anyone who attended Hogwarts. Colin, his brother, Dennis, as well as his parents had already fled the country to live with relatives in Ireland.

"Have you heard from Colin since he left?" Ginny asked, putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"No," Willow replied, still gazing out the window. "We thought we should wait a bit, in the hopes that, I don't know, in the hopes of what? It's not like the Death Eaters are going to stop until they've hunted down all the Muggle-borns, right? It seems hopeless at the moment."

"Don't say that," Ginny said.

"I can't help it," Willow replied. "I can feel it pressing down on me. Everything I compose is filled with it. My parents actually took my keyboard away because I was muddling their magic so much. My mum was making dinner one night while I was playing and everything she made tasted like ashes."

"Stop it," Ginny whispered.

"I'm sorry," Willow said, turning away from the window. "Today's supposed to be a happy day. I shouldn't be here."

"No," Ginny said vehemently. "You should. It'll be good for you to take your mind off of things, and I could really use my best friend here. It's – it's going to be a hard day."

"I know," her friend said softly. "I'm sorry. I wish I could be of comfort for you, but I'm a mess, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head. "Just you being here is comfort enough, and I think it's safe to say at the moment that we are all a mess."

"So, er," Willow started. "Is Harry here? I didn't see him anywhere."

Ginny joined her friend by the window and looked out. She saw her father rechecking the tents to make sure they were secure. Her mother was arranging the flowers down the aisle while it looked like her Great Aunt Muriel dictated how she thought the arrangements should look. Hermione exited The Burrow wearing a purple dress and carrying the beaded bag she never seemed to be without these days. She looked around before heading towards a tree that was some ways off from the flurry of wedding activity. Following her trail Ginny saw her brother and a tall red-headed boy she had seen in the neighbouring village from time to time standing under the tree, looking lost.

"He's under that tree, with Ron," Ginny commented and turned away from the window. "Mum and Dad thought it'd be best if Harry didn't 'attend' the wedding, if you know what I mean."

"Oh," Willow said. "Has it been hard?"

"Excruciating," Ginny admitted. "We've been trying to avoid one another, but yesterday was his birthday and I didn't know what to get him. I actually caught him in the hallway by chance and I… well I kissed him. I wanted to more than anything, and I could tell he did too, but my stupid prat of a brother, Ron had to barge in and ruin it all."

"And that was it?" Willow pressed.

Ginny seethed. "Yes. Ron took Harry outside and laid into him. I heard it all from my window. Ron's not the quietest, you know? He told Harry to stop messing me around, which is a laugh, since truthfully, I suppose I'm the one messing myself and him around."

She sat back at her dressing table and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Willow picked a brush up from the table and began brushing Ginny's hair. Ginny sighed unhappily and her fingers fiddled with the scarab necklace she still wore.

"You still wear that." Willow stated.

"It used to make me feel safe," Ginny admitted.

Willow looked at her in the mirror. "It doesn't anymore?"

Ginny looked up at her friend and back down at the green scarab, just now realizing how similar in colour it was to Harry's eyes. "No, it doesn't."

She reached around her neck to take it off, but Willow stopped her. "Don't. It's part of who you are."

Ginny looked at her friend, understanding her meaning. Willow smiled down at her and went back to brushing Ginny's hair, humming softly.

Closing her eyes, Ginny thought back to one of the last happy moments she had shared with Harry. It had actually been the day before Dumbledore had died, and what had started out as a rare opportunity to share a couple of hours alone had turned into a bittersweet interlude instead.

Flying with Harry in the twilight on the Quidditch pitch was intoxicating. They wove in and out of the stands and goals, making invisible patterns in the air as they whirled around each other. Ginny wished they could stay like this forever. The feelings within her for Harry that had been awakened at Slughorn's party had blossomed since they had started seeing each other and were taking root in her soul. It was an exciting and scary prospect at the same time. Ginny was very familiar with love; she loved her mum and dad and brothers and knew they loved her, and of course, she loved Willow, Demelza and Colin, but what she felt for Harry took that feeling to an entirely different level. It was all encompassing.

Having momentarily lost track of where Harry had flown off to, Ginny spiraled upwards on her broom until she was level with the highest goal post and straightened out, slowing with the intention of gliding back down to the ground. She shrieked like a little girl when Harry appeared behind her out of nowhere, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his broom.

"I am not a Snitch!" she cried, trying to swat at him as he chuckled in her ear. "Put me down!"

"Here?" Harry asked, indicating that they were fifteen metres in the air.

"Prat!" she giggled. "You know what I meant."

"I will," Harry said, placing one arm around her belly, pulling her closer to him. "Eventually." Gripping the broom handle with his other hand he zoomed towards the opposite goal posts.

Ginny whooped with joy as they raced down the pitch faster than she had ever gone on a broom before and she spread her arms out sure that Harry wouldn't let her fall. The goals loomed closer and she was beginning to wonder if he was going to stop in time. At the last minute, he pulled up on the broom handle and headed straight up towards the sky. Instinctually, Ginny grabbed the handle of the broom by Harry's hand.

"I won't let you fall," he whispered in her ear, slowing their ascent and leveling out the broom.

"I know," Ginny said and gasped as she looked around. She could nearly see the entire grounds from this far up. Off in the distance the castle stood, a dark shadow against the evening sky, it's lit windows twinkling like stars. Hagrid's hut was a little ways from the castle, smoke billowing from the chimney and she could even make out the flaming torches by the gate that opened onto the lane that led to Hogsmeade.

"You can see everything from up here," she uttered.

"Haven't you ever flown this high?" Harry asked, surprised.

"On my Cleansweep?" Ginny scoffed. "It'd break apart. This is amazing!"

"So are you," he said as he brushed her windswept hair to the side and kissed the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She raised her arm around his head and threaded her fingers in his hair, as they hovered there.

However, he stopped nuzzling and slipped a finger under the chain of her scarab necklace, gently pulling it out from her half unbuttoned shirt and holding it in his hand, he rubbed his thumb over the etchings in the stone. "Tell me about this?" he asked.

She leaned slightly away from him so she could turn her head to see him better. "It's a necklace," she replied, attempting to shrug his question off, and wishing he would caress her again.

Harry's lips quirked with a smile, but his eyes were intent. "I know, but you always wear it. You wore it at the Yule Ball, and Slughorn's party, and all this summer and well..."

"You remember I wore this at the Yule Ball?" Ginny interrupted, shocked out of her dazed contentment.

"Yeah," he said. "You wore this and those pretty pink robes and danced with Neville and Michael, but not me."

"You didn't ask," she chided.

"You saw me dance, right?" Harry remarked.

Ginny snickered. "Harry, everybody saw you dance."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah, I suppose so. Anyway, what does this necklace mean to you?"

Ginny sighed and looked up at the stars that were just starting to appear in the evening sky to avoid his gaze. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes when she told him the truth. "Bill bought it for me at a bazaar in Egypt when we went to visit him that summer. Supposedly scarabs can ward off evil spirits. It's just a silly Egyptian superstition, but at the time he thought it would make me feel better."

"Did it?" Harry asked softly and Ginny risked glancing back at him. Instead of pity she saw vengeance burning in his eyes in stark contrast to how he sounded.

"In a way," she admitted. "I told you it was silly."

"I don't think it's silly," he said sincerely and she saw the look light in his eyes she saw quite often that made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. "Maybe it works."

"Well," Ginny commented lightly. "I haven't been possessed by evil wizards since."

Harry's expression turned pained in the deepening shadows, as he laid the necklace back against her chest and placed his hand over it. "Don't ever take it off."

"I won't," she whispered. Harry leaned further around her and gently kissed her. It was soft and sweet and told her more than words ever could of what she meant to him. She savored every last second of it as they drifted slowly back down to earth.

Ginny shook her head out of her reverie at the sound of her mother calling for her to come downstairs, as the wedding was about to start. She reached up and placed her hand over the necklace, feeling her sadness weighing heavily upon her shoulders. Willow placed the brush on the dressing table and took Ginny's hand, leading her down the stairs wordlessly. At the bottom of the stairs she squeezed it reassuringly and then headed outside to find a seat while Ginny and Gabrielle waited in the sitting room for Fleur.

Gabrielle was eleven now and nearly as beautiful as Fleur. When she and her parents had arrived yesterday, Ginny couldn't help but notice how Gabrielle kept staring at Harry and recognized the look in the younger girl's eyes. How could she not feel something for the boy who had rescued her from the lake? Not to mention that Harry was now three years older and tall, dark, and handsome; any witch in her right mind would find him appealing.

Ginny cleared her head once again of such thoughts. They were no good for her since she and Harry couldn't be together. Fortunately, Fleur descended the stairs and any lingering thoughts of Harry scattered to the back of her mind as she focused on her brother's wedding and making sure she didn't trip down the aisle embarrassing him and herself.

The wedding was beautiful, and when Bill kissed Fleur, Ginny cried tears of happiness that he had found someone who loved him, scars and all. He was still handsome to her and she knew he was to Fleur as well. Ginny's heart had softened considerably towards her new sister-in-law when she had stayed firmly by Bill's side in the days after his horrific injuries. That was what true love was all about.

The reception started with Bill and Fleur sharing their first dance and the parents of the bride and groom joining them on the dance floor for the second dance. Her father danced with her next and commented on how beautiful she looked. She thanked him and tried not to think about how she wished Harry could be dancing with her and telling her the same thing.

Charlie danced with her later on in the evening and grilled her about Willow, but Ginny had had to burst his bubble and tell him she was spoken for probably for the rest of her life. He had been disappointed, but then asked her if she had any other cute friends she could introduce him to. Leave it to Charlie to be looking for a bird even when they were in the midst of a bloody war.

When Kingsley's Patronus had appeared in the middle of the dance floor and informed the assembled guests that the Ministry had fallen, Scrimgeour was dead and the wards were down, Ginny's heart nearly stopped. It became a pandemonium of guests hurrying to leave before Death Eaters arrived. Ginny ran through the crowd looking for Willow and pulled her towards where Ginny's family was gathering. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were nowhere to be seen and Bill told her they had already Apparated away.

Her heart broke a little even though she knew it had to be this way. If the Death Eaters found Harry there they'd all be dead in a matter of moments and Harry would be in the hands of Voldemort.

Voldemort's minions arrived soon after and interrogated them all about who had attended and took a head count to ensure all the Weasleys were accounted for. Her father had taken the leader, who Ginny was fairly certain had been Lucius Malfoy inside to see 'Ron'. They had returned shortly after and Malfoy appeared satisfied that the ghoul truly was Ron suffering from a horrific case of Spattergroit.

Ginny nearly laughed out loud at his stupidity, but refrained, especially when Malfoy looked her over contemptuously. Her mother stepped in front of Ginny, daring the man with her eyes to try anything involving her only daughter. He had stared at her a moment longer and then gathered up his followers and left.

Ginny was holding Willow's hand tightly in her own, standing in the garden with her family and the Delacouers. The Death Eaters had trampled most of the flower arrangements and many of the chairs and tables had been knocked over, spilling food, candles and drinks all over the garden.

Her mother sighed, "It was a beautiful wedding until the party crashers arrived."

Ginny goggled at her mother in surprise, while Fred and George chuckled appreciatively at their mother's attempted joke. It broke the tension at any rate and they all headed towards The Burrow.

Ginny's father did not follow right away and she saw him cast his Patronus, speak urgently to it and send it on its way. He turned back and seeing her watching him, smiled wanly. She returned his smile and then followed the rest of her family into the house.

"Oh, Willow, dear," Mum said when Ginny entered with her friend. "I'll send word to your parents that you're alright. Would you like to stay the night?"

"That would be nice, Mrs. Weasley," Willow answered.

"Wonderful," Ginny's mum said. "Why don't you two go head upstairs and get ready for bed."

Ginny didn't really want to go to bed and almost told her mother to stop treating her like a child, but taking one look at her mother's eyes made her clamp her mouth closed and head up the stairs with Willow. Once ensconced in her room, Ginny flopped onto her bed and Willow sat on the camp bed that was still wedged in the corner.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Willow commented.

Ginny nodded, looking up at her ceiling. "My mum is barely holding it together, I think."

"Can you blame her?" Willow asked.

"Not really," Ginny replied. "I suppose you noticed George's ear at the wedding? He lost it a couple of days ago when they were escorting Harry here. Mum was beside herself at how close she had come to losing him. Now, to have Ron Merlin knows where and no way of contacting him aside from sending a Patronus… well, I'm really surprised she's acting as normal as she is."

Willow looked frightened. "Now that they've taken over the Ministry, there really is no hope."

"There's always hope, Willow," Ginny said determinedly. "We just have to hold on a bit longer, that's all."

Willow nodded, but said nothing further and instead began getting ready for bed. Ginny did the same, carefully hanging her golden bride's maid robes in her wardrobe and pulling her nightdress over her head. Getting under the covers, she curled up on her side and closed her eyes, wondering if sleep ever would come and if it did, hoping it would bring dreams of happier times.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

The next day dawned as if nothing had happened and The Burrow and surrounding garden were not still in a shambles after the intrusion of the Death Eater's at the wedding reception. Ginny trudged up the stairs towards Ron's room. After Willow had left, her mother had asked her to strip the beds and tidy up the room, as if Harry and Ron would be coming back that evening. Ginny was humouring her mother, because otherwise, she was afraid the upbeat façade Mrs. Weasley was trying to exhibit might crack, and Ginny wasn't sure she could handle the resulting explosion.

She hadn't thought anything of doing this chore for her mother, but as soon as she stepped through the door she paused. Both their beds were unmade, as if they had just rolled out of them. Clothes were tossed haphazardly on the floor, dresser and ends of the beds, trainers were kicked off to one side by the door and a few Daily Prophets were scattered about. In short, it was a sty. Not to mention, that the ghoul had already taken up residence in Ron's bed.

"Get out," Ginny grumbled at the ghoul.

The ghoul howled at her, but headed back up to its normal habitat in the attic, banging on all the walls along its way.

Ignoring him, Ginny looked over the room, and her gaze fell on the camp bed that Harry usually occupied when he visited. The covers were thrown back and his pillow still held the slight indentation of where his head had rested.

She moved like a sleepwalker into the room and sat on the edge of his bed, and placed her hand on the pillow. He had just been here yesterday, and if it hadn't been for the sudden arrival of the Death Eaters, he might still be here, sleeping. Maybe they would have had time for a proper good bye. At the moment, she wasn't sure if she would ever see him or her brother and Hermione again.

Ginny remembered coming across Hermione rifling through his rucksack just two days ago, shoving items from it into the small purple beaded bag. She'd been slightly jealous that the older girl was so close to Harry that she thought nothing of going through his personal effects. That could only mean that he had nothing to hide from Hermione, while with Ginny he was full of secrets.

She understood he had made a promise to Dumbledore, and Harry always kept his promises, but they both knew that wasn't the real reason he hadn't told her what he was going off to do. He hadn't told her because he didn't want to burden her. Which in and of itself was ridiculous, because even if he hadn't let slip the other day his intentions of tracking down Voldemort, she had already known that was what he was going to do.

At the beginning of summer she had hoped that he would change his mind and decide to go back to school. After all, it seemed feasible to her that he could accomplish what he needed to there as well as anywhere. However, as the days passed and the _Daily Prophet_ reports became grimmer, she began to lose hope. Finally, with the news of Snape's appointment as headmaster and then Scrimgeour's death, it became clear that Harry would not be safe at Hogwarts, or anywhere for that matter.

She blew out a frustrated breath and bent down to snatch a towel up from the floor when something caught her eye. A brown package, wrapped in twine had been haphazardly shoved under Harry's bed. Getting on her hands and knees she peered under his bed and pulled the object out. A piece of parchment was stuck to the top and it had her name written on it in Harry's writing.

She tore it off and unfolded it immediately.

Ginny,

Happy Birthday!

I wasn't sure what to get you either. I had planned on giving you my Firebolt, but well, we know what happened there. Hermione said you would appreciate this gift, so I took her word for it. I hope she was right. I'm sorry I can't be there for your party, but I'll be thinking of you. I know this is probably an impossible request, but please try to stay safe. When all of this is over, I hope I can come back and you'll be all right.

Yours always,

Harry

He'd remembered her birthday. Even before he came to The Burrow and everything that had been going on, he had thought about what to give her for her sixteenth. Not only thought about it, but had planned on giving her one of his most prized possessions; the only gift he had ever received from his godfather, Sirius.

She wasn't quite sure what to do with that realization, so instead she turned back to the present he had finally decided on, slowly untying the twine and pulling back the wrapping; snatches of red, black, and gold appeared and something glinted in the sunlight. It was his Quidditch jersey and captain's badge. She picked up the badge and ran a finger over the capital C emblazoned on the Gryffindor crest. Pulling the jersey to her nose, she breathed in the essence of him that still lingered on the fabric.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she lay down on the bed, clutching the jersey and badge to her chest. Even though he had never said it, Ginny knew, deep in her heart that Harry Potter loved her.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

To say it was strange to be sitting at the conspicuously empty Gryffindor table in the Great Hall on the first day back would be an understatement. Ginny sat with Neville, Willow, and Demelza and tried not to think about all the other students who had been unable to return. She was naturally feeling Colin, Ron, Hermione, and Harry's absence the most and couldn't keep herself from glancing down at where they used to sit. The handful of first years that had started this year were sitting in the trios' spot and Ginny had had to stop herself from getting up and preventing a brown-headed mousy looking little girl from sitting in Harry's seat.

Unlike Dumbledore, Snape had stood up and made his speech before they could even eat, informing them that there would be no Quidditch or extracurricular activities of any kind this year. He had pointedly looked at her and Neville as if daring them to even attempt to form a secret society akin to the DA this year. She'd returned his gaze unflinchingly until finally he glanced away. She smiled slightly thinking she had won that small battle with the greasy git.

Snape had then introduced two new teachers, Amycus Carrow, who would be teaching Defence and his sister, Alecto, who would be the new Muggle Studies professor, which had become a required course for all students. Ginny was sure she was not going to like whatever it was Alecto taught them.

She had no idea how she was going to survive this year, and as if in answer to her unspoken thought, a paper airplane flew towards her and landed in the middle of her pudding. Gingerly picking it up she unfolded it to see one of the hundreds of flyers that had been posted throughout Diagon Alley as well as Hogsmeade. It was the reward poster for Harry, listed as Undesirable Number One. Underneath someone had scrawled: How does it feel to be undesirable to the most undesirable?

Whipping around she scanned the other tables to see who might have sent it and saw Draco Malfoy sneering at her before he turned back to his snickering friends. Pansy Parkinson slipped her arm through Draco's and giggled in his ear at his joke, all the while staring mockingly over at Ginny. Ginny turned back in her seat, her face flaming with humiliation, while her belly churned in anger.

Demelza took the poster from her and using a severing charm, removed the offending words. "Don't let him get to you," she whispered. "He's a coward."

Ginny nodded, staring at the poster. _Harry _was looking at her, eyes pleading as if to say, 'Don't cause trouble.' Ginny snorted, as if she would be able not to. There was no way she was going to take Death Eaters running the school lying down. Ginny kept her head until they were in the common room later that night.

"I am not going to put up with this," Ginny said.

"What are you going to do?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, but we _are_ going to reform the DA, whether Snape says we can or not," Ginny stated firmly.

Willow looked at her fearfully. "Ginny, it's not going to be like it was when Umbridge was here. I have a feeling detentions aren't going to be lines this time around."

"I don't care!" Ginny spat. "Do you think if Harry, my brother, and Hermione were here that they'd just sit back and let the Death Eaters walk all over us?"

"I'll help you," Neville said. "Whatever it takes."

Ginny looked over at Demelza and Willow who both looked hesitant. Ginny knew from past experience that Demelza would be a hard sell, but Willow had a stake in this and Ginny was going to use it.

"Willow," Ginny said, trying not to be harsh. "These monsters have caused Colin and his family to go into hiding. Are you honestly going to tell me you are just going to sit there and do nothing?"

Willow's brow furrowed with pain. "I'll do anything to help him."

"Me too," Demelza said, sounding braver than she looked.

Ginny smiled at them. "Thanks. I think the first thing we should do is send the word through the old DA coins. I am sure there are still some students, like Luna who still have theirs. We'll set to meet at the Room of Requirement Friday evening after dinner."

"The Room of Requirement?" Demelza asked uncertainly. "Do you think it will be safe?"

Ginny looked at her three friends grimly. "It's the only place left in Hogwarts that may be remotely safe."

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

As Ginny had predicted, Muggle Studies was the most offensive, tortuous class she had ever experienced. When she, Demelza, and Willow arrived they placed their books on a table at the back of class and stared at the posters hanging behind the professor's desk. They were of Muggle men, women, and children and pointed out their weak spots and spells best used to kill, maim, or inflict pain. Ginny thought she may be sick and Willow had paled considerably.

Alecto Carrow swept into the room as well as someone of such short stature could and pointed her wand at the blackboard. Words scrawled across it and every student read them with growing dread.

"Class motto: The only good Muggle is a dead or Imperiused one," Alecto barked, causing several students to jump.

"That sounds familiar," Demelza muttered. "Didn't Professor Moody say something similar?"

"Don't forget he was really a Death Eater in disguise," Ginny whispered back.

Alecto lectured them for most of the class about Muggles and their horrible hygiene and insipid ways. Ginny couldn't help but snort from time to time at the ridiculousness of her statements. If this was all the class was going to entail it would be easy to ignore her and just write a bunch of rubbish on exams and essays and probably receive a passing grade.

However, when Alecto brought out a practice dummy and ordered them to line up and hex it, Ginny had to draw a line and refused. Willow, who hadn't uttered a word since they entered the room, whimpered, but also remained seated next to Ginny. Demelza was half out of her seat, looking at them expectantly when Alecto glanced over at their table and noticed their insubordination.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Starling," Alecto said. "I order you to get in line immediately."

"I'm not going to hex a defenceless Muggle, dummy or otherwise," Ginny said.

"I would think you most of all would want to take your aggression out on a Muggle or two," Alecto remarked. "Since your dalliance with Harry Potter ended so poorly. Where is he now, dearie? Off with his Mudblood 'friend', no doubt. How could you soil yourself with that disgusting spawn of a Mudblood? And, you, Miss Starling, I can't even stand the sight of a pure-blood witch who would have 'relations' with a Mudblood."

Willow looked stricken, and tears trickled from her eyes despite her best efforts not to cry. Ginny glared at Alecto, anger burning in her own eyes.

"Say whatever you want to me," Ginny flared. "But you leave her alone."

"No pure-blood wizard is ever going to want you now," Alecto continued, glaring at the two of them.

"Well, that's a relief," Ginny replied. "Since most of them are gormless wankers anyway."

Surprisingly, there were several snickers from her fellow classmates, which caused Alecto to turn beet-red in her rage. "None of you will be laughing for long! Crucio!"

Ginny watched in horror as the jet of red light headed her way. She hadn't expected that, at least not so soon. Belatedly she reached for her own wand that was still lying on the table, but knew she would never be able to cast a shield in time.

"Protego!" Professor McGonagall's voice called from the door to the classroom.

The torture spell bounced harmlessly off the shield she had produced and knocked Alecto off her feet.

"What do you think you are doing?" Professor McGonagall asked, her voice shaking with fury.

Ginny wasn't sure if the question was directed towards herself or Alecto, and was about to answer when Alecto rose to her feet and screamed at McGonagall.

"You have no right! These students have been grossly misled and need to be taught the error of their ways!" Alecto screeched.

"I have every right to dictate how my own House students shall be punished!" Professor McGonagall stated. "Miss Weasley, gather your things and come with me. Immediately!"

Ginny looked over at her friends apologetically before collecting her books and bag and following Professor McGonagall out of the classroom, just as the bell rang ending the class.

Professor McGonagall marched down the corridor in silence and Ginny trudged after her, trying to keep up against the tide of students entering the corridors from their adjacent classrooms.

Professor McGonagall reached her office door and ushered Ginny inside. Ginny stood awkwardly by the door as Professor McGonagall settled into the chair behind her desk.

"Oh, do sit down, Miss Weasley!" she sighed in exasperation.

After she had settled herself in the chair opposite her head of house, Professor McGonagall looked her over before saying, "What were you thinking?"

"She was saying horrible things about Muggles and Harry and Hermione!" Ginny protested immediately.

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "And she will continue to do so, especially if she sees that it upsets you. Do not fall into the traps she will set for you."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ginny asked.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said with a distinct air of dejection. "You must turn a blind eye and deaf ear to what they will be saying."

"I don't know if I can do that," Ginny admitted.

"You must try!" Professor McGonagall extorted. "I have already had to have a similar conversation with both Misters Longbottom and Finnegan."

Ginny looked at her and smiled, despite herself. "Really?"

Professor McGonagall looked at her sternly. "Miss Weasley, you are in a most precarious position. I do not know how forthright your parents were with you this summer, but this is not a game."

"I don't think it is," Ginny said, becoming angry. "I have friends in hiding because of these Death Eaters. My boyfriend left me because of them and is on the run Merlin knows where!"

Professor McGonagall lowered her voice considerably. "It was extremely wise of him to do so. Had he not, I highly doubt you would be sitting here having this conversation with me, Miss Weasley. You are very lucky that all you have to worry about at the moment are scathing insults."

"At the moment?" Ginny asked.

"Headmaster Snape has decided to allow the Carrows to be in charge of discipline," Professor McGonagall informed her. "That being said, those of us who do not agree with their methods will try when we can to intervene. That means you must keep your wits about you to prevent inciting them. It does no one, most especially those who cannot be here with us, any good if you are being tortured needlessly."

"I'll try to remember that for the next time," Ginny replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded grimly before her features smoothed into her normal cool demeanour. "Now, have a cup of tea with me and a biscuit. I believe your next class is Potions, and I am sure Professor Slughorn will not mind if you are a few minutes tardy."

Ginny endured further insults from the Slytherins and Carrows, as Professor McGonagall had predicted, but she tried to ignore them as best she could and remind herself that what they were saying wasn't true. It was difficult when they would insinuate that Harry had left her for Hermione and that who knew what the two of them were getting up to wherever they were hiding. Ginny knew these were aimed at her with two hopes; to humiliate her and to see if she would expose the lie giving them reason to believe she knew differently or perhaps even where Harry was.

Since she had no idea where he was or what he was doing, there was nothing for her to refute. She had to keep reminding herself that Hermione had feelings for her brother, that wherever they were, her brother was with them, and finally that even though Harry had never told her, she was sure he cared about her.

Every evening when she was preparing for bed, she would pull the Quidditch jersey he had given her out of the bottom of her trunk and wear it instead of her nightdress. She had charmed it before she left for school so that only she could see its true form; to anyone else who happened upon it, it would look like any other shirt. It was all she had as a reminder of him aside from a couple of photographs Colin had given her that she kept hidden underneath her bedside table drawer.

When Friday finally arrived, Ginny was relieved and looking forward to commiserating with her fellow DA members that evening. She was so anxious she decided to go early to the Room of Requirement. Crouching by the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, Ginny contemplated the empty wall opposite and thought about what they would really need from the room this year; a place to practice, yes, but more importantly a place to hide, where they would never be found. She did not want a repeat of her fourth year when Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad had barged in on the DA. She wondered if the room would or even could work in that way.

Standing up, Ginny closed her eyes paced in front of the empty wall trying to focus on exactly what she needed and to express it correctly.

"We need a place to practice and hide where they will never find us…We need a place to practice and hide where they will never find us…We need a place to practice and hide where they will never find us."

When she opened her eyes, a non-descript door had appeared in the wall. Opening it up, she entered the room and looked around in amazement. It was similar to the DA room, only larger. The bookcases were there, like before with books on spells, hexes, defence, anything they could possibly need. There was also what looked to be rolled up mats in the corner and a stack of pillows and blankets, if they decided to sleep there. On the far wall was another door. Wondering what it could possibly be, Ginny walked over and opened it to reveal a fully appointed bathroom. She shook her head in amazement, and turned back to the room. She needed to leave and await the arrival of the others, or they wouldn't know how to make the door appear.

Opening the door to leave, she was shocked to see that instead of leading her back out to the seventh floor corridor, she was in an entirely different part of the castle. As soon as the door closed behind her, it disappeared. All the other times she had ever been in the Room of Requirement, she had always entered and exited from the seventh floor corridor. Racing back to the seventh floor, she paced in front of the empty wall, thinking the exact same phrase and entered the room again. Everything was the same, except this time when she went to leave she had to climb a staircase that opened out onto a third floor landing.

Ginny nearly clapped her hands in excitement when she realized what the room was doing. It had answered her request the best way it could and a small glimmer of hope flared in her heart that this time they wouldn't get caught.

**TBC**


	7. The Undesirable Number One Part Two

**Author's notes: **Thanks again to my beta, Arnel - my wonderful fact checker and canon referencer. As you all know, DH is massive and there's a lot that happens - thanks to Arnel, she found several moments where I missed something and strayed from canon, and she got me back on track. Enjoy!

Ginny was surprised at the turnout of students that arrived for the first meeting of the DA. The group consisted of the Patil twins, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Timothy, Astrid, Willow, Demelza, Michael, Luna and a handful of other students from she wasn't sure the names of, and even a few brave first years.

Neville, Luna, Willow, and Demelza arrived first and were just as thrilled with the room as Ginny had been. They spent several moments looking around and Ginny thought Neville was going to have kittens when he found a Herbology book on the shelves that listed every plant known in the Wizarding world that could poison or attack. He settled into a chair by the bookcase and cracked the book open.

After all the students had arrived, they settled into groups looking through books or chatting quietly. Ginny walked back over to Neville, followed by Luna.

"So, I was thinking maybe we should start with Expelliarmus, like before, especially since we have some first years here," she started, when he had set his book down and looked up at the four of them.

"Oh, right, that sounds good," Neville said, rising. "Who's going to teach it?"

"I think you should," Ginny answered.

Neville looked uncertain. "I don't know, Ginny. It took me half a term to learn to do it properly."

"All the more reason," she replied. "You're brilliant at it now, and you'll be patient."

"If you think so," he said and looked around the room, hesitating. It had gotten noisy as the students had relaxed.

Ginny understood and marched to the middle of the room, put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. It was loud and piercing and caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn towards her.

"Alright, listen up, you lot," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're here because we need to be productive and ready for whatever may come. We're going to start simple and work our way up. Well, simple being a relative term, since even the simplest spells can be difficult for some. That being said, Neville is going to work with the first years and anyone else who is interested and teach us the Disarming Spell."

To her surprise, everyone stood up, including the former DA members and clustered around Neville. He was nervous to start, but overcame it, dividing everyone up in pairs and demonstrating with his partner, Seamus. After a while everyone was practicing with their partners and Neville stood back to watch. Ginny and Luna joined him once more.

"Good job, Neville," Ginny commented, watching a couple of first years attempting to disarm each other and giggling quietly at their failure. It reminded her of Colin and Dennis, who had been disastrous at first as well, and spent most of their time the first couple of classes laughing and having their spells wildly miss each other and wind up disarming a student standing nearby.

"So," Ginny said. "I've been thinking about trying to do something completely insane."

"More insane than reinstating the DA?" Neville asked.

"Immensely," Ginny replied. "I want to steal Gryffindor's Sword."

Neville blanched. "You're right, that's completely insane. Why on earth do you want to do that?"

"Harry needs it," Ginny explained. "Dumbledore tried to leave it to him in his will, but Scrimgeour said it wasn't Dumbledore's to give. Dumbledore must have thought Harry would need the sword for some reason. I want to get it for him."

Neville nodded, thinking. "We'll need the password for the Headmaster's office and cause a disturbance big enough to require Snape to investigate himself."

"I don't think the disturbance will be an issue," Ginny stated. "But the password…"

"We need a Slytherin's help," Luna interjected.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Ginny snorted.

"Someone disguised as a Slytherin could probably find out the password easily," Luna continued.

"Polyjuice Potion!" Ginny exclaimed. "Brilliant!"

"It takes a month to brew," Luna continued. "And we are going to have to gather the supplies."

"Alright," Neville mused. "So, that will give us well over a month to plan."

Over the next several weeks, they recruited more students for the DA and worked on their plan. Luna managed to acquire most of the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion, and on separate occasions, both Ginny and Willow had managed to cajole Professor Slughorn into _loaning _them the harder to come by ingredients of Boomslang skin and Lacewing flies.

"I don't want to know why you need Lacewing flies, Miss Weasley," he said, good-naturedly as he handed her the vial. "But I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said, taking the vial and placing it carefully in her bag. It was the last ingredient they needed, which meant they could start brewing the potion that evening and it would hopefully be ready by the end of October.

Luna was pleased to receive the Lacewing flies and placed them in her bag, informing Ginny she had found the perfect place to brew the potion and would begin as soon as possible. Neville and Ginny, meanwhile, were working with the rest of the DA students on Stinging hexes. Ginny was impressed with how quickly everyone was picking up the spells Neville and she were teaching them. She had a feeling the idea of one day being able to use the spells on the Carrows was spurring everyone to try their very best.

Late one evening towards the end of spell practice, Neville pulled her aside, along with Seamus, Luna, Willow and Demelza.

"We should talk about how exactly we are going to go about acquiring the sword," he said.

Demelza looked obstinate. Ginny had told her about her idea not long after broaching the subject to Neville and Luna and her friend had told her in no uncertain terms that Ginny was out of her mind. She was understandably worried about what the consequences would be if they were caught, but Ginny had tried to remind her that just by meeting in the Room of Requirement would likely bring tremendous trouble down on their heads if Snape or the Carrows ever found out.

"You are still going to go through with this plan?" Demelza asked, incredulously, looking at them all in turn.

"Demelza," Ginny said through gritted teeth. "I told you before that if you don't want to help us, then don't."

"How are you even going to get the sword to Harry?" Demelza pressed. "You said yourself you have no idea where he is."

"We'll worry about that later," Neville interjected.

"I say we should worry about that now before we risk getting ourselves killed over nothing!" Demelza spat.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Demelza!" Willow cried vehemently. "We know you have your misgivings. Get over them and help us or go over there and practice hexing a dummy. Either way – shut it!"

Demelza stared at Willow in shock and Ginny had to admit she was somewhat surprised by Willow's outburst as well. Usually, she was the most subdued of the three of them.

"I'm sorry," Demelza said, chastened, but unrelenting. "I can't – I can't help you."

She rose from where she had been seated and walked away, heading over to where Lavender and the Patil twins were practicing. Ginny watched her go with an intense feeling of loss growing in her heart. Demelza had always been the one to question everything, but she had never given up and turned her back on Ginny.

"I didn't think she'd actually leave," Willow uttered, she looked over at Ginny with stricken eyes. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I shouldn't have butted in."

Ginny shook her head. "It's not your fault, Will. We can't afford to have anyone whose heart isn't in this a hundred percent." She looked around at her four friends who remained and pushed the hurt Demelza had caused aside. "Now, we have to figure out what Slytherin to use and how to get some of their hair."

"I've already thought about that," Willow said tentatively, seemingly afraid to speak again. Ginny nodded encouragingly and Willow continued. "Well, I've been watching Pansy for awhile now, and I've noticed that she goes into the washroom every day after lunch to freshen up. I suppose she thinks one day Draco's actually going to notice she applied more lip gloss or something."

Ginny made a noise of disgust and Willow continued, sounding apologetic. "I know you can't stand her, Ginny, but I think she's our best bet. She's the worst of the Slytherin girls, and the Carrows adore her. I – I think I could pretend to be her."

"No," Ginny shook her head. "Absolutely not!" The Carrows would show no mercy with any of them, but Ginny had a feeling it would be far worse for Willow if she were caught. "Neville and I already said he would take the potion."

"I think Neville needs to go with you," Willow insisted. "You need strong back-up, and he's one of the best spell casters amongst us."

Neville blushed at this, but before he could reply, Luna commented. "I think Willow's right, we'll need Neville with us."

"I'll get the password and come straight back here and tell you," Willow said. "They'll never know and maybe they'll blame Pansy for leaking the password."

Ginny thought it over aloud. "So, once we have the password, Seamus can put the distraction into action and Luna, Neville, and I will go straight to the headmaster's office." She turned to Willow. "Do you have an idea how to make the Carrows tell you the password?"

"I was thinking I could tell them Snape needed to see them immediately in his office," Willow considered. "Then simply follow them and once they say the password and enter his office, I run back here. Not only do we then have the password, we have all three of them in one place, and can hopefully ensure that they all respond to whatever Seamus has planned."

"That's so simple it just might work," Neville said.

"I like it," Ginny agreed.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Ginny kept her eyes locked on the flickering candle in a wall sconce that hung just above Snape's left shoulder. Everything had gone smoothly up to the point she, Neville, and Luna had entered Snape's office. They hadn't accounted for Snape possibly having any other security measures. As soon as they opened the case that contained the sword, an alarm in the office had been triggered and before they were even halfway down the stairs, Snape was running up them.

Snape now sat at his desk contemplating Neville, Luna, and herself, and Ginny admitted that even after all the pain the Carrows inflicted on the student body, this was the only moment since she had returned to Hogwarts that she was truly fearful of what might happen. Snape was Voldemort's most trusted follower. What if Snape turned them over to the Dark Lord for this transgression?

"Which of you thought it would be a good idea to break into my office?" Snape asked in the soft voice he used when he was supremely angry.

"I did," Ginny responded, forcing herself to look directly at him. She refused to let him see how intimidated she was feeling at the moment.

"Simply to take this?" he asked indicating the sword that now lay on his desk in front of him. "What was your intent?"

"That sword belongs to Harry," Ginny stated. "Professor Dumbledore gave it to him."

Snape sighed. "This sword belongs to Hogwarts, not some truant schoolboy."

"Harry's not a truant," Ginny seethed. "You know full well you and your Death Eater friends would have turned Harry over to _him_ as soon as he set foot through the doors."

Snape coldly considered her. "As I recall, I told you some time ago you should part ways with Mr. Potter. Clearly, you did not listen to me and now you are meddling into affairs that do not concern you."

"Anything that concerns Harry concerns me as well," she said defiantly, turning her gaze directly towards Snape.

Snape contemplated her thoughtfully. "If you had been successful in stealing the sword, how did you intend to get it to Mr. Potter? Where is he?"

"I don't know," Ginny admitted. "But even if I did I would never tell you no matter what you did to me. I'd die first."

"I would be careful to whom I make such statements, Miss Weasley," Snape snapped, still looking her over as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "The Dark Lord has eyes and ears everywhere."

"You're his right hand man," Ginny spat. "Aren't you just going to turn us over to him anyway?"

"Why would I bother the Dark Lord with trivial matters such as you three? Silly school children playing games, breaking and entering, and pretending to be adults?" Snape sneered.

"It's not a game," Neville hissed.

"Finally developed a backbone, did you, Longbottom?" Snape remarked coldly. "Your little friends ran away and there wasn't anyone left to hide behind?"

"Neville's braver than you'll ever be!" Ginny exclaimed.

Snape's eyes flashed in anger. "You are very lucky I am feeling generous this evening, Miss Weasley," he snarled. "I think an evening spent in the abominable company of Hagrid will be punishment enough for the three of you. I am quite sure he will be able to find something abysmal for you to do in the Forbidden Forest."

Ginny stared at him, her mouth gaping open slightly in surprise. That was it? He wasn't going to press for more details about Harry's whereabouts? No Cruciatus until they passed out for disrespecting him or handing them over to the Carrows for something worse? She couldn't understand it in the slightest. This was the man who had killed Professor Dumbledore in cold blood.

"Now leave!" Snape roared when none of them had moved a muscle. "Before I change my mind."

She shook her head to clear it of the sudden shock and stood, heading for the door, sure that Neville and Luna were following behind her. They rode the stairs down and exited past the gargoyle. None of them said anything until they reached a deserted corridor equidistant from their separate common rooms.

"I don't get it," Neville said. "I was certain Snape was going to hand us over to the Carrows to let them have their way with us. Especially after all we said to him!"

Ginny nodded. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't really think he was angry at all," Luna said mildly. "I thought he was rather sad."

"You're daft, you know that, right?" Neville asked.

Luna looked at Neville as if she felt sorry for him. "I hear that quite a lot, you know," she said, causing Neville to realize his gaffe and mutter an apology as she continued. "I should be going before we get into any more trouble. See you tomorrow."

She headed down the corridor towards a stairway that would lead her to the Ravenclaw tower. Ginny headed in the opposite direction with Neville.

"The only time I was ever in the Forbidden Forest was when we flew the Thestrals to the Ministry," Ginny commented. "How about you?"

Neville shuddered. "Once before, in my first year."

"You?" she asked in shock. "What in Merlin's name were you getting up to your first year?"

"Trying to warn a couple of friends that Malfoy was going to turn them in for being out after curfew," he answered.

"I don't think I have to guess who you were warning," Ginny said dryly. "What did you all have to do?"

"Find an injured unicorn," Neville replied.

"That doesn't sound so bad," she remarked.

"It wasn't at first, but Malfoy scared me and Hagrid made him go with Harry because I guess he figured Harry could handle Malfoy better," Neville admitted. "Of course, not long after we hear Malfoy scream like a baby and watched him come running madly out of the forest saying they'd just seen some sort of ghost or something."

Ginny shivered and it felt like someone was trickling cold ice down her back as Neville continued.

"Hagrid was furious that Malfoy had abandoned Harry. Then Firenze comes galloping out of the forest with Harry on his back saying we need to get out of there right away."

"So," Ginny said. "Was it a ghost or something else?"

"It was sort of both, I suppose," Neville said. "It turns out Harry and Malfoy stumbled upon whatever You-Know-Who was at that time drinking the blood of a unicorn. From what I hear, if Firenze hadn't shown up when he did, You-Know-Who would have killed Harry right then and there."

"Sounds like maybe Snape is hoping something similar will happen to us," Ginny commented. "Ron hates the Forbidden Forest."

"I'm not a fan myself, but I'll take it over the Cruciatus any day," Neville remarked.

"Did you ever think there would come a time when we would talk so casually about being tortured?" Ginny asked.

"No," Neville stated simply. "It seems to be losing its effect on me. I hardly feel it these days."

Ginny glanced over at him. "Can't tell by the look of you. I admire your bravery, Neville, but even I'm not attracting their attention as much as you. Maybe you should take it easy?"

Neville looked at her grimly. "I can't, Ginny. I'm doing it for the first years and… and my parents."

"Neville," Ginny said quietly. "Your parents wouldn't want you to do that."

"It's all I have to give to them at the moment, Ginny," he answered.

Ginny felt tears burn her eyes at his sad statement. The frustration that had been building in her since the beginning of the school year had seeped out of her when their attempt to steal the sword had failed so miserably, and at the moment all she was feeling was uselessness.

When she and Neville entered the Gryffindor common room, Seamus, and Willow were waiting anxiously by the fire.

Willow rushed over. "We heard you were caught! Are you two alright?"

Ginny nodded. "We're fine."

"He didn't hurt you?" she asked, looking Ginny and Neville over.

"No," Ginny answered, wanting nothing more than to ignore their concerned questions and go to bed.

"He gave us detention," Neville said. "With Hagrid."

Their friends looked as shocked as Ginny had felt earlier when Snape had doled out his punishment. Ginny was sure she would never understand why he had been so lenient with them, but they could stay up and discuss it if they wanted.

"Look," she said. "Thank you all for your hard work, but it was a colossal failure on our end. I'm tired, and I'm going to bed."

Trudging up the stairs to her room, Ginny stopped in the doorway, remembering that Demelza would be there. Her estranged friend was curled up under her covers, with her curtains half-drawn and was staring at Ginny.

"Did it work?" she asked quietly.

"No," Ginny said succinctly and quickly undressed, putting on her usual bedtime attire that was Harry's jersey. She would let Willow or one of the others fill Demelza in. Crawling under her covers, Ginny pulled out her bedside table drawer and dug underneath until she found the photo of Harry Colin had given her last year.

Drawing the curtains around her bed closed, cutting off any further sight of her estranged friend, and curling on her side, Ginny propped the photo against the pillow next to her so she could gaze at it.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered. "I tried to do what I could to help you. I hope, wherever you are, you're safe and having better luck than I am. I miss you."

She reached over and lightly touched the picture, crying silently so Demelza wouldn't hear, but wishing more than anything she could be crying on her friend's shoulder instead.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Ginny shared a compartment with Neville, Luna, and Willow on the train ride home for the holidays. A little over halfway home the train began to slow and the lights went out. She was reminded of her second year when Dementors had entered the train. Glancing out the window she could see dark shapes floating above the train cars and her heart constricted.

Screams in another car could be heard and loud bangs and flashes went off out in the corridor. Neville stood up to open the compartment door, but before he could do so the shrouded figure of a Death Eater appeared and blasted him back against the windows. Willow and Luna were at his side immediately. Ginny reached for her wand, but she was hit with a Full Body Bind spell before she could even draw it.

"All we want is Luna Lovegood," the Death Eater growled, swivelling his head around the compartment until he saw Luna crouched over Neville, wide-eyed and terrified. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly out of the compartment. She never said a word and by the time Willow came to her senses and used _Rennervate _on Ginny and Neville, the train was underway again as if nothing had just happened.

Ginny and her remaining two friends sat in stunned silence for some time before any of them could find the strength to speak.

"Why do you think they took, Luna?" Willow whispered, as if afraid the Death Eaters would hear her and come back.

Ginny shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Maybe it's because of her dad," Neville said. "All those articles he was printing in the Quibbler about rallying behind Harry and all. You-Know-Who was bound to retaliate at some point."

"But on Christmas?" Willow asked, her eyes full of sorrow.

"What's he care about Christmas?" Ginny spat. "It's not like he has anyone he loves or cares for."

They fell into another silence. Ginny stared out the window at the passing countryside

"I'm not coming back," Willow said abruptly.

Ginny turned towards her friend in shock, as did Neville. "What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I turn seventeen the day after the new year," Willow said. "I'm going to be with Colin. If nothing else I can be there to help protect his family from Death Eaters, and I'm not going to waste another minute not being with him."

"They'll know," Neville said. "Snape will put two and two together when you don't return to school after the holidays."

"So?" Willow said. "I won't have the Trace any longer. They won't be able to find me."

"I think you'd be insane not to go," Ginny said. "If I had that kind of opportunity, I'd take it."

"No you wouldn't," Willow said. "I'm being selfish, but I can't help it."

"It's not selfish, Willow," Ginny insisted. "It's what _you_ need to do and going to help Colin and his family is just as important as us sticking it out at Hogwarts."

Willow nodded. Any further attempt at normal conversation about what they might do over the holidays was abandoned. After what had just transpired with Luna and Willow's confession, none of them had the energy for anything other than staring out the window or resting their heads on the backs of the seats.

When the train pulled into King's Cross, Ginny looked out the window and saw her parents standing nervously on the platform scanning all the train cars. Ginny waved, trying to gain their attention, but they didn't see her.

Standing up, she grabbed her rucksack and bid her friends good-bye, giving Willow an extra long hug. Then she stepped off the train and found her parents again in the crowd.

Her mother hugged her so tightly she could barley breath.

"Oh, Ginny dear," her mother cried on her shoulder.

"Mum, I'm alright," Ginny said. "But I do have a bit of bad news."

"What is that?" her father asked.

"They took Luna Lovegood right off the train," Ginny said grimly. "We didn't even have a chance to try to stop them. Neville said it was because of the things her father had been printing about Harry."

Her mother and father exchanged worried looks and then looked back over at Ginny.

"They didn't try to take you?" her mother asked.

"No, Mum," Ginny said. "You don't have to worry. They have no interest in me."

Her mother hugged her again and her father tried to smile at her, but she saw that it didn't reach his eyes. That, more than anything that had happened so far, pained her the most.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Christmas turned out to be a quiet affair, with only Ginny, her mum and dad, and Fred and George. Ginny couldn't remember the last time there had been so few people at The Burrow for the holidays. Bill and Fleur were supposed to be there, but Bill had Flooed a few days before and said he and Fleur really wanted to spend their first Christmas as newlyweds alone. Ginny had mocked thrown up in the waste paper bin when her mother had told her, causing her mother to yell at her to grow up and shove a basket into her hands, ordering Ginny to go outside and collect eggs.

Ginny had stomped outside fuming, but as soon as the cold air hit her she had sagged against the railing of the veranda, suddenly finding it extremely hard to breath. She gulped in air and swiped angrily at the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

Ever since she had returned home for the holidays her mother had found something to nit-pick over. Despite her somewhat happy reunion with her parents at King's Cross, they were still angry with her about breaking into Snape's office to steal Gryffindor's sword. Ginny wasn't sure what they were so worked up about. She had come off rather light with the punishment compared to what the Carrows attempted to inflict on the students on a daily basis. That was turning into another bone of contention, with her parents arguing constantly about Ginny returning to Hogwarts. Her mother didn't want her to, and her father insisted she had; otherwise, they risked bringing the Death Eaters back to their door.

Ginny was having a hard time figuring her mother out. One minute her mother was telling her she needed to grow up and the next she was treating Ginny like she was ten again. If being a mother caused that many conflicting emotions within a woman, Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to be one – ever.

Besides, didn't her mother know Ginny was joking about Bill and Fleur? Why couldn't her mother see the pain and torment she was going through over not getting to spend Christmas with the boy she loved, and having to deal with all the pain and misery at Hogwarts alone without any older brothers to lean upon? How was any of this fair? So, yes, she had mimed throwing up because she had been afraid she might actually do it. She was happy that Bill and Fleur were able to be together for the holidays, but did they have to rub it in?

Ginny trudged through the snow to the hen house, completing her assigned chore collecting the eggs, and then stopping by her father's workshop to check her appearance in his Muggle toaster. She was annoyed to see that her eyes were rimmed in red from crying and there was no way to hide it. Sighing, she trudged back to The Burrow, and set the basket on the counter while her mother's back was turned. Quickly, she announced she was done and ran up the stairs to her room before her mum could see her face or give her another job to do. Maybe she wanted her mother to notice the pain she was in, but that didn't mean she actually wanted to talk about it. She just wanted her mother to be nice and understanding towards her, like Ginny was trying to be with her.

It was a relief when Fred and George finally arrived as it took some of the heat off of her, and their jovialness always managed to take her mind off things that were troubling her. As it was, their mother wasn't too happy with them either, since they were aiding their old friend, Lee Jordan with a secret Wizarding broadcast to let the underground know what was going on in the battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"We have secret identities, Mum," Fred said in an attempt to appease her.

"Everyone can recognize your voices!" their mother retorted.

"Those Death Eaters are too dim to put two and two together," George said.

"Doesn't that equal five?" Fred quipped.

Ginny snickered as their mother glared at them all. "This is no laughing matter!"

"Molly," their father said, having just arrived home from work and catching the end of the conversation. "Let them have their fun."

"Mum," George said, sobering up. "We have to get the word out somehow and Lee really thinks this will be the safest way."

"We'll be using passwords to access the station and will have code names," Fred said. "I think mine's going to be _Rapier _for my wit." Ginny snorted at this comment causing Fred to look over at her. "You have something to say about that, little sis?"

"I think _Rodent _would be more applicable," Ginny responded. "The way you sneaked around the castle touting that you and George were the only ones who knew where all the hidden passages were."

"We _were_ the only ones!" Fred flared, indignantly.

"Only with help," Ginny replied mildly. "Because of a certain map you nicked in your first year."

George guffawed loudly. "Wait until I tell Lee!"

Fred's indignation turned into laughter as well. The rest of Christmas was pleasant enough and Ginny enjoyed spending time with the twins, but was disappointed they weren't around more. Despite everything that was going on, theirs' was one of the only remaining shops in Diagon Alley that was still doing a booming business, and therefore they had to spend most of the holidays at their shop, restocking and manufacturing supplies. Of course, her mother refused to allow her to visit them, which caused Ginny to spend many hours sulking in her bedroom.

Even knowing what she would be going back to, Ginny was more than ready to return to school when the time came. Her mother seemed to sense her eagerness to leave and clung to her so tightly at King's Cross Ginny thought she was going to have to take her mum with her. Finally, her father plucked her mother's hands from Ginny's shoulders and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek whispering for her to be safe.

Ginny nodded and stepped onto the train, entering the first empty compartment she found so she could sit and wave to them once more. It seemed more students were missing, besides Willow and Luna, and the train ride back to Hogwarts was the most subdued of any. Ginny eventually found Neville sitting in a compartment with Seamus, Lavender and Parvati and joined them.

They all made small talk about their holidays, but were very careful not to mention anything of importance. After what had happened to Luna on the last train ride, they couldn't be sure of anything, including eavesdroppers.

They saved any serious conversation for the times they spent in the Room of Requirement, which were becoming more and more frequent. In the evenings, after dinner, they would congregate there and tune in to the latest _Potterwatch_, if it was able to air, and listen to what was going on in the underground on the outside.

Inside the school, it was drearier than ever, especially now that Luna and Willow had joined the ranks of the students no longer in attendance at Hogwarts. Demelza and Ginny had ceased to even talk when they were alone in their room, and prepared for bed in silence every evening.

Ginny missed the times they had spent in previous years talking about school or boys, or flipping through the pages of Demelza's _Witch Weekly_, giggling over the ludicrousness of the articles. Or the times Willow would play her keyboard accompanying Demelza while she read steamy passages aloud from her torrid romance novels to annoy Ginny. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had seen Demelza read one of her books and Willow's parents hadn't allowed her to bring her keyboard back to school in the fall.

With the loss of her close camaraderie with Demelza, Ginny hated every single moment of the winter term. It was even more excruciating than the fall term since they had all but given up on doing anything productive aside from making the Carrows lives as miserable as they were making theirs. Ginny had lost count to the number of times someone had set off a dung bomb in one of the Carrows' classes, and one brave soul (she suspected Neville, but he never confessed) had somehow managed to slip a nose-bleed nougat into both their breakfasts one morning. Madam Pomfrey had feigned ignorance in knowing how to make the nose bleeds stop, allowing all students to have a reprieve from the Carrows' horrid classes for a couple of days as they _recuperated_ in the hospital wing.

Spring break finally arrived and Ginny's parents insisted that she spend the week at home with them. Ginny had planned on remaining at Hogwarts, as most of her friends were staying, but her mother's letter brooked no argument and the last thing Ginny wanted was to receive a Howler from her mother demanding she come home. She was certain the Carrows would make mincemeat out of her if that happened.

As it was, Ginny was only home a day on break when she was roused from sleep by her mother, who had a wild, desperate look in her eyes Ginny had never seen before.

"Ginny, get up," her mother said insistently. "We have to leave… _now_."

Ginny sat up, immediately awake as she registered the urgency in her mother's voice. Something bad must have happened. Jumping out of bed, she placed her feet into her slippers and snagged her dressing gown off the edge of the bed as she followed her mother quickly down the stairs to the back door where her father was already waiting.

"Let's go, quickly," he said without preamble, opening the door and ushering them out.

The cold night air bit through Ginny's dressing gown as they ran down the garden path towards the gate. High-pitched sounds, similar to what fireworks sounded like when lit headed towards them, growing louder by the second. Looking up in the sky as they ran, Ginny saw the bright streaks caused by the spells of Death Eaters flying through the sky and the spells struck the ground around them as they ran.

Ginny bit back a shriek of terror as her father shoved the gate to the lane open roughly and stumbled out into it, pulling Ginny and her mother after him.

"Arthur!" her mother screamed, pointing, and Ginny looked to see Death Eaters already materializing in the lane.

"Hold on!" her father yelled, pulling Ginny and her mother close to his sides as he twisted on the spot. Ginny felt the world compressing around her, and her vision swirled, leaving the Death Eaters behind in a now-empty lane. The world spun around her and her parents and then slowed as they materialized in her Great Aunt Muriel's garden. Ginny's heart was in her throat, her mind racing to find a reason why Death Eaters would be coming for them in the middle of the night.

Her father pulled her and her mother towards the back door of her aunt's house and knocked.

"Who is it?" the aged voice of her great aunt called from the other side.

"It's Arthur, Molly, and Ginny," her father gasped.

"What was the first thing I ever said to you?" Great Aunt Muriel asked.

Her father sighed. "'Are those really the best robes you own?'"

The door creaked open to reveal Great Aunt Muriel standing in a silk dressing gown with her gilded cane, eyeing them speculatively. Her father entered and she and her mother followed.

"Fred and George are already here," Great Aunt Muriel said. "They are quite anxious to hear what this is all about, as am I."

She turned and led them into her ostentatious sitting room. Overstuffed settees and armchairs sat near the huge fireplace and an odd assortment of bric-a-brac her aunt obviously thought was decorative cluttered the surface of every table in the room. Fred and George stood in front of the fireplace wearing identical expressions of worry.

"What's going on, Dad?" Fred asked.

"We received your Patronus and Apparated right here," George added.

Arthur nodded and looked at them all grimly. "The Order received word from an anonymous source this evening that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were captured by Snatchers today and taken to Malfoy Manor."

Her mother gasped "_No!_" and fell into a nearby armchair, visibly shaking. Ginny knelt by her mother's side and took her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Molly, it's alright," Arthur said. "The good news is that You-Know-Who was out of the country and they managed to escape before he could return. However, the bad news is that the Death Eaters now know we have been lying to them these past few months about Ron and our connection with Harry."

"Hence, why you are here," Great Aunt Muriel said sourly.

"Aunt Muriel, we are truly sorry for any inconvenience this will cause you," her father said diplomatically. "But we are extremely grateful."

"Are they all right?" Ginny anxiously asked. "Where are they now?"

"Yes, they are fine" her father replied. "However, the Order thinks it's best to keep their current location a secret, so unfortunately, I don't know, sweetheart."

"But they are all right?" her mother asked again, her hand trembling in Ginny's.

"Yes, Molly," her father answered. "They are being well taken care of." He turned to Great Aunt Muriel. "Muriel, could we trouble you for some tea?"

Ginny's aunt grumbled underneath her breath, but headed for her kitchen to put together the tea. Ginny settled on the floor at her mother's feet and laid her head on her mum's knee, staring into the fire. They were still alive. She had always assumed they were, figuring that if anything had happened to any of them it would have been in the _Prophet_. However, despite the harrowing way she and her family had had to find out, it was still a relief to know that at this very moment they were in a safe house too.

Her mother reached her hand out and stroked Ginny's hair. Ginny sighed, saddened that they wouldn't be able to see Ron, Harry and Hermione, both for herself and her mother. She knew most of what had been troubling her mother all these months was not knowing where her youngest son was or if he were even alive and well. It must be killing her not to be able to embrace him and make sure for herself that he truly was all right. Ginny squeezed her mother's hand reassuringly.

"You lot have had to grow up too quickly," her mother whispered.

"I don't know about you, George, but I take offence to that," Fred said lightly.

"Yeah, I don't feel a day over nineteen," George replied dryly.

Their father sighed from where he stood by the fireplace, but a smile tugged his lips. Ginny felt her mother's knee jiggling under her cheek and looked up to see her mother laughing silently, despite the tears streaming down her face. Ginny began giggling as well and soon all five of them were wildly laughing so that by the time Great Aunt Muriel returned with a tray of tea, none of them could speak coherently.

She looked at them all as if she thought they had gone mad and Ginny had to wonder if she might be right.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

When Ginny jumped down from the hole in the wall into the Room of Requirement and saw Harry standing there alive and well it took all her willpower not to rush over to him and kiss him. However, he did not seem happy to see her and if anything, looked slightly ill, as if he were about to lose his lunch and was only barely keeping it together.

He was being bombarded on all sides by everyone wanting him to tell them what was going on and what to do, and then he began talking about a lost artefact, but didn't have any idea what it was or what it looked like. How were they supposed to help if he didn't have a clue?

Luna piped up about a lost diadem – whatever that was – which seemed to pique Harry's interest. Of course, then Cho had to put her two Knuts in and offer to show him what it looked like. Oh, right, Ginny was sure that was all Cho wanted to do. There was no way Ginny was going to allow Cho to go anywhere with Harry alone, war or no war. Thankfully, Luna was there and when Ginny volunteered that she accompany Harry instead, her friend jumped at the chance.

After they had gone in search of the diadem, Ginny looked around the room and saw that Colin and Dennis had just entered from the Hog's Head portrait as well. She ran over and grabbed them up in a fierce hug.

"Colin! Dennis!" she cried. "We've missed you so much!"

Colin hugged her back and smiled. "You too, Ginny. Willow told me how awful it's been this year. I'm sorry you lot had to go through that."

Ginny shook her head. "It's almost over now. Where is Willow?"

"She wasn't feeling well," Colin said. "So, I told her Dennis and I would come see what was going on and let her know what was happening."

"Oh," Ginny said, crestfallen. "It's probably good she stayed to look out for your parents."

"There's that too," Colin agreed, but Ginny sensed that thought hadn't crossed Colin's mind until just this moment. She wanted to question him further, but frantic gestures coming from Ron and Hermione caught her eye and she turned in time to see them heading for the exit.

"I'll be right back, Colin," Ginny said and quickly ran over to her brother and friend before they could leave.

"Where are you two going?" she asked.

"To the bathroom," Ron said.

"There's one in here," Ginny responded.

"Ginny," Hermione said. "We'll be back soon. We just need to check on something."

"Ginny!" her mum was shouting and running towards her.

Hermione and Ron quickly walked up the stairs as Ginny's mum wrangled her away from the stairwell.

"Where do you think you are going?" her mum asked, clearly frazzled.

"Mum, I wasn't going anywhere!" Ginny said, annoyed.

"That's right you aren't!" her mother replied firmly.

"You just let Ron go without a word," Ginny pouted.

"He is of age and I can no longer tell him what to do," mum said. "I nearly lost you once before, and I will not allow you to become involved in this!"

"Mum," Ginny sighed. "There's no way you can stop it. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Her mother clearly wanted to say more, but they were being jostled about as more people entered the room, including the last person she ever expected to see – Percy. He looked around uncertainly until he found them.

"Am I too late?" he asked, much to the amazement of her entire family and herself. Percy had finally come home. It had taken a war to knock some sense into him, but clearly sense had been knocked. Her mother, of course, became distracted from her and ran to Percy, just as Harry came back with Luna and Professor McGonagall.

Harry announced that they were going to fight, and it felt like the whole room was surging for the exit as one entity. Hoping her mother was still engrossed with Percy's return, Ginny headed for the exit only to feel her mother's vice-like grip back on her arm, trying to hold her back. Ginny tried her hardest to see things from her mother's point of view; she was sure her mother had been devastated when she had thought Ginny had been dead in the Chamber, but that had been a long time ago and it wasn't fair for her mother to hold that against her for the rest of her life and try to lock her away at the slightest hint of danger.

She turned to Harry for help and was very disappointed when he sided with her mother instead. Clearly, he felt the same way her mum did and that was well, infuriating.

Once the room thinned out she found herself practically alone with Harry as he scanned about the room. He asked her where Ron and Hermione were and seemed just as confused as she had been when she told him they had gone to the bathroom. She was about to tell him off for treating her like a fragile doll, when he fell to his knees in agony.

All anger forgotten, she rushed to his side. "Harry!"

"Voldemort's here," he gasped, struggling to his feet. "At the gate." He looked at her with glassy eyes. "I have to go. Ginny, promise me you'll stay here."

"He doesn't care about me!" she cried in frustration.

"I do!" Harry yelled. "I wish I could talk to you right now and explain things, but there's something I have to do before it's too late. I'm counting on you staying alive."

Harry pushed away from her and staggered up the stairs towards the exit, leaving Ginny to stand there, staring after him, dumb-founded. Did he think she didn't care for him? How could he ask her to stay behind and do nothing while he and her entire family were out there fighting for their lives? She would stay because she had promised her mother and father she would, but she wasn't happy about it.

All of a sudden the room reverberated with the sound of Voldemort's amplified voice. Ginny covered her ears with her hands as he railed against them, demanding that they turn Harry over immediately to avoid bloodshed, and giving them an hour to do so. Merlin, had it really come to this?

More under-age students were pouring into the room, and she noticed most of the Slytherins as well, including Pansy Parkinson who glared at Ginny as she walked past.

"Your boyfriend is going to get everyone killed," the Slytherin girl spat.

"I see you're not sticking around to find out," Ginny snarled.

"I told them to hand him over," Pansy replied. "But clearly this school is still being run by a bunch of idiots. What's one life in comparison to hundreds?"

Ginny lunged through the crowd at the girl, drawing her wand and hexing Pansy before she had a chance to react. Bat-Bogeys immediately sprouted from the Slytherin's nose and she ran screaming for the Hog's Head entrance.

"Why don't you go run to that slimy, ferret-faced boyfriend of yours and see if he'll help you!" Ginny yelled after her. "Somehow I doubt he'll notice a difference!"

She stepped to the side to avoid the onslaught of students who were glancing nervously her way. The sound of someone stumbling out of the Hog's Head entrance caused her to spin back around to the portrait in time to see Tonks tumble out and land in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"Bit of a drop there," Tonks replied, standing up and brushing herself off and pointing back at Pansy's retreating form. "Your handy-work?"

"She made me mad," Ginny answered. "I thought you were home with Teddy."

"I couldn't stand the thought of Remus being here fighting and me not knowing," Tonks said. "You?"

"The same," Ginny replied. "My whole family's here, including Percy!"

"Well," Tonks remarked. "How about that?"

Ginny laughed for the first time in what felt like years. That about summed it up regarding Percy; better late than never, she supposed.

She and Tonks attempted some small talk for a few more minutes, but eventually the effort became too much as the sounds of wand fire, screaming, and explosions became more audible, even through the castle's thick walls. Instead, the two of them paced back and forth as a few more fleeing students trickled in and then out of the room again.

Neville's grandmother jumped nimbly down from the portrait entrance after the last of the students had departed and asked Ginny and Tonks what was going on. Since, obviously, neither one of them could give her a definitive answer, she heaved a huge sigh of dismay and joined them pacing.

Ginny was surprised when Harry, this time accompanied by Hermione and Ron came rushing back in for the third time and explained that she, Tonks, and Mrs. Longbottom would have to leave. He really needed to make up his mind what he wanted. Did he want her to stay in the room or not? She wasn't going to stick around to find out, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth she headed towards the exit. All the while he was yelling at her that she had to come back.

Ignoring him, she ran out into the corridor after Tonks and straight to a window. The castle grounds were alight with wand fire and a fierce battle was raging. It appeared the Death Eaters had broken through the outer defences and it would only be a matter of moments before they gained entry to the castle itself.

Pointing her wand out the window she aimed a stinging hex at a nearby Death Eater and was pleased when he jumped and tripped over his feet, allowing a defender to finish him off. She didn't have time to admire her handy work, however since Tonks ran off in a panic when Aberforth informed her Remus was engaged in a deadly duel with Dolohov.

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared yet again into the Room of Requirement Ginny was torn as to what she should do. Part of her wanted to wait until they returned to hopefully get some more concrete answers from them as to what it was exactly the three of were trying to accomplish; the other part of her wanted to find the rest of her family and make sure they were all right. The desire to find her family won out, and Ginny ran down the corridor heading towards the Great Hall.

On her way, she nearly ran into Fred and Percy headed in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing out?" Percy roared when he saw her.

"Glad to see you're still alive too!" she yelled back at him.

"You know what he meant!" Fred boomed, trying to be heard over a sudden nearby explosion.

"I'm looking for you lot!" she replied. "Where are Mum and Dad?"

"They were in the Great Hall," Fred answered.

"Go there now, Ginny!" Percy said forcefully. "Death Eaters have broken in. They're everywhere. We're trying to clear the corridors. Go!"

"I want to help!" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny, attack anyone you see along the way," Fred said. "But, please, head directly to the Great Hall. It's where most of our defences are gathering."

She nodded, quickly hugging them both before running away from them towards the stairway. Along the way she ran into Dean and Luna who were fighting several Death Eaters. Coming to their aid, she sent Stinging Hexes, her famous Bat-Bogey Hexes, as well as a Disarming Spell at the attackers, all the while dodging return fire that she was sure was aimed to kill, not just impede.

Most of her hexes hit home and she managed to disarm one of the attackers and send him scrambling on the floor looking for his wand, while another was preoccupied dealing with attacking bogeys.

Dean grinned over at her. "I've never been more thrilled with your brilliant aiming and hexing skills!"

"It's about time," Ginny teased.

"The Death Eaters appear to be coming out of the woodwork," Luna commented.

"Erm, maybe that's because there are giant holes in the castle walls," Dean replied.

"Percy said we should make our way to the Great Hall," Ginny shouted over a loud rumbling from outside. "What is that?"

"Giants," Dean answered. "They're attacking the castle with clubs, boulders, their fists, whatever they can, trying to bring it down."

They pressed forward, scrabbling over piles of rubble and fending off any Death Eaters they encountered. Ginny certainly couldn't complain about not being in the thick of things now.

**TBC**


	8. The Undesirable Number One Part Three

**Author's Notes:** Many, many thanks go to my beta supreme, Arnel, who diligently checked canon and listened to me bounce ideas off her and say "Yea" or "Nay". Not to mention being immensely supportive. I hope you all enjoy this segment. Also, I am working on Chapter Seven and am curious if you, as readers, are interested in reading a chapter that is relatively angst free and wraps up a few ends or not?

Ginny sat in the Great Hall next to Fred's body, staring off into space and listening to her mother, George and Percy wail horribly. When George and Percy had carried Fred's body into the room, she hadn't wanted to believe it, and thought for one brief instant that it was one of their stupid jokes, poorly timed. However, even they knew that death was no laughing matter, so as soon as that hope had flared it had died.

It was eerie to look at Fred and see the half-smile still etched on his face. Percy sobbed that Fred had been taking the mickey out on him right before he died. Tears splashed down Ginny's cheeks and when she saw Hermione approach her, she didn't hesitate to accept her embrace and cry on her shoulder.

She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her friend tightly wishing fervently that somehow it would all just stop and it would be over. Or better yet, that she'd wake up and this would be a terrible nightmare and nothing more. There were already so many dead besides Fred, like Tonks and Lupin and countless others. Ginny's eyes snapped open when she thought of poor little Teddy, who would never be held by his mother again, or see for himself what a sweet, caring man his father had been. Fred would never have children of his own and George would probably always feel like some small piece of him was missing.

Ginny sniffled, pushing away from Hermione and wiping her nose on her sleeve just as Professor McGonagall appeared in the doorway of the Great Hall and made an announcement asking for anyone who was able to aide in the search and rescue of injured or dead. Glancing over where the rest of her family was clustered, she decided against rejoining them and joined the small group gathering around McGonagall. Ginny was able and helping victims would be a distraction from her own pain and grief at the moment.

She walked outside with the other volunteers and began searching the grounds near the Entrance Hall. The feet of the rescuers crunching across the dirt and debris sounded incredibly loud in the silence that had fallen during the reprieve. Ginny was just heading towards a faint moan she had thought she heard when Neville's voice called over to her.

"Ginny? I think you'd better come here."

Dreading what she might find, her feet dragged as she turned and walked back the way she had just come to where Neville and Oliver Wood were standing. On the ground, at their feet lay a body. Stepping up next to Neville, she looked down and saw the still form of her friend, Colin.

Her heart plummeted to her stomach and her mouth formed a silent 'O' as Neville pulled her into a hug. Not Colin too. What was Willow going to say? What would she do? Ginny's heart felt shattered at the sight of her best friend lying dead at her feet. If she felt this way, how would Willow possibly survive this blow? Ginny cried for her friend that was dead and the one who would have to live with that knowledge.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Oliver was saying. "Neville says he was a friend of yours."

"One of my best," she whispered.

"We should take him inside," Neville suggested.

Ginny shook her head. "I can't do it." She just couldn't face another death that had hit so close to home. It wasn't fair. She'd lost her brother and one of her best friends in one night, and she didn't think she could take much more.

"It's alright, Ginny," Neville assured her. "Oliver and I can handle it. Why don't you help look for more survivors?"

Pulling away from him, she nodded dully. She watched as Oliver and Neville lifted Colin's body as if he didn't weigh a thing and carried him towards the castle.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Good-bye, Colin," she whispered, turning away when Oliver and Neville reached the entrance.

She heard the faint moan again to her left and headed in that direction until she came upon a seventh year girl lying on the ground. Kneeling next to her, Ginny looked her over, trying to assess where she was injured.

The girl was crying and mumbling over and over that she wanted to go home, while Ginny tried to reassure her as best she could. Ginny's voice caught in her throat as she spoke meaningless words to the girl, all the while wondering if anyone had been there for Colin in his last moments. The girl moved feebly, attempting to sit up, but Ginny gently pushed her back to the ground.

Finally, Professors Flitwick and Sprout arrived to relieve her. Feeling exhausted to her core, Ginny returned to the Great Hall covered in dirt and blood and wanting nothing more than to take a shower and find somewhere to rest. However, upon entering she espied Ron and Hermione near the front, talking to each other and scanning the room frantically, and she suddenly realized she had not seen any sign of Harry since she had left the Room of Requirement well over an hour ago.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, approaching Ron and Hermione.

"We were just wondering the same thing," Ron said. "We haven't seen him since Voldemort called off his Death Eaters."

"You lost track of him?" Ginny accused them.

"We assumed Harry was in Dumbledore's office, using the Pensieve," Hermione said defensively. "We were just getting ready to go look there."

"Why would he do that?" Ginny asked.

"We came across Snape right after Voldemort ordered Nagini to attack him, and before he died he passed some memories of his on to Harry," Ron explained. "You look at them in a Pensieve."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'm not daft, Ron. I know what a Pensieve is for, but that was nearly an hour ago! What were the memories of?"

"We don't know," Hermione admitted. "We came back here right after the encounter with Snape and thought Harry was with us, but we just now noticed he's not."

Ginny wished she could take her anger out on them, but unfortunately, she had no room to talk since in her own grief over Fred's death and then joining the search and rescue parties, she hadn't noticed Harry's absence either.

"I'm going to Dumbledore's office," she declared. "Maybe you two should check the grounds, and hopefully you can catch up to him before he does something idiotic, like turn himself over to Voldemort."

Turning on her heel, Ginny sprinted out of the Great Hall and up the stairs that would lead to the Headmaster's office. Several times she had to find an alternative route as portions of the castle's walls had crumbled, blocking her way. Eventually she arrived at the gargoyle and was surprised to see that the spiral staircase was accessible. Hoping she wasn't too late, she ran up the stairs and burst into the office, only to find it disappointingly empty.

She hadn't been in the head's office since the incident with the sword, and it hadn't changed except that on the desk there now stood a stone basin that was filled with a shimmering silver liquid. Stepping over to it Ginny peered down at it, but couldn't see anything. She knew the general idea behind a Pensieve, but how did you go about actually viewing the memories? She glanced up at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore, but it was empty, as were most of the other portraits on the wall. No doubt most of the occupants had gone down to the ground floor to observe the battle.

"Stick your nose in," a harsh voice said from above the desk.

Looking around, Ginny recognized the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. She recalled he had a portrait back at Grimmauld Place and had never failed to say a disparaging word to anyone who would listen.

"I know you," she said.

"And I you," he retorted. "Are you going to stand there all day like a statue or are you going to take the plunge?"

"What am I going to see?" she asked.

"Nothing good, I can tell you that," he replied. She eyed him warily as he continued. "That Potter boy came back out looking quite distraught. Serves him right, I say, for the way he treated me; stuffing my portrait in a little bag and being jostled about all day and night, only to be brought out when he needed answers. As if he and his friends were even doing anything worth talking about!"

Ginny ignored him and looked back down at the silvery liquid. Gathering her courage, she took a deep breath and plunged her nose in. Immediately she felt her feet leave the floor of the office and she felt like she was falling down to earth. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Then, as quickly as it had begun it was over and she was standing behind a bush observing two young girls swinging in a park – one of which had long red hair and emerald green eyes Ginny would know anywhere. Her suspicions were confirmed when the other girl called her 'Lily'. Even at this age, Lily's sister, Petunia treated her horribly and Ginny was so caught up in their conversation she didn't even notice the greasy-haired boy standing next to her until he burst out of the bushes to defend Lily to her sister.

Ginny gasped, realizing it was Snape. The next scene was Snape explaining the magical world to Lily and it was clear he liked her; this was followed by them boarding the train and encountering James and Sirius for the first time. Ginny wasn't surprised to see how much like Harry his father looked even at the age of eleven, save for the fact that it was clear his father had been very well cared for. He was also quite arrogant, something she couldn't imagine Harry ever being, but she tried to remind herself that this was Snape's point of view.

This scene faded as the last had and she visited several more scenes each more excruciating than the next. Snape had been in love with Harry's mum and had done his best to protect him for her. Ginny didn't like the tone the latter scenes were taking and wished more than anything she could stop them, but they kept swirling and changing and telling her what she didn't want to hear or know. The last two of Dumbledore telling Snape it was imperative that Voldemort kill Harry himself were nearly unbearable and her heart was slamming in her chest by the time she felt her feet lift back up out of the Pensieve.

Ginny crumpled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. All of it was so awfully wrong and her breath was catching in her chest. _Oh merciful heavens make it not so!_

"I am very sorry you witnessed those, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore's sad voice reached her ears. "They were not for anyone but Harry to see."

Ginny looked up from where she had been crying with her head on her arms, and as tears streaked down her face, she glared at the portrait of the former Headmaster.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed.

Dumbledore's expression was pained. "As I told Severus, I thought I was doing right by Harry in my attempt to give him a normal, happy life, if only for a brief while."

"A brief while?" she asked coldly. "You've sent him off to die at the hands of that – that MONSTER and I never told Harry I loved him!"

She wept tears of rage and sorrow anew. Any anger she had been feeling towards Harry for attempting to deny her a chance to fight faded. How could she be so petty when he had been carrying the weight of this whole bloody war square on his shoulders? Even if he hadn't known then the great sacrifice he would have to make, he had known that at some point he was going to have to face Voldemort and kill the evil wizard or be killed. She understood now why he hadn't wanted her involved. He couldn't bear the thought of her dying, just as she couldn't imagine a world without him.

"Tell me he's going to survive," she pleaded, casting her gaze back up at Dumbledore's portrait.

"I cannot tell you that, for I do not know the answer," Dumbledore replied. "Harry survived when he was an infant because his mother died for him. This time there is no one who can stand between him and Tom Riddle."

Ginny flinched at the use of the name she hated above all others, but rallied on. "I would."

"That is very brave and noble of you, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore replied tenderly. "But you know as well as I, that if you ever did so, Harry would gladly die than face a world without you in it."

Ginny blinked in shock at Dumbledore. "How – how do you know that?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I watched Harry grow into the wizard he is today and had the honour and pleasure to spend a fair amount of time with him last year. I knew long before either you or he did the very special bond that was growing between you."

The black of night outside the windows had lightened considerably since she had arrived in the office, and Ginny knew the hour that Voldemort had given them must be nearly up. If Harry wasn't here and Ron and Hermione hadn't found him, then chances were she was already too late.

Not long after this searing realization, Voldemort's voice rang out over the grounds, pounding in her ears like a drum, but all she heard were his first few words, informing them all that Harry was dead.

Stumbling to her feet she ran out of the office, ignoring Dumbledore's pleas to listen to him. Maybe, just maybe Voldemort was lying to them, to see what they would do. He probably thought they'd give up if Harry were dead. Well, he was a fool if he thought that. Ginny would never give up until that monster of a man was dead by her own hands or she died trying.

Running down the stairway towards the main entrance, she saw that the doors were flung open and most of the defenders were heading outside. Pushing through them, she searched for her family or Ron and Hermione. She caught sight of her brother's tall form and flaming red hair near the front and shoved her way through until she was standing with him and Hermione.

They were staring wordlessly off towards the Forbidden Forest at a group of Death Eaters that were headed their way. The Death Eaters' peals of laughter echoed across the grounds and Ginny thought she might be sick. At the front was Voldemort and next to him, the bound, hulking form of Hagrid.

Ginny stared at the half-giant. His face was contorted in such an expression of anguish she at first wondered if Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters were controlling him with the Cruciatus. However, as they drew nearer she saw that huge tears were streaming down his face and he appeared to be cradling something in his arms, almost as if he were holding a baby.

Squinting through the early morning mist she saw an arm dangling from Hagrid's, and automatically followed the line of the arm up to where she could just make out the shock of black hair covering the brow of the face of the boy she loved more than life itself.

"No," she whispered just as Professor McGonagall's anguished cry of the same echoed across the grounds.

Everything Dumbledore had predicted must happen in the Pensieve had come true. Harry had died and her world was crumbling in around her. All she could see was him and the evil wizard who had given up being human to live forever and had taken her Harry in his attempt to do so.

"Harry? HARRY!" she screamed as the reality sunk in, and she started to run towards him, only to be held back by Ron and Hermione. She vainly struggled against them, but they held her fast and eventually she gave up and just stared sightlessly at Harry's still form.

Hagrid had laid him gently on the ground and Voldemort was pacing back and forth gloating and taunting the defenders. Ron and Neville rose brilliantly to the occasion and shouted insults back at him, which the evil wizard tried to contain with silencing spells, only to have Neville shout another disparaging remark that broke the spells nearly as soon as they had taken hold.

Ginny tried to find her own voice and join her brother and friend in their shouts of ridicule, but she seemed to have lost the ability to speak, which had nothing to do with Voldemort's failed silencing spells. She knew if she opened her mouth the only sound that would escape would be a keening wail, as she was sure she was incapable of coherent speech at the moment.

Only when Voldemort attempted to set Neville on fire did she tear her eyes away from Harry in concern for her friend. Neville, however, didn't seem to be affected by the flames and tore the Sorting Hat off his head and withdrew from it the sword of Gryffindor. Ginny watched in amazement as he swung the sword and sliced Nagini's head from her body.

Voldemort roared with fury over the death of his pet and all hell broke loose. The resulting uproar shook Ginny from her daze and she started backing up towards the Entrance Hall. Over all the yelling she thought she could hear Hagrid crying that Harry was gone, but there was such a crush of bodies as defenders and Death Eaters lunged at each other, Ginny could no longer see where Hagrid and Voldemort had been standing. They were all being pressed back towards the castle.

"Oh, look!" Bellatrix's shriek of glee reached Ginny's ear and she turned to see the crazy woman dancing away from her and up the castle steps. "It's Potty's ickle girlyfriend. Are you going to cry, little girl?"

Ginny eyes narrowed with hatred and with a screech of rage she ran after Bellatrix, with Hermione and Luna running after her and calling for her to stop. She ignored them and sent hex after hex after the horrid woman, who dodged them all, and kept looking over her shoulder cackling at Ginny.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ginny screamed which only caused Bellatrix to laugh even harder, and fire curses at her, that so far Ginny had been able to dodge. She was only dimly aware that Hermione and Luna were backing her up, but Bellatrix was keeping up with all three of them, and at the moment seemed to be merely toying with them.

Bellatrix pouted cruelly as they duelled. "Is your little heart breaking-waking?"

"Shut up!" Ginny howled, knowing her responses were only fuelling the vicious witch, but not being able to stop herself. She sent a Stunning Spell that nearly knocked Bellatrix off her feet and the sadistic woman glared menacingly over at Ginny.

Bellatrix squared her shoulders, clearly indicating that playtime was over and aimed her wand directly at Ginny's heart, and sent the Killing Curse speeding towards her. Ginny moved out of the way just in time and her mother screamed with a rage Ginny had never known she was capable of.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, BITCH!" Ginny's jaw dropped in shock at her mother's words and watched as she deftly deflected Bellatrix's next curse.

Bellatrix turned on her mother with single-mindedness and the two of them squared off. Ginny had never seen her mother in such a state and if Bellatrix had any sense she would be quaking in her shoes. However, she didn't and taunted Ginny's mother and laughed hysterically as if she were immortal. Which she was not, and Ginny's mother wasted no time finishing the hateful creature off. Bellatrix fell where she stood, a look of utter shock frozen on her face.

Voldemort's cry of outrage thundered through the Great Hall making Ginny think he almost had feelings for the crazed witch. She gasped when he blasted McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn out of his way to reach her mother and pointed his wand at her.

"_Protego!"_

Ginny nearly fainted when she heard Harry's voice ring out and the Shield Charm expanded between her mother and Voldemort. Then he was standing there in the middle of the Hall, staring Voldemort down with the same vengeful look she had seen when she explained to him about her necklace.

Harry called for everyone to back down while he finished Voldemort off alone. Was he out of his mind? Nearly more amazing than that was the look of utter fear that had crossed Voldemort's face when Harry appeared, and Harry stood there calm as could be and didn't even flinch when Voldemort glared over at him.

Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of him. Harry had always had some confidence in his magical ability, that had been evident in the DA meetings, but the way he stood there now, it was as if he had been reborn. He exuded self-assurance that he was going to win this fight against Voldemort this time, and Ginny believed it too. As Voldemort became more enraged and nervously circled around Harry as they verbally duelled, Harry remained unruffled and centred. When Voldemort had finally had enough and raised his wand to send the Killing Curse one final time at his adversary, Harry didn't try to kill him in turn, but simply Disarmed him.

Ginny had never seen spells collide like Harry's and Voldemort's did. They hung there connected for a moment in the air between them and then Voldemort's curse was ricocheting back towards him as his wand spun through the air towards Harry. Harry reached up and deftly caught it in his left hand just as Voldemort's deflected curse hit the evil wizard square in the chest and he fell to the floor, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling of the Great Hall.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

After Harry defeated Voldemort, the Great Hall erupted in a cacophony of joyous sound. Everyone surged forward to touch him. Ginny wanted to hold him more than anything, and tried to reach him as well. She thought she may have touched his arm briefly, but was shoved aside by the pressing masses behind her.

When things finally settled down, the House tables became overloaded with food for a celebratory feast and everyone found somewhere to sit. Ginny found herself sitting with most of her family at the Slytherin table and again was engulfed in the grief over Fred and Colin's deaths that had momentarily been pushed aside in the joy of victory. She had briefly scanned the room to see where Harry was sitting, but she didn't see him anywhere.

Sighing, she rested her head on her mum's shoulder, while her father tried to ply them with tea and scones. Ginny nibbled a scone half-heartedly and eventually gave up.

Eventually, her father convinced her mother she needed rest and told Ginny he would be back after he found somewhere for Mum to relax. Ginny told him he should get some sleep as well and that she'd be heading up to her room soon anyway. Her father kissed her on the head and set off with his arm around her mother.

With her parents departure, Ginny found herself sitting alone at the table. Bill and Fleur sat a little ways down from her and shared kisses between sips of tea. George and Percy had taken up their vigil next to Fred's body and appeared to be comforting each other. Would miracles never cease?

Wondering where Charlie had ended up, she looked around until she found him sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Hagrid. She couldn't be sure what they might be talking about, but she had an idea it probably would have something to do with dragons. She couldn't think of two people who could be more different, but apparently waging battle and being victorious could bring together the oddest assortment of people.

Not far from Charlie and Hagrid, Dean and Luna were sitting together and seemed to have become close as well. Luna looked over at her and smiled her trademark beatific smile. She whispered something to Dean and then rose to head in Ginny's direction.

Luna settled on the bench next to Ginny and looked around the room.

"We won," Luna stated simply.

"We did," Ginny agreed.

Luna looked over to where Percy and George sat. "Fred died the way he lived life – happy and living in the moment."

Ginny nodded, her throat constricting for what felt like the hundredth time and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Luna looked over at her in concern.

"He would not be happy that you are not doing the same," Luna commented. "That would mean he died in vain."

"What?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Everyone is with the ones they love most or have made the closest connection to in the past several hours," Luna said. "I like Dean. He's nice."

Ginny couldn't help it, but she burst out laughing. It started as a small rumble in her belly and built until she was laughing hysterically, tears streaming from her eyes. Luna continued to sit next to her, smiling and watching her silently. When Ginny finally settled down, Luna patted her on the knee.

"Harry's very tired," she explained to Ginny.

"I would imagine so," Ginny managed, going along with Luna and her strange shifts in thought.

"He's sad and alone," Luna continued. "I don't think that's right, do you?"

Ginny looked around and realized yet again that Harry was gone, as were her brother and Hermione. She sighed deeply. "He's probably off with Ron and Hermione."

"They're together now, you know? Ron and Hermione?" Luna said. "It's quite obvious."

Glancing around, Ginny took note of all the pairings and groupings and realized that she had been one of the only ones sitting alone until Luna came over.

"Don't you still want your heart's desire?" Luna pressed.

Ginny jerked her head back to Luna. "How do you always know these things?"

Luna smiled sweetly and stood. "We've been given a lifetime, but that doesn't mean we should waste a moment."

She walked back over to where Dean was still waiting. He smiled at her and took her hand and they exited the Great Hall together. Ginny watched them go long after they had disappeared. Should she go to Harry like Luna had suggested? She wasn't doing anyone any good sitting here. Her mother and father were consoling each other and hopefully getting some sleep. It appeared all her other remaining siblings had someone to talk to, celebrate, or cry with, and she was the only one who didn't.

Without realizing it she had stood up and exited the Great Hall and found herself walking towards the Gryffindor tower. She couldn't think where else Harry might be and if she didn't find him, her bed was there and she was exhausted.

She was just contemplating whether she should venture up to the boy's dormitory when Ron came down the stairs, holding Hermione's hand tightly. They were whispering quietly to each other. Ron leaned in and gave Hermione a gentle kiss, which caused the older girl to glow happily. Yet again, Luna had been right.

The couple didn't notice her until they practically walked into her, and Ginny snickered when her brother squeaked like a little girl at the sight of her and both he and Hermione turned bright red.

"Ginny, thought you'd be with Mum or something," Ron said, his ears burning red.

"Mum wore herself out and Dad went to find them somewhere to rest," Ginny said. "I was just thinking about getting some sleep myself." She eyed the two of them speculatively. "Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"We just put Harry to bed and didn't want too disturb him," Hermione began, but broke off guiltily.

Ginny smirked at them, but Ron cut her off before she could make any disparaging comments.

"It's not like that! He's extremely tired and Hermione and I have some things we need to discuss. We would have stayed, but he practically shoved us out the door."

"It's okay, Ron," Ginny said. "You don't have to go on the defensive. I get it. I really do. So, you two go have your 'talk' and start enjoying this new lease on life we've been given."

She approached them both and gave each of them a huge hug. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses. It's about bloody time." Turning away from them, Ginny headed for the stairs

"Uh, Ginny," Ron called out. "Those are the stairs for our dormitory."

Ginny looked over her shoulder. "I know. I just want to make sure Harry's alright with my own eyes."

When she reached the seventh year room, Ginny stopped in the doorway, watching Harry as he lay in his bed, knowing he was alive because of the rise and fall of the coverlet. On the bedside table next to him lay his wand and glasses. The windows in the tower had been smashed and what was left of the curtains billowed in the late spring breeze, while sunlight streamed in across the foot of the bed.

There were a million reasons she had to be angry with him, but at the moment all she could feel was relief that he was alive, safe and sound. The battle was over forever, and it seemed very petty of her to hold anything he may have done in the past against him. She knew why he had done what he had, and after everything that had happened and that she had witnessed in the Pensieve, there was no anger left within her towards him.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, and picked up his hand, holding it between her own. He hadn't moved since she had entered the room and she suddenly realized his hair and clothes were drenched with sweat. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest and could feel his heart beating much too slowly.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed but there was no response. Shaking him to no avail, she tried to reign in the panic that was suddenly threatening to consume her. She knelt on the bed next to Harry and felt his forehead. His skin burned and her hand came away slick with sweat.

It was clear she needed help, but she didn't want to leave his side. Pulling out her wand she thought about casting a Patronus, but she wasn't sure how to make it go where she wanted and speak for her. Perhaps all she needed was intent for it to work? She had nothing to lose and before casting the spell, thought hard that she needed it to find Ron and tell him to bring help for Harry.

Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind of the panic she was feeling, think about exactly what she needed, and cast the spell. Opening them, she saw her stallion standing there waiting expectantly.

Taking a quick breath she spoke, "Ron, Harry's sick. Bring help."

Flicking her wand towards the door, her Patronus galloped away. How would it know where Ron was? He couldn't have gone far, as she had just left him, so pushing the thought away she conjured a bowl, filled it with water, and found a cloth in a nearby drawer. Dipping the cloth in the water, she wrung it out and placed it on Harry's forehead.

Ginny was just pulling the coverlet off Harry when Ron came rushing into the room looking wildly about.

"I got your Patronus," he gasped. "Hermione went to find help. What's going on?" He looked closer at Harry. "Bloody hell! What happened to him? He was fine when we left him, I swear!"

"I don't know," Ginny confessed. "I found him this way."

Ginny went back to her ministrations and started to remove Harry's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked nervously.

"His shirt's soaked through, Ron," Ginny said in exasperation. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Sorry," Ron said. "Here, I'll help you."

Ron pushed Harry up by his shoulders so Ginny could pull his shirt up over his lolling head and then off his arms. Ginny gasped when Ron settled him back down and she saw the oval scar on his chest. She reached her hand out to touch it, as she also noticed some ghastly bruises along his torso.

"It's kind of my fault he has that," Ron said contritely. "It was a, er cursed locket."

"I know about the Horcruxes, Ron," Ginny said softly, brushing Harry's hair away from his face and brow with her fingertips. "I saw Snape's memories. How's this your fault?"

"Oh, well, we didn't know how to destroy it and didn't want to leave it lying around loose, so we took turns wearing it," Ron began and then hesitated. Ginny glanced over at him and his face was troubled by the memory. "It messed with my mind pretty badly, Ginny. I said and did some things I'm not proud of and will regret for as long as I live."

"What did you do?" she whispered.

Ron averted his eyes in shame. "I left them. I didn't mean to, but at the time I was angry with Harry. We were cold and starving and he didn't seem to know what he was doing. I started imagining things that weren't true. It was that bloody Horcrux! I couldn't think straight, so we got into an argument and it escalated to the point that Hermione had to step in and separate us. I left, not thinking I wouldn't be able to come back, but I couldn't. I tried, I really tried, but all the spells we put up made it impossible for me to find them. So, he had to wear it more."

Ginny didn't speak at first, contemplating Ron's admission and tracing her fingers around the scar and two lines that travelled from the oval up Harry's chest and around his neck. She took the cloth from his forehead, soaked it in the cool water and washed the perspiration off him, coming across some more new scars on his right arm that looked like bites of some kind.

"What about these?" she finally asked.

"After I left, he and Hermione went to Godric's Hollow," Ron stated. "He thought there was something worth checking out there. They ran into trouble and Nagini attacked him, trying to hold him there until Voldemort arrived. That's when the Horcrux burned him."

More than likely if Ginny had known Ron had abandoned Harry and Hermione, even for a short while, before everything else that had happened, she would have been livid. However, too much had happened, and all she felt at the moment was dull disappointment in her brother. She thought he had moved past whatever animosity, jealousy, whatever he wanted to call it towards his best mate, but apparently it had still been there and the Horcrux had sensed it. It sounded like the locket had played upon Ron's deepest insecurities just like the diary had hers. She understood what it was like to have something whispering lies in your ear and how those lies could muddle your brain.

"You have no idea how sorry I was and still am," Ron said, his blue eyes more sorrowful than she had ever seen them. "I'll regret it for the rest of my life, Ginny, I swear I will."

She nodded. "I know you will," she uttered, as she dipped the cloth in the cool water once more, wrung it out and placed it back on Harry's forehead. She was just finishing up when Madam Pomfrey came rushing in followed by Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

Ginny did not move from Harry's side, and Madam Pomfrey moved to the other side of the bed and looked him over critically.

"How long has he been unconscious?" she asked.

"Maybe fifteen minutes, I would guess," Ginny said and Ron agreed.

"He was fine when Hermione and I were here earlier," Ron said. "Just tired, I thought."

"Adrenaline, dear," Madam Pomfrey explained. "It can be just as powerful as the most powerful of magic, which I daresay Mr. Potter has experienced a bit of both this past evening. I'm going to cast a spell to show me what curses, hexes, and such have been inflicted on him recently, so prepare yourselves."

She waved her wand over him and muttered, "_Aperio_". Three small red orbs floated up from his chest followed by a harsh green one.

Professor McGonagall gasped and clasped her hands to her chest, while Hermione who looked just as stricken, began to cry. Ron pulled her to him looking as utterly confused as Ginny felt.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"It's beyond ghastly," Hermione said staring at the glowing orbs.

"Would someone please tell me what they mean?" Ginny asked.

"These are the last spells that made contact with Mr. Potter's body," Madam Pomfrey explained. "The _Aperio_ spell works on the body like the Priori Incantatem spell does on wands."

"They appear with the most recent spell to the last," Professor McGonagall continued.

"The green one's the Killing Curse, isn't it?" Ron spat.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"What are the red?" Ginny asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Cruciatus," Hermione whimpered.

Ginny felt sick. Who killed someone and then played with his or her body like it was a toy? If Voldemort weren't already dead she'd have kill him herself.

"That's barbaric," Ron said.

Madam Pomfrey continued examining. "Looks like he suffered some broken ribs and there may be internal injuries to the organs. His body is channelling all his magical energy into repairing itself and he's gone into a healing trance. We can't wake him until he's ready.

"Can't you do anything else?" Ginny asked.

"I can give him a blood replenishing potion, Skele-Gro for the ribs, and an organ repair potion to help the process, but that's all we can do," she replied. She looked in her medical bag and brought out the potions she had prescribed. Opening Harry's mouth, she poured each down his throat and used magic to ensure they were ingested properly.

"Is he going to be all right?" Ginny asked, staring at Harry's still form.

"It's really up to him, my dear," Madam Pomfrey replied, unable to keep the edge of worry out of her tone.

Ginny took hold of Harry's hand, biting her bottom lip. Ron knelt next to her and pulled her into an embrace. Letting go of Harry's hand, Ginny slid down onto Ron's lap and cried; surprised she had any tears left to shed.

Ron rubbed her back silently while Professor McGonagall and Hermione hovered at the foot of the bed, and Madam Pomfrey whispered her apologies that she could do no more and informing them that she had other patients she must attend to, slipped out of the room.

"Oh, please. Help him. Don't let him die," Ginny whispered into her brother's shoulder.

"Shhh, sis," Ron said. "It's alright. He's just sleeping it off. You'll see."

Ron continued to hold and rock her and whispered softly in her ear, "He missed you. I was so messed up in my head I wrongly thought he and Hermione were conspiring against me. I was jealous of them, but after I left I realized I had had it all wrong. He's the one who was jealous, of me and Hermione, that we could be together and he – he couldn't be with you.

"We kept watches, you know? Anyway, a few times when I would go to relieve him I'd see him looking at the Marauder's Map and at first couldn't figure out why. Why'd he care who was where at Hogwarts? Then it dawned on me that he was looking to see where you were. It was all he had."

Ginny sobbed harder and clutched at her brother's shirt. From some distance away through the open window she could hear a beautiful bird song. The sound seemed to be increasing in volume, as if the bird were drawing nearer and Ron stilled, clearly listening to it as well.

"I think I've heard that before," he muttered.

"The Chamber," Ginny gasped. "I heard it in the Chamber."

Ginny looked up in time to see a phoenix soar in the window and land next to Harry. Its song filled the room, a glorious mix of notes that entered her heart. The phoenix stared mournfully at Harry and huge tears dripped from its eyes onto his chest. Instantly the horrible bruises began to recede and slowly disappear. The phoenix sang again before flying up to perch on top of the headboard of the bed, as if he were standing guard.

"Is that Fawkes?" Ron asked in an awestruck voice.

"I think so," Ginny said. The beautiful bird looked down at them and inclined his head slightly, as if in answer.

"I thought he flew away after Dumbledore died," Ron said.

"He did," answered Hermione. "It's highly unusual for a phoenix to return once the wizard it's loyal to passes away. I could be mistaken, but I think Fawkes may have just chosen to be Harry's familiar."

Ginny looked up at the phoenix in wonder. Reaching over, she touched Harry's forehead. He was still feverish, but it seemed to have already subsided some. She brushed her fingers through his still damp hair and breathed a sigh of relief when he turned his head towards her hand in his sleep.

"Ginny," he murmured.

"I'm here," she whispered and continued to stroke his hair. She looked up at Fawkes and smiled. "Fawkes, thank you. You saved his life, again."

Fawkes trilled at her and looked down at Harry's sleeping form. Ginny knew Harry was going to be very surprised when he woke up and saw Fawkes sitting there. She wondered how long it would be before he awoke. Madam Pomfrey had indicated it could be anytime or take awhile.

"It looks like Mr. Potter is in good hands," Professor McGonagall said quietly. "I should see to the school, and I'll check back with you later."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione whispered for them all.

After McGonagall left, Ron and Hermione sat down on Ron's bed to wait and Ginny settled back in her spot on the edge of the bed by Harry's side. Ginny noted that his breathing had become regular again and she allowed herself to relax. Her exhaustion was catching up with her and her eyelids were becoming heavy.

"Ginny," Ron called softly from his bed. "It's okay. Lie down and go to sleep."

Ginny jerked her head up, which had been drooping and looked over at her brother. Ron's arm was firmly around Hermione, whose head was already resting on his shoulder and her eyes were half closed. Ginny smiled slightly, "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Ginny. Sleep tight," he said. Ginny watched for a moment as he gently moved out from under Hermione and laid her down on the bed, tucking the blankets around her before lying down next to her. Sighing, Ginny stretched out on the bed next to Harry and placed her hand on his chest so she could feel the gentle rise and fall as he breathed. In moments she was fast asleep.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice asked.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly and found herself looking directly into Harry's emerald green ones. Waking up further she realized her head was lying on his pillow and her body was curled up on the bed next to his, with her hand still resting on his chest. Resisting the urge to jump up immediately from embarrassment she stared at him instead.

"Are you real?" she whispered.

"I think so," he answered. "I was just wondering if you were."

"Yes," she murmured.

Harry smiled slightly, but his eyes were pained. "Ginny, I am so sorry about Fred. If only I'd gone to Voldemort sooner, maybe he'd still…"

"Harry, stop it right now," Ginny interrupted firmly. "It wasn't your fault. You can't think like that ever. Do you understand me?" He nodded, but couldn't bring himself to say anymore. She reached up and stroked his hair. "I've missed you so much," she said quietly. "I came to find you after everything had settled down and you were unconscious."

He looked startled and stared at her. "I – I was? I came up here to get some sleep, that's all, and when I woke up I saw you lying there and thought I was dreaming."

"Madam Pomfrey said you had gone into a healing trance," Ginny said earnestly. "But then the most amazing thing happened. Merlin, Harry, look up at your headboard!"

Ginny turned her eyes upward and was happy to see Fawkes still perched there. Harry sat up weakly and reached for his glasses resting on the bedside table. Putting them on, he followed her gaze and gasped in shock.

"Is that – Fawkes?" he asked, as awestruck as she and the others had been earlier.

"Yes," Ginny said, sitting up next to him. "He appeared when we needed him most and healed you."

"Why's he still here then?" Harry asked, still staring at the phoenix.

"Hermione thinks he's chosen you," Ginny explained.

"Really, Fawkes?" Harry asked in wonder. Fawkes trilled his beautiful song and Harry reached up to stroke his wing. "That's amazing. Thank you, Fawkes. I'm honoured."

He looked back over at Ginny and tentatively reached out to touch her hair. "You've got hair like a phoenix's feathers – silky and beautiful. I didn't get to say it earlier, but I missed you too, all the time. There wasn't a single moment when I wasn't thinking about you."

He reached out and lightly cupped the side of her face. She pressed her cheek into his palm, revelling in the warmth radiating from him.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry said without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Her breath caught in the throat. The three words she had been longing to hear from him since the day she had met him rang in the air like Fawkes' phoenix song.

"I love you too," she said. Boldly she leaned over and kissed him. He didn't even hesitate for a moment as he may have in the past, but instead pulled her down next to him onto the bed. Her hands ran up his shoulders into his hair, while his left fiery trails up and down her back.

"Oi!" Ron's voice broke into their passionate kiss.

Harry instantly pushed Ginny away and looked over her shoulder apprehensively at, she assumed, her brother. Turning her head she saw a tousle-headed Ron staring wide-eyed at them from his bed. She was about to say something extremely rude to him when she noticed an arm draped across his chest. She followed it to the bushy hair of Hermione, who was just beginning to stir.

"You have no room to talk!" Ginny flared instead.

Ron looked over at Hermione and flushed scarlet. "We were just sleeping!"

"So were we!" Ginny retorted, annoyed at how easily her brother fell back into his over-protectiveness.

"That's not what it looked like to me!" Ron carped. "I thought you were in a healing trance, mate."

Harry shrugged in confusion. "I just woke up."

"Woke up and immediately snogged my little sister!" Ron whispered.

"No," Harry replied. "We talked for a bit first. Look, is it always going to be this way? Because I have to tell you, mate, you better get used to it. I don't plan on ever leaving Ginny again."

"Really?" Ginny asked, ignoring Ron and turning back to Harry.

"Really," Harry said. "Be my girlfriend again?"

Ginny kissed him in answer.

"I'm still here!" Ron grumbled.

Harry pulled away from her yet again, but instead of addressing his best friend, reached over to the bedside table, picked up his wand and flicked it towards the bed curtains. They whispered closed, shutting Ron's shocked face from view. Ginny could hear him sputtering and Hermione shushing him, and then it suddenly went quiet.

"Muffliato," Harry explained, tucking his wand under his pillow.

"You've gotten bolder," Ginny remarked.

"I'm serious, Ginny," Harry said. "Now that Voldemort's gone, I'm not going to let anyone stand in our way."

"I wouldn't let you, even if you tried," she replied looking at him intently.

Harry returned her gaze and she saw a flicker of the old fire flare in his eyes. "We have a lot to make up for once again."

"I know we probably have all the time in the world, but now that we're back together, I don't want to waste another moment not being with you," Ginny said, flushing slightly.

"Really?" he asked this time.

"Really," Ginny said. "Luna told me that."

"That Luna is very perceptive," Harry commented.

"She is, but I really would rather not talk right now," Ginny said.

"Oh, what would you rather do?" he asked.

"Kiss you again," she admitted.

"Funny," Harry said, smiling. "That's what I'd rather do. Kiss you, not me, I mean."

Ginny beamed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. Despite all the grief she was feeling over Fred, Colin, and the others, being with Harry reduced the pain to a dull ache. She knew the next few months were going to be brutal and emotionally draining, but with Harry by her side they didn't seem quite as daunting as they had before. She felt like she had finally come home at last and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before.


	9. The Chosen One Part One

**Author's Notes:** Thank you, thank you to my wonderful beta, Arnel, who has stuck with me and this story and convinced me I needed to wrap it up. I hope you enjoy the last few parts, as Ginny finishes school.

Ginny didn't mention to Harry what she had witnessed in the Pensieve until he confessed to her everything he had kept to himself over the past year or so. She had been quite content to spend their first moments together merely kissing, but he pulled away from her before it could lead to anything more and rested his forehead against her.

"Ginny," he started. "I have a few things I should really tell you." He broke off, and she could sense his trepidation.

He began hesitantly, starting with the very last moments he had spent with Dumbledore before they had returned to Hogwarts and the headmaster's demise. She listened as he recounted the Horcrux hunt, much as Ron had, including his row with her brother that had led to Ron's abandonment, and how that affected him. He mentioned Godric's Hollow and seeing his parents' graves and his old house, and how Bathilda Bagshot had turned out to be Nagini in disguise and had attacked him.

He told her about his wand being broken in two, beyond repair and his despair over losing the one thing he thought would make a difference if he ever had to actually face Voldemort. He told her about the encounter with Luna's father and that he had turned them in and her heart turned to stone even though they had escaped and he was here now, alive and well.

When he mentioned being caught by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, the terror she had felt that evening when she and her parents had to escape to Great Aunt Muriel's house returned. Harry explained how he had managed to disarm Draco and escape with Dobby's help, only to have the poor house-elf die.

"Ginny," Harry said. "It hurt so much when Dobby died, and I can only imagine that feeling a thousand times worse if it had been you. I know you have every right to be angry with me for not wanting you to leave the Room of Requirement. You have to understand, I only wanted to keep you safe."

"I know, Harry," she answered. "But you can't keep me locked away to protect me. It's not fair."

He nodded. "I was wrong and I'm sorry. I saw you during the battle, and you were amazing. I never should have doubted you. It's just that, well, I'm not good with words, but you mean everything to me. I don't honestly know what I would do without you. I'm not quite sure how I managed so long as it is."

"Harry, don't you think I feel the same way about you?" Ginny asked, looking at him intently. "You are my world."

She leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled away, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I have more to tell you, it's the hardest part. It might change how you feel about me."

She shook her head, reaching out and placing her hand on the side of his face gently. "Nothing you could tell me would change my love for you."

So, with extreme hesitancy he continued, telling her about finding Voldemort and Snape in the Shrieking Shack and that in his quest to gain control of the Elder Wand, Voldemort had Nagini kill Snape. It had been a horrific sight to behold and before their former Potions professor had died, Harry, Ron and Hermione had crept to his side, and it was then that Snape had given Harry his memories.

"He loved my mum," Harry said, swallowing. "I think from the first moment he ever saw her. Snape turned against Voldemort when he set his sights on my parents, and joined Dumbledore, but it was too late. You know that part of the story, except there was more. I told you about all the Horcruxes, except one. When Voldemort killed my defenceless mother he unknowingly split his soul one final time and that part, well it wound up in me."

"I know," Ginny admitted, tears shining in her eyes as she gazed at him.

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "You do?"

Ginny nodded. "When we couldn't find you, Hermione told me that you may have gone to Dumbledore's office to view Snape's memories. I went to his office looking for you, but you were already gone. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, but Phineas Nigellus told me you had been distraught and that I should see for myself."

"So, you already knew?" Harry asked, realization dawning.

"Yes," Ginny replied softly.

Relief flooded his face. "It's gone now. I saw it."

"Saw it?" Ginny asked, confused.

"The piece of soul. In the in-between," Harry answered. "I don't know what you would call it exactly – the place between here and whatever is on the other side."

"Wait," Ginny stumbled, thinking she had known everything all along, but apparently she had been mistaken. "You actually died? I thought you were only pretending to fool Voldemort."

Harry shook his head earnestly, sensing her growing distress. "Only for a brief while, I suppose? Honestly, Ginny I don't know. I had a long talk with Dumbledore and he tried to explain things, but it's becoming muddled in my head. He told me I could make a choice, move forward or go back."

"You came back," she whispered.

"I had too much to live for," he admitted. "My mum and dad, Sirius, Remus, and, Ginny, I'm sure Fred and Colin too, they'll all be there watching over us and waiting. I don't think time passes there like it does here. I was there talking with Dumbledore for quite some time, but when I came back hardly any time had passed."

"Oh," she gulped in air, pressing her hands to her chest, trying to process everything he was telling her. That he had died and chosen to return even after discovering that there was an after-life, and that their loved ones watched over them. Her mind was so full of questions she had no idea where to begin. "Are they happy?"

"Yes," Harry answered surely. "Even Remus. He was very much at peace."

It was then that she cried, thinking that if Remus could be happy after leaving behind his newborn son, then how could Fred possibly not be? He had appeared content even in death, like Luna had said, and knowing, that wherever he may be, he was watching over her gave her a small sense of peace.

Harry, who had come back to her alive and whole, pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her as she cried. This time, she felt like the tears were already healing the gaping holes in her heart, much like Fawkes' tears had healed Harry and she held on to him tightly until she cried herself out. The last thing she felt before sleep took her was Harry's soft kiss on the top of her head.

**hghghghghghghgh ghghghghghghgh**

When Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall the following morning, the sound of conversations ceased almost immediately as word spread like wildfire that the four of them had appeared. Ginny spotted her family sitting at the Gryffindor table, and squeezing Harry's hand, led him down the aisle. Several people reached out to touch Harry, but no one tried to impede them in anyway, as had happened to him yesterday.

Half way to her family, her mother stood, followed by her father and approached them. Without saying a word, her mother reached one hand up to touch Harry's face and then hair before pulling him into an embrace, making Ginny's heart sing. Harry tentatively placed his arms around her mother, causing her mum to sob into his chest, murmuring nearly incoherent words of love and gratitude.

"We're so thankful you're alive, son," her father said softly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

After that simple statement, the rest of Ginny's family, including Ron and Hermione surrounded them.

Glancing down the table, Ginny saw Demelza sitting with Neville and Seamus, staring forlornly at a full plate of food in front of her. In all the confusion of the battle, Ginny had had no idea that Demelza had even remained behind. Knowing she was leaving Harry in good hands, Ginny moved down the table towards her friend. Noticing her approach, Demelza lifted her eyes from her plate and looked up a Ginny.

"Ginny," she started and stopped uncertain what to say.

"You stayed and fought?" Ginny asked stupidly.

"I…," Demelza began. "Oh, Ginny I am so sorry, for everything. I've been a horrible friend. Can you forgive me?"

Sinking onto the bench next to her friend, Ginny pulled Demelza into a tight hug. "There's nothing to forgive," she whispered.

Demelza clung to her like a life raft and wept on her shoulder.

The next few days were very much like her reunion with Demelza, crying, hugging, whispering '_I'm sorry_' because no one could think of anything else to say. What was there to say really?

They took Fred's body home the day after the battle and prepared for his funeral. Laying him on his old bed, her father cast the Preserving Charm that would keep his body from decaying until he was interred, and her mother spent nearly every waking moment by his side, holding his hand. George never left the room except to attend to personal needs, and they had to bring him his meals, which he barely touched.

Fleur took over running the household and was constantly fluttering around the kitchen preparing food and trays of tea for all the visitors who came and went. Ginny marvelled that no matter how busy Fleur appeared to be, she always looked spectacular, even when she was crying.

Great Aunt Muriel made herself at home in the most comfortable chair in the sitting room, and camped out there, yelling out demands to anyone who passed by. Ginny made a point of avoiding the sitting room as much as possible, and only felt slightly guilty when Hermione was cornered by Muriel, forced to bring her a tray of tea and then explain exactly who she was and why she was there. Ginny would have rescued her, but thought it best if Hermione became acquainted with the eccentricities of Muriel.

The day of Fred's funeral dawned dark, cold and grey, and by the time they were ready to leave for the Weasley family plot, it was pouring. George refused to leave his room, and cried that he couldn't bury his brother on such a dismal day. Not even Ginny's mother and father had been able to convince him otherwise, and it wasn't until Angelina Johnson arrived and went upstairs to speak with him that George finally appeared.

Ginny gripped Harry's arm for dear life on the way to the plot, knowing she was more than likely leaving finger-shaped bruises, but he didn't complain. It had been much easier helping with all the preparations than attending the actual funeral. At least, while she was working in the kitchen, changing sheets on beds, or greeting guests her mind could be otherwise occupied, but there would be no avoiding the fact that today was the day they would bury her brother.

The Weasley family plot was located in an ancient cemetery near Ottery St. Catchpole that many Wizarding families used, including the Lovegoods. Luna's mother was buried there as well as Ginny's father's parents, Septimus and Cedrella Black Weasley. Fred's grave was several spaces down from their grandparents, and Ginny tried not to think that the two empty plots between were for her parents one day. Fred's stone marker was already in place and she forced herself to read it:

_Frederick Gideon Weasley_

_April 1, 1978 – May 2, 1998_

_Mischief Managed_

She stared blankly at the gravestone as Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron levitated Fred's coffin into the freshly dug hole. George sobbed, loud choking cries as the coffin settled gently to the ground, and tears streaked down Ginny's cheeks.

The officiator said a few words that were meaningless to her. When he was finished, all of the immediate family was asked to step forward, take a handful of dirt from the pile by the grave and toss it in. Harry squeezed her hand encouragingly before she left his side and joined her family. This was the part she was dreading the most, because this was the official good-bye.

She followed after her mother and father and took a small handful of the moist dirt, clenching it tightly in her fist. Her mother was sobbing as she threw her handful in and had to be supported by her father who, while able to be stoic for her mother, had silent tears running down his cheeks. Ginny pitched her dirt in, but bits of it clung to her hand, stuck in-between her fingers and she wiped her hand on her dress robes without thinking as she followed her parents around to the other side of the grave.

Her mother placed her arm around Ginny's shoulders, pulling her towards her, and Ginny gratefully hugged her, laying her head on her mother's shoulder. Looking across the way, Ginny saw that Harry held Hermione, who was crying openly onto his chest. His green eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he watched her remaining five brothers bid Fred good-bye.

When her brothers gathered around Ginny and her mother and father, the officiator levitated the remaining dirt into the hole, filling it up until it was mounded neatly all around. He then asked for anyone who wished to come forward and say a few words.

Percy stepped up and spoke of how he had learned so much from Fred without realizing it until the very end and that he planned to make every effort to lighten up and enjoy life more. Ron spoke of how Fred and George had tormented him incessantly, which was true, and that he had them to thank for how well he turned out.

"He was my brother, my partner, and my best friend," George mustered. "We did everything together. I'm not going t-to stand up here and lie, it's going to be b-bloody hard, but I'll do m-my best to make him proud I was his twin."

As George was finishing, Ron and Percy set off a box of _Weasley Wildfire Whizbangs _that filled the air with colourful spinning pinwheels, exploding stars, and a large Gryffindor lion that made itself at home on top of the mound of dirt over Fred's grave, kneading the ground beneath its paws before settling down to groom itself. Gasps rippled through those in attendance and there were even a few barks of startled laughter from others at the irreverent tribute. Surprisingly enough, George laughed the loudest of all, his face cracking into a wide smile and he sent a grateful look over to his brothers.

Everyone convened back at The Burrow where a large marquee and tables and chairs had been erected in the garden to accommodate all the friends and family. Fleur had prepared a luncheon that was already spread out on the tables, and most of the guests began helping themselves and finding places to sit.

None of the food looked appetizing to Ginny at the moment. What she wanted more than anything was to get away from everyone and all the sadness that hung in the air.

"Come for a walk with me?" Ginny whispered to Harry, taking his hand and linking her fingers through his.

He smiled softly down at her and followed her out of the tent into the warm afternoon sun. The storm clouds had quickly cleared, leaving the sky a bright blue and the wet grass a vivid green. Ginny leaned on Harry's arm as they walked, cherishing how real and solid he was.

Fred's funeral was only the beginning of the services they would have to attend. Remus' and Tonks' burials were tomorrow and a few days after that would be Colin's. They would all be difficult, but Ginny had a feeling that Colin's was going to be nearly as painful as Fred's had been. She tried not to think about it, deciding it was best to take one day at a time.

She was sure she would not be functioning nearly so well if she had had to deal with all the grief without Harry. Her friends' and family's love and support would have been comforting, but she was discovering that being able to share the loss of loved ones with your soul-mate made getting up in the morning infinitely easier. Since they had reunited, their relationship had quickly picked up where they had left off, and if anything, everything they had gone through had brought them closer together.

Having become lost in her thoughts, Ginny wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and nearly trod on a rather large grass snake that was curled up on a rock, warming itself in the sun. Ginny involuntarily shrieked, freezing in her tracks, and causing Harry to stumble next to her.

She stood rigid, staring at the snake, and only moved when Harry pushed her behind him so he could see what the trouble was.

"Ginny," he said. "It's just a grass snake. It won't hurt you."

"I – I know, it's just," she began, mortified that her phobia still plagued her and that she was going to have to tell Harry about it. After everything they had gone through, it seemed like such a petty and childish fear to have.

"I'll take care of it, alright?" he asked and she nodded as he looked towards the snake and said, "Go away."

The snake continued to lie before them and didn't move an inch. Harry stared at the snake intensely and spoke again. "Go away, please. GO AWAY!" Nothing happened and Harry looked confused.

Ginny looked over at him wondering if the grief over Fred's death had finally sent Harry over the edge. "Why are you yelling at that snake?"

"Wait," he said, glancing at her. "You understood what I said? It didn't sound like hissing or the like?"

"No. You bellowed 'go away' three times," Ginny said and added acerbically. "Maybe if you shout at it some more it'll wake up and possibly hiss at us or something."

"But, if you understood me," Harry started and then stopped, ignoring her sarcasm and pondering the snake. He concentrated all of his attention once more and looked to be thinking very fixedly before speaking once more, "Go away."

Ginny found herself snickering, her grief momentarily forgotten. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"I was trying to speak Parseltongue," he explained. "I can't – I can't do it." His eyes widened as the realization sunk in. "I'm not a Parselmouth anymore." He grinned and picked Ginny up, spinning her around. "How brilliant is that?"

"Brilliant," she agreed.

"Oh," he said, stopping as suddenly as he had begun, and placing Ginny disappointingly back on her feet. She was rather enjoying being twirled about.

"Sorry," Harry apologized and pulled out his wand, sending a mild Stinging Hex at the snake. It hissed grumpily as it uncoiled and slithered off into the grass and disappeared under a bush.

"So what's this about snakes?" Harry asked with concern. "You reminded me of Ron when he sees a spider."

Ginny grimaced realizing the moment of yet another confession had come. "I may have a small phobia regarding snakes, and perhaps reptiles in general." She tried to make it sound light, but she knew her face had paled. "I didn't want you to know."

"Why?" he asked gently leading her towards the pond.

"I'm embarrassed," she admitted. "I don't like having weaknesses."

Harry sighed heavily. "We all have weaknesses, Ginny."

"Oh?" she asked. "What's yours?"

"Dementors," he answered immediately without a trace of thought or hesitation.

"Harry," Ginny said. "Your Patronus can send hundreds of Dementors flying in the opposite direction. They aren't a weakness of yours anymore."

"I still don't want to encounter one, and most definitely not a hundred," he said. "I didn't tell you this, but during the Final Battle, the Dementors were converging on the grounds and I froze. I couldn't do anything. It was up to Luna, Seamus, and Ernie to take care of them. So, yes, they are a weakness, and always will be."

"Seriously?" she asked. "You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

He shook his head. "I'm not. Ask Luna; she'll tell you. Ginny, it's okay to have fears."

"I was afraid you'd think I was being childish," Ginny confessed.

"I would never think that," Harry said firmly. "It's a legitimate fear and you have nothing to be ashamed of, Gin."

Gin. She couldn't recall when he had ever called her that before, and she had to admit she liked it. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

They'd reached the pond and letting go of her hand, Harry cast a drying charm on the ground before settling down under a willow tree. Nudging his legs apart, Ginny sat on the ground between them and leaned back against him. Harry hesitated a moment before encircling her arms with his and linking their hands together.

He rested his head on hers, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly, making her hair ruffle around her cheeks and causing her pulse to quicken and her belly to tighten. When she was with Harry, it was easy to forget about everything they had lost. She clung to those moments, enjoying the bliss that seeped into her, and squashing the guilt that pricked at her for being able to be happy when she thought she was supposed to be sad.

There were plenty of moments when she was disconsolate, like at night when she lay in her bed and spent hours staring at the ceiling because sleep wouldn't come from all the turmoil in her heart; or the other day when she had tripped over a shoe on the back steps and realized it was Fred's. There would be many more instances such as that, but what she hoped was that occasions like this one with Harry would become more frequent and the melancholic ones less.

She twisted around in his arms until she was sitting on her knees, facing him. He looked at her questioningly as Ginny stared at him, taking in his startling green eyes and the perpetually messy hair that stubbornly stuck up on the back of his head no matter what. She remembered her mother trying to make it stay down numerous times in the past, fussing over him just as she would Ron or any of her other sons and Ginny smiled.

"What?" Harry finally asked.

"Just thinking, is all," Ginny replied, reaching over to smooth the trouble spot down.

"I hate it when you do that," Harry said.

"No you don't," she said lightly, twining her fingers in his hair.

"Yes, I do," he insisted. "It makes me self-conscious."

"Rubbish," Ginny whispered, leaning in.

"Gin," Harry started.

"I like that, by the way," she stated.

"What?" Harry asked, confused again.

"You calling me Gin," she admitted. "Say it again."

"Gin," Harry complied.

"Kiss me?" Ginny asked, placing her hands on his chest.

Harry looked troubled. "Is that such a good idea? I mean…"

Ginny put a finger to his lips, stopping him from saying anymore. "Don't say it. After this moment, we'll have to go back, and I'll cry in my pillow tonight over today and what's to come tomorrow and the day after that, but can't we just _forget_ for a bit and be happy? Is that so wrong?"

He shook his head, removed her finger from his lips, slipped his hand under her hair and to the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. Their parted lips met, sending jolts of electricity through Ginny and she splayed her hands against his chest, leaning in to get closer, deepening the kiss. When Harry's tongue twirled with hers Ginny felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Her hands slid up his chest to the sides of his head, knocking his glasses askew. She plucked them off and tossed them into the grass and threaded her fingers in his hair, drowning in his kisses that blunted the sorrow in her heart.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

**-a month later-**

Standing in the middle of a dirt lane, Ginny looked over the gate of a stone fence that surrounded a neat garden in front of rustic stone cottage that had to be centuries old. She was waiting for Demelza to arrive so they could go in together to see Willow. Ginny had been planning on visiting her friend anyway, but when an owl from Willow's mother had arrived at The Burrow that morning asking Ginny to come as soon as she could, Ginny had dropped everything, giving her mother a hurried kiss on the cheek as she explained where she was going. She hadn't had time to find Harry, but knew her mother would pass the message along to him.

She felt guilty that she hadn't been able to see Willow since Colin's funeral. She'd hugged her briefly afterwards before Willow's parents had taken her away, but Ginny had been so caught up in her own grief over Colin's death and dealing with the after-effects Willow's music had had on herself as well as Harry, that she simply hadn't had the time or energy.

She still wasn't certain who had thought it would be a good idea for Willow to play at the funeral, or why Willow had even agreed in the first place. In a word, it had been a disaster. She had been so emotionally charged her keyboard had tuned into it as it had with all of Willow's other songs and the end result had been a discordant catastrophe.

Ginny had found herself weeping uncontrollably thinking about Fred and Colin. Images of them both alive and dead assaulted her memory and it was only when Harry sagged against her, nearly unconscious from the despair, had she been able to shake the feeling off enough to tend to him.

Willow had stopped playing not long after in the middle of the song, and collapsed over her keyboard, engulfed in her grief. It had been a horrible sight to behold. Willow's parents had rushed up and dragged her away from the keyboard, while poor Colin's parents sat there looking utterly confused over what had just happened. It made Ginny wonder how Muggles were affected, if at all.

A loud 'pop' came from behind her and instinctually Ginny whirled to see Demelza wobbling on her feet and trying not to fall over in the dirt.

"Sorry," Demelza said. "I'm still getting the hang of it."

Ginny grinned at her. "I'm not sure which is worse, Floo or Apparition."

"Oh," Demelza said. "Definitely Floo. All that soot on your robes."

Shaking her head, Ginny turned back to the gate and opened it, heading up the walk towards the front door. Grasping the handle of the brass knocker in the shape of a lion's head set in the centre of the door, Ginny knocked three times.

Hurried footsteps could be heard on the other side and not long after an older woman who had to be Willow's mother opened the door. She had the same aquamarine eyes and ash-blonde hair Willow had, only Mrs. Starling's hair was liberally streaked with grey. Worry lines were evident on her face and despite careful effort with make-up Ginny could still see the dark circles the woman had around her eyes.

"Oh, I am so glad you are here," she said, attempting a smile. "Please come in."

Ginny and Demelza stepped inside and stood in the entryway awkwardly, as Mrs. Starling shut the door and turned back towards them.

"I am so sorry to ask you to come," she said, wringing her hands nervously. "I know you are dealing with your own sorrows, but I simply don't know what to do with Willow. She hasn't come out of her room in days, and I can't get her to eat. I thought maybe the two of you, being her best friends might be able to help her."

Ginny looked at Mrs. Starling with concern. "We'll certainly try, Mrs. Starling."

"Oh, thank you," Willow's mother replied. "Her room is at the top of the stairs on the right. I'll be in the kitchen preparing lunch if you need me. I hope you will stay for lunch, at least."

"That would be nice," Demelza answered.

Mrs. Starling left and Ginny and Demelza headed up the stairs. When they reached the top they stopped at the door Mrs. Starling had indicated and knocked softly. They waited a moment, but when there was no answer Ginny turned the knob and opened the door.

Willow's room was painted a light sea-shell pink and decorated with white bedroom furniture. A rumpled yellow duvet was at the foot of the bed, above which were posters of the Weird Sisters, as well as a couple of lesser known wizard rock bands. On the bedside table sat a framed photo of Colin. His posture was slouched and he was gazing forlornly at Willow, who was curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed staring blankly at the wall opposite the door.

"Go away," she muttered, not even bothering to see who was at her door.

"Willow," Ginny said softly. "It's me and Demelza."

"I don't care," her friend replied, still not moving. "I don't want to see anyone."

"Willow, please," Demelza pleaded, looking over at Ginny questioningly.

Ginny wasn't sure what to do. She thought that probably the best thing to do was to treat Willow exactly how she and her family had been treating George. He didn't always want to talk and had moments similar to Willow's where he could barely function. At those times, they would simply sit with him.

She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to her grieving friend. Reaching over, Ginny started rubbing small circles on Willow's back. Demelza sat next to Ginny, but refrained from saying or doing anything else.

Hiccupping sobs came from Willow, and if it were possible, she curled up tighter. Her mother had every right to be concerned, Willow was in a terrible state. Her long blonde hair lay in tangled clumps on her pillow, clearly not having been washed in days and there were empty bottles of butterbeer and bags of crisps littering the floor around her bed.

As if noticing the trash at the same moment as Ginny, Demelza rose from her spot on the bed and looked around for a waste paper bin. Finding one shoved under Willow's desk, Demelza pulled it out and began disposing of the clutter. When she was finished, she set the nearly overflowing bin outside the door and sat back down next to Ginny, looking at her questioningly.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, uncertain if speaking again was a good idea or not, but deciding to give it a try. "Will, do you want to talk about it?"

"All I want to do is scream," Willow answered vehemently. "I'm so ANGRY!"

Demelza jumped at the sudden outburst, but Ginny didn't flinch. "You have every right to be," she said quietly.

"He LEFT me behind!" Willow wailed. "Did he think he was protecting me? Did he even THINK about how I would feel if he died? How am I supposed to LIVE without him?"

"I know," Ginny whispered. "Believe me, I know."

"I d-didn't even get to tell him good-bye," Willow whimpered, deflating as quickly as she had exploded. "H-he sent Dennis back t-to tell me everything was all right, and n-not to worry. Why'd he do that?""

"I don't know, Willow," Ginny honestly answered.

More tears leaked out of Willow's eyes, and Ginny pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to her distraught friend. Willow dabbed her eyes and nose, before balling the handkerchief in her fist. She breathed heavily as she stared at the wall and Ginny went back to rubbing her friend's back.

"I can't go back to Hogwarts," Willow mumbled.

"Yes, you can," Ginny said. "Demelza and I will be there. It's your final year, and Colin would not want you to quit."

Willow shook her head, and wrapped her arms around her belly. "No, I can't," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Demelza gasped and belatedly covered her mouth with her hands. Ginny shot her a look, but didn't stop rubbing Willow's back, even if her friend's admission had come as somewhat of a shock.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

Willow nodded. "Three months."

The three of them sat in silence for some time after this admission. Ginny supposed it had been somewhat naïve of her not to realize how intimate her friends had become. She looked over at Demelza who raised her eyebrows at her in question.

"Willow," Ginny said soothingly. "Why don't we run a bath for you? I think a good soak would do you some good."

She nodded at Demelza, who stood up from the bed and headed towards the door in search of the bathroom. Ginny slipped her arm under Willow's arm and shoulder and pulled her up until she was leaning against Ginny's chest.

"Come on," Ginny said. "Let's take this one step at a time. Let's get you cleaned up and then worry about everything else."

Willow allowed Ginny to stand her up and lead her to the bathroom, where Demelza already had the claw-footed tub nearly full and the whole room smelled like the lavender bubble bath she had poured in.

Willow managed to undress herself and both Ginny and Demelza helped her into the tub. Sinking down in the water, she leaned back, resting her head on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. Ginny knelt behind her and taking a cup Demelza handed her poured water over her friend's hair, not caring that it puddled on the floor around her knees. She ran her fingers through Willow's hair trying to work out all the knots and tangles and then piled it on top of her head to rub shampoo into it.

Demelza started scrubbing Willow's arms and shoulders with a washcloth before Willow managed to shake herself out of her melancholy long enough to finish the job. Letting Willow soak until the water turned tepid, Ginny helped her out and Demelza wrapped her in a large towel and the three of them headed back to Willow's room.

Ginny looked through Willow's wardrobe until she found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for her friend to wear. After she was dressed, Willow returned to her spot on the bed, but sat up this time and looked at her friends.

"Willow," Ginny began. "You need to go to St. Mungo's."

"No," Willow said. "They'll find out I'm pregnant."

Ginny sighed. "You aren't going to be able to hide it forever. Haven't you told your parents?"

Willow shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I'm afraid to."

"We understand that," Ginny said. "I think while Demelza and I are here, now would be as good a time as any to tell your mother."

"If she overreacts and kicks you out, you can come home with one of us," Demelza offered.

Willow looked frightened and it was all Ginny could do not to knock Demelza across the side of the head. When would her friend ever learn to think before she opened her mouth?

"That isn't going to happen," she stated firmly. "Your mother is only concerned for your well-being. You will feel better if you tell her."

She looked over at Ginny. "You'll help me? Tell my mother?"

"Yes," Ginny said, rising from Willow's side.

"We have to do it now?" Willow asked, staring at Ginny with wide, terrified blue eyes.

"The sooner you get it over with the better you'll feel," Ginny repeated, firmly.

She held out her hand to Willow and waited patiently. Willow slipped her hand in Ginny's and scooted to the edge of the bed, standing unsteadily on her feet. Demelza jumped up and took a firm hold of her other arm. Leading their little parade down the stairs, Ginny pulled them in the direction Mrs. Starling had disappeared in shortly after Ginny and Demelza had arrived.

The hallway led to a tidy and spacious kitchen. In the middle of the room was a large butcher-block table, upon which sat a huge bowl containing a tossed salad, and on either side of the table stood two long benches. Mrs. Starling had set four places, and was standing at the kitchen sink staring sightlessly out into the back garden that contained a vegetable garden, no doubt where the contents of the salad had come from.

She turned when she heard them enter and her face broke into a huge smile when she saw Willow standing uncertainly behind Ginny.

"Willow!" her mother exclaimed before looking at Ginny and Demelza. "Thank you."

Ginny moved into the room, followed by Demelza, but Willow continued to hover in the doorway, looking like a timid rabbit that would bolt at the slightest sound. Mrs. Starling's smile faltered and she looked her daughter over in concern.

"Willow?" she asked.

Willow looked over at her mother and her face contorted in grief once more as she sagged against the doorjamb. Mrs. Starling rushed to her immediately and pulled her into a fierce embrace. Ginny felt at a loss again, wondering if she was doing the right thing, forcing Willow to talk to her mother, and looked over at Demelza. She looked just as concerned, and shrugged her shoulders, clearly not knowing any better than Ginny what to do.

"Shhh, sweetie," Mrs. Starling crooned. "I'm here."

"Mum," Willow's muffled voice came from her mother's shoulder. "Mum, I have something I need to tell you."

Mrs. Starling guided her daughter over to the table and sat on the nearest bench, pulling Willow down to sit next to her. Willow wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and looked over at Ginny and Demelza for reassurance.

Ginny sat down next to Willow on the bench and rubbed her shoulder encouragingly. "Go on," Ginny reassured. "It'll be alright."

Willow nodded and looked back at her mother. "Mum, I'm pregnant."

Not even a flicker of shock or surprise crossed Mrs. Starling's face. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. "I know, sweetheart. I've been waiting for you to tell me."

Willow sobbed harder than ever, clutching at her mother's robes with her hand. Ginny's heart broke for her friend over her loss and what she was forced to face, not alone, but without her true love. Ginny didn't even want to contemplate what that must feel like. Quite honestly, she thought dying would be much easier than being left behind to pick up the pieces of a shattered heart.

"Mum," Willow whimpered. "Mum, I feel so lost without him."

Mrs. Starling gently rocked Willow as she whispered, "Oh, my baby. My poor, sweet baby."

Seeing the devastation Colin's death had caused in Willow's life, reminded Ginny of just how closely she had come to being in a similar state. She counted herself extremely fortunate that she had only had to experience the pain Willow was going through for a short time.

Ginny rubbed the back of Willow's hand with her thumb, as all three of them, herself, Demelza, and Mrs. Starling waited patiently for her sobbing to subside. Eventually, she cried herself out and lay exhausted against her mother.

"Oh, Willow, darling," Mrs. Starling sighed. "Listen to me. I know you are grieving, but you must pull yourself together. You are pregnant and need to take better care of yourself, starting right now. Colin will always, always be in your heart, but believe me when I tell you, that baby is a precious gift, and the love you will feel for it will over-shadow everything else. It may not seem so right now, but when you hold it for the very first time, you will understand.

"Now, sweetheart" she said, rising slowly and sitting Willow up at the table. "Your lovely friends have agreed to join us for lunch. You are going to eat a proper meal and then you and I are going directly to St. Mungo's."

Willow nodded glumly and whispered. "I'm sorry. I've been selfish, I know."

"Darling," her mother said softly. "You can cry on my shoulder as much as you like, and I will rock you every night if it helps you, but Colin would not want you to be living like this."

"He's watching over you, you know," Ginny added, hoping to somehow reassure Willow. "Someone told me that's what our loved ones do when they die."

Willow looked over at her and Ginny didn't think it was possible for her friend's eyes to look any sadder than they already did, but she was mistaken. Willow knew, just like she always did, what Ginny was thinking. She knew who had told Ginny that, and that even if it had only been briefly, Ginny could understand what it was Willow was feeling.

They settled at the table, and had a very subdued lunch. Willow picked at her salad, and managed to eat a few bites, but she had reverted back into her shell, and didn't speak again. Her mother chatted with Ginny and Demelza, asking how they were doing. Ginny allowed Demelza to do most of the talking, as she didn't think she had anything further to talk about that could possibly make Willow feel any better, and more than likely would make her feel worse.

After lunch, Willow's mother thanked them for coming by and asked Willow to walk them to the door while she cleared the kitchen. The three girls walked silently back down the hall to the front door and awkwardly stood there, uncertain as to what else to say.

"Thank you," Willow finally said simply, opening the door for Ginny and Demelza.

Demelza hugged Willow quickly and stepped down onto the garden path while Ginny hugged Willow, tears pricking her eyes. "Please write or Floo anytime. We'll come back to see you soon."

Willow nodded and stepped away from her, back into the foyer of her house. Ginny lingered on the stoop a moment longer looking at her friend uncertainly.

"Go, Ginny," Willow said quietly, and took a ragged breath. "I'm sorry. I'm really glad you came, and I don't think I could have told my mum without you, but I need you to go now, please? I know you understand and want to help, but it's…," Willow choked on the words, and swallowed, tears shining in her eyes once more. "It's too hard."

"I'll miss you," Ginny said lamely.

"I'll miss you too," Willow said sincerely. "I'll try to write soon." She looked over to where Demelza was standing in the path. "To both of you."

Ginny nodded and stepped down, joining Demelza. Willow waved one last time and quickly shut the door.

"_Is_ she going to be all right?" Demelza asked as they walked back out to the lane.

"I don't know," Ginny answered honestly.

**TBC**


	10. The Chosen One Part Two

**Author's notes: **I apologize for the long delay. Real Life has interfered greatly with my writing muse. Unfortunately, this portion of the story has not been beta-ed, so any and all reviews, good or bad are greatly appreciated. Just a few more chapters to go and this story will be wrapped up! Thanks for reading.

When Ginny returned home she was emotionally exhausted from the day's events. She wished fervently that there had been something more she could have done for Willow, aside from being there for her. Ginny knew that Willow was very appreciative that she and Demelza had visited her today, but she still left feeling helpless. She detested the fact that she would have to return to Hogwarts soon, and would be so far away. The only way she would be able to communicate with Willow would be by sending letters and at the moment Willow was in no state to answer them. Hopefully, as time went on she would emerge from the depression engulfing her.

Ginny stood in the lane, looking over the gate at The Burrow. It was eerily quiet, probably the quietest she had ever seen it. However, the whole summer had been this way thus far. After the funerals, Ron and Hermione had left to search for her parents in Australia, leaving Ginny and Harry home alone with her parents. Well, George was there as well, but unsurprisingly, he spent most of his time locked in his room. It was horribly depressing and Ginny felt selfish when she had moments where she silently wished her mother had allowed her and Harry to accompany Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, her mother had put her foot down, saying Harry was free to do whatever he liked, but under no circumstances was she allowing Ginny to leave the country while still under-aged.

Ginny had to say she was getting very tired of her age being an issue and couldn't wait until her birthday in August, since then her mother would no longer be able to use it as an excuse. It would be interesting to see what her mum would come up with then, if anything.

She knew that Harry had hoped to go with Ron and Hermione for a couple of reasons, number one to aid his best friend, and number two to get away for a while. However, when her mother had vetoed that idea, he had dropped the notion, apologizing to both Ron and Hermione. Hermione had, of course, understood and told Harry so, but no doubt he still felt guilty about choosing to stay with Ginny over going with Hermione.

"Ginny?"

Turning around, Ginny saw Harry standing behind her in the lane and flung herself into his arms, nearly knocking him over with the force of her embrace.

"Harry," she breathed, clinging to him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too," he said bemusedly, rubbing her back. "Are you all right, Ginny?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Ginny said, stepping away from him. "I went and saw Willow today and I was just thinking about how lucky I am, and how badly I feel for her."

"So, er," Harry started, hesitantly. "She's not doing well."

"No, not really," Ginny answered honestly. "I think it did her some good having Demelza and me visit her, but I left feeling so helpless."

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said, guilt flashing in his eyes. "She's that bad off?'

"Well," Ginny began. "She's – she's, er, pregnant." She felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment at the admission.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and all he managed to utter was "_Oh_." Ginny knew what he was thinking. No matter that Colin had grown up and had only been a year younger than Harry, Harry still thought of him as the little boy who had followed him around with a camera.

"I know," Ginny said. "I was kind of shocked at first when she told me, but they had been dating a long time, so maybe it's not so surprising?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, suddenly finding the gate latch extremely fascinating to avoid looking at her. "Is she, er, is she going to be alright?"

"I hope so," Ginny replied. "Her mum will take good care of her. Anyway, are we going to stand in the lane all day or do you think maybe we should go in?"

Harry finally looked up at her, smiled slightly, and opened the gate for her. She reached over and took his hand, and started to walk down the garden path.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

Since his best friends had departed Harry hadn't left The Burrow except to accompany her to Colin's wake and the few times Kingsley had requested his presence at the Ministry for one thing or another. She knew there were many reasons for his seclusion, but the main one being he wasn't ready to face the Wizarding world as a whole. Not that she could blame him. The last time he had gone to the Ministry, Kingsley had personally escorted Harry back to The Burrow because someone had leaked that Harry was there and the entrance had been mobbed with witches and wizards wanting to see him. After that, he hadn't set foot outside the gate.

"To visit Luna," he replied.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Even after what her father did"

"He didn't do anything wrong," Harry remarked. "He was just trying to save Luna. I understand that, but he wasn't there anyway. Luna said he saw me coming up the lane and ran out the back door to the creek, saying he needed to catch some Freshwater Plimpies. Seems that's their go-to excuse when unexpected company arrives."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. "He's scared of you?"

"Apparently so," Harry said, not finding the humour in it as she did.

"Oh, Harry, don't feel badly about it," she reassured. "I'm sure he's simply embarrassed about everything."

"I suppose," Harry said, but she could tell he was still troubled by the notion that anyone would be frightened of him.

"How's Luna?" Ginny asked.

"She's great," Harry said, brightening. "Did you know she's seeing Dean? She wouldn't stop talking about him."

"I assumed as much. They became close during the Final Battle. So, speaking of Hogwarts," Ginny said brightly to change the subject. "We should be receiving our letters any day now."

Harry gripped her hand tighter. "Er, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Kingsley sent me a letter a few days ago..." He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a rumpled piece of parchment and handed it to her

Ginny looked the parchment over, saw the official seal of the Ministry and quickly scanned the letter. Kingsley was asking Harry to attend the Auror Academy in the fall. "But, you haven't finished school. You never took your NEWTs."

Harry nodded. "I know, but he's making an exception for any seventh year who fought in the battle, but wasn't able to finish. I mean, none of the seventh years took their NEWTs whether they were able to attend last year or not."

"So, you're telling me you aren't coming back to school after all?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

"I can't, Ginny," Harry answered quietly. "I've thought about it quite a bit and I'm sorry, but I think my time at Hogwarts is past."

"We just got back together," Ginny replied, morosely. "And now you are telling me we are going to have to spend more time apart?" Could this day get any worse? First Willow and now Harry.

"Don't say it like that," Harry admonished. "It won't be like last time. You'll know exactly where I am. I'll come see you as often as I can and write every day."

"I want to see you every day," Ginny pouted, knowing she was being unreasonable, but not being able to stop herself. She and Harry had already spent nearly a year a part, she didn't think she could handle another one.

"You know I feel the same way," Harry replied sincerely.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said sadly, but couldn't think of anything more to say.

Apparently, Harry didn't either and they continued on in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Ginny supposed it had been naïve of her to assume that Harry would be returning to complete his seventh year with her, but she had been dreaming of it all the same. The idea of being in the same classes as him, sitting next to each other, sharing nearly every hour together had slowly been filling her mind as the summer progressed and the new term crept closer. Now, in a moment those unspoken desires had been dashed to pieces, and she realized that they had been nothing more than silly daydreams.

They'd reach the back steps and Harry pulled her down on the top stoop next to him, placing his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and sighed. He was silent a few moments longer before taking a deep breath and speaking again.

"I love you," he said softly. "I'll do anything for you. If you tell me this is a bad idea, I won't do it. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, Ginny. If that means you need me to go back to Hogwarts, I'll do that."

Ginny sighed again, knowing she didn't have the right to ask him to attend Hogwarts, but wanting to all the same. She knew he wanted to be an Auror more than anything else in the world. She also knew he had wanted to go with Ron and Hermione to find Hermione's parents more than anything else in the world. However he had chosen to stay with Ginny instead because he loved her and knew they needed the time together more than Hermione needed him.

She had no doubt that he was telling her the truth; he would do anything for her, even go back to Hogwarts, and probably be satisfied with that. Spending the summer with her was one thing, but to force him to attend Hogwarts when she knew how much pain those walls held for him, well, that would be something else entirely, and it would be wrong.

"You know you won't write every day," Ginny finally said. "Once a week will suffice, and you have to come to every Hogsmeade visit."

"That's a given," Harry remarked. "In the meantime, we still have well over a month to spend together."

"As long as I can spend it with you," Ginny replied.

They spent the next couple of weeks flying on Fred and George's old Cleansweeps since neither of them had brooms of their own. When they weren't flying, they would sit in the garden or by the pond and talk about good times in the past or what the future might hold for them. Neither of them wanted to dwell on the war or the losses, but all the same, Ginny found herself crying on Harry's shoulder occasionally when thoughts of Fred or Colin overwhelmed her. He shared in her grief and she gladly returned the favor the times he became engulfed in remorse of his own.

Ron and Hermione had still not returned by Harry's birthday, but they sent him a boomerang that was more or less the Australian version of a Fanged Frisbee. When Harry threw it the first and only time it headed straight into an apple tree in the orchard and began eating all the budding apples in sight. When they tried to climb up to retrieve it; it snarled at them and threatened to bite their arms off. Eventually Harry resorted to using the Incarcerous Charm on it and yanked it out of the branches before it could bite through the ropes. Her father confiscated the errant boomerang and said he would take it to work to see if there was any way of taming it.

Professor McGonagall stopped by personally for a few moments and gave Harry Professor Dumbledore's perch he had used for Fawkes. She told him she was sure Dumbledore would want him to have it and Harry was very touched. She also handed Ginny her Hogwarts letter and expressed her regret that Harry would not be attending. When Ginny opened her letter, the golden Quidditch Captain's badge fell into her lap.

She was over the moon with the promotion and was even more thrilled that Harry appeared to be just as excited, telling her she deserved it. He even gave her his playbook, saying he wouldn't need it. After breakfast, she tucked it away in her trunk, wrapped in his Quidditch jersey along with his Captain's badge; both of which she planned on keeping until all that remained of them was a tattered rag and a tarnished bit of metal.

Later in the afternoon, when Harry and Ginny took a walk she gave him her present. It was a modified Remembrall that Fred and George had been working on. Instead of turning red if you had forgotten something, it would show you a picture of the person you love and miss. Ginny had added several pictures of herself as well as ones of all her family, and Hermione. When Harry opened it and held it in his hand, the white smoke cleared and a picture of Ginny flying on the Hogwarts pitch in her Quidditch uniform appeared, followed by a picture of Ron and Hermione.

"I suppose I'm going to miss seeing you play Quidditch just as much as I miss Ron and Hermione," Harry commented, turning the ball in his hand. "It's a great present, Ginny. Thanks."

She kissed him then and they spent the remainder of the afternoon by the pond not talking.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

When Hermione and Ron returned from Australia, both of them had received letters from Kingsley as well, but Hermione decided she wanted to finish school properly. She had tried to talk Ron into going back to Hogwarts with her, but he, like Harry was ready to move on.

For Ginny's seventeenth birthday, her parents gave her a heavy golden locket that hung from a long gold chain. When Ginny opened it, she gasped to see rotating pictures of her family and friends.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, hugging her parents.

"My mother gave that to me on my seventeenth birthday," her mother explained. "It meant the world to me."

"It already does to me too, Mum," Ginny replied, taking one last look at the beautiful locket before placing it around her neck.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George had all pitched in and given her the latest Nimbus, the Nimbus 2007. She had been left momentarily speechless by the gift, but had quickly overcome it to run outside and try out the new broom.

The rest of the summer had flown by literally and figuratively, and most of the remaining days were spent on the makeshift Quidditch pitch playing two-on-two Quidditch, just like the summer two years ago, although in many ways it felt like a lifetime ago. Ginny was glad to have had the added distraction of practicing Quidditch.

She finally heard from Willow again near the end of August. Her friend had written a brief letter informing Ginny she was doing better and had actually spent a few weeks with Dennis and his parents. They had been thrilled to find out Willow was expecting and her parents had invited them over for dinner before Dennis returned to Hogwarts. Ginny was relieved to hear her friend was at least surviving.

Harry had been right; it was different this time when she returned to Hogwarts. She wasn't going to say it wasn't difficult parting at King's Cross, but knowing that she could write to him whenever she wanted helped some. Regardless, Demelza had to grab her arm and drag her away from Harry, or they might still be standing on the platform kissing good-bye.

Hermione and Ron weren't much better. Hermione ran into a compartment and opened the window to lean out and wave good-bye. Ginny knew it had to be especially hard for her friend to be returning to school without either Ron or Harry since they had been together since the very beginning; just as Colin and Willow had been with Ginny. Ginny was having a hard time imagining what Hogwarts would be like without all of them, and thought it was probably best not to agonize over it too much.

Ginny joined Hermione as the train was pulling out of the station and didn't care if the two of them looked like idiots hanging out of the compartment window to have one last look at their boyfriends.

Demelza sat in a seat grumbling under her breath about how glad she was to not be attached to a boy if that was what you turned into. Ginny and Hermione flopped down into their seats only after Ron and Harry disappeared from sight. Ginny stared up at the ceiling, composing her face. She had promised herself she wasn't going to cry, but she couldn't help the slightly anxious feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach. Hermione had opened a book and was hiding her face behind it under the pretense of reading, but the occasional sniffle gave her away.

Luna joined them later and when the lunch trolley rolled by they all helped themselves to pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, as well as bottles of pumpkin juice. It felt extremely strange for everything to be so incredibly normal. Ginny couldn't remember a train ride like this one since her first year, but she quickly shoved that memory aside as it involved Fred and George teasing her and she didn't want to cry again.

Ripping her chocolate frog open she bit its head off before it could hop out of her hand, but nearly spat it back out when she caught a glimpse of the card she had received. Swallowing quickly, she dropped the remainder of the chocolate on the seat beside her, ignoring Demelza's yelps at how disgusting that was, and pulled the card out, staring at it. It was Harry.

"Merlin!" Demelza squeaked, stopping mid-rant when she saw the card. "Is that Harry?" _Harry_ looked extremely embarrassed and immediately walked off the card.

"Demelza!" Ginny cried. "You scared him away!" She flipped the card over to read the back:

**Harry Potter**

_aka "The Boy Who Lived" or "The Chosen One". Only known wizard to survive the Killing Curse twice, and especially known for his defeat of the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort (1998). Youngest competitor and winner of the Triwizard Tournament (1995), as well as youngest Quiddtich player in the last century, playing Seeker for Hogwarts Gryffindor House (1991).*_

"He is going to detest this," Ginny remarked, handing the card to Hermione, who had looked up from the book she was actually reading when Demelza yelped.

"Quite honestly, I'm surprised it took them this long," Hermione commented after reading the back of the card, and starting to shake it, trying to draw Harry back out. Ginny snatched it back from her, glaring, and causing all her friends to snicker.

"It's not like that's actually Harry," Luna stated.

Ginny's cheeks flushed, startled at how sane Luna actually sounded compared to Ginny's actions, but she ignored them, tucking the card carefully in a book in her rucksack. After all, Harry was her boyfriend, and she had to look out for him, even if at the moment it was merely a Chocolate Frog card. Alright, that may be slightly irrational, but she missed him already. She peeked over at Hermione, who had returned to her book, but her eyes weren't moving and Ginny knew she wasn't really seeing the words on the page.

Sighing, she looked out the window at the passing scenery. As they drew closer to Hogsmeade, the strangeness of returning to Hogwarts intensified. It was like it was some bizarre dream. What would it look like? Had they been able to rebuild all the sections that had been damaged or would there still be piles of rubble scattered about? She hoped not. Ginny didn't think she'd be able to spend a minute there if that were the case.

Her father had said that the reconstruction team had ensured that all the dormitories that had been damaged had been repaired first, as well as the Great Hall, and then had focused on the remaining damage.

It was nearly dark when they arrived, and Ginny followed her three friends out of the compartment. It seemed she wasn't the only one who was apprehensive about returning. None of the students in the corridors were saying much, and those that were spoke in whispers.

Stepping onto the platform at Hogsmeade, Hagrid's warm and welcoming voice boomed over the shuffling students, and Ginny let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Hermione turned back to her and smiled. "I know," she said. "We should go say hello."

Ginny nodded, and she and Demelza followed Hermione as she pushed her way through the crowd to reach Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Hermione called, waving her hands to gain his attention.

Hagrid turned from where he was gathering first years and beamed at the three girls. "Hermione, Ginny, and Demelza!" he called. "It's good ta see you three!"

"Hi, Hagrid," Ginny said.

He strode over to them and pulled them into a huge bear hug. His rough furred coat scratched at Ginny's cheeks, but she wouldn't have pushed away for the entire world.

"How ya been?" he asked them when he finally let them go.

"Good, Hagrid," Hermione replied, smiling up at him.

"Come ta visit me sometime after things settle down," he said.

"We will," Hermione answered. "We'll see you soon!"

They waved good-bye and headed to where the carriages waited to carry them up to the school, and Ginny gasped when she caught her first look at a Thestral. They were just as horrifying as she had imagined them being, but she instantly could see that they were truly gentle creatures. Hermione was staring in wide-eyed wonderment at them.

"Now we see what Harry and Luna always saw," she whispered.

Ginny glanced at her and remembered a long ago thoughtless statement Hermione had once made in Harry's presence about wishing she could see the Thestrals. Her friend now looked at the creatures with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Hermione," Ginny said softly, touching her friend's elbow. "They're beautiful."

"I know," Hermione sniffed.

They climbed into the carriage and settled back into the cushions. The apprehension that had abated when Ginny heard Hagrid's voice was creeping back into her belly. One more hurtle to cross, seeing Hogwarts and then hopefully she would be able to rest easy. Hermione was leaning forward trying to catch a glimpse of the castle as the carriage ambled up the lane towards the school gate.

It crested a small rise in the lane and Hogwarts appeared before them. Its towers rose majestically towards the sky and every window was glowing with a warm, golden light. The Entrance Hall doors were flung open and Ginny could just make out figures standing in the entryway. It looked as if all the professors were waiting there to greet the new and returning students.

Nowhere did she see any signs that only a few months ago a fierce and final battle had been fought. All the piles of rubble had been removed, and to all outward appearances Hogwarts looked whole again.

Hermione wasn't even trying to hide her tears this time and was holding a handkerchief to her nose as she cried. Ginny took her free hand and squeezed it tightly.

The remainder of the evening flew by with the sorting of new students, and catching up with friends. Luna caused quite a stir when she decided to sit at the Gryffindor table with Dean, Ginny, Hermione, and Demelza. There were hushed whispers at first, but then other students from the other houses followed her lead and chose to sit with whomever they liked. Only the Slytherins refrained, and Ginny was happy to note that they received the fewest new students than any of the other houses, and overall their ranks were quite diminished.

Ginny, Hermione, and Demelza fell into bed that evening exhausted. The hardest part was over, and before she had arrived Ginny had thought for certain that she would have difficulty falling asleep, but she didn't even remember her head hitting the pillow.

The next morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules, and Ginny groaned when she saw how busy hers was and that she had to begin the day with Double Potions. She was bemoaning this fact to Hermione and Demelza, neither of whom was sympathetic since they were all in the same class, when the air around them filled with the usual flurry of owls.

The owls swooped all around the Great Hall bringing letters reminding students of things they may have forgotten or delivering actual items that had been left behind, as well as _Daily Prophets_. Hermione, of course, still subscribed to the paper and her daily edition was delivered by a large barn owl, which plunked it down next to her bowl of porridge and waited patiently while Hermione placed her Knuts in the small leather bag attached to his foot.

Ginny hadn't forgotten anything and wasn't expecting a delivery when Demelza gasped and pointed to a beautiful tawny owl with the blackest eyes Ginny had ever seen that dived down from the ceiling and landed next to Ginny's plate of toast. It thrust its leg out and looked at her expectantly.

Untying the parchment, Ginny's heart leapt when she saw Harry's handwriting. Breaking the seal, she unfolded the letter to find a short note:

_Gin,_

_After you left yesterday, I went to Diagon Alley with Ron for lunch. I hadn't expected to buy anything, much less an owl, but as we were passing by Eeylop's this owl caught my eye. It was a tough decision to make, but I thought we could use one that would be reliable, so I bought it for us. She doesn't have a name yet, but you're good with coming up with creative ones, so I'll leave that task up to you._

_Also, would you mind asking Hermione how to make a jealous Phoenix happy again? When I brought this owl home, Fawkes was none too pleased, so I told him the owl was for you. _

_Love always,_

_Harry_

Ginny laid the parchment down and looked up, with stars in her eyes. "We're an 'us'."

"What?" Demelza asked, stroking the owl's downy feathers. "This owl is gorgeous. Have you seen its eyes?"

"He said we are an 'us'," Ginny repeated. "As in him and me; me and him. He bought the owl for _us_."

Hermione looked over at Ginny. "What did you think you were? You are seeing each other."

"Yes, but did you hear what I said?" Ginny asked. "He bought the owl for us and wants me to name it!"

"I don't know why you are so surprised!" Hermione huffed as if she were talking to a child.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "This means he's serious!"

"Ginny, he came back from the dead and you are just now realizing that Harry is serious about you?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

"Well, when you put it _that _way," Ginny said grumpily, knowing that Hermione was just upset because Ron hadn't sent her anything for her first day back.

"What are you going to name it?" Demelza asked.

"Well, it's female, so…" Ginny said. "The last time I named an owl was Pigwidgeon, and Ron hated it." Ginny gave the tawny owl bits of her toast as she contemplated her. "She has very soulful eyes; I can see why Harry liked her. How about Alithea?"

The owl nipped affectionately at her fingers as Ginny fed her another bit of toast and Ginny took that to mean she was pleased with her new name. Stroking her feathers one last time, Ginny told her to find a roost in the owlry and she would visit her later. Alithea shook out her wings and sprung from the table, soaring out onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

As they were gathering up their books to attend their first class of the day, Ginny remembered Harry's other request.

"Oh by the way, Hermione," she said as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Harry said that Fawkes was very unhappy when he brought Alithea home. Do you have any ideas how to appease a disgruntled Phoenix?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can find something in the library. Honestly though, he knows how to find a book just as well as I do."

Ginny smirked. Sure Harry knew how to look things up, but if he started doing that, Hermione wouldn't feel useful. Either way she would complain, but at least this way she would feel like he still needed her.

The first half of term went by much faster than Ginny had anticipated. Between her classes, already revising for NEWTs per Hermione's orders, Quidditch try-outs, and then Quidditch practices she barely had time to eat, let alone think.

She had been pleased with the turn-out for the Quidditch try-outs. In the end, she wound up with nearly all the same players from her fifth year. Dean and Demelza returned as Chasers, and she didn't find anyone better than Jimmie and Ritchie, as Beaters. The exceptions were the Keeper and Seeker, of course. A burly fifth year, named Kevin Koonce had come out of the woodwork to try-out for Keeper and he had proven to be quite adept at blocking all the Quaffles Dean and Demelza threw at him. The Seeker position had been more difficult to fill, but in the end, Ginny chose a mousy-headed second year named, Mary Roberts.

The first Hogsmeade visit was scheduled for Halloween, which happened to fall on a Saturday, so everyone was excited that following a day in the village, the Halloween feast would be served. Ginny and Hermione were doubly enthused because not only were they going to be able to spend the day with Ron and Harry, Professor McGonagall had opened up the feast to any student who wanted to invite family members. That meant, Harry and Ron would be staying for the feast and Ginny's and Hermoine's parents would be joining them as well.

It was turning out to be the most normal year Ginny had ever had at Hogwarts, and she couldn't complain – much. If Harry and Willow had been there it would have been nearly perfect.

**TBC**

*****Abridged version of Harry's chocolate frog card in the _Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets _video game, written by JK Rowling.


	11. The Chosen One Part Three

**Author's Notes: **Many thanks to Arnel for betaing. Enjoy!

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned with low clouds that promised snow at some point that day. However, that couldn't put a damper on Ginny's eagerness for the day and she practically ran down to the Great Hall to scarf down a quick breakfast.

Unbelievably, even though Ginny knew Hermione was looking forward to this day as much as she was, she found her friend at the table revising. Demelza sat across from her, spooning porridge into her mouth and staring at their friend in amazement.

"Hermione," Ginny said, sliding into a seat next to Demelza. "What are you doing?"

Hermione glanced at her briefly before returning to her parchment and books. "Well, obviously, I'm not going to get any revising done once we go to Hogsmeade, and with Harry, Ron, and our parents coming to the feast tonight, there's no hope of it until after they all leave."

"Really?" Demelza asked. "You can't take one day off?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, scandalized. "And I suggest you two do some revising before you leave as well."

"I revised before I came down this morning," Ginny commented, helping herself to some eggs and bacon.

Demelza rolled her eyes. "The only thing I saw you doing this morning was brushing your hair and staring absent-mindedly at Harry's Chocolate Frog card."

"He looked really cute in it this morning," Ginny sighed.

"You're going to see him in an hour!" Demelza remarked.

"We have a whole hour still?" Ginny whinged.

"Here," Demelza said, sliding a piece of parchment over to Ginny. "Willow sent me a letter today, you can read it. Guess what? She found out she's having a boy!"

"Really?" Ginny asked, but then looked troubled. "I wonder why she didn't write me?"

She noticed Hermione and Demelza exchange glances and wondered what it was about. She hadn't heard from Willow since the term had started. She knew that Dennis had received a couple of letters from Willow, but she hadn't thought anything of it, since he was Colin's brother and they had spent some time together before he left for Hogwarts. Ginny had comforted herself with the knowledge that Willow hadn't sent Demelza any letters either, but now she had. Of course, she reasoned, perhaps Willow assumed Demelza would simply share the letter with Ginny. _Then why not address it to the both of them?_

Ginny scanned Willow's letter and saw it simply contained general information about how she was fairing and that she was having a boy. She knew that there had undoubtedly been another portion of the letter that was for Demelza's eyes only.

"Look, Ginny," Demelza said, suspecting that Ginny had come to her sad conclusion. "Willow loves you. She told me to tell you so."

Ginny shook her head. "She's angry with me."

"No, she is not," Hermione said, closing her books and looking over at Ginny with compassion. It only made Ginny feel worse. "She's jealous of you, Ginny. You have to know that."

"I know," Ginny admitted. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Exactly what you are doing," Hermione encouraged. "Live your life, love Harry."

"What if she never gets over it?" Ginny asked. "That Colin died and didn't come back and Harry did?"

"She will," Demelza insisted. "You have to give her time. You've been writing to her, right?"

Ginny nodded. She had written several letters to Willow, asking how she was doing and feeling. She'd told her how term was progressing, Quidditch, and what everyone was up to. As well as telling her friend how much she missed her and wished she was here.

"Keep doing that," Hermione insisted. "She simply needs more time, Ginny, like Demelza said. Her baby is due in December, right around the holidays. I think, like her mum said, once she has her baby, she's going to have a new perspective on things."

"I hope you are right," Ginny said. "I really miss her. It's been hard being here without both her and Harry. You two are amazing, and I love you, but I know you understand."

"Of course we do!" Hermoine replied, beginning to place her books, quill, and parchment into her rucksack. "Now, I have to run this up to our room and get ready to see Ron! We're meeting at Honeyduke's. Where are you meeting Harry, Ginny?"

"At the gates," Ginny said, glancing at her watch, the thought of seeing Harry soon warming her heart and making her feel better. She knew her friends were right and at the moment there wasn't anything more she could do about Willow than what she was. Today was about her and Harry and she was going to try her best not to let anything ruin it.

"Well, you two have fun," Demelza said. "I'm staying here, where it is nice and warm. I'll see you at the feast later."

Demelza rose, waving good-bye and moved down the table to sit with Dennis. Ginny raised her eyebrows at that and Hermione chuckled before saying she'd see Ginny later and heading back to their room. Ginny remained where she was for a moment, but she wasn't hungry any more and so anxious to see Harry, that she left, even if it meant she would have to wait at the gates until Filch decided to open them.

However, by the time she walked down the path and reached the gates, she saw they were already open and waited impatiently as Filch inspected all the students in front of her. It seemed to take an interminably long time, but eventually she reached the front of the queue. Filch eyed her suspiciously, but since she wasn't carrying anything, there was no reason for him to detain her and he grudgingly allowed her to pass.

As soon as Ginny walked out of the gates that separated the Hogwart's grounds from the road that led to Hogsmeade, she saw Harry standing off to the side, waiting. Without a thought, she threw herself at him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Harry responded in kind and pulled her closer, and they probably would have remained there for the rest of the day if Filch hadn't yelled at them, threatening Ginny with detention and to ban Harry from the premises.

Snickering, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led him away. He glanced back over his shoulder and shook his head.

"It's amazing to me that after everything that has transpired, some things will never change," he said.

"Filch isn't happy unless he's threatening a student with detention," Ginny said. "We probably just made his day."

Squeezing his hand tighter, Ginny resisted the urge to skip down the lane. She was going to Hogsmeade with Harry for the first time ever. Excitement bubbled in her stomach at the thought and she began making a list of the places they should go, the things they should do. Quite honestly she didn't care as long as she got to spend the day with him. Surprising as it was, she was finding it harder to be away from him this year than last. Probably because she had less to worry about and quite simply the fact that they were seeing each other again, albeit long-distantly and not being able to kiss him on a daily basis was slowly driving her insane.

"So," Harry said. "I haven't been here in ages. I suppose you haven't either, really. Where would you like to go?"

"Oh, I was really hoping we could go to Madam Puddifoot's," Ginny said sweetly, looking over at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

Mischievously, she watched as he swallowed and attempted to wipe away the slight look of distaste that had crossed his face before he answered, rather convincingly. "Alright, that sounds like – fun."

"You're the best!" she cried and threw her arms around him for a brief hug before letting go and doubling over in her laughter. "Oh, Harry! Your face was priceless! If I wasn't sure you loved me, I'd know now."

Harry looked sour. "Very funny."

"_I_ thought so," Ginny managed, before giving in to her laughter again. "What's wrong with Madam Puddifoot's anyway?" She finally asked when her giggling had subsided. "I've been there a couple of times, and it's not so bad, but Hermione told me once you detest it."

"It's not so bad, if you're a girl," Harry commented. "It's a bloke's living nightmare. All that pink and far too much expectation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you know," Harry answered. "If a lad takes a girl there, she expects him to, you know." He said, waving his hands between them in a completely random, indefinable way.

"No, I don't," Ginny said stubbornly. "Explain it to me."

"Kiss her," he finished lamely.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

"Of course I do," he said earnestly. "But we don't have to go to Madam Puddifoot's to do that. I can kiss you right here." He took a step forward, reaching for her.

"It's cold out here," Ginny complained, even though he looked so incredibly inviting.

"I'll keep you warm," he said. Taking her hands, he closed the gap between them and pulled her hands inside his unbuttoned jacket until her arms were wrapped around his waist underneath the warm fabric. Then he placed his arms around her and looked down into her eyes. "Better?"

Ginny's head was already starting to spin with desire and the excitement in her belly had suddenly turned into a flame that was spreading rapidly. "Much," she squeaked, but returned his gaze unflinchingly.

"Do you really want to go to Madam Puddifoot's?" he murmured softly.

"Not really," she replied. She licked her lips as Harry watched her hungrily and a moment later crushed his lips to hers passionately. The fire exploded in her belly, turning her legs to jelly, and if Harry's arms hadn't been around her she was fairly certain she would have crumbled to the ground.

The middle of the lane to Hogsmeade was probably not the best place for him to be snogging her senseless, but she didn't have the power to stop it. All coherent thought was rapidly fleeing and her brain was turning to a warm, fuzzy mush. He wasn't kidding when he said he could keep her warm.

Dimly she was aware that students were still walking past, snickering as they whispered about rooms and decency, and another thought crept in of their picture splashed across the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. News was slow these days and Harry was still a hot commodity. Oh, Merlin was he hot. Did it really matter if someone took their picture? It wasn't like it was any secret they were seeing each other, and Harry's lips were so soft and warm and his tongue was doing that blissful twirly dance with hers that usually led to…

"Ahem!"

They broke part immediately, but Ginny was quite pleased that Harry took a firm hold of her hand even as they turned and faced the shocked visage of Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter," she said highly affronted. "While I know it has been some time since you have seen each other, do you think the lane to Hogsmeade is an appropriate place for such carrying-on?"

Ginny flushed scarlet and peeked over to see that Harry looked very much the same. She had to stifle a snicker as he answered for them. "We're sorry, Professor. We'll be more discreet."

"I should hope so! Might I suggest Madam Puddifoot's?" Professor McGonagall remarked dryly. "From what I hear, that seems to be the place most young couples go. Good day to you both."

She swept by them and Ginny had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from bursting out in laughter. Harry stood there gobsmacked and watched the professor go.

"Looks like we'll be going to Madam Puddifoot's after all," he finally muttered, and Ginny completely lost it and laughed uproariously.

After that, they contented themselves with holding hands and window-shopping. Zonko's had reopened, but neither of them much felt like going in; the memory of Fred and George contemplating buying Zonko out and opening a Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes still fresh in their minds.

Their wandering led them down the path towards the Shrieking Shack. To this day the ghost stories associated with the condemned building kept most visitors away except those there on a dare. The path was deserted and the neglected house looked sad and lonely up on the hill against the grey sky, and as the first snow of the season began to fall, Harry and Ginny stopped at the gate.

"Have you ever been inside?" Ginny asked.

"A couple of times," Harry answered. "It's as run down on the inside as it looks outside."

Shivering, Ginny stepped closer to his side and sighed in contentment when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Standing in this spot, with the snow falling quietly around them, brought thoughts of Willow and Colin once again to Ginny's mind. She knew it would be useless to try to shove them away, since undoubtedly, her worry over her faltering friendship with Willow would continue to plague her until she talked to Harry about it.

"Do you remember the first song we ever danced to?" she asked.

Harry smirked. "Don't you mean the only song we ever danced to?"

"You know what I meant," Ginny replied with some exasperation.

"Of course I do, Gin," he answered warmly. "I'd been thinking about you for months and couldn't pass up the opportunity to actually have an excuse to hold you in my arms. I'll never forget that moment."

"Willow wrote that song after…" Ginny stopped, her voice catching. "She and Colin had their first kiss here, in our fourth year. She loved him so much for so long. I was jealous of her then; that she was so certain, and not only that, but that Colin was too. At the time I didn't have a clue what she was talking about when she described how Colin made her feel. All I knew was I had never experienced it."

Harry looked at her uncertainly, waiting for her to continue. Ginny could feel tears prickling her eyes, and as much as she knew Harry hated to see her cry, she couldn't stop them from trickling down her cheeks. Looking up at him, there were flakes of white snow clinging in stark contrast in his dark hair, and she reached up to brush the snow out of his hair.

"What I feel for you is so much more than she ever described and it scares me. I love you so much, and whenever I am with you it feels like a dream. Now, we only have today and then you're going to leave, and I miss you already!"

"Gin," Harry said softly, pulling her into a tight hug. "Don't be sad now. We still have the rest of the afternoon and the feast tonight."

"I'm sorry," Ginny apologized. "I'm being such a girl right now. It's just, Willow sent Demelza a letter today."

"And not you," Harry deduced.

"It hurt my feelings that she snubbed me. Because I can't help that I'm happy and she's not. It's not my fault and I feel like she's taking Colin's death out on me by ignoring me," Ginny explained in a rush.

Harry didn't respond immediately, but instead stroked her hair gently. Ginny pressed her ear against his chest, feeling his warmth and listening to his heartbeat. It never failed to make her feel immensely better.

"I know what it is like to have a close friend take something out on you that you have no control over," Harry said. "It's very upsetting, to say the least."

"Ron's always been a prat," Ginny remarked.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe, but in hindsight, I can understand his frustration. To this day, he still apologizes, for the Tri-Wizard tournament… for the hunt. I keep telling him to stop, all's forgiven, but he won't. Willow… her situation is different. She's always been by your side, never faltering. Like Hermione with me."

He paused and this time, Ginny waited. He was right; Willow had never turned her back on Ginny. In their sixth year, she had risked terrible punishment by taking Polyjuice Potion and pretending to be Pansy Parkinson, all so Ginny could make an attempt to steal Gryffindor's sword for Harry. Willow had always comforted Ginny when she was hurt or sad. She'd been there during some of Ginny's darkest hours and understood her like no one, except Harry, did.

"Besides saying that I understand how you are feeling, I don't know if I can say anything else that will help you," Harry continued. "All I know is, if your friendship with Willow is strong and true, she'll figure it out and come around. You have to give her time."

"That's what Hermione said," Ginny admitted.

"Well, she is fairly bright," Harry said. "She's usually right."

"So are you," Ginny remarked.

Harry pulled away from her slightly so he could look at her. "Willow doesn't hate _you_, Gin. She hates what Fate did to her. You have nothing to do with that. She just needs to figure out how to go on. It would be an incredibly hard thing to do, don't you think? You and I have talked about this, but I will say it again. I don't know if I would be able to go on without you; I love you that much, and it scares me too. I feel exactly the same way you do. No one makes me feel as alive as you do. So, if Willow and Colin felt the way we do now, yeah, I think she has every right to be having a hard time of it."

"You love me that much?" Ginny whispered.

"You know I do," Harry answered.

"Can we go to Madam Puddifoot's and have hot chocolate and chocolate chip scones and make fun of the other couples in there?" Ginny asked.

"Whatever will make you happy, love," Harry replied.

"You do," Ginny said.

Harry cupped her face in his hands and brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, all the while gazing into her chocolate brown eyes with his emerald green ones before kissing her softly. Breaking away, he took her hand and they walked back towards High Street and then on to what would be the highlight of their day: sitting in a back booth of Madam Puddifoot's and making fun of a couple who was quite oblivious to the world around them. The girl had bushy brown hair and the boy's hair was as red as a tomato, and they were so busy frantically snogging, that they didn't even notice when their two best friends walked by and attempted to say 'hello'.

**TBC**


	12. The Chosen One Part Four

**Author's note: **A light, fluffy chapter that hopefully will make you smile. Many thanks to my beta, Arnel who kindly suggested I make the Quidditch match more interesting and making other corrections as well. Enjoy!

The first Gryffindor Quidditch match of the season was against Slytherin and Ginny was determined that Gryffindor was going to defeat them. It was a matter of principle. The Slytherins may still have the brooms Malfoy had supplied several years ago to buy his way onto the team, but their current team was comprised of rookie players. None of them had ever competed in a real Quidditch match before today, and that was where the Gryffindor team had the distinct advantage. They only had two novice players and Ginny thought she had done a fairly decent job of whipping them into shape.

Kevin had become much more adept at guarding all three hoops without freaking out and overcompensating. Hopefully this would hold true in the match today. The new Seeker, Mary was terrified of being hit by a Bludger, so Ginny had coached her to fly high and fast above the pitch. The young girl had a fairly good eye and Ginny hoped she'd spy the Snitch before the Slytherin Seeker.

After a hasty breakfast, the entire Gryffindor team trooped down to the pitch early. Ginny's plan was to have them warm-up on the pitch before the match to settle any last minute nerves that may crop up. Unfortunately, it appeared the Slytherin captain had had the same idea and his team was already in the air.

Ginny stood at the edge of the pitch and stared up at the opposing team in dismay.

"Bugger," she muttered, gripping her broom tighter.

As the most experienced players, Demelza and Dean flanked her while the remaining four players hovered in the background. A dark blond Slytherin boy flew towards them, dismounted, and approached Ginny. He was tall and his blue eyes flashed in the morning sunlight and by the set look on his face, Ginny braced herself for trouble.

"Had the same notion, I see," he began, eyeing the Gryffindor team speculatively.

"I did," Ginny grimly stated.

"We could share, you know," the Slytherin suggested, causing Ginny to widen her eyes at him in surprise and he laughed congenially. She couldn't have prevented the shocked look that appeared on her face if she had tried.

"We're not all bad," he stated. "I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Jason Wilkes, fifth year." He held out his hand.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny replied, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"I know who you are," Jason remarked. "We don't stand a chance."

Ginny grinned, relaxing a bit after the introductions and realizing she was dealing with a different sort of Slytherin than she was used to. "Not really, no, and don't think we'll go easy on you just because you're being nice."

"It wouldn't be much of a challenge for us if you did," Jason confessed. "We need the practice. Give us all you've got."

"We will," Ginny confirmed.

"Well, feel free to join us in a pre-flight warm-up whenever you want," Jason said before mounting his broom and pushing back up into the air.

Ginny made note of his uniform number and that he was the Slytherin Seeker. He had height and weight in his favour and if it came down to him and Mary diving for the Snitch, he would gain momentum over her easily. Again, Ginny hoped fervently that Mary was able to spot the Snitch long before he did and grab it before he realized what was happening. Pushing that thought aside for the moment, she turned back to her team and ushered them back into the changing rooms.

Grinning broadly, she said. "Maybe he's pulling a fast one, which I wouldn't put past a Slytherin, but he seemed sincere; either way, we have an excellent chance to show them exactly what we are made of, and I know we can beat them."

"Are we really going to warm-up with them?" Demelza asked.

"You bet we are," Ginny answered. "Just don't give anything away. Mary, stick close to us in the warm-up and whatever you do, do not show your fear. During the match, I want you to keep with our plan of action, stay high and find the Snitch as soon as possible. Don't worry about the Bludgers, that's Jimmie and Ritchie's job, and they are good at it."

Well, they were better than they had been in the past, but they were no Fred and George. For a moment, Ginny's heart clenched at the thought of her brother, but she knew he would not want her to be sad today of all days.

The Gryffindor team went back out onto the pitch, mounted their brooms, and joined the Slytherins. Ginny noticed a couple of the opposing players glaring at them, but apparently respected Jason enough not to harass them. It was actually somewhat relaxing to fly the pitch before the match, and she made a mental note to have her team do it prior to each of their upcoming matches as well.

Ginny cleared her mind as she flew up and down the pitch, the excitement building inside her to be playing a real game of Quidditch again. It had been over a year since she had done so, but it felt like longer than that. The last time she had played she had been little more than a girl budding into womanhood. Despite the fact she may be rusty, she felt seasoned and the Slytherins were going to go down. Ginny barely noticed the stands gradually filling with excitedly chattering students until Luna's voice echoed through the air.

"It's a lovely day today, although I really think it may snow later," Luna's bright voice drifted across the Quidditch field as the players began to assemble around Madam Hooch, and Ginny quickly joined them. "Don't you think it smells like snow, Professor McGonagall?"

"I couldn't say," Professor McGonagall's voice grumbled.

"I love snow," Luna continued, oblivious to her professor's dismay. "I like to catch snowflakes with my tongue. Each one has a different taste you know."

Professor McGonagall sighed loudly. "Miss Lovegood, are you going to commentate or give us a weather report?"

"The match hasn't started yet, Professor," Luna replied sincerely.

"Then, why don't you tell everyone about the players," Professor McGonagall suggested. "Their information is on that parchment I just gave you."

"Oh, look!" Luna cried. "The Slytherin Seeker is quite tall isn't he? He towers over little Maisy."

"It's Mary," Professor McGonagall corrected. "Maisy is the Seeker for Hufflepuff."

Ginny groaned, casting a quick glance over at Mary, who was visibly trembling. Ginny quickly whispered in the younger girl's ear before Madam Hooch called for the teams to take their starting positions.

"Mary, remember what we talked about," Ginny breathed in her ear. "Don't worry about anything except being the one to spot the Snitch first. That is all that matters. Focus."

Mary nodded, and Ginny squeezed her arm before turning back to Madam Hooch. The match commenced with Madam Hooch blowing her whistle and tossing the Quaffle high into the air. To Ginny's delight, Dean snagged it and tossed it towards her as she rose into the air.

Forgetting about Mary for the time being, Ginny zoomed down the pitch towards the Slytherin goal posts. A Slytherin Chaser with spiky brown hair paced her, looking for an opening to snag the Quaffle away from her. Tucking it tighter under her arm, Ginny boosted her Nimbus' speed, thrilled at how quickly it responded to her and left the opposing Chaser behind. The Slytherin goal loomed closer and seeing an opening, she threw the Quaffle true, and it sailed cleanly through the right hand goal.

Ginny whooped along with the crowd in the stands as Luna announced Gryffindor had already scored ten points. Sweeping around the posts, Ginny headed back up the pitch chasing after the Slytherin Chasers who were now in possession of the Quaffle.

Kevin hovered uncertainly in front of the centre Gryffindor goal post, his face pale as the Slytherin Chasers drew closer. Ginny willed that he would block the impending goal. However, when the Slytherin Chaser feinted right, Kevin followed him, just as the Chaser threw the Quaffle through the left goal. It was a rookie mistake on Kevin's part, and the look on his face showed that he knew it. Ginny cast an encouraging look his way, hoping that by attempting to stay upbeat instead of berating him, he would recover quickly and do better next time.

"The score is ten – ten," Luna's voice floated over the pitch once more. "Ginny appears confident in her Keeper. Dean now has the Quaffle for Gryffindor and he's very good with his hands."

"Miss Lovegood!" Professor McGonagall managed to strangle out.

"He holds a Quaffle well, Professor," Luna replied innocently, and Ginny chortled as she headed back down the field.

She managed to score twenty more points in the first half hour, and almost felt sorry for the Slytherins. Dean and Demelza continued to prove their mettle, and scored an additional forty points by the end of the first hour of the game, while the Slytherins managed only twenty. Kevin had overcome his initial blunder splendidly, and was doing superbly at blocking most of the Slytherins' attempts at further goals.

Ginny felt she would have been doing a better job of scoring herself if she wasn't constantly averting her eyes towards Mary, who had yet to spot the Snitch or even act as if she had seen it. Instead, she was flying in aimless circles far above the pitch. Jason on the other hand floated closer to the action and only moved on occasion when a Bludger threatened to wing him. He was a much better tactician, and Ginny began to worry that Mary was going to miss the Snitch when it finally made its appearance.

Hoping for the best, Ginny returned her full attention to the game, just in time to catch the Quaffle from Demelza and score another ten points for Gryffindor. They were leading eighty - thirty now, but the Slytherins had gained possession of the Quaffle. Ginny, Dean, and Demelza chased them down the pitch while Jimmie and Ritchie attempted to send a Bludger into the spiky haired Slytherin Chaser. He swerved, but the Bludger managed to hit him on his elbow with a sickening crack. He fell behind his fellow Chasers and as Ginny flew past him he scowled at her. She waved at him and focused once again on gaining on the remaining Slytherin Chasers when Jason suddenly feinted towards the Gryffindor goal.

Glancing upwards at Mary, Ginny saw that she wasn't paying him any mind and continued circling.

"It appears that Jackson has spotted the Snitch," Luna mused. "I personally thought it was only a golden beetle. This is their mating season."

Ginny scanned all around the Gryffindor goal as she bore down on the Slytherin Chaser carrying the Quaffle, but she couldn't see any sign of the Snitch anywhere. The opposing Chaser raised his Quaffle arm to throw a goal and Ginny veered into him, causing his aim to be off and Kevin easily blocked the throw.

Swivelling back, Ginny saw that Mary had stopped circling after Luna's comment and was looking down the pitch at the Slytherin goals. A split second later she was leaning over her broomstick handle and heading towards the Slytherin Keeper.

The Slytherin Beaters naturally zeroed in on her, and if Ginny wasn't mistaken it looked as if they were going to try to cut Mary off. Jason shot past Ginny, attempting to gain on Mary who was already several paces ahead of him.

"Jimmie! Ritchie!" Ginny yelled. "Intercept those Beaters! Whatever you do, do not let a Bludger through to Mary!"

Between watching Mary and directing her Beaters, Ginny had lost sight of the Quaffle. Demelza signalled to her and she saw that her friend had retrieved it and was already flying ahead with it. Dean was several feet across from her and the Slytherins, including their spiky-haired counterpart were hedging Demelza in. She didn't have a clear shot to Dean and was in serious trouble of losing the Quaffle.

Taking her eyes off Mary, and hoping she could pull through, Ginny resumed her own duties and zoomed towards Demelza. She thought she saw an opening. It would be tricky and definitely would take finesse, but the Slytherins wouldn't know what hit them. Rising higher above them, she kicked in a boost of speed and aimed straight for Demelza. Speeding over the head of the rear Slytherin who was attempting to pull-up behind Demelza and steal the Quaffle from her, Ginny flew above Demelza.

Flipping upside down, she grabbed the Quaffle as Demelza threw it upwards and shot away, righting her broom so she was upright and headed straight for the Slytherin goal. Ginny was zeroing in on the Slytherin Keeper when she saw Mary out of the corner of her eye. Her little arm was outstretched, reaching for the Snitch, which was fluttering just past the Slytherin goals. As Ginny was lining up her final shot something buzzed by her ear. It was a Bludger and before she had time to react or shout a warning it smashed into Mary's back.

The young Seeker cried out as the force of the Bludger pushed her forwards along her broomstick handle. She gripped it harder with her one hand, and too Ginny's utter amazement kept reaching for the Snitch.

Ginny threw the Quaffle at her intended goal. The Slytherin Keeper, having been distracted by Mary and the Bludger, missed deflecting it completely and the Quaffle sailed through the hoop just as Mary's fingers closed over the Snitch. The roar of the crowd was deafening.

"Well," Luna said airily. "Mary has managed to capture the Snitch just as Ginny was scoring another ten points for Gryffindor! The final score is two hundred forty to thirty Gryffindor."

"Very good, Miss Lovegood," Professor McGonagall stated.

The spectators went wild and Ginny grinned jubilantly. She flew down to the pitch where Madame Hooch was waiting after calling the game. Jason joined her and in a show of un-Slytherin-like sportsmanship, shook Ginny's hand, congratulating her on the win. Ginny smiled, in a daze, giddy with the euphoric rush of victory, as her team surrounded her.

"You all were absolutely brilliant!" she screamed to them all. "Well done, Mary! You did it!"

"Being hit by a Bludger wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!" Mary beamed.

"I told you!" Ginny said, hugging her.

Mary smiled wider and blushed as the rest of the team concurrently hugged and carried her towards the changing rooms. If the way today's match had turned out was any indication of the future, Ginny felt certain that the Quidditch Cup was well on its way to being in her grasp.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

With the first Quidditch match past, Hermione insisted that Ginny focus most of her attention for the remainder of the term on revising for their N.E.W.T.S The only thing that kept Ginny going was the knowledge that Professor Slughorn's Christmas party was scheduled for the day after the fall term ended and Harry would be there.

Of course, Ginny's biggest problem was that she had no idea what she was going to wear. At the last Christmas party the professor had thrown, most of the students had worn dress robes since they usually didn't have the opportunity to dress up and it was fun. This year, Ginny had told Harry to press his dress robes, so she imagined he wouldn't be pleased if she showed up wearing her ordinary school robes.

She had looked through a couple of catalogues and seen a few things she liked, but the problem was that she didn't have the galleons to buy anything she liked and what she could afford looked like something her Great Aunt Muriel would wear. That was not exactly the direction she wanted to go in, especially since it would have been nearly two months since she and Harry had seen each other and she wanted to make a spectacular impression on him.

She was sitting on her bed one afternoon after classes, flipping through yet another fashion catalogue and feeling extremely depressed when Demelza came in carrying a brown parcel. Ginny hadn't seen much of Demelza aside from in class and at practices since her friend had started spending most of her free time with Dennis. Ginny still wasn't sure what was between the two, but both appeared to be happier, especially Dennis since the start of term.

"Hi, Demelza," Ginny said, glancing up from her magazine as her friend approached her bed. "What do you have there?"

"Well," Demelza said, grinning broadly. "This is actually for you, Ginny. It's my Christmas present to you."

"Already?" Ginny asked. "But Christmas is three weeks away."

"I know, but Professor Slughorn's party is before then," Demelza said, placing the package on Ginny's bed. "And I think you are going to want this for that."

Ginny's curiosity was piqued and she pulled the package onto her lap. Whatever was inside was soft and light. Pulling the paper aside, a deep burgundy, velvety material spilled out onto the bed around her. Finding the top she lifted it away from the paper and realized it was a set of dress robes and they were beautiful.

"Demelza," Ginny breathed. "These are gorgeous. Where did you find them?"

"I made them," Demelza explained. "Do you like them?"

"I love them!" Ginny exclaimed. "They are exactly what I've been looking for."

"Try them on," Demelza said.

Grinning, Ginny jumped off the bed and tore her school uniform off, tossed her shirt and skirt in a pile on the floor and pulled the new robes on. The sleeveless top formed a shallow vee that exposed just enough of her décolletage to allure. The robes wrapped across her torso and cinched at the waist with a bow and then flared out from her hips nearly to the floor. There was a slit in the skirt that would reveal her right leg up to her mid-thigh, but only if she wanted to.

"You look fantastic, Ginny," Demelza said, smiling.

"I can't believe you made these," Ginny breathed.

"Happy early Christmas," Demelza said and then her face turned mischievous. "You will stop him dead in his tracks at Professor Slughorn's party."

Ginny was more than dismayed however, when she arrived at Professor Slughorn's party and saw that Cho Chang, of all people had been invited as well. What could that girl possibly have done to warrant an invite, since she had not been one of Professor Slughorn's preferred students when she had attended Hogwarts? Grumbling under her breath, Ginny made her way across the room to where she saw Harry standing, trapped by the host of the party himself, as he droned on about Harry's mum and, of course Harry, no doubt.

Seeing her approach, a look of immense relief flitted over Harry's face, before his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in obvious admiration. He was never very subtle about his facial expressions, and even Professor Slughorn caught the look, and turned to see the cause. His face broke out into a wide smile when he saw Ginny.

"Ah, Miss Weasley!" he gushed. "I was just telling Harry here about your spectacular Quidditch match and what a shame it was he had to miss it. Quite thrilling, my dear."

"Thank you, professor," Ginny said, smiling at Harry who was currently staring at her as if he had never seen her before in his life. Ginny wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. Professor Slughorn glanced between the two of them, suddenly fluttering his hands nervously at someone across the way.

"I see Gideon Crumb has just arrived, as well, and he's brought his bagpipes!" he exclaimed loudly. "I should say hello. I hope to speak more with you two later."

He rushed away, leaving Harry and Ginny relatively alone in the corner. Harry appeared to be trying to find his voice, as his mouth was open, but he had yet to utter a sound. Ginny was beginning to worry when he finally spoke.

"You – those robes – you're beautiful," he managed.

Ginny beamed. "Thank you! You scared Professor Slughorn away, you know?"

"Oh, did he leave?" Harry said, looking around and realizing the professor had indeed left them. "I didn't even notice."

"Did you notice that you are standing under mistletoe?" Ginny asked, glancing above their heads. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned that."

"Well, it does give me an excuse to kiss you in front of all these guests and not have a professor yell at us," Harry grinned.

"Then why aren't you?" Ginny countered, placing her hands in his and standing on her toes, turning her face up to his, and closing her eyes. She didn't have to wait long until she felt his lips touch hers and she would have deepened it if the sound of shattering glass hadn't caused them to jump apart. Looking towards the sound, Ginny saw Cho standing by the punch bowl at the refreshment table, staring at them, and Ginny burst out laughing, loudly at the irony. Cho glared at Ginny as her cheeks reddened and she turned away to retrieve a new glass.

Ginny linked her arm through Harry's and mingled for a bit. They bumped into Ron and Hermione and were beginning to discuss plans for the holidays when Hermione spotted a famous Ancient Runes translator across the room and excused herself to rush over to him, dragging Ron behind her. Ron looked back at them beseechingly, but Ginny had no desire to spend the evening being bored to tears, and knew Harry would be in complete agreement with her.

Professor Slughorn convinced Gideon Crumb to play a song on his bagpipes for everyone's enjoyment, making Ginny wish that Willow and her band, the Mechanical Fairies were playing instead. Willow's music was much more accessible and danceable than bagpipes. Ginny would very much have liked the opportunity to dance with Harry again. Just when she thought she wasn't going to be able to tolerate any more of the mournful sounds emitting from Gideon's bagpipe, he finished up and everyone applauded politely. Ginny decided she appreciated his playing much more when it was with the rest of his band, the Weird Sisters.

By this point she was parched and in desperate need of a drink, so was very glad when Harry suggested that very thing. However, her pleasure turned to alarm when Cho popped out of the woodwork and asked to speak with Harry privately. No doubt she had been lying in wait by the refreshment table all evening just for this opportunity and Ginny shot her a knowing look, which Cho pointedly ignored.

Harry looked uncertainly between Ginny and Cho, clearly at a loss as to what the best course of action should be in this scenario. He finally cast a questioning glance at Ginny while Cho stood there with a bemused expression on her face.

Ginny figured she could do one of two things; she could get upset and refuse to allow Harry to go off and speak with his ex-girlfriend. This would more than likely result in her and Harry having an argument over trusting each other, and most definitely would ruin the remainder of the evening. Or, she could allow Cho to have her moment and know that in the end, Harry would always choose Ginny. She decided to be generous.

Harry kissed her on the cheek before reluctantly following his ex-girlfriend into a curtained alcove. It took all Ginny's control not to run after them and fling back the curtains, yelling at Cho's nerve; however, she wrangled that particular emotion and instead hovered by a nearby table that contained a smoking punchbowl full of some sort of bubbling, purple liquid. Grabbing the ladle, she scooped some of the purple concoction into a glass and gulped it down. Almost immediately she choked as it burned its way down her throat. Despite all of that, it tasted rather good and appeared to have settled her nerves. Ladling herself another glass, she blew on it to cool it down and took smaller sips as she waited, for what seemed like an eternity for Harry to reappear. What could possibly be taking so long?

She was peering so intently at the fluttering curtains of the alcove, she didn't notice when someone approached her from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. Whirling around, Ginny nearly flung the entire contents of her glass on the culprit. '_Why do these things always happen to her at Slughorn's parties?'_ she wondered. To her shock, Gwenog Jones stood there, wiping droplets of the purple punch from her forest green robes.

"Oh!" Ginny squeaked. "I am so sorry."

"No problem," Gwenog replied, smiling. "I startled you."

"That seems to happen to me quite a bit at these functions," Ginny admitted. She stared at the captain of her favourite Quidditch team. She knew that Gwenog was one of Professor Slughorn's all-time favourite students, but Ginny had never dreamed she would actually have an opportunity to speak to Gwenog in person.

"You're Ginny Weasley, right?" Gwenog asked. "I'm Gwenog Jones." She held out her hand and Ginny took it, shaking it much more vigorously than she had intended. Gwenog's whole arm moved up and down violently and she grinned at Ginny. "That's quite the grip you have there."

"Er, yes?" Ginny managed, quickly letting her hand drop to her side, and mentally kicking herself for acting and sounding as if she were twelve again.

"Horace and I were just talking about you," Gwenog commented. "I saw your match against Slytherin last month. That's quite a team you have there, and you're one of the best Chasers I've seen in some time. They didn't stand a chance."

Ginny swallowed. "Y-you saw the match?"

"Horace invited me," Gwenog said. "He mentioned there were several players I might be interested in vetting for next year. So, would you be interested in attending the try-outs for the Harpies next fall?"

Ginny's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Are you serious?"

"I never joke about Quidditch," Gwenog replied. "I think you have a lot of potential, Ginny. I hope you'll consider it."

"YES!" Ginny yelped.

"Well," Gwenog remarked, grinning broadly. "There's some enthusiasm! Alright! I'll send you all the information regarding try-outs next summer. I look forward to seeing you again, Ginny. Keep up the good work, and I have no doubt you'll win the Quidditch Cup this year."

Ginny stared after her Quidditch hero as she walked away, rehashing everything that had just been said in their brief conversation and realizing that if all went well, by this time next year she might actually be a professional Quidditch player. It was all she could do to refrain from doing a happy dance right there, and more than likely would have if she hadn't been tapped on the shoulder yet again.

Spinning around, she managed to fling the remainder of her punch on the second culprit, who happened to be Harry this time. He was holding a small rectangular package loosely wrapped in brown paper, which he was using to wipe at the liquid dripping from his dress robes.

"Oh, not again!" Ginny moaned.

"Remind me not to sneak up on you at these things," Harry commented lightly.

"I just did the exact same thing to Gwenog Jones!" Ginny bemoaned.

"Glad it's not just me then," Harry quipped. "Wait. Did you say, Gwenog Jones?"

"Yes!" Ginny squealed. "Harry, you won't believe what she said to me! She said I had a lot of potential and she wants me to try-out for the Harpies in the fall! Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I can," Harry agreed, grinning broadly. "Ginny, that's, well, that's incredible."

"I know!" Ginny squeaked. "I'm so excited I don't know where to begin."

"Well," Harry said, taking her glass, refilling it and then helping himself to some punch as well. "I think we should toast this momentous occasion." He raised his glass. "To my girlfriend, who is going to be a famous Quidditch star and get me season passes to all the matches." He touched his glass to hers.

"Only if you play your cards right, prat," Ginny jibed back, but took a sip of her drink, realizing her head was beginning to buzz with the thought of playing Quidditch professionally. It didn't seem possible that nearly all of her dreams were coming true. Harry's girlfriend, professional Quidditch, now all she needed was a ring on her finger (from Harry, of course), and she would officially be the girl whose three wishes had been granted.

Maybe he'd ask her tonight! Wouldn't that be something? Of course, what if he had planned on asking her, but she had just dropped the big news of her potential career and he would think that trumped getting engaged. Maybe she should stop calling him 'prat' all the time. He seemed to like it though. She was jumping to far too many conclusions all of sudden.

Ginny shook her head and drank some more, her eyes alighting on the package in Harry's hand and then she remembered that before she had her thrilling conversation with Gwenog, Harry had been having his own tête-à-tête with Cho.

"What is that?" she asked, gesturing at the package.

Harry grimaced and held up the thin parcel. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do, and if you really didn't want me to know, you would have hidden it." She swiped it out of his hand and shook the wrapping loose, revealing a gilt silver frame containing a picture. "What in bloody hell?"

Ginny held it up in the dim light and made out a picture of Harry and Cho sitting by a fountain in one of the courtyards at Hogwarts. Engraved at the top of the frame was the inscription: _"Forever in my heart"_.

Ginny nearly gagged on the punch she had just sipped, all previous thoughts of being a famous Quidditch player and marrying Harry dimming as a red haze filtered over her eyes. "Where is she?" She looked around the room, trying to find the wench she was going to tear limb from limb.

"Er, she left, crying," Harry answered guiltily. "More than likely you were still talking with Gwenog and missed Cho's exit."

"You made her cry?" Ginny asked, the red cloud dispersing a bit at his words.

"I, er, have that affect on her," Harry said. "It's all she ever did around me."

Ginny snorted. "I suppose I can safely assume you let her down gently? What did you say to her?"

"I told her I was in love with you, and planned on spending the rest of my life with you, and there was nothing she could do or say that would ever change my mind," Harry said honestly. "And then I thanked her for the picture."

"And that's when she started crying?" Ginny asked, absolutely loving that Harry had expressed his true feelings for her to Cho, and feeling her anger towards his former ex waning.

"Er, no," Harry said. "Well, yes, the tears were forming, but she…."

He trailed off and Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Tell me she did not try to kiss you to change your mind."

"She didn't try to kiss me?" Harry said meekly, a look of terror crossing his face, which would have had Ginny doubled over laughing if she wasn't so angry at Cho.

"She'd better hope I never see her anytime soon!" Ginny growled.

"What are we going to do with this?" Harry asked, helplessly, holding up the offending picture.

"I'll tell you what I'd like to do with it!" Ginny spat.

"Use it as a Quaffle?" he asked.

"You are far too nice for your own good," Ginny replied. "Hexing practice is more like it!"

"Oi!" Harry cried. "Don't forget I'm in that picture too!"

"Well, Fifth year _you_ could have done with a good hexing if you ask me," Ginny commented.

Harry quirked a smile at her, "You're right about that. Here, I have an idea." He took the frame from her, took the back off, and removed the photo. Crumpling it up, he tossed it into Slughorn's fireplace where a merry fire was crackling before Ginny could protest.

"You wouldn't let me hex it, but you can throw it in the fire?" she asked.

"It wouldn't be the first picture of me I've thrown in the fire," Harry commented. "Besides, you were right, it was a terrible photo."

"Only because Cho was in it," Ginny said. "I wish we had a picture."

"That's a great idea," Harry said, leading her towards Slughorn so they could say good-night. "We'll put a picture of us in this frame."

Ginny smiled. "We'll have to get one first."

Harry agreed and they said their good-byes to Professor Slughorn, thanking him for throwing such a nice party. Harry handed him a box of candied pineapple, which the professor took, gushing profusely about how much he loved the delicacy, and begging them to stay longer. Unfortunately, Harry had to be at the Auror's Office at the ungodly hour of five o'clock, and seeing as it was nearly midnight he really needed to leave. Ginny had no desire to remain at the party without him, so they expressed their apologies and headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

Ginny leaned heavily on Harry's arm, feeling the weight of his absence already pressing on her heart. She hated that she felt this way when he was near, but being with him was bliss and the thought of having to spend long hours without him always depressed her. She would experience many of those during the holidays, much to her dismay. He had managed to be free on Christmas day, but was working for most of the other days during her time off from school. It simply wasn't fair, she felt, and knew he felt the same. When he had decided to attend the Auror Academy no one had mentioned that not only would he be attending, but working as well, and covering for the more senior Aurors.

Of course, Harry wasn't the only one who had to do this. Ron, Neville, and all the other new recruits were on the same gruelling schedule as well. Kingsley and Robards blamed it on the numbers they had lost during the Final Battle, but Ginny thought that was just an excuse. There was nothing for it, since Harry was hoping to be finished a year sooner than it normally took to become an Auror.

"Stay with me?" Ginny sighed when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I wish I could," Harry replied.

"You're not a student anymore," Ginny wheedled, and then her voice softened. "I want to be with you."

"I, er…" Harry said, at a clear loss for words. Ginny watched his eyes flick nervously over towards the Fat Lady's portrait, who was watching them intently smirking, and Ginny sighed.

"I miss you," she insisted. "If you won't stay here, take me home with you."

"You know I can't do that, as much as I would like to," Harry said. "You're tormenting me, Ginny."

"That's the idea," she said, stepping up next to him and running her hands over his shoulders. His dress robes were new, well cut and as black as his hair and she'd wanted to drag him into the nearest classroom as soon as she saw him earlier that evening. "You look smashing in your dress robes, by the way. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all term. It's interfering with my studies, and the thought that I am only going to see you at Christmas and possibly New Year's, if I am lucky, is driving me mad. And here we had another evening wasted by having to spend it with other people when we could have just gone somewhere, just the two of us."

"We'll find some time during your break, I promise," he said, placing his hands lightly on her waist and touching her forehead with his. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either. It's excruciating and seeing you in those robes isn't helping."

"Don't leave me then," Ginny repeated, slipping her leg out and smirking at the mesmerized look on Harry's face when he realized he was suddenly viewing considerably more exposed skin than he had a moment before. He swallowed, and Ginny was nearly certain the gulp had been faintly audible and she snickered.

"Er," Harry stammered as his usual innate shyness interfered, and glanced over at the portrait of the Fat Lady once again. "We're not exactly – alone."

"Oh, don't mind me, dearie!" the Fat Lady cheerfully remarked, sipping daintily on a glass of wine. "I'm rather enjoying the show."

"Well, I'd rather you didn't," Harry griped and pulled Ginny away from the Gryffindor entrance and further down the corridor. He stopped by a suit of armour and kissed Ginny; his right hand tangling in the hair at the base of her neck while his left pressed at the small of her back, crushing her against him.

Ginny ardently returned his kiss, hoping to express the extent of her desire to him. She had been dreaming about him for months, and their brief Hogsmeade visit had only fuelled her growing ardour. She had no idea what she was doing, and was only following her instincts, supplemented from what she had gleaned from Demelza's sultry romances she had taken to reading for a few pointers. She used the term loosely, as some of the things the witches and wizards did in those books sounded illegal, but other bits had been educational.

All she knew was she was quite certain she was ready to take their relationship to the next level, and wanted Harry to be as well because she felt like she was going to explode if they didn't do something soon. She blamed the time they had had to spend apart and the limited time they actually were able to spend together on his continued reserve towards taking any action in that direction.

However, he did seem to be returning her kiss with as much gusto as she was giving and she had little doubt that given the right circumstances, she could easily sway him to her frame of mind. As if reading her mind, Harry broke the kiss, but kept her close to him, breathing heavily in her hair.

"I have to be at the Ministry in four hours and you have to be on the Express home to see your mum and dad at the station," Harry said, still attempting to catch his breath. "As much as I would like to have tonight be _the night_, it isn't right. I don't want to have to rush things, or wind up in a deserted classroom. You deserve better."

"You are being too reasonable," Ginny pouted, happy that at least they seemed to be on the same page, and giddy that it sounded like he not only had thought about it, but wanted it to be perfect as well. It was yet another reason to add to her growing list of reasons why she loved him so much. "But I love you for it, more than you could possibly ever know. It's been so hard to be apart, harder than I thought it would be."

"I know," Harry agreed. "But it's almost over."

"Is it?" Ginny asked. "What if I actually make the Harpies team?"

"You _will_ make the team, Gin, there is no 'what if'," Harry replied. "All the same, things will be better. It will be easier for us to see each other, regardless of our schedules because we won't have to worry about waiting for Hogsmeade visits and Professor Slughorn's parties."

"You can be extremely persuasive, you know that?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled. "Wear those robes for me again, soon?"

"Only if you promise to take advantage of the fact that I'm wearing them," Ginny responded.

"I promise," he agreed, kissing her one last time before leading her back to the common room entrance. "I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner at The Burrow, hopefully and then we'll have Christmas."

"I can't wait," Ginny said, even though she knew there was little chance she and Harry would have anytime alone at The Burrow. She stood on her toes to give him one last kiss.

Harry kissed her back, despite the fact that Fat Lady was watching gleefully, still sipping her wine, and clearly well on her way to becoming pissed. Finally, he broke away and watched her crawl through the portrait hole and Ginny had no doubt he waited until the portrait swung closed before he left.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

As Ginny predicted, Christmas turned out to be a hectic, crowded affair at The Burrow. All of her brothers were there – Bill and Fleur in his and Charlie's old room, while Charlie was bunking with Percy, much to both of their dismay. George was in his old room, of course, and Harry and Ron were spending the night in Ron's room. It was nearly like old times, with the distinct absence of Fred, which made things strange. Ginny half expected him to pop out at any moment, but that was not going to happen.

All the same, despite Fred not being there, everyone, including George, was in generally high spirits as this was the first Christmas any of them could remember celebrating without the threat of war hanging over their heads.

Ginny did wish that Hermione would be staying with them for the holidays, but her friend understandably wanted to spend Christmas with her parents. Ron planned on visiting her and her parents after breakfast on Christmas morning, and then the four of them would return for Christmas dinner at The Burrow. Ginny's mum had also invited Andromeda and Teddy to share dinner with then, so it definitely was going to be a very full house.

Christmas Day dawned with a crispness in the air and the sun shining through Ginny's bedroom curtains. Sitting up in bed, the glittering world caught her eye and she jumped out of bed to get a closer look. Flinging her window open, despite the cold, Ginny was dazzled by sparkling ice that coated every branch of the tree outside her window and lay upon the snow like a diamond blanket. It was breathtaking, and she gazed at the winter wonderland a moment longer before the cold seeped through her thin nightdress and actually took her breath away.

Shutting the window, Ginny pulled on her fluffy dressing gown she had thrown over her desk chair the night before and addressed the pile of presents stacked at the foot of her bed. She opened the lumpiest one first, knowing it was her mother's annual Weasley jumper. Pulling the paper off the package, indeed, a bright yellow jumper with emerald green dragons marching across the upper chest and arms of the sweater appeared. Ginny had to laugh at her mum's determination to put a bit of green in the pattern.

Ron and Hermione's present was a broom servicing kit, which she was grateful for since her old one was just about depleted of supplies. George had given her another box of Weasley Wheezes, but she was going to have to have a talk with him about his choices, since they consisted of items such as, Tongue-Locking Taffies and _You're about to Poo, Get to a Loo! _Pasties with a disclaimer that guaranteed that anyone you needed out of sight for hours would do so after one bite. Ginny wasn't sure who he intended she use these treats on, but she was glad to see he hadn't lost his sense of humour.

As usual, Percy's gift was the most practical, parchment and a new quill. Bill and Fleur had given her some fancy French perfume, but she inhaled right when she squeezed the atomizer and it tasted so vile, she couldn't tell what it smelled like. Charlie's gift was exceptional, a dragon-hide satchel she couldn't wait to bring back to school and use in place of her old, tattered one.

Ginny had saved Harry's gift for last, and tried to squelch the disappointment that rose in her belly when she saw it was a rectangular box, far too big to be the thing she wanted him to give her. Just because they had grown even closer despite the distance that separated them while she was away at school, she had no idea why subconsciously she had assumed that he was going to ask her to marry him. Shaking her head, she opened his gift to see what he had decided to give her instead. Inside the box, nestled in tissue paper was a vee-necked burgundy jumper, made of the softest, thinnest cashmere she had ever felt. On top lay a note that read: _I thought you looked radiant in this colour the other night and had to get this for you. I hope you like it. Love always, Harry_.

Well, it wasn't a ring, but she had to admit that the sweater was beautiful and the fact that he had made an effort, and actually succeeded in purchasing clothing was noteworthy.

Harry had been pleased when she came down for breakfast wearing the new sweater and she had giggled quite a bit through breakfast when he kept finding excuses to touch her arm or shoulder. Surprisingly enough, after breakfast, Ginny found herself alone with him, sitting on the rug in front of the fire.

Bill and Fleur wouldn't be over until dinner, and Charlie's Portkey wasn't scheduled to arrive until later in the afternoon. Ron had Flooed over to spend the afternoon with Hermione and her parents, and the two of them would not be back until dinner-time as well. She could hear her mother bustling around in the kitchen preparing some of the traditional dishes she made every year and Ginny assumed her father was puttering in his shed with the new Muggle gadget she and Harry had given him. Harry had insisted that her father would be fascinated with the strange small box called a "walking man".

She thought perhaps George was up in his room taking a nap. He still wasn't entirely himself since Fred's death and occasionally would have to pop off somewhere quiet to collect himself. He was getting better, but she knew it would take awhile for him to heal completely.

Harry had his arm around her and was rubbing her shoulder absent-mindedly. She snuggled closer to him and sighed contentedly.

"Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head. "I had a very nice Christmas."

She could feel him smile against her hair. "Are you sure? Because I have one more gift for you, but if you don't want it…"

This perked her up, as she recalled having asked him for a new book that had just been published on the history of Quidditch. She had specifically only asked Harry because she wanted to make sure she didn't get multiple copies, but in all the excitement of the holidays, had actually forgotten about it.

"Did you get me the book I asked for?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe," he replied and a book-shaped package floated towards her. She reached up and eagerly pulled it towards her, while he smirked at her.

Tearing at the wrapping she recognized the dust jacket and ripped the rest of the wrapping paper away to get a better look.

"This is brilliant!" she said, inspecting the book and noticing that it looked as if some of the pages had been ripped out. "Did you examine this closely before you bought it? It looks like it's damaged."

"Huh," he said, noncommittally. "Maybe you'd better open it to see."

"You didn't notice?" she asked stubbornly. "You can't tell me you didn't look at this book before you wrapped it. I know better."

"Just open the book, Ginny," Harry said with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Shrugging, she opened it up and discovered the damage was worse than she had suspected. A square hole had been cut through every single page of a book that was not her Quidditch book after all, but of all things that blasted beginner's Defence book the toad, Umbridge had assigned them her fourth and Harry's fifth year. In the instant it took her brain to process all that information her eyes were falling on the small black box that sat nestled in the hole. She stared at it, dumbfounded.

"What is this?" she whispered, not daring to even hope it was what she thought it was, as she pulled the box from the pages.

"Ginny," Harry started. She twisted towards him and saw he was on his knees beside her, looking at her nervously.

"Yes?" she gulped, feeling like there was a Quaffle lodged in her throat.

"Ginny," he repeated, reaching over and flipping the lid open to reveal a most unique ring. It was a round cut diamond surrounded by eight round cut rubies, set in a white gold band. It looked like a tiny flower and the gems sparkled in the firelight.

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth went dry. Unless she was grossly mistaken, this was it – the moment she had been waiting for. Her cheeks flamed when he took her hand that was holding the box, and she suddenly felt like the clumsy eleven year-old girl she had been.

"Ginny," Harry said for the third time and she wondered if that was all he was going to manage to say. He looked as nervous as she felt as he took a breath before continuing.

"When, er when I inhaled Amortentia for the first time, I smelled treacle tart, a broomstick, and a flowery scent I couldn't place except that I thought I might have smelled it at The Burrow," Harry stopped and looked at her. Ginny nodded her head encouragingly, waiting expectantly for him to continue.

"One day, during my sixth year," he forged on. "You walked by me, flipping your hair over your shoulder as you went by and I realized it was you."

"Me?" Ginny asked. "You smelled me in Amortentia?"

Harry nodded. "I'd already been thinking of you and trying to figure out how I could make it work, with you, and that realization was jolting. That, erm, maybe my feelings for you were deeper than I thought."

"Even then?" Ginny asked, her heart flipping in her chest at the thought that Harry had had feelings for perhaps before he even realized what they really were.

"We've been through a lot, separately and together, and I know that if it wasn't for you, I never would have made it through any of it, especially the – the end," he swallowed and rushed on. "Even if I didn't know it at first, some part of me has always depended on you, I think. I love you more than anything in this world and I can't imagine living in it without you. Willyoumarryme?"

Ginny blinked at the last, garbled portion of Harry's speech. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes," he answered, his hand shaking as he plucked the box from hers and pulled the ring from its cushion. "Will you?"

Ginny stared at the ring as it glittered between Harry's fingers, realizing that her first thought that it looked like a tiny flower had probably been what had drawn him to it. She loved its uniqueness and the meaning behind it. There was only one answer she could give.

"Yes, oh Merlin, yes!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Harry sat back on his heels, beaming and slipped the ring on her finger. Ginny admired it for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Do I still smell like flowers?" she asked shyly.

He leaned in, touching her hair and inhaling. "Yes," he answered.

"It was very clever of you to hide this in a book," she said, watching the diamond's facets glow in the firelight. "Say, where is the book?"

"On my bedside table," Harry said. "I haven't finished reading it yet."

"You're reading my Christmas gift?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"I gave you a ring!" Harry answered, offended.

"You bought the book for me," she reminded him.

"Sure, but we're engaged now," he responded. "What's yours is mine and vice versa. You'll get it, eventually."

"Prat," Ginny sighed contentedly as she snuggled next to him on the rug.

"That makes you Mrs. Prat, then," Harry muttered, smelling her hair again.

"I can live with that," Ginny replied. Even if she never managed to wrangle the book from him, knowing Harry and the rate he read things, she wouldn't anytime soon, she'd still be the happiest girl in the world. Mrs. Prat had a nice ring to it.

**TBC**


	13. The Chosen One Part Five

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Arnel for beta-ing and catching all the little mistakes. This chapter is shorter than most of my others, but I thought it was just right and didn't want to mess with it too much. Enjoy!

Once again Ginny stood in the lane outside Willow's house staring over the gate at the cosy stone cottage. Its snow-covered gables added to its rustic charm and Ginny's eyes strayed to the dormer that she knew was the window to Willow's room. Warm light spilled from it onto the snow on the windowsill and Ginny could see shadows pass by inside.

Willow had had her baby on Christmas Day and Ginny had received an owl that evening when she and her family and friends had been celebrating her new engagement to Harry. It struck Ginny then as it did now how strange it was that two life changing events had happened at nearly the same time.

Looking down at the beautiful engagement ring Harry had given her, Ginny wondered if she should cast a Disillusionment Charm on it and hide it while she visited with Willow. As quickly as that thought entered her mind she dismissed it on the grounds that she was ecstatic to be engaged and felt it would be disrespectful for Harry and her to hide their love. Willow was going to find out eventually, and Ginny didn't want to add to her friend's hurt by keeping it from her. Ginny desperately wanted to mend their friendship, and lying, no matter the reason was never a good way to start.

Stealing herself, she opened the gate and walked down the snowy garden path to the front door. Firmly grasping the lion-head knocker, she banged it three times and waited not so patiently for someone to answer.

Not long after, the door swung open and Willow's father appeared. He was a tall, balding man, and what little hair he had left was a salt and pepper grey. His eyes were dark blue and twinkled merrily when he saw Ginny standing there.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed. "What a surprise! Come in, come in!"

Stepping back, he opened the door wider so Ginny could step into the foyer. Her boots seemed to clack loudly on the stone floor, and she winced at the sound. Mr. Starling didn't seem to notice and shut the door firmly behind her.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Starling," she said to cover her embarrassment.

"Happy Christmas to you too!" Mr. Starling replied. "Let me take your things."

Ginny removed her cloak and scarf and handed them to Mr. Starling, who hung them on a hook by the door.

"Willow will be so happy to see you," he said as he turned back to her. "Her mother just brought her some tea and should be down in a moment. Would you like to go up?"

"I would, yes," Ginny said, looking up the stairs at Willow's bedroom door nervously, just as the wail of a baby pierced the air. The baby cried for a few moments longer and then was silenced. Willow's door opened and Mrs. Starling stepped out, carrying an empty tea tray and descended the stairs. She looked as elegant as always with her greying blonde hair pulled back in a chignon and her aquamarine eyes sparkling just as much as her husband's had. It was clear to Ginny, if nothing else, Willow's parents were very happy.

"Oh, Ginny!" she remarked as she reached the last stair. "I take it you received my letter about Willow? I was hoping you would visit today."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you for sending me the news, Mrs. Starling. I'm anxious to see Willow and her baby."

"I'm sure you are. Go on up, Willow's just feeding the lad. He has a voracious appetite already," Mrs. Starling replied.

Nodding, Ginny headed up the stairs, pausing at the door. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous. It had been years, she was sure. Knocking quietly on the door, she waited for Willow to answer.

"Come in," her friend's voice called.

Nudging the door open slowly, Ginny stood in the entryway and saw her friend for the first time since that awful summer's day when she had been a shell of the person she used to be. Before her now, was the Willow she remembered from school. Her hair had grown and fell in soft waves to the middle of her back, and her aquamarine eyes were as bright as her mother's had been. She was wearing a simple white nightdress that was untied at the top so she could easily nurse her newborn, and was looking down at the tiny bundle wrapped in a pale blue blanket. Ginny could just see the top of the baby's head, covered in platinum, downy fuzz at Willow's breast.

"Hello, Willow," Ginny said softly, not moving from her spot.

Willow's head shot up and she stared at Ginny for a moment before her face broke out in a broad smile. "Ginny!"

Ginny smiled back. "Oh, Will! You're beautiful and your baby…"

"Thanks," Willow said shyly, blushing. "Come see him, he's fallen asleep already." She gently separated the baby from her, tucking his blanket securely around him and held him out towards Ginny.

Ginny took him and marvelled at how light he was as she placed him in the crook of her arm and settled on the edge of Willow's bed. She'd held Teddy before, but he was as solid as a rock compared to this small wonder. The baby's eyelashes were as pale as his hair, but were long and fanned against his cheeks. His little mouth was still making suckling motions in his sleep and Ginny fell in love immediately.

"I named him Nathaniel Colin Starling-Creevey," Willow said, watching Ginny intently with a look all new mothers have when allowing others to hold their first-borns. "I know, he's tiny and light, isn't he? Colin's mum says he looks just like Colin did when he was a baby. She cried a lot when she saw him. I didn't think she was going to give him back to me when she held him for the first time."

"He's beautiful, Will, and his name is perfect," Ginny whispered. "He's so tiny. A Christmas miracle."

"He's the best Christmas present Colin ever gave me," Willow said quietly. "I still miss him terribly, but I've made my peace, and my mum was right. From the moment I saw Nathan and held him in my arms, the love I feel for him eases the heartache."

"I'm happy for you, Will," Ginny said, still gazing at the sleeping baby boy. "Colin would be proud of you both."

"I know," Willow agreed. "I really felt like he was there when Nathan was born and that he was happy.

"I'm glad you came today, Ginny," Willow continued. "I was afraid you wouldn't. I know you're upset with me because I didn't write to you this past term. Part of the reason I didn't is because I was still trying to sort myself out, but the main reason is because the letters you wrote to me hurt me."

Ginny stared at her friend in shock. "What? How? I did everything I could to make sure I never said anything that would upset you!"

Willow smiled sadly. "That's just it, Ginny. Your letters were just generalizations of how school was going and Quidditch. You never told me anything about how you were feeling or how things were going with Harry. You never mentioned him once to me. Even when you visited over the summer you never said thing. I understand why you did it, but it hurt me all the same. What kind of friend am I if you can't tell me everything?"

Ginny shook her head in dismay. "Why didn't you just write to me and ask me to be honest with you?"

It was Willow's turn to look dismayed and then she laughed, a real laugh like she used to when they were in school. "Oh my! We are a pair, aren't we? I was so upset that you weren't actually telling me anything, I didn't even think to write and express that!"

Ginny began giggling as well. "I think we may have been wrapped up in ourselves a bit much."

"It's understandable, I suppose," Willow remarked. "Can you forgive me? You're my best friend, and after everything I've lost, I don't think I could stand to lose anything more, most especially your friendship."

"Of course, I forgive you, as long as you forgive me," Ginny replied sincerely.

"I do, and I'm sorry I was jealous of you," Willow admitted. "I was for awhile, but you deserve to be happy and so does Harry after everything the two of you have had to go through. You are happy, aren't you, Ginny?"

"Immensely," Ginny said, shifting Nathan against her right arm so she could place her left hand on Willow's bed, where her engagement ring sparkled in the candlelight.

Willow's eyes widened in amazement, "Merlin, Ginny! Is that what I think it is?"

Ginny nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Harry asked me yesterday. We're getting married!"

"Congratulations!" Willow shrieked, causing Nathan to wake and cry. "Whoops! I keep forgetting I'm a mum now and have to be quiet when he's sleeping. Here, I'll take him."

Ginny gladly handed the screaming bundle over. Nathan's arms had managed to burst free from the tightly wrapped blanket and were flailing about. His little face was screwed up in an angry scowl and was bright red. Willow took him and unwrapped him fully. He was wearing a light blue sleepsuit that she pulled up to change his nappy. She removed his soiled nappy, waved her wand to discard it and clean him before placing a fresh one on and bundling him back up. Then she pulled back the top of her nightgown, raised him to her breast, helped him latch on, wincing in the process, before settling back against her pillows.

Ginny grimaced in sympathy. "Does nursing hurt?"

"At first," Willow replied. "My mum says it will get better as the two of us get the hang of it."

"You look like you're already doing a great job," Ginny remarked.

"Thanks," Willow sighed. "So, tell me, have you set a date for the wedding?"

"No," Ginny said, looking down at her ring. "Harry still has at least one more year of Auror training, and he wants to finish that first. The hours are gruelling and he's not going to be around much. Plus, there's a distinct possibility that I may be playing professional Quidditch next year, and from what I hear the first year is really tough."

"Professional Quidditch? Really?" Willow asked. "Wow! Do you have a particular team in mind?"

"Gwenog Jones asked me to try-out for the Harpies," Ginny answered, her smile widening.

"That's amazing, Ginny!" Willow exclaimed. "You really have been holding out on me! So, you think you'll wait a year to get married then?"

Ginny nodded. "We're thinking the millennium, in the late summer, early fall. The stars and planets will be in alignment and it will be a good omen for our future."

Willow laughed. "Since when do you care about all that Astrological, Divination stuff?"

"Since I want Harry's and my future to be perfect," Ginny replied. "It's very important. Like, you said, he's been through enough and deserves a break and to be happy."

"Ginny, I know for a fact that you are all he needs to be happy," Willow answered. "I have a present for you. Go to my wardrobe and bring me Colin's rucksack, please?"

Ginny jumped up from the bed and went over to Willow's wardrobe. Opening it, she saw Colin's old school bag sitting on the bottom shelf. Pulling it out, its heaviness told her that it more than likely still held most of his school things. Her heart ached at the thought that not only would he never hold these things again, but that he would never hold his beautiful baby boy either. However, Willow had made her peace with this and Ginny had to as well. Ginny brushed the tears away that threatened to fall and carried the bag back over to Willow's bed.

Willow smiled at her. "I know. I was the same way for a long time every time I would see his bag. Silly, isn't it? It's just an object, but it has come to mean so much to me. Anyway, your present is from the two of us. It's not much, but I thought you would like to have it. It's on the very top inside."

Ginny lifted the flap to the rucksack and opened it up. A small package wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with twine lay on the very top. She pulled it out and set the bag on the floor by the bed. Untying the twine, she pulled the paper apart and inside was a photo of her and Harry taken, she knew, not long after they had started seeing each other during her fifth year.

She remembered the day and setting, but not that their picture had been taken. The four of them had taken a walk one afternoon after dinner to the lake, where they had settled on some rocks to watch the sun set behind the mountains. They had chatted amicably about school and O.W.L.S. and their plans for the summer, before Colin brought his camera out to take some nature shots. Ginny remembered he had taken several of Willow and the Giant Squid, but out of respect for Harry, who hated having his picture taken, she couldn't recall Colin taking this one. Obviously, he had been far sneakier with his camera than she had ever given him credit for, and for that she was glad.

"Colin told me he couldn't resist taking that," Willow said. "We had planned on giving it to you last year for your birthday, but after everything that happened, we thought it would be too painful for you, so we decided against it. Do you see what I mean, Ginny, about you making Harry happy?"

In the picture, Ginny stood at the lake's edge, skipping rocks, one of her favourite lake pastimes, and Harry watched her with the look of happy contentment she had never seen in his eyes before they started seeing each other. She had seen that look many times afterwards if she had said something clever or simply taken his hand or kissed him, but it pleased her that he had it even when she wasn't paying attention. She skipped her last rock in the picture, turned and smiled at Harry before launching herself at him. He caught her, but stumbled backwards and they fell to ground, laughing.

"It's a wonderful picture," Ginny remarked quietly. "Colin had really become quite good, hadn't he? He captures so much more in his pictures than I have ever seen before. They are always like mini-scenes."

"I know," Willow said sadly. "He was brilliant."

"Thank you, Willow," Ginny said. "I'll treasure this. Actually, Harry and I have the perfect frame to put it in."

"I'm glad you like it," Willow said, shifting Nathan slightly against her. "Listen, Ginny, I have something I'd like to ask you."

Ginny looked up from the picture and over at her friend. Willow smiled at her before looking down at Nathan and brushing her fingertips over his downy hair.

"I was wondering if you would consider being Nathan's Godmother?" Willow asked, glancing back up at Ginny.

Ginny beamed brightly at her friend, tears springing to her eyes. "Of course! I'm honoured you thought of me."

"I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather it be," Willow said. "I asked Timothy to be his Godfather. His reaction wasn't quite the same as yours. I think he's afraid he's going to drop Nathan or something."

"Timothy's a great choice, and he'll get the hang of it," Ginny agreed. "So, while we are making requests of each other. Would you consider being my maid-of-honour for whenever Harry and I decide to get married?"

"There's nothing to consider," Willow said, smiling broadly. "I'd love to!"

Ginny didn't think it was possible to be happier than she already was, but working things out with Willow and seeing that her friend was doing so much better added a whole new level to her happiness. They spent the remainder of the afternoon together and Willow told her what it was like being pregnant and giving birth. It sounded magical to Ginny, and she found herself holding Nathan as much as she could, amazed that such a tiny creature could emit so much heat and be so strong.

She gave Willow a matching set of baggies and mitts she had knitted for Nathan and her friend cooed over how cute and little they were. However, when she tried to put them on Nathan, his hands were curled so tightly into fists, try as she might, she couldn't unfurl them to slip the mitts on. The girls giggled hysterically, but eventually managed to get the items on him.

Ginny left late in the afternoon pleased that her relationship with Willow was on the mend and that she had her best friend back.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

To celebrate the New Year, Hannah Abbott threw a party and Neville, who had been seeing her for several months now, had invited Harry and Ginny. Harry arrived at The Burrow around nine o'clock, having had to work that day and Ginny delighted in how his eyes lit up when he saw that she was wearing the burgundy robes she'd worn to Professor Slughorn's party. Ginny wished for the hundredth time that they could simply by-pass the party and spend the evening alone. However, they had to make an appearance, if nothing else and at least say hello to their friends. Not to mention that Ginny had told her parents that after the party she would be spending the night with Hermione, since Ron and Hermione were attending the party, and she didn't want to completely lie to her parents.

By the time Harry and Ginny took the Floo over to Hannah's, it was clear that the party was already in full swing. Her house was bright with fairy lights strung from the ceiling and adorning a couple of evergreens that were standing in the sitting room. French doors leading from the sitting room onto the verandah in the garden were flung open and surprisingly, most of the guests were outside.

There were a couple of tables right inside the verandah doors that held food and drinks. A huge punch bowl containing a small fountain that was spouting a red liquid up into the air and back down into the bowl, sat in the middle of one of the tables, and Ron and Hermione were standing by it, holding hands and sipping glasses of punch. They waved happily over at Harry and Ginny, beckoning them to join them.

It appeared that all of their friends were in attendance and the room was crowded. Before Ginny and Harry could step further into the room, Neville saw them and pushed his way through the crowd to greet them.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny!" he called and gave Ginny a huge hug, which she returned happily.

"Hi Neville!" Ginny replied. "It's good to see you! Looks like Hannah's party is a success."

Neville nodded. "She's tickled that so many of our friends were able to attend. It's like a DA reunion, Harry."

Harry smiled slightly, looking around the room. "Looks that way."

"I'm glad you two made it," Hannah said, linking her arm through Neville's as she joined them.

"We are too," Ginny replied. "Your place looks fantastic."

"Thanks," Hannah said. "Tom had immense fun helping me decorate and prepare some of the food. Be sure to try to punch, it's an old family recipe."

"Thanks, we will," Ginny said, tugging on Harry's arm to enter further into the room.

Demelza and Dennis greeted them as they made their way towards the refreshment tables. Seamus, Padma, and Parvati were chatting nearby and broke into wide grins when they saw Ginny and Harry. They all exchanged hugs and then spent several moments catching up on what they had all been doing over the past few months.

A current Weird Sisters hit suddenly blasted from the phonograph and several of Hannah's guests went out onto the verandah where a makeshift dance floor had been set up. Dean and Luna were dancing so closely that it was nearly impossible to tell where one of them began and the other ended. Lee Jordan was dancing with Katie Bell, but in a purely platonic fashion and much to Ginny's surprise, Ron and Hermione had taken to the dance floor.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny giggled. "That is a picture. Let's join them!"

She set her glass down and plucked Harry's from his hand and dragged him out next to where Ron and Hermione were jumping around in a frenzy to the upbeat music. Ginny bounced around happily and didn't mind when Hermione grabbed her hands to drag her away from the boys and Harry looked relieved to have an excuse to stop dancing. He and Ron headed back towards the refreshment tables while the girls finished the dance.

"This is the most fun I've had in ages!" Hermione called over the music.

"It was a good idea of Hannah's," Ginny agreed.

"Are we still alright with our plans for the rest of the evening?" Hermione asked, leaning in to speak in Ginny's ear.

Ginny nodded. "Mum thinks I'm staying with you."

"Same here," Hermione said, but a worried expression crossed her face. "Are you alright with that?"

Ginny smirked. "You mean you and Ron and whatever your plans are for the remainder of this evening? Would it matter if I wasn't?"

"No, not really," Hermione admitted, smiling slightly.

Ginny grinned as the song came to an end and grabbed Hermione's hand to head back to the boys. A softer, slower song replaced the upbeat one and the remaining couples began swaying closer together just as Ron's voice drifted across the verandah.

"Bloody fantastic, these warming charms of Hannah's," Ron stated, downing a glass of punch in one gulp. "Wouldn't even know how cold it really was out here. Makesh you wish we knew them last year when we were freezing to death."

Hermione groaned in dismay next to Ginny and she saw Harry stiffen visibly. Ron looked at him intently and then over to Ginny and Hermione, and much to Ginny's shock, he began to tear up.

"Maybe I wouldn't have come down sho hard on you then," he continued. "Shaid all those – those rotten things I shaid.

"Take good care of him, Ginny," Ron slurred, patting her shoulder as she approached. "He doesn't have a mum."

"Ron!" Hermione chided, looking around the room at their friends with a horrified expression and tugging on his arm.

He stumbled a few steps away from her and grabbed onto Harry, looking at him beseechingly. "Oh bloody hell. I threw that in your face too, didn't I? And you?" He asked, swivelling his head to gaze blearily over at Hermione. "Why do you shtay with me? Why are you shtill my best mate? I don't deserve either of you."

"Ron," Harry said, gripping Ron's arms firmly. "That's in the past, mate. You've atoned. Stop it."

"I'm the worst sort of friend ever," Ron continued, his knees sagging, and Harry had to heft him up against his chest to prevent him from falling to the ground. "I'm the worst."

"I'm sorry," Hermione was apologizing to their friends who were all standing around staring at the scene. "I don't know why he's acting like this."

"I spiked the punch," Dean admitted meekly. "I thought we could use a drink or two, seeing as how it's the New Year."

"It's not your fault," Ginny said before looking over at Harry. "We should get him back to your flat. Do you think you can Apparate with him?"

Harry nodded, looking over Ron's shoulder at Neville and Hannah who were still standing in the middle of the dance floor. "Do we have to go outside or can we Apparate from here?"

"We don't have anti-Apparition wards up," Hannah said.

"Sorry we have to leave so soon," Ginny said.

"I'm shorry," Ron murmured, tears streaming from his eyes. "I ruin everything."

"We'd better go," Harry said. "Thanks, Hannah." He twisted on the spot and he and Ron disappeared.

Hermione was in tears, and Ginny took her arm, soothing her. "Come on, Hermione. Thanks, Hannah. We'll see you soon!"

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried.

"Don't worry about it!" Hannah said. "We understand. We've all had these moments, you know we have."

Hermione nodded her head sadly and Ginny twisted with her, Hannah's cosy sitting room disappearing and the dark, empty alley behind the building where Ron and Harry's flat was located swirling in front of them. Harry was waiting by the back door with a nearly catatonic Ron hanging off his arm and he quickly unlocked the back door. They all stumbled into the dimly lit stairwell and climbed up two flights of stairs to the door of their flat.

Harry waved his wand silently at the door and it swung open, allowing the four of them to crowd into the small kitchen. He immediately steered Ron into the main room that acted as both the dining and sitting room.

"Maybe we should put him to bed." Hermione suggested, following closely after him, with Ginny trailing last, feeling decidedly out of place. Even though it was her brother, she felt like this was an issue between the three friends that she had no part in.

"Good idea," Harry agreed and continued down the hall to Ron's room. Opening the door, he set Ron on the edge of his bed and Hermione hurriedly pushed past Harry to sit on Ron's other side. His head rolled towards her and dropped to her shoulder. Hermione whispered softly in his ear and he nodded slowly, his eyes drooping closed as she and Harry eased him back onto the bed.

Ginny hovered uncertainly in the doorway, wondering if she should head back to the front room when Harry looked over at her and stood.

"I should get Ginny home," he said, gazing down at Hermione. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes," Hermione said, looking up at him and then over towards Ginny. "I'm sorry. He's going to feel terrible tomorrow when he wakes up and remembers. One more thing for him to feel badly about – ruining New Year's." Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Don't cry, Hermione, he didn't ruin it," Harry said, smiling slightly. "Tell him thanks for the good show that allowed us to leave early."

Hermione jerked her head back towards him and laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Very," Harry replied. "I didn't really want to be there anyway."

"Me neither," Ginny agreed, stepping into the hallway.

Hermione rose and hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you." She whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush, but he only nodded as she stepped back and settled back down on the bed next to a now snoring Ron.

"Contact us if you need to," Harry said, following after Ginny.

"I will. Don't worry, he'll be fine in the morning." Hermione called before waving her wand to close the door after them.

Ginny silently led Harry down the hall to the sitting room, wondering what they were going to do now. She felt badly for her brother. She supposed it was no surprise he was still plagued with guilt over his actions in the past, but like Harry had told him, he had more than made up for them. At least she could rest assure that her brother would be in good hands with Hermione.

"Does he do that often?" Ginny asked, turning to Harry.

"No," Harry answered. "Only when he's been drinking and something triggers it. I wish he'd get over it."

"He's carrying a lot of guilt," Ginny offered.

"We all are, Gin," Harry said, his eyes filled with an incredible sadness she did not want to see tonight of all nights or ever.

"Please don't start feeling guilty too," she pleaded. "This was supposed to be our night, remember?"

He nodded, taking her hand and heading back towards the kitchen. "I think Hermione and Ron need some privacy tonight. It'd probably be best if we left."

"Are you really going to take me home?" she asked sadly as they headed out the kitchen door and back down the stairs to the alley.

"Sort of," he replied, guiding her outside. "Do you mind Side Along-Apparating?"

"Not as long as it's with you," Ginny remarked, linking her arm through his.

Harry grinned and twisted them on the spot. The world swirled around them and for once Ginny didn't experience the nauseous roiling that usually afflicted her the few times she had Side Alonged-Apparated. When the world solidified around them, they were standing under a streetlamp on a very familiar street, and before them stood the hulking dark shape of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"I haven't been here in years," Ginny stated.

"It was my Plan B," Harry said. "I hope you don't mind."

"What was Plan A?" Ginny asked.

"Stay at the flat," Harry answered, leading her towards the front door. "I haven't been here lately either. Kreacher took care of a few things over the summer, tidied up and such before the school year started."

He pushed the door wide and stepped back so Ginny could enter first. She walked over the threshold and nearly didn't recognize the entryway. The curtained picture of Mrs. Black no longer hung on the wall and the horrid blackish-green wallpaper that had adorned the walls had been removed and the walls painted an off-white colour. It brightened the long foyer considerably.

"Wow," Ginny said. "This is already an improvement. Where's Mrs. Black's picture?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose Kreacher may have removed it. He probably has it stashed in his room somewhere."

"How did he fit it in his cupboard?" Ginny asked.

"He doesn't stay there anymore," Harry responded, heading down the hall towards the kitchen. "I made him move out and gave him Regulus' room. I practically had to tear him off my leg when I told him he could move upstairs. He still sends me care packages every week because he's afraid I'm not eating enough. He's nearly as bad as your mum. You should hear the ribbing I get because of it."

"That is so sweet!" Ginny giggled and caught a whiff of chocolate. "Do I smell chocolate?"

Harry nodded. "When I told Kreacher we might stop by this evening, he said he would make sure we had something waiting for us."

They entered the kitchen and were greeted by a table laden with food. A chocolate soufflé sat steaming under a warming charm, and around it were plates of cheese, meats, biscuits, and breads.

"See what I mean?" Harry asked. "How are we possibly supposed to eat all of this?"

"Well, I for one am famished," Ginny said, helping herself to some cheese and bread. "We didn't get to eat anything at Hannah's party and supper was ages ago."

She settled down on the long bench and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer, taking a long swig to wash down the bread and cheese. Harry stood in the doorway staring at her in amazement.

"Whab?" she asked around another bite of cheese.

"Nothing," he answered, sitting on the bench next to her and pulling the chocolate soufflé towards him.

Ginny picked up a spoon and scooped a bit of the soufflé for herself and tasted it. "Oh my goodness, that is delicious. You have to try it." She scooped another bite and leaned forward to feed him, her right leg inadvertently slipping out of the slit in her robes.

Harry accepted the bite, his eyes drifting down towards her leg before placing his hand lightly on her knee. Ginny smiled slightly, closed the gap between them and kissed him softly on the lips. He tasted like the chocolate he had just swallowed and she smiled against his lips, remembering how he had mentioned once he dreamed of her giving him chocolate kisses.

All thought of finishing the remainder of the soufflé faded as Harry intensified the kiss and Ginny responded. They hadn't been able to be totally alone like this in ages, and all the built up sexual tension they had alluded to occasionally in their letters to each other broke like a dam and washed over them in waves. Harry's hands were everywhere – in her hair, running down her arms and back, brushing across her breasts and gripping her waist, as if he was relearning what she felt like.

Ginny trailed kisses along his jaw to his ear; where she ran her tongue along its curves before sucking on the lobe, causing Harry to shudder. She pushed his robes off his shoulders and halfway down his arms before he tore his hands away from her long enough to pull them rest of the way off. She kissed him sloppily as she started working on his tie and the buttons on his shirt.

Harry returned the kiss eagerly and his hands fumbled between them untying the sash to her robes. Ginny threw his tie on the table, not caring that it landed in the middle of the soufflé and was finishing the buttons on his shirt, when Harry succeeded in parting her robes, only to gasp in shock when he realized the only thing between him and the rest of her was her black lace bra and matching knickers.

Ginny grinned mischievously and straddled him on the bench, sliding her hands up his now bare chest and feeling a thrill race through her when he groaned in a decidedly enticing way that she knew she was the sole cause of. She slid her hands back down his chest and was starting to unbutton his trousers when Harry stopped her, slightly pushing away, his eyes wide with uncertainty that conflicted with the obvious desire he felt.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny said without an ounce of hesitation. "Aren't you?"

"I – I don't know what I am doing." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the admission.

Ginny smiled encouragingly. "I don't either. I only know how I feel, and this feels right, but maybe we should go upstairs? I think the kitchen kind of falls into the same category as a deserted classroom, don't you?"

She didn't think it was possible for him to turn any redder than he already was, but he did and she felt her own cheeks heat at her brazenness. She wasn't one bit sorry though and the sooner they went upstairs the better. She swung her leg off of him and over the bench and stood up. Harry followed and took her hand, leading her up the stairs that led out of the kitchen and back down the hallway to the staircase.

He gripped her hand tighter as they ascended the stairs. They passed the first landing and the room that she and Hermione had shared the summer before her fourth year. Harry led her up past the second and third landings, and stopped on the top floor for a brief moment before leading her past the closed door where the sign Regulus had posted, warning everyone to keep out, still hung. He stopped in front of the door that had been Sirius' room.

"When I come here," Harry quietly explained. "I stay in here. I haven't had the heart to change much of it yet." He opened the door and pulled her inside, shutting it behind them.

Ginny looked around the room, and saw that little had changed. The bed linens were new, but matched the Gryffindor colours Sirius had chosen to adorn the walls. All of the Muggle posters of motorbikes and scantily clad women he had plastered above the bed had been removed, but it still held the distinct air of a being a teenaged Gryffindor boy's room.

A picture of Lily watching baby Harry zoom on a toy broom had been Spello-taped together and stuck haphazardly into the framed mirror that hung over the chest of drawers. Ginny's heart clenched at the thought that Harry had never had this. He'd never had a room to decorate with silly posters of bands and Quidditch teams he liked, or to have his friends over to hang out. She imagined his aunt and uncle would not have allowed it even when they finally grudgingly gave him a room.

She still didn't understand how Petunia could have treated her only sister's son with such complete disdain and disregard. She doubted she ever would. It was impossible for Ginny to believe that Petunia could actually have loved her sister after all of that.

Harry was watching her anxiously and she turned and smiled softly at him. His beautiful green eyes glittered in the light from the candles in the wall sconces and his pale skin glowed.

"It's perfect, Harry," she whispered.

**TBC**


	14. The Chosen One Part Six

**Author's Notes: ** My appreciation to my beta, Arnel for all her help. Thanks my readers, for continuing to read and review. I appreciate them all, good and bad.

On the train back to Hogwarts, Ginny shared a compartment with Luna, Dean, Demelza and Dennis. Hermione was busy tending to her Head Girl duties, but had promised to meet Ginny after the train was underway. Ginny stared out the window while her four friends rehashed once again what they had done over the holidays and how the remainder of Hannah's party had gone. Apparently, nearly everyone had stayed until well into the wee hours of the morning, and nearly all of them were pissed by the end. Ginny was even more glad they had left when they had, even if it had been at her brother's expense.

She hadn't been able to speak with Ron since New Year's Eve. He had been busy with Auror duties, whether real or pretend, she wasn't certain. She had, of course, Floo called Harry every evening, and he had dropped by The Burrow the night before she had to return to Hogwarts. It had been too brief a visit for Ginny's tastes. Her mother insisted she get to bed at a decent hour since they had to travel to the station in the morning in time to catch her train. Sitting on the settee with him in front of the fire had been pleasant enough, but her mind had been filled with longing to fall asleep in his arms in her bed instead.

Her mother's rather cryptic comment to her when she had returned home after her lovely and eventful evening with Harry returned to her as she had sat snuggled next to him. _Once you start, you can't stop, Ginny dear_. At the time, Ginny hadn't known what her mother could possibly be talking about, but now she was beginning to have an inkling. How were she and Harry supposed to manage the next year? Just the thought of not being with him for the next few months was tearing at her more than it ever had before. She had wanted to talk to him about it, but her mum had bustled about the kitchen, popping in to check on them the entire time he was there.

After a while it had become rather comical and Ginny had broken down with laughter when the last time her mother entered the room, she was dragging her father behind her and asking them if they would like to play a game of Exploding Snap. She and Harry had declined and instead spent the remainder of the evening listening to her mother talk about their wedding and asking them if they had thought about guest lists and who they were going to ask to be in the wedding party.

Harry's eyes had glazed over at that point, and Ginny lost him to a discussion with her father over the latest in Muggle technology, something called a Cellulite Phone. Fortunately, not long before the clock on the mantle tolled ten, her father managed to get her mother to bid them good night and leave them alone for their good-bye. Like the proper gentleman Harry invariably was, he left not long after her parents disappeared up the stairs; giving her a kiss that had spoken volumes for the unspoken words they hadn't been able to share all evening.

All these thoughts incongruently brought her back round to thoughts of her brother, and how he had avoided The Burrow like the plague in the last few days she was home. Harry had told her Ron was doing fine, but was merely embarrassed. However, Ginny knew boys had a tendency to downplay things of that nature, and she wasn't sure she believed him. She also felt like a lousy sister, but was uncertain what her role was anymore in regards to Ron.

Blowing out her breath in frustration, Ginny turned away from the window to see both couples sharing the compartment with her snogging.

"Really?" Ginny grumbled under her breath and scooted out of the compartment into the corridor. She decided to seek Hermione out and headed towards the prefects compartment.

Hermione was just stepping out of the compartment, followed by Justin Finch-Fletchley when Ginny arrived. Upon seeing Ginny, Hermione paused at the door.

"Go on ahead, Justin," she said as Justin began to head towards the front of the train. "I'll check the rear and we can meet back here later."

Justin nodded, saying a quick 'hello' to Ginny and continued on his way. Hermione moved back into the empty compartment and gestured for Ginny to join her.

"What's it like?" Hermione asked without preamble as soon as she'd closed the compartment door.

Ginny flopped onto a seat and stared up at her friend in amazement. "Rude much?"

Hermione sighed and sat next to Ginny. "I'm sorry, I'm simply anxious to know. I mean, not _know_ the details. That would be extremely strange to talk about, but simply know what it was like."

Ginny thought the question over. How could she possibly describe the myriad of emotions she had felt making love to Harry for the first time? The nervousness, fear, anticipation, and excitement all jumbled together until finally merging into something beyond exhilaration? How every time she thought about him her heart skipped a beat and she was overwhelmed? That the day after she had felt like she was floating on air?

"Like flying on a broom for the first time," Ginny answered, suddenly inspired.

"That was not a good experience for me," Hermione admitted.

Ginny sighed. "Alright, well for me, the first time I flew on a broom was incredibly exhilarating. It took my breath away, and I never wanted to come back down to earth."

Hermione looked skeptical. "Really? All the books I have ever read have said that the first time for a girl usually is horrible."

"You can't trust everything you read in books, Hermione," Ginny chided, ignoring her friend's doubtful look. "If that were true, boys would never be able to entice their girlfriends to ever do it again. Harry told me what you said to him about not being disappointed if I hated it."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "I didn't put it like that! I only intended for him to understand, that's all."

"I know he can be dense, Hermione, but give him a little credit," Ginny admonished. "After you whispering in his ear, I'm surprised it happened at all. If it hadn't been for me, we probably wouldn't have."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Ginny asked unperturbed. "Except for our first kiss, I've always been bolder than Harry. Most of the time," she added with a smile. "The next day, Harry was late for work and I wound up being late for lunch at home."

Ginny smirked as her friend's face turned bright red. "You did ask," Ginny remarked as Hermione tried to compose herself. "So, I suppose Ron was passed out all night?"

Hermione frowned at the memory. "Yes. He was miserable the following morning. I absolutely hate that I can't be there for him. I know Harry will try his best, but neither he nor Ron is any good at talking things through. That was my job. They just say 'it's fine' and move on as if nothing ever happened."

"That's how all boys are, Hermione," Ginny commented. "They don't feel the need to 'talk'. Whenever I tell Harry I want to talk about something, he visibly cringes, as if he's preparing for the worst."

Hermione giggled. "Ron does that. Boys."

"Boys," Ginny agreed. "I was thinking about Ron earlier. Did I do the right thing? Leaving? I felt so out-of-place that night, like I didn't belong."

"Why would you feel like that?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing.

"You, Harry, and Ron share a history, especially after last year, that I'm not a part of," Ginny replied, staring out the window at the blurry, grey landscape. "There's a look in Harry's eyes sometimes, when I know he's remembering that breaks my heart."

Hermione touched Ginny's arm lightly. "Don't you think he notices the same in you? Of course, there are things you both had to deal with separately. We all did, Ginny. Ron went through things apart from Harry and me I will never understand. He talks to me about them and I listen. Like, at Hannah's party. I've heard all of those things he was saying at one time or another. I can't understand how he feels over what he did during the Horcrux hunt, but I don't need to in order to comfort him. I hope this won't hurt your feelings, but Ron needed me that night, not you."

"That's what I thought at the time, honestly, but when I started thinking about it, I was afraid I had shirked a duty somehow," Ginny admitted.

"You were exactly where you needed to be Ginny," Hermione replied. "Don't you think?"

"It's where I always want to be," Ginny answered. "And it scares me."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ginny. What should scare you is if you ever stop feeling that way."

"I know that's never going to happen," Ginny stated with conviction.

Hermione nodded. "I know that's true, but I'm glad to hear you say it all the same." She stood up. "I'm sorry, but I do have to tend to my Head Girl duties, but I'll be back soon. I'll see you later."

Ginny nodded as Hermione stepped out of the compartment and closed the door behind her. She supposed she should head back to her own compartment, but didn't relish the idea of walking in on her friends still snogging. It was definitely better to be one of the ones kissing than someone viewing such displays.

Settling back in the seat, Ginny leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. Yes, this term was most assuredly going to be harder to bear than the last.

**hghghghghghghgh ghghghghghghghg**

As soon as the winter term began Hermione cracked down on both Ginny and Demelza to focus on revising for the fast approaching N.E.W.T.s. Ginny would have been annoyed if her N.E.W.T. classes hadn't become increasingly more difficult as the school year progressed, and if it wasn't for Hermione's schedules, she very well would have been falling behind.

As it was, she was barely keeping up, especially since she was drilling the Gryffindor Quidditch team as much as time allotted to prepare for their match against Ravenclaw. Ginny wasn't really worried about that match, but she didn't want her team slacking off simply because they had defeated Slytherin.

The only time Ginny felt like she should have been able to relax was in Divination class with Professor Trelawney. However, the batty professor hadn't changed at all, and once she had discovered that Ginny was engaged to Harry, Ginny had become her prime target for her foreboding predictions. It was all Ginny could do not to laugh out loud when Professor Trelawney gazed into her cup of tea one day and declared that a swirl of tea leaves predicted Ginny would be injured in the near future.

Ginny rolled her eyes, while Demelza snickered next to her. "That's not a prediction, that's an educated guess," Ginny grumbled under her breath, blowing on the rose tea Professor Trelawney had chosen in honour of Valentine's Day. "Who doesn't get injured at one time or another and I'm a Quidditch player!"

"At least this is one class where we can make up the answers," Demelza commented, looking in her cup. "According to these, the rest of my year is going to be rosy."

Ginny smirked. "Very funny. According to my cup, I should expect a thoroughly romantic gift in the post on Sunday."

Demelza looked dreamy. "I wonder what Dennis will give me?"

"A snog in a broom cupboard somewhere," Ginny remarked.

"You're just jealous," Demelza said.

"Of course, I am," Ginny replied. "I'll be spending the day stuck with Hermione in the library while you and Luna cuddle with your boyfriends."

"I don't envy you," Demelza commented.

"Me either," Ginny agreed gloomily.

Saturday, February 13th was the scheduled Hogsmeade visit for the winter term and Ginny had been sorely tempted to pull an Angelina Johnson and call a Quidditch practice. Not because she wanted to be mean and deny her teammates the outing, but so she would have an excuse not to have to revise even more with Hermione. She had toyed with the idea of going to Hogsmeade on her own, but the thought of trudging around in the snow didn't appeal to her.

Both she and Hermione had been disappointed that neither Ron nor Harry had been able to secure any time off. They had been dealing with classes as well as regular Auror duties and it seemed their responsibilities were multiplying. Currently, they were on assignment guarding Malfoy Manor. Since last May, the remaining Death Eaters that had been captured had been slowly brought to trial and sentenced.

Lucius Malfoy had managed to put off his impending trial by listing names and informing the Ministry where his fellow Death Eaters were said to be hiding. However, his well of information was running dry and his court date had been scheduled for some time in April or May. In the meantime, Robards had ordered round the clock watches on the house to ensure the Malfoys didn't try to escape.

It irked Ginny that Lucius and Draco had been allowed this much freedom. She was ambivalent about the fate of Narcissa, thinking that, most definitely, losing her husband and possibly her son to the walls of Azkaban would be sentence enough for the woman.

Ginny was further annoyed that her Valentine's Day plans had been foiled by the slimy, ferret-faced git and his family, and instead of being snuggled somewhere warm and cosy with Harry, she was going to be subjected to hours of torture, revising. Meanwhile, poor Harry would be shivering in the cold outside Malfoy Manor.

"Harry and Ron won't be freezing," Hermione stated when Ginny voiced her concern to her on Saturday morning.

"How do you know, Hermione?" Ginny asked. "You aren't there."

"I know, because Ron told me they made sure to learn warming charms," Hermione said. "Hannah taught them."

"That must have been an exciting letter," Ginny testily commented, while flipping through the pages of her Transfiguration book.

Hermione harrumphed from behind an incredibly thick and equally dusty tome of ancient runes. "Don't take your frustrations out on me."

"How can you simply sit there and study?" Ginny asked. "Don't you miss Ron? Aren't you worried?"

Hermione looked over her book at Ginny. "Of course I miss Ron. Immensely. However, I also need to revise and it takes my mind off my worry."

"I wish I could say the same," Ginny said with a sigh. "I hate revising."

Despite her complaints, Ginny spent most of the day attempting to revise and by suppertime felt relatively caught up on Transfiguration as well as Charms.

At breakfast the next morning, the Great Hall was adorned with garlands of red, pink, and white roses and red candles floated above the tables. Ginny nearly gagged on her pumpkin juice when Luna slipped onto the bench next to Dean and he Transfigured her toast into hearts; something he certainly never had done when Ginny had been seeing him. She wondered if she should feel offended, but decided more than likely she would have punched him if he had been so sappily romantic with her.

Her spirits perked up considerably when owls began entering the Great Hall laden down with letters and parcels. Pig's tiny form appeared, dangling a large, boxy parcel that threatened to bring him out of the air. He landed next to Hermione, but the parcel slipped off the table taking him with it with a squeak.

Hermione quickly retrieved him, soothing his ruffled feathers and relieving him of his heavy load. Pig nipped at her untouched toast as Hermione gleefully opened the box to revel a thick book. Her eyes filled with tears as she lifted it out and hugged it to her chest.

Ginny made a face. "Yergh! I hope Harry doesn't send me a book. If he does, it better be the Quidditch book I never received for Christmas."

Hermione happily ignored her. "This is an updated text on Ancient Runes I've been aching for." She pulled a smaller box out of the wrapping. "And a box of cherry cordials!"

"What are cherry cordials?" Ginny asked.

"My favourite Muggle sweet," Hermione said. "Try one."

She offered the box to Ginny, who plucked one out and examined it closely before popping it in her mouth. Biting down on it, she nearly spat it back out when liquid burned her throat. "There's liquor in these!"

Hermione snickered. "Sorry. I should have warned you, I suppose." She bowed her head to peruse her book while Ginny chewed the remainder of the chocolate thoughtfully. They were good, she had to admit. She wondered if George would be interested. She imagined he would be able to come up with a Wizard version that could knock the socks off the recipient literally.

The air was clearing of owls and there was still no sign of Alithea. Hard as she might, Ginny couldn't squelch the disappointment inside her. Surely Harry wouldn't have forgotten. He'd been absolutely contrite and miserable when he had written that he'd miss the Hogsmeade visit. He knew how much it meant to her. After all, it was their first Valentine's Day as a couple.

Ginny played listlessly with the bowl of porridge she had served herself, not feeling hungry. The thought of another day stuck at a table in a stuffy corner of the library was dead depressing. A nap was sounding like a nice way to spend the afternoon. Maybe she should feign illness; then she could curl up in her bed, draw the curtains and feel sorry for herself.

The quiet buzz of conversation around her had become quite animated and a small squeak of surprise from Hermione shook Ginny from her funk. Glancing over at Hermione, her friend pointed at the head table.

Looking up where Hermione was pointing, Ginny's eyes widened to the size of saucers when she saw Ron and Harry standing there talking with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, as well as the new Defence teacher, Professor Thacker. Harry glanced her way and actually winked, which made her grin like a silly loon. Turning towards Hermione, she saw that her friend still looked utterly astounded as well.

Harry and Ron finished up their conversation with the professors and headed towards the Gryffindor table. Every student eye in the room was on them and the whispering increased in volume. Ignoring the stir, Ron slipped onto the bench next to Hermione while Harry sat next to Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, as Hermione nodded in agreement to the question.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Harry replied, kissing her cheek.

Ginny beamed and grabbed his hand. "I'm so glad you're here, but tell the truth."

"Ron and I are going to guest lecture the Defence classes tomorrow," Harry replied, nodding over at Ron. "Ron's going to teach the first years how to defeat mountain trolls."

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Play the part of the mountain troll," Harry replied, helping himself to Ginny's goblet of pumpkin juice, as Ron chuckled beside Hermione.

"Why are you two here today then?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Ron asked, pulling Hermione's plate towards him and finishing off the eggs and sausage she had left uneaten, and yelping when she swatted his hand.

"Didn't you eat before you arrived?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Yah, but, Habby mabe me leabe bebore I bas banished," Ron said around a mouthful of sausage and egg.

Hermione made a face. "That is so disgusting, Ron."

Ron swallowed and grinned. "But you love me for it." Hermione attempted to look stern, but a grin crept over her face.

"Professor McGonagall arranged for us to stay the night," Harry said. "I think we'll be bunking with Dean and the other seventh years."

Ginny beamed ecstatically. "You'll be here all day today and tomorrow too?"

Harry nodded and Ginny squealed in delight, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"This is the best Valentine's Day gift ever!" she exclaimed.

After breakfast the two couples went for a walk on the grounds, while Ron and Harry told the girls about how tediously boring it was observing the Malfoys. Ron griped that they were given the duty because they were rookie Aurors, but Harry commented that it was a nice change of pace to their classes and duelling practices. As much as he loved duelling, the sessions were long, tedious, and gruelling. Ron quipped that Harry was barmy, which resulted in Harry throwing a snowball that hit Ron square in the back of his neck and sent snow melting down the back of his robes.

Of course, a snowball fight ensued with Harry and Ginny attacking Ron and Hermione. Ginny had no qualms taking Hermione out with a snowball or two to make up for the nagging, lecturing, and revising Hermione had subjected her to. Ron tried his best, but Hermione, whose snowballs invariably landed short of hitting either Harry or Ginny, handicapped him. That is until she resorted to cheating and used her wand to levitate huge mounds of snow to fall squarely on both their heads.

"Not fair, Hermione!" Ginny cried, attempting to dig herself out of the pile of snow. "Everyone knows you aren't supposed to use magic in a snowball fight!"

"No one ever told me that," Hermione stated, looking unruffled.

"It's an unspoken rule!" Harry complained, shaking snow from his hair.

"We won!" Ron whooped, dancing around Hermione. "They're just sore losers."

"If you can live with cheating, in order to win, go right ahead and celebrate," Ginny scoffed.

"We will!" Ron said, taking Hermione's hand. "Come on, Hermione. It's nearly lunch time and I'm starved!"

Hermione beamed up at him and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm actually famished myself. See you two later!" They turned and trudged through the snow towards the castle, leaving Ginny and Harry behind, covered in snow.

Ginny looked over at Harry. "Even though we lost, that was fun. I'm really glad you were able to come today."

"Me too," Harry replied, reaching over and taking her hand to help her out of the pile of snow. "Are you hungry?"

Ginny squeezed his hand as she stepped closer to breathe in his ear. "I'm ravenous."

The searing kiss Harry gave her then could have melted all the snow around them. As it was, it was more than enough to take Ginny's mind off the icy snow still in her hair and on her clothes. She would be very happy if they never had to move again and could stay like this forever.

However, the world continued to spin around them and a red-faced Hagrid, just returning from a trip to the Forbidden Forest interrupted them too soon for her tastes. He apologized for intruding, but was hoping they and Ron and Hermione might like to stop by after lunch for tea and rock cakes.

They happily agreed and headed back towards the castle where lunch was already underway.

"Gin," Harry asked as they walked up the stairs to the Entrance Hall doors.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked, linking her arm through his.

"What do you think of me asking Hagrid to be in the wedding party?" Harry asked.

"Really?" Ginny questioned, looking up at him.

"He was my first friend," Harry replied. "And it would mean a lot to him, I think."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Ginny agreed.

Harry grinned. "Good. We'll ask him this afternoon then."

The remainder of the day was just as lovely as the morning had been, and as Harry had thought, Hagrid was over the moon when he asked him to be in the wedding. Ginny was afraid Hagrid was going to break her ribs when he hugged her and the large fat tears that leaked out of his eyes nearly soaked her jumper.

The evening was bliss, sitting with Harry in the common room staring into the fire. She closed her eyes and nestled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and realizing this moment was one she had dreamed of all summer. She was very happy that she would have this memory to add to her collection and was grateful that somehow, one day with Harry at Hogwarts had fulfilled all her expectations she had wished could be for her final year at school.

She was disappointed that she did not have a Defence class the following day and wouldn't be able to enjoy the pleasure of having Harry as her guest lecturer. Unfortunately, he and Ron had only been able to wrangle two days out of Robards, and thought Sunday spent with Ginny and Hermione would be better than two days teaching. Ginny had to agree. Harry had also added, that most of the sixth and seventh year students had participated in the DA, and therefore Harry thought the younger students would benefit more from learning about Ron and Harry's experiences as students. It was a valid point, and Ginny marvelled at how sure and confident Harry had become in his abilities in the past year.

She really didn't think it had anything at all to do with defeating Voldemort. If anything, she felt that that burden had been holding him back, but without having to be under the strain of it, he had finally been able to flourish.

By suppertime all the first and second year students were chattering happily about how exciting their Defence classes had been and how amazing both Harry and Ron were. Ginny couldn't help but notice how happy Ron appeared, and he beamed from ear to ear when a first year boy informed him he hoped he would grow up to be half as good a wizard as Ron was.

Unfortunately, Harry and Ron had to leave right after supper. Professor McGonagall invited them all for a quick tea and biscuits before they had to Floo home. They enjoyed a nice conversation with the professor and she professed that it was pleasant to simply enjoy their company and not have it be because she needed to reprimand them for one thing or another.

Professor McGonagall left them to their good-byes and Ginny hugged Harry fiercely while Hermione did the same with Ron.

"Be safe?" Ginny asked.

"Always," Harry replied. "You too. Watch out for Bludgers."

"I will," Ginny answered and kissed him one final time. "I'll see you soon and write to you sooner."

"I love you," Harry said, throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fire and stepping into the green flames.

"I love you too!" Ginny called as he disappeared.

Ron gave her a hug and told her to watch out for herself and Hermione before he too whirled away and Ginny found herself staring at the flames until Hermione finally had to tug on her arm.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

The Quidditch match against Ravenclaw was the weekend following Valentine's Day, and Ginny had been surprised to see how much the Ravenclaw team had improved since their match against Hufflepuff. Their Beaters were seamless, much better than Jimmie and Ritchie and Ginny found herself having to spend an inordinate amount of her time dodging Bludgers instead of scoring. It was maddening.

"Ginny!" Demelza yelled.

Ginny looked up from where she had been glaring at her hands tightly gripping her broom handle in time to see the Quaffle fly past her head and smack loudly into the outstretched palms of a Ravenclaw Chaser. She grinned broadly over at Ginny before shooting towards the Gryffindor goals.

Cursing under her breath, Ginny headed after her, but realized it was, more than likely, a futile effort.

"Ginny's head isn't in the match," Luna's dreamy voice echoed over the pitch. "I hope she isn't suffering from a malady of the muffs."

"Do I dare ask what that is?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I remember one other time Ginny suffered from this very same thing," Luna continued. "It was during her fifth year. I hope she can come around or Gryffindor may very well lose this match."

There was no doubt about it, Ginny was off, and she had better get her head straight or they _could_ lose the match, which would cause them to lose the Quidditch Cup as well. Ginny was bound and determined she was not going to let that happen. She planned on walking into the Harpies try-outs with a Quidditch Cup win fresh under her belt.

Despite her blunder, Kevin managed to deflect the over-confident Ravenclaw Chaser's throw and Gryffindor was no worse off than it had been. Dean had retrieved the Quaffle and was tearing down the pitch erratically. It was his trademark, and while annoying to Ginny, seemed to effectively throw the Ravenclaw Chasers off. The Beaters were another story and they were able to careen one of the Bludgers into the arm cradling the Quaffle. Dean grunted in pain and dropped the Quaffle.

It free-fell towards the ground and Ginny shot after it, resolving to catch it before the Ravenclaws did or crash into the ground trying. Fortunately, she caught it and pulled her broom up, but all the same, her feet dragged over the grassy pitch. Jerking her broom harder she propelled upward and flew past the astonished Ravenclaw Chasers.

Grinning over her shoulder, she headed toward the Ravenclaw goal and flung the Quaffle through the middle ring.

"Eighty to seventy Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall called out.

Ginny turned back to the match, scanning the sky for Mary. She'd improved with each practice since their last match, and was well on her way to becoming a superb Seeker. Mary was currently looping over the pitch in lazy figure eights, scanning for the Snitch.

Visibility was poor, as the sky was overcast and snow was beginning to fall. Ginny hated playing Quidditch in the snow and rain. While the conditions made it more challenging, she didn't like the feeling of being cold on the outside from the weather and hot on the inside from the exertion. Plus, the weight of the snow and rain dragged down her Quidditch robes and currently, ice was building up on her broom.

She zoomed after the Ravenclaw Chaser in possession of the Quaffle, but focused her gaze towards Kevin. He'd been having a tough time blocking goals, but no more so than the Ravenclaw Keeper, hence the closeness of the match. Hopefully, Mary would catch the Snitch and end the torment soon.

The Ravenclaw Chaser managed to slip the Quaffle past Kevin and score, bringing the two teams even once more. Ginny sighed, but zigzagged back down the pitch while Demelza and Dean did the same in a three-point formation they had been practicing. They threw the Quaffle between them and so far, had effectively confused the opposing Chasers of where they would throw it next.

Nearing the Ravenclaw goals, Dean threw the Quaffle one last time towards Ginny, which she deftly caught, preparing to hopefully score a goal. However, just as the Quaffle was leaving her fingertips, a Bludger, precisely hit by a Ravenclaw Beater, appeared out of nowhere and smashed into Ginny's right shoulder and upper arm. Pain lanced down her arm and through her collarbone, and her fingers slipped past the Quaffle, affecting her aim. It bounced against the outside of the ring and fell towards the ground.

Ginny groaned in frustration and pain as she drifted towards the ground. Her vision was blurring and she was feeling light-headed. As much as she hated to admit it, she was sure she was out of the game. She was unable to move her arm and had a feeling it, as well as her collarbone was broken.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle to signal a time-out as Ginny landed. Assessing the damage she informed Ginny that she was correct in her assumptions of her injuries and should go to see Madam Pomfrey immediately. Ginny refused and told her she would stay grounded and coach her team from the sidelines.

Madam Hooch shook her head in dismay, but resumed the game. Ginny cursed herself for allowing a Bludger past her defenses, as now Demelza and Dean would have to work doubly hard. On the bright side of things, they were experienced with this scenario, and hopefully could pull from their previous experience and make it work in their favour this time.

As it was, Ravenclaw held the advantage and were able to score twenty more points, while despite their best efforts, Demelza and Dean only scored ten. Mary had falsely spotted the Snitch twice in the snow that was falling thicker and harder than ever, and Ginny would have screamed if she weren't feeling increasingly tired and numb. Her broken arm was tingling and she was losing sensation in her fingertips.

Black dots were popping up at the sides of Ginny's vision when she saw Mary careening down the pitch towards something Ginny couldn't see. As the blackness increased, Ginny fervently hoped it was the Snitch. Before completely succumbing to unconsciousness, she cursed Professor Trelawney for jinxing her.

**TBC**


	15. The Chosen One Part Seven

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to Arnel for beta-ing and being my HP canon guide and grammar specialist. Only one more chapter after this, I hope you enjoy it!

Effectively groggy from Skele-gro and pain potions, Ginny woke in the late afternoon feeling extremely bruised and sore. Keeping her eyes closed, she attempted to wiggle her fingers and move her arm and was happy to be able to do so. Her last memory was of Mary streaking down the pitch and Ginny wondered if she had been successful in capturing the Snitch.

"Did we win?" she queried aloud.

"240 – 100 Gryffindor," Harry's voice answered from her right.

Ginny's eyes sprang open and when she saw him sitting there in his Auror's training robes, she immediately tried to sit up, grimacing in pain. Harry gently pushed her back against the pillows.

"Don't try to sit up," he said. "Your arm and shoulder are still mending. I thought I told you to watch out for Bludgers."

"Maybe it was on purpose so I could see you again," Ginny impishly replied.

Harry chuckled. "It worked then, but you shouldn't have stayed on the field," he then admonished her. "You were passed out a long time. I was beginning to worry."

"How'd you even find out?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione sent me a Patronus," Harry answered.

"That is the silliest thing," Ginny scoffed. "She simply doesn't understand Quidditch, and never has. I'm sorry she scared you. I knew what I was doing."

"Who said I was scared?" Harry asked.

Ginny smirked. "You're here, aren't you; abandoning your watch to hover over my bed?"

"I wasn't hovering," Harry replied, glancing at his watch and frowning.

"You can't stay," Ginny stated.

Harry looked up at her and smiled sadly, shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry; Neville's covering for me at the moment. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"I know," Harry said. "But it did give me a good excuse to see you again." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ginny curved her left arm around his neck to bring him closer and buried her nose in his robes as he kissed her on her neck behind her left ear.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake, Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey stated, effectively breaking them apart as she walked towards the bed. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid visiting hours are over. You can use the Floo in my office to return to the Hog's Head."

Ginny inwardly sighed, thinking it was becoming hers and Harry's lot in life to constantly be interrupted. Harry touched his nose to hers as he pulled away, and his beautiful green eyes were laughing in agreement with her unspoken thoughts.

Ginny smiled up at him as he straightened. "Thank you for being the first thing I saw when I woke up. Love you."

"Love you, too," Harry replied. "I'd better go before I'm missed."

He bid good-bye to Madam Pomfrey and was gone too quickly for Ginny's tastes. As soon as he disappeared into the office, her spirits plummeted greatly and she was suddenly very tired. Madam Pomfrey fussed over her, admonishing Ginny for her foolishness in not receiving medical attention as soon as possible. Ginny nodded silently and drank the sleeping potion Madam Pomfrey offered her without complaint.

As she was nodding off, Ginny made a mental note to be sure to thank Hermione for over-reacting.

Sunday was interminably long with nothing to do but twiddle her thumbs; which she was happy she could do on both hands; and revise. Both Hermione and Demelza stayed all day, and were kind or not so kind, depending on how she looked at it, to bring her rucksack of books and parchment.

The remainder of the winter term was a flurry of nothing but practice and schoolwork. Much to Ginny's dismay, she found herself actually having to cut Quidditch practices short because the mountain of schoolwork the seventh years were required to complete was growing. She had four four-foot essays due by the beginning of the spring term and so far she had only managed to write about a foot for each. Of course, Hermione was already finished and over-achiever that she was, was writing one for extra credit.

Easter break couldn't come fast enough and Ginny was glad when it did. She had a week to spend at home and apparently her mum had made plans for them to have mother/daughter time.

The morning after she arrived, her mother took Ginny up to her room, where spread across the patchwork quilt was a set of creamy silk dress robes. Mum's fingers fluttered over them softly, touching the material as Ginny approached.

"Mum," Ginny breathed. "Are these your wedding robes?" She had seen photos of her parents' wedding but her mum's dress robes looked different lying draped on the bed than they did on her mum's youthful figure in the pictures.

"Yes," her mother said. "I thought you may want to see them to give you some ideas. I don't expect you to want to wear them, dear."

Ginny reached a hand out to touch the robes, before pulling it back. "May I, Mum?"

"Of course, dear," her mother replied, smiling.

Ginny lifted up the top of the robes, noting the long sleeves that appeared to drape past the wrist. She wasn't certain she cared for the look, but she did like the princess cut of the main bodice.

"Would you like to try them on, just for fun?" her mum asked.

Ginny beamed. "I would, Mum." She sat in the edge of the bed to undo her trainers, as her mum lifted the robes up. Ginny espied small, silk covered buttons running up the back of the dress. "That's a lot of buttons."

Her mum smiled mischievously. "It's a good thing we're magical then or it could take hours to do and undo them. Unlike those lovely robes Demelza made for you."

Ginny lowered her head so her hair fell over her face to hide the flush rushing to her cheeks. This was the second time her mother had subtlety hinted to the fact that she suspected Ginny and Harry's relationship had become distinctly more intimate. Ginny was unsure how to respond to her mother's comment and merely nodded her head in silent agreement.

After removing her trainers, jeans, and jumper, she stood up and stepped into the robes that her mum had puddled on the floor at the foot of the bed. She pulled them up, slipping her arms in the sleeves and her mum waved her wand over the buttons, securing them.

The bodice fit snugly to her waist before the skirt of the robes softly flared out and pooled around her feet. The sleeves were far too tight around her shoulders and upper arms, and Ginny assumed this was due to playing Quidditch.

Walking over to the wardrobe mirror, Ginny gazed at her reflection and her mother hovered behind her. The robes were beautiful in their simplicity and Ginny thought they actually flattered her figure quite well.

Her mother gave her a watery smile. "My beautiful girl. When did you grow up?"

Ginny looked back at her mother in the mirror and smiled faintly. "Oh, Mum."

"I remember when you were just about seven," her mother said, pulling Ginny's long fiery locks back at the nape of her neck and twisting them up in a loose bun. "You would go out in the garden and play house. You'd set up your dolls and make them tea and give them rocks from the garden for biscuits." Securing Ginny's hair, her mother examined the fit of the dress as she continued. "I asked you once what your husband's name was and you replied very seriously, 'Harry Potter.' I never imagined then that one day that might actually be true."

Ginny blushed, embarrassed by the reminder of her silly childhood games, but smiled at the memory. "Me neither. I love your robes, Mum."

Her mother smoothed the sleeves of the dress and tutted. "These sleeves are too tight. They could be let out, I suppose, but I think an off-the-shoulder cap sleeve or even strapless would be better suited for you. You have such lovely shoulders. I'm sure Harry would appreciate that."

"Mum," Ginny sighed.

"I'm not blind dear," her mother replied. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

"How's that?" Ginny asked, afraid of where this conversation may be leading.

"Like he's head over heels in love with you and can't believe his fortune," her mother replied. "It reminds me of your father and is the reason we agreed to allow you to become engaged so young. Your father and I can both tell that you and Harry are committed to each other."

"We are, Mum," Ginny agreed. "Harry is everything I've ever wanted."

Her mother smiled. "That's good, especially since he's everything I ever wanted in my only son-in-law. So, what do you think? Did my robes give you some ideas?"

Ginny looked back at her reflection and pondered a moment. "Mum, I'd really like to wear these if I could. Would you mind altering them a bit, like you suggested? I liked your strapless idea a lot."

Her mother beamed happily, as tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh, Ginny, I would love for you to wear them. It'd be a simple alteration, and we have plenty of time, don't we? Have you and Harry settled on a date?"

"We are talking about June of the millennium," Ginny replied. "So a little over a year from now. And we would like to hold it here, like Bill and Fleur did, if that's all right with you and Dad."

"That's more than all right with me, dear," her mother replied before pulling her into a fierce hug, which Ginny reciprocated.

Ginny and her mother spent the remainder of the morning looking through her parents wedding album as her mother reminisced about her wedding day. Her parents had been fresh out of Hogwarts when they were married and Ginny was very glad they hadn't tried to use hers and Harry's ages against them. As a matter of fact, Ginny was somewhat surprised to discover that her mother and her reasons for prohibiting Ginny to do anything had subsided considerably since Ginny had turned seventeen, and for that she was grateful. She didn't want to argue with her mother about her life choices.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived later in the day for supper and Harry and Ron regaled them with a wild tale of Neville at duelling practice that afternoon against senior Auror Benchley. Apparently, Neville cast such a powerful Expelliarmus spell, he not only disarmed Benchely, but everyone else in the room, as well as sending all the books flying from the shelves to cascade down upon him. He effectively cast a shield spell in time to prevent the books from hitting him, but that caused them to shoot out in all directions towards the now wandless Aurors in the room. Needless to say, he was reprimanded fiercely by Benchley and forced to pick up all the books and replace them on the shelves in alphabetical order without using magic.

"For all we know," Ron laughed around a mouthful of Shepard's Pie, "He's still there cleaning up!"

"That's horrible!" Hermione cried. "It wasn't his fault."

"Of course it was!" Ron said, looking over at her with amazed eyes. "You weren't one of the ones trying to dodge all of those books. Some of them were heavy and I have the bruises to prove it!"

He began rolling up the sleeves to his robes, but Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh honestly, Ron! Poor Neville is being punished as if he were a first year back at Hogwarts!"

"He is a first year!" Ron carped. "A first year Auror and he nearly clobbered us to death."

"You are being completely ridiculous," Hermione harrumphed.

Ron opened his mouth to spout back at her, but his mother silenced him. "That's enough, the both of you," she said as Hermione glared over at Ron.

Ginny looked between the two of them in amazement. Their relationship and how it worked would never cease to baffle her, she was certain of that. Hermione's cheeks were flushed, but Ginny didn't think it was from anger. Ron looked as if he would like to, well she would rather not think about what he looked like he would like to do and their mother wouldn't either, so Ginny kicked him under the table.

Ron yelped and scowled over at her. Ginny just shrugged and mouthed '_I did you a favour!_'

After dinner her mother shooed the four of them away, saying they should visit while she and their father cleaned up the kitchen. Ginny's father, who had been about to retreat from the kitchen, looked decidedly astounded at this announcement, but immediately began clearing the table.

The four teenagers went into the sitting room and contented themselves with playing a few rounds of Exploding Snap on the hearthrug in front of the fireplace. However, during the fourth round of play, one of the cards exploded more forcefully than usual and started a small fire between the four of them. Ron drew his wand quickly and doused the flames with water, but the he overcompensated and managed to drench not only the rug, but the four teens as well.

"That was a bit much, wouldn't you say? Ginny asked.

"I'm tired!" Ron said, flopping back down onto the floor as Hermione cast drying spells on their robes and the rug. "All these odd hours are wearing me down. I can't think straight half the time."

"It's all right," Hermione said. "I think we were done playing at any rate."

"Why are they working you so hard?" Ginny asked Ron, leaning against Harry who had settled on the floor with his back against the couch.

"They don't have enough senior Aurors," Harry said in answer to her question. "So, the junior ones are expected to pick up the slack."

"That doesn't seem very safe," Hermione commented. "You haven't been properly trained."

Harry shrugged. "They think fighting in the Final Battle gave us a jumpstart on our training."

Ron snorted. "Besides, we are still better than half the senior Aurors left. That's really why Benchley came down so hard on Neville."

"Don't be so cocky, Ron," Hermione scolded.

"I'm not being cocky, it's the truth, isn't it Harry?" Ron asked, glancing over at his friend.

"I suppose," Harry replied. "They lost a lot of good people to the battle. It's going to take a long time to fill those shoes. I think Robards fancies himself the new Moody of the department."

Ron guffawed. "Sorry, but Robards stomping around yelling about 'constant vigilance' doesn't land the same punch as it did when Moody shouted it."

"No, not quite," Harry commented and fell silent. Ginny squeezed his hand and he gave her a small smile. "Sorry."

She shook her head and smiled back. "You look tired too, and it's getting late. Maybe you three should stay here tonight." She glanced over at her brother who was absent-mindedly playing with Hermione's hand but immediately perked up at Ginny's suggestion.

"That's not a bad idea!" Ron said. "I sure wouldn't mind waking up and having Mum cook a big breakfast like she used to do. Sometimes I miss living here. Harry burns the toast all the time."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have any toast," Harry retorted. "It's not like you've learned how to make it yourself."

"Why should I when I have you around to do it?" Ron remarked and then howled when Hermione punched him in the shoulder. "What is it with you girls? Stop hitting me!"

"Stop saying stupid git things then," Ginny said.

"What?" Ron asked, completely oblivious.

"Harry is not your personal House Elf, Ron!" Hermione said, her cheeks pink with indignation.

"Who said he was?" Ron asked. "I was just saying he's better at making the toast than I am."

"Because you are too lazy to learn how yourself!" Hermione retorted. "If you think I'm going to make toast for you one day, you are in for a rude awakening! You'll learn for yourself or starve."

Ron gaped at her and Hermione's entire face flushed bright red when she realized what she had just said and they sat there staring at each other. Ginny giggled as Harry leaned in and whispered. "Are you suddenly feeling as uncomfortable as I am?"

"Immensely," Ginny replied. "Want to get a cup of tea? I won't make you make it."

Harry chuckled as he helped her to her feet, and Ron looked over at them suspiciously and asked, "Where are you going?"

"We're going to have some tea," Ginny said. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you," Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

Ginny nodded, and pulled Harry through the entry way that lead to the kitchen where her parents were just finishing cleaning up.

"It sounds like Ron and Hermione were arguing again," her mother commented when they entered, shaking her head.

"They aren't happy if they aren't disagreeing over something," Ginny replied. "Harry and I thought we'd give them some privacy and have some tea. Do you and Dad want to join us?"

"No thank you, Ginny," Mum replied. "We were preparing to go up for bed."

"Oh, Mum, Dad," Ginny said. "It is getting late and both Ron and Harry are knackered. We were wondering if they and Hermione could stay the night? Ron's aching for a home cooked breakfast from you."

"Of course," her mother said, eyeing them speculatively before continuing. "I thought you and Ron looked a bit peaked at supper, Harry. It is late, and you're none too good at your Floo landings as it is. I'd hate for you to take a tumble and hit your head because you're exhausted."

"That's true, Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered, turning pink with embarrassment, which only became worse when Ginny's father said, "Now, Harry, what did we say about this Mr. and Mrs. Weasley business? Please call us 'Mum' and 'Dad'."

"I'm sorry, er, Mum and Dad," Harry mumbled before Ginny's mum gave him one of her patented Molly Weasley hugs.

"It will be nice having you four here tomorrow morning," she said, her eyes shining brightly. "The house has been too quiet since you left." She wiped her eyes with her apron before hugging Ginny as well.

Ginny's father gave Ginny a brief hug then and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Your mother and I will set up the camp beds on our way up. Don't stay up too late."

"We won't," Ginny replied, smiling after them as they departed, and then turned to Harry, grinning like cat. "'Mum' and 'Dad', huh?"

"Shut it," Harry said, walking over to the counter. "It's embarrassing."

"I think it's sweet," Ginny replied. "There is something I should probably tell you though, entirely not related to the mum and dad thing."

Harry looked back from where he had begun to rummage in the cupboard for tea mugs. "Something good or bad?"

"I suppose it depends on how you look at it, but erm, Ithinkmymumknowsaboutus," Ginny quickly said.

"What?" Harry asked, turning away from the cupboard to look at her.

"I think my mum knows about us," Ginny stated slower. "She hasn't said anything per se, just kind of hinted to the fact."

Harry visibly gulped. "Er, all right. So, what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny responded, leaning against the countertop next to him. "I think she trusts us to make smart decisions."

"I don't want your parents' opinion of me to diminish," Harry replied, looking decidedly worried.

"That's never going to happen," Ginny assured. "We're engaged to be married, remember?" She waved her left hand in front of his face. "We'd probably be married already if it weren't for school. Not to mention that we are adults."

"You're they're only daughter," Harry said. "You have no idea the hoops I had to go through to gain their consent to ask you to marry me."

"I don't believe that," Ginny stated. "You were nervous, I'm sure, but they love you. They have you calling them Mum and Dad already. I bet they said yes in a minute."

Harry shook his head. "No, they didn't, Gin. They thought we should let the air settle down a bit before making such a life changing decision."

"Why haven't I heard about any of this?" Ginny asked, her hackles rising. "Mum is practically over the moon about the wedding. She can't stop talking about it and even let me try on her dress today."

Harry smiled. "That's good, I'm glad to hear that, but things have been hard here, Ginny," he said. "Your mum and dad are still grieving over Fred, and I think they thought we were rushing into things because of our own grief, in order to mask it."

Ginny stood there completely flummoxed. "You and me, becoming engaged to be married has nothing to do with that. I miss Fred a lot, but I'm at peace with his death. You explaining to me about what you saw helped me immensely to understand that he's happy and that I'll see him again one day."

"I told them that," Harry said.

Ginny thought for a moment. "I wonder if Mum's enthusiasm now has something to do with Fred? Maybe, focusing on the wedding and all the plans takes her mind off her grief?"

"That sounds plausible," Harry agreed.

"I still can't believe they would give you a hard time. After all, they love you like a son, you know; even before we became engaged; they thought of you as one of their own," Ginny said. "So, what did it finally take to gain their consent?"

"I promised them that if you said no, I wouldn't press the issue with you or them," Harry replied. "I would do whatever I needed to to ensure your happiness, whether it is as a friend or something more. It was a risk I was willing to take and seemed to satisfy them."

"I've been waiting for you to ask me since forever," Ginny said. "The answer would always be yes, no matter the circumstances."

"I think they realize that now," Harry said and then continued in a lighter vein. "So, if I had asked you when you were eleven, the answer would have been yes?"

Ginny snorted. "No, my answer then would have been to vomit down your front and run away completely mortified."

"I'm glad I waited then," Harry remarked, grimacing.

"I'm not!" Ginny said. "You had me on pins and needles for years."

"I was a late bloomer," Harry defended. "I didn't even start noticing girls until I was fifteen."

"You are such a liar!" Ginny accused. "You stared at silly Cho Chang for two solid years!"

"Yeah, but one kiss from her was all it took to shatter that fantasy, and then I only had eyes for you," Harry crooned.

"Oh, that's good," Ginny commented. "Very smooth. You're lucky I was still available."

"Extremely," Harry replied, brushing her hair off her shoulder and running his fingers lightly over her collar bone that had been broken. "So, do you think you can manage to make me some tea now that you've nearly given me a heart attack?"

"I was wondering when the prat would appear," Ginny remarked. "I've missed him."

"Not as much as he's missed you," Harry replied and then he kissed her.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Ginny's stomach churned as she sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the day of their final Quidditch match. It was a beautiful day outside, partly sunny and little wind, which made up for excellent playing conditions. However, the letter she held in her hand added a handicap she did not need on today of all days.

She had woken up this morning feeling happy and lighthearted. Harry had secured time off and had made special arrangements with Professor McGonagall so he could attend the final match. Ginny was thrilled to know he'd be in the stands rooting for her and to see how much she had improved over the year, as his opinion meant a lot to her.

However, yet again, the bloody Malfoys had foiled their plans. This time, it was Williamson, a senior Auror who had taken ill. Today was the Malfoys sentencing trial and were being escorted one final time from their home to the Ministry. Ginny knew they would not be returning to Malfoy Manor anytime soon, if at all. The escort was supposed to consist of senior Aurors Williamson and Benchley along with junior Aurors Ron and Neville. However, it would seem all the other senior Aurors were occupied with other cases and with Williamson out sick, Harry was next on the docket of junior Aurors on-call and Robards had rescinded his day off.

Ginny crumpled the hastily written note Harry had sent that morning and glared down at her uneaten breakfast.

"Bad news?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Harry can't come today," Ginny replied. "Robards called him in."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione said. "I know you were really looking forward to him being here today."

Ginny nodded. "I'll be glad when this business with the Malfoys is over. I hate not knowing all the details."

Hermione nodded. "I know, but it should be relatively easy today."

"Right," Ginny said. Harry had assured her that Lucius was broken, Narcissa only cared about Draco's fate, and Draco was a shadow of the sneering boy he used to be.

Ginny could care less about any of them. As far as she was concerned, they deserved everything they had coming to them and more. She trusted Harry, but she couldn't help the worry that seized her.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she tried to focus on the upcoming match. The rest of the Gryffindor team were shovelling in breakfast and chattering excitedly about their odds of defeating Hufflepuff today. Ginny shook her head to clear it of her anxiety and hoped that perhaps Harry might make it for the end of the game.

Trooping down to the pitch after breakfast, Ginny gave the team one final pep talk as the sounds of students entering the stands drifted through the door.

"This is the day we have worked for all year," she started. "And we've worked hard. We've come a long way and are a solid team. I know we can do this. Don't let your guards down. We are neck and neck with Hufflepuff, so there is no room for error. Let's go show them what Gryffindors are made of!"

Her team cheered and followed her out onto the pitch. Ginny headed towards Madam Hooch, who stood at the center, holding the Quaffle under her arm. A sixth year Hufflepuff Chaser named Lucy Crane was the captain and she met Ginny at the center, and they shook hands firmly. Just from looking at her, Ginny could tell she and Lucy were evenly matched and it was going to be a close match.

Mounting their brooms, they waited for Madam Hooch's whistle and subsequent Quaffle throw. When they came, Ginny shot upwards towards the spinning Quaffle just as Lucy did the same. They jostled each other trying to gain the advantage and Lucy's elbow to Ginny's side pushed her sideways on her Nimbus. Cursing, Ginny righted herself and swatting Lucy's outstretched palm away, grinned madly at the satisfying sound of the Quaffle slapping into her hand.

Zipping down the pitch, Ginny passed the Quaffle to Demelza, who had flown up fast on Ginny's left and Ginny swerved towards the right, effectively blocking Lucy, who had been attempting to come up on Ginny's other side to steal the Quaffle, from a clean pursuit of Demelza.

"Professor McGonagall," Luna said. "I think Hogwarts needs a Cloud-Watching Club."

"Do you mean a meteorology club, Miss Lovegood?" Professor McGonagall asked, having long since given up on expecting Luna to commentate much about the actual Quiddtich match that was occurring. "Ten zero Gryffindor." She stated when Demelza scored the first goal of the match.

"Oh no," Luna serenely replied. "You can't predict the weather. No, I've been observing the clouds this morning and they definitely portend that Gryffindor will win today."

"I've never heard of reading the clouds," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Then you aren't very enlightened, are you?" Luna asked.

Professor McGonagall sputtered over the loud speaker as the crowd roared with laughter.

Meanwhile, the match progressed and was the closest one of the season. Both teams were unable to make any headway gaining a lead and the score remained relatively even. Ginny tried to avoid the Bludgers, especially when she was scoring, but halfway through the game one slammed into her thigh as she was zooming down the pitch. A loud string of expletives left her lips as her broom rolled, nearly sending her plummeting off of it. Gripping it tightly with her legs, wincing at the spasm of pain in her thigh, she managed to right her broom and somehow retain possession of the Quaffle.

However, by the time she resumed course, she found herself penned in on both sides by two of the opposing Hufflepuff Chasers. The third flew above her, effectively blocking any chance she had of scoring. More curses ensued until she heard Dean shouting her name.

Glancing down she saw him twenty meters below her, completely open with his hands outstretched. Grinning madly at the Chasers around her, Ginny rammed the Quaffle down with all her strength, sending it sailing into Dean's palms. He was cutting upwards in front of her in moments, and streaking towards the Hufflepuff goals. It had all happened so quickly, the Hufflepuff Keeper thought Ginny still held the Quaffle and made no attempt to block Dean as he scored.

""Dean scores for Gryffindor," Luna called. "He's very good at scoring."

"Miss Lovegood," Professor McGonagall said. "Please refrain from referencing any of your boyfriend's attributes."

"He's no longer my boyfriend, Professor," Luna answered. "We broke up yesterday."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," Professor McGonagall remarked kindly. "100 – 100."

"Don't feel sorry for me, Professor," Luna said. "It never would have worked out. Dean's a Cancer and I'm an Aries. It was fun while it lasted."

The game was close and as much as Ginny was enjoying the thrill of the exertion, she wanted it to come to an end soon. Her thigh throbbed, but she didn't think it was broken, merely deeply bruised, and it hurt to grip the broom handle, making her irritable.

She flew after Demelza and Dean who were in pursuit of the Hufflepuff Chasers. They circled around the Chaser with the Quaffle like birds of prey while Ginny pulled up behind him. Leaning as far over her broom handle as she dared, Ginny punched the Quaffle out from under his arm and quickly ducked underneath him the capture it.

Flipping around, she headed back down the pitch towards the Hufflepuff goals just as Maisy, the sixth year Hufflepuff Seeker suddenly appeared out of nowhere, streaking past Ginny and barrelling down the pitch at a breakneck speed. Following her line of trajectory, Ginny saw the small fluttering golden Snitch hovering by the stands where most of the Slytherins were seated.

"Mary!" Ginny screamed, scanning the skies for her own Seeker and not seeing her anywhere.

Then Mary was bolting down out of the sky where she had been hovering by the commentator stand, camouflaged by the red and gold Gryffindor pennants that were strung along the tower. Mary buzzed over the heads of the students sitting in the stands causing them to yell and duck for cover.

Ginny didn't see how Mary would ever catch Maisy, who had the lead, but the stir Mary caused distracted Maisy enough to glance over her shoulder to see what the commotion was about. Ritchie took the opportunity to send a Bludger at the preoccupied Seeker, and it glanced off her back, pushing her against her broom, which proceeded to nose-dive with the force of the blow.

"Nice one, Ritchie!" Ginny called.

Maisy wrestled back control of her errant broom and resumed her trek towards the Snitch, but Mary was closing from the other side. It was going to be close and could go either way. Both of the girls were stretching out their arms to grab the quivering ball, but Mary's fingers brushed over the Snitch, clutching it in her palm as Maisy's hand landed on top of hers.

The stands erupted in loud cheering, and the Gryffindor team joined in over Gryffindor's glorious win of 250 - 100. Ginny was grinning so widely her cheeks ached and she whooped with joy as she and her teammates headed towards Mary, who was floating near the center of the pitch, the Snitch clasped firmly in her hand.

They landed in a clump and dazedly; Ginny took the Quidditch Cup from a smiling Madam Hooch. This was the second Quidditch Cup she had won during her Hogwarts career, once playing Seeker and now as a Chaser. She couldn't have been happier if she tried, and that's when she saw him.

He was standing on the pitch by the changing rooms, looking towards her and her heart was in her throat. All the cheering around her became muted as she began running towards him, flinging the Quidditch Cup into Mary's hands.

**TBC**


	16. The Chosen One Part Eight

**Author's notes: **I apologize for the delay posting this chapter. I had some difficulty deciding how exactly I wanted to end this piece, and I'd love feedback if you found this ending satisfactory or if you think it needs more closure. Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing and favouriting this story. It was my first HP fic and I definitely learned a lot along the way. All my thanks go out to my fantastic beta, Arnel. I couldn't have ever finished this story without her. Enjoy! **Addendum: **I reposted this chapter because I realized I had posted the pre-beta version. There are only a few slight alterations, most especially with some grammatical issues.

Running pell-mell across the pitch, Ginny flung herself into Ron's arms, nearly knocking him to the ground when she reached him. He compensated by grasping her arms and steadying them.

"We won!" she shrieked over the din of the crowd, looking past his shoulder for Harry, who certainly should be there as well. "Where's Harry? He's coming too, right? He promised he'd try to make it."

Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable. "He won't be able to make it, Ginny, but don't worry, he's all right."

Ginny felt like her brother had just punched all the air out of her as her elation faded and was replaced by fear. Funny, she dully thought how similar the two emotions really were physically. Her heart still beat a tattoo against her chest, but her blood ran cold where moments before it had been hot. She felt the flush drain from her cheeks and if Ron hadn't been gripping her arms, she wasn't certain she'd still be standing. Ron being here without Harry could only mean one thing, something bad had happened and he was hurt – again.

"He's alright, Ginny," Ron assured her again before she could open her mouth. "He was treated at St. Mungo's and then discharged into Mum's care."

Ginny couldn't seem to grab onto a coherent thought. Her thoughts that had already been scattered seemed to have completely retreated to dark corners of her mind. Taking a shallow breath, she clasped her hands against her chest to keep them from shaking.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, just joining them and placing a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"It was Draco," Ron said. "None of us saw it coming. The Malfoys have been wandless for months, and not a threat. But, he lost it this morning, afraid of going to Azkaban, I suppose. Somehow he'd slipped a knife up his sleeve. He turned on Harry and stabbed him."

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands and Hermione gasped in shock, quickly recovering however, and placing a reassuring arm around Ginny shoulders.

"I'm not sure what Draco was thinking, honestly," Ron continued. "I mean, if he was afraid he might be sent to Azkaban, I don't know how he figured stabbing Harry was going to do him any favours. If anything, it set the whole Wizengamot further against him. They gave him five years and his dad life. I didn't think it was possible for that git to turn paler than he already was."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "Your sister is distraught over Harry's well-being."

"What?" Ron asked, confused. "I just told her he was fine! Not to mention that I already beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp for her and Harry."

"Try to be sensitive for once!" Hermione retorted, winding up for a fight.

"I was being sensitive!" Ron yelled.

"If that was being sensitive, then –," Hermione began.

"STOP IT!" Ginny screamed, finding her voice and glaring at the both of them. "Could you two just stop fighting for once in your lives?"

Before either of them could say or yell another word, Ginny turned on her heel and raced through the throng of students surging onto the pitch in search of Professor McGonagall. More than likely she was still in the commentator's booth and Ginny swerved towards the stands and ran up the wooden steps, taking them two at a time to reach her professor.

Ginny had had to serve detention with Professor McGonagall earlier in the year and had learned that the Headmistress had a very distinct soft spot in her heart where Harry was concerned. It had started when she saw him fly on a broom for the first time to retrieve Neville's Remembrall. Ginny had never before heard that story about her fiancé and ever since that day, Professor McGonagall had invited her to tea once a week so they could chat. If anyone would help her, it would be Professor McGonagall.

Rushing into the commentator's booth, Ginny was relieved to see that indeed Professor McGonagall was just gathering up her things to depart.

"Professor McGonagall," Ginny gasped, clutching a stitch in her side from her sprint across the pitch and up the stairs.

"Goodness, Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm not. Ron just informed me that Harry's been hurt. I need to see him, Professor. Can you help me?"

Professor McGonagall's brow creased with worry immediately. "Of course, my dear! Come with me."

Leading Ginny quickly back through the crush of students, they walked briskly back up the grounds to the castle and to Professor McGonagall's office. Taking the pot of Floo powder from the mantel over her fireplace, the professor held it out to Ginny.

"Here, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said. "Ease your worry and be sure to be back by tomorrow evening. You do still have N.E.W.T.s. to prepare for."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said, taking a pinch of powder and throwing it into the fire before stepping in and calling for home.

The Burrow was ablaze with lights when Ginny stumbled out of the Floo. She quickly stepped away from the grate and brushed at her clothes. It was an exercise in futility, since she was still in her Quidditch gear, which was already filthy with dirt and grime and now covered in soot as well from her sloppy Floo travel.

"Ginny, dear?" her mum asked in shock, entering the sitting room from the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" She looked at her daughter perplexed. "Didn't Ron you tell you Harry was all right?"

"I know what it means when a boy says he's fine, Mum," Ginny said, heading towards the stairs.

"Ginny, honestly," her mother said, hurrying after her. "Harry really is all right."

Ginny ignored her and stomped up the stairs. On the first landing she noticed light spilling from underneath her door and assumed her mum had placed Harry there, not thinking that Ginny would be arriving as well.

Pushing the door open, the lamp on her bedside table burned softly and Harry lay dozing in her bed. How many times had she seen him in a similar state, she couldn't count, and unbidden, the final horrifying images she'd never be able to forget assaulted her of Harry lying limp in Hagrid's arms, followed by him unresponsive in his Hogwarts bed with those ghastly red and green orbs hovering over him. She sagged against the doorframe, relieved that clearly he was as fine as Ron and her mum had stated, but weak with the weight of worry that had gripped her heart.

She lifted a hand that was shaking so badly the tremor ran through her body, and rubbed her face. She pounded her other fist against the wall hard enough to rattle the mirror over her dressing table, causing Harry to stir. It was then that she noticed his chest and abdomen were swathed in bandages and she lost what little control she had left

"Mum said you were all right!" she cried.

Harry started awake and blinked at her in confusion for a moment. "Ginny?"

"What were you thinking?" Ginny screeched. "How could you let Draco stab you?"

"It's not like I _let_ him," Harry said, attempting to sit up and grimacing in the process. "He kind of caught us off guard."

"How many times did he hit you?" she exclaimed, stepping to the side of the bed to gain a closer look.

"Three, I think?" Harry answered uncertainly. "I managed to throw him off with a Stunning Spell. It's not that bad, Ginny, really." He tried to reassure her. "They were able to fix me right up at St. Mungo's. There's just some muscle damage remaining, that's what the bandage is for. I'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow."

"You could have died!" Ginny yelled at him. "That slimy git could have killed you and what would I have done without you?"

"Gin, I'm not going to die," Harry said, reaching for her hand.

"I can't deal with this!" Ginny sobbed, snatching her hand away. "Every year it's the same with you – you somehow manage to be in the middle of something, and even when you think it's a harmless thing you wind up hurt and in hospital."

"I'm not in hospital!" Harry shouted. "It's no worse than falling off a broom or being hit by a Bludger. I've been hurt far worse than this playing Quidditch, Ginny."

"You can't compare being an Auror with playing Quidditch!" Ginny shrieked.

"Why not?" Harry bellowed back at her. "They're both dangerous professions. You were just in the hospital wing in worse straights than this!"

"I don't have evil wizards attempting to KILL me when I'm playing Quidditch!" Ginny spat.

Harry had opened his mouth to yell another torrent, but he closed it instantly and studied her intently. Ginny's breathing sounded laboured and loud in the small room, and the atmosphere was tense. Before either of them could continue however, Ginny's mother burst into the room.

"Ginny!" her mum exclaimed. "What is all this yelling about? Harry you need to rest!"

"It's all right, Molly," Harry said, sparing Ginny's mother a glance before returning his steady gaze to Ginny. "We won't shout anymore, I promise."

"Five minutes, Harry dear, and then you need to take the rest of your potion," Ginny's mum replied, looking hard at Ginny who stared back at her. "I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

She gave Ginny one final look before backing out of the room, but making a point to leave the door ajar behind her.

"Is that what this is really about?" Harry asked after a moment. "Evil wizards?"

Ginny kept her eyes averted, staring at the coverlet, suddenly confused. Her reaction or overreaction seemed irrational now that they had stopped yelling. She had certainly worried somewhat over Harry the past year, but she had never taken a moment to deeply analyze her feelings. She realized that the thought of him spending the rest of his life pursuing wizards like Draco and his father, or worse someone like Voldemort, terrified her.

"It scares me to bits that you still want to chase after them," Ginny whispered looking back up at him with frightened eyes.

"Voldemort's gone, Gin," Harry stated quietly. "And there's no one left on earth like him, at least I hope not. I know I was injured today, but I also know I'm good at what I do, and that I'm better than they are."

"You promised me you'd be careful," Ginny reminded him.

"I thought I was. Today, with Malfoy, was a thoughtless mistake, I admit it," Harry confessed. "I didn't think they were a threat; they hadn't been all year, and the last thing I ever expected was for him to pull a knife. Next time, I'll be prepared for any kind of attack – wizard or Muggle. I won't let my guard down – ever again. I'm sorry I did today. Really, really sorry."

"I couldn't bear it if you died again," Ginny said, her chest aching. "You have no idea what that was like."

"You're right, I don't," Harry said, looking down at the coverlet in resignation. "I – I completely understand if you decide you don't want to be with me anymore."

Ginny's eyes widened in horror and the ache in her chest threatened to suffocate her heart. "I said I couldn't bear it if you died, not that I didn't want to be with you. Oh Harry, I love you so much it hurts. I may not be certain if I am strong enough to handle it if you died, but I know I'm not strong enough to let you go. I'd rather live with the worry and know that I have you and you're mine than live without you."

Tears were pouring from her eyes and Ginny couldn't resist the urge to touch him anymore. She flung herself at Harry, wrapping her arms tightly around him, nearly sobbing in relief when he did the same.

"I can't live without you," Ginny uttered. "I simply can't."

"I'm never going to leave you," Harry whispered in her ear. "I'll always, always come back for you."

Even if it was a promise he couldn't keep, it was enough for Ginny, because she knew if there were a way, Harry would find it. Pulling her legs up onto the bed, she slid her head down to his chest so she could listen to the reassuring pulse of his heart, not caring if her mother walked in once again.

Harry gently stroked her hair as the last few tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'm sorry you were scared today."

Ginny nodded and allowed the gentle feel of his hand in her hair lull her. Being here with him was where she wanted to be and where she had always wanted to be. The more time they spent apart, the deeper the pull she felt to drop everything she was doing, sod it all and rush to be with him. Was that normal? She had no idea and she didn't care, because she knew even if he never voiced it, that Harry felt the same way about her. After all, he had come back for her, and if that didn't speak louder than words, she didn't know what did.

So, what were they waiting for? Did it really matter how busy their lives were and were going to be? Did the stars and planets really have to be in perfect alignment for them to have their happily ever after? Weren't they happy already, despite everything, just like Willow had said when Ginny and Harry first were engaged? Ginny knew for a fact that she would have a difficult time concentrating on anything over the next year if it had to be spent remotely like this one had been. Maybe Harry would be able to handle it because he had an uncanny way of putting troubling thoughts out of his mind until later, but she couldn't. If it was bothering her, it was better out in the open than bottled up until she exploded.

"I changed my mind," Ginny mumbled against his chest.

Harry's hand stilled where he had been caressing her hair. "What?"

Ginny lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Why are we waiting to be married?"

"Er, because planning a wedding takes forever?" Harry asked.

"Why did we decide to wait a year again?" Ginny questioned, sitting up on her knees next to him. "That's just going to mean another year of this." She waved her hands between them.

"Another year of what?" Harry inquired, looking confused.

"Of trying to figure out how we can spend time together, be together, see each other, you name it," Ginny said. "I hate it."

"Okay," Harry replied. "I agree, it's been hard."

"So, if we were married," Ginny continued. "At least we would know we'd see each other almost every night, depending on your schedule, and if not the night, then the morning. I'd rather worry about you, but know you're coming home to me, then worry about you in a flat I share with Hermione or whomever, waiting to hear from you."

"All right," Harry said slowly. "So, what do you suggest?"

"Keep it simple," Ginny said. "Just us, close family and friends. I don't want a big affair like Bill and Fleur had. There is entirely too much pressure involved with that. I think we could keep the list under fifty easily. Let's just make it a garden party in June."

"Is your mum going to be all right with that?" Harry sceptically asked.

"It's not her wedding," Ginny replied.

"June's less than a month away, Gin," Harry reminded her. "You're mum is going to have kittens if you go downstairs and tell her you want to move the wedding up a year."

Ginny sighed. "I know, but I simply don't want to waste any more time, Harry. We know we want to be together, we know we are never going to change our minds, so why wait another year? I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning when I wake up and the last thing I see when I close my eyes at night. Not in my mind, but really there beside me."

"You don't need to convince me, Gin," Harry said. "I'd marry you right now if I could."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Really," Harry answered.

Ginny launched herself at him for the second time, wrapping her arms about him and eliciting a small grunt of pain from Harry. She tried to pull back, but he held her tight, burying his nose in her hair. Ginny had forgotten how dirty and grimy she must be and was momentarily embarrassed, but he didn't seem to mind, and she swiftly forgot it when Harry trailed kisses along her jaw until his lips found hers. Ginny briefly wondered if she would ever stop melting every time he kissed her and dearly hoped not, as it happened to be the most wonderful feeling in the entire world.

"Harry!" Ginny's mother's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Did you take the remainder of your potion?"

Ginny sighed in frustration as she pulled back and Harry sighed in disappointment. "Just about to now, Mum!"

"Very good!" her mother called. "And Ginny, come downstairs when you see that Harry is settled and help me with supper. He needs to rest!"

Ginny received the subtle hint her mother was giving her and groaned, looking back at Harry, who meekly grinned. "I just thought of another reason we need to move the wedding up. I'm tired of being interrupted every time I kiss you."

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

Needless to say, Ginny's mum was not thrilled when Ginny explained to her that she and Harry had changed their minds about the wedding date, stating quite vociferously that the two of them were far too impetuous for their own good. Ginny had smiled sheepishly and attempted to reason with her mother, saying that if she and Harry were truly impulsive, they would simply have eloped and forgone a wedding altogether. That had elicited yet another tirade from her mother and Ginny had to admonish her to keep her voice down or she would disturb Harry, who was peacefully sleeping upstairs.

It had taken the remainder of the evening to wheedle her mother down to agreeing to Ginny's idea of a small affair, and Ginny had had to agree that sometime later they would have a grander reception that included extended family and friends. The more Ginny had thought it over and talked about it, the more the whole notion became far more appealing. Mingling with their friends, eating cucumber sandwiches, ladyfingers, and tea sounded heavenly to Ginny and she knew that Harry would appreciate the simplicity, as he positively detested fanfare of any sort. Plus, since their engagement had been announced in the _Prophet_ and that the nuptials were scheduled for next year, maybe they could avoid most of the nosy journalists who would undoubtedly try to intrude.

Returning to Hogwarts the next evening, she headed straight to her room where she was surprised to find both Hermione and Demelza.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione gushed as soon as Ginny walked into the room.

Taken aback, Ginny stared at her. "What for?"

"It was completely thoughtless of me to fight with Ron when you were so upset, yesterday," Hermione replied, looking stricken.

Ginny almost had to laugh, but beamed at her two friends instead. "Apology accepted, Hermione. I have news for you two."

"It must be good, otherwise you wouldn't be grinning like that," Demelza commented.

"It is," Ginny said. "You two are going to need to pick out your dress robes for the wedding sooner rather than later."

"What?" Hermione asked in dismay. "Why?"

"Because," Ginny replied, pausing for effect and smiling like a Hippogriff that had just eaten a Pygmy Puff. "Harry and I have decided to be married at the end of June – this year!"

"This year?" Hermione repeated, gaping over at her and Demelza looked suspicious. "What for? Are you pregnant?"

Ginny's jaw dropped at that inquiry and it was her turn to gape over at her friends before collecting herself. "For heaven's sake, no! How could you even think that?"

Demelza shrugged. "Why else would you move the date up a whole year?" She eyed Ginny speculatively.

Ginny glared at her. "Because we decided to stop wasting time being apart. I think two years is long enough."

"Wow," Hermione said, staring at Ginny. "I knew you two were serious, but straight out of Hogwarts, Ginny? What did your mother say?"

"She was more concerned about the preparations than the fact that Harry and I wanted to be married sooner rather than later," Ginny replied with a sigh, feeing somewhat guilty that she wouldn't be able to help her mother as much as she would have liked. "However, I told Mum we could handle the invitations."

"We?" Demelza asked warily.

Ginny grinned mischievously at her friend. "Yes, we. You, me, Hermione and Luna. I think between the four of us we can write and address them all."

"Ginny!" Hermione squawked. "We have N.E.W.T.s in a couple of weeks!"

Scowling at Hermione, Ginny pulled her revision planner, where she had placed her notes on what needed to be done for the wedding, along with the guest list out of her rucksack and tossed it at her friend. "The guest list is short, Hermione. If we spend our free period this Wednesday, I know we could have the invitations done and sent."

"That's two hours of revision time we lose!" Hermione wailed.

"Hermione, can't you do this one little thing for two of your best friends?" Ginny wheedled. "I'd do it for you."

"I don't mind," Demelza declared, making Ginny smile. "I for one could use the break, even if it means addressing your wedding invitations, Ginny. I'd much rather do that than read one more revision note."

"Do you realize how much planning there is with weddings?" Hermione asked, looking over Ginny's hastily scribbled notes.

Ginny sighed. "I am not a girl who needs binders with pictures of flowers and cakes and dresses that I pore over for hours trying to make a decision. I had already decided to wear Mum's dress with a few minor alterations. Mum is making the light luncheon fare and Fleur, don't even say it," Ginny said when Hermione was about to open her mouth again. "I know, but I have to admit she knows how to bake, and she was simply delighted when I asked her to bake the cake. So, that only leaves the flower arrangements, and Harry has already agreed to speak with Neville regarding those."

"You're trusting Harry with the flowers?" Hermione asked, aghast. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Did you hear the part about Neville?" Ginny remarked. "Harry is asking, and Neville will be suggesting and procuring."

"Yes, but…" Hermione sputtered.

"It's Harry's wedding too, Hermione," Ginny chided. "Quite honestly, he can choose Screechsnap for all I care. All that really matters is what will be waiting for me at the end of the aisle."

"What's that?" Demelza cluelessly asked.

"Harry, Demelza," Hermione answered for Ginny, dabbing at the corner of her eye with her sleeve. "That's a lovely sentiment, Ginny. I'd be happy to help you write invitations."

Ginny beamed. "I knew you'd come around!"

She gave them each a big hug before settling onto her bed. They spent most of the remaining evening discussing plans for the wedding and ideas for dress robes. Ginny had already decided that her friends could choose whatever style robes they wanted, as long as they were all the same colour. Even though it was going to be a summer wedding, she and Harry had agreed to use the Gryffindor colours of red and gold, so all of her bridesmaids would be wearing red, as she didn't want to copy Fleur and have them in gold. Ginny thought gold ribbons would be nice accent touch on the bouquets and other flower arrangements, but was sure her mother and Fleur would have their own opinions to add. Ginny was more than happy to leave the bulk of the decisions to others. She had already made the most important ones, regarding her dress and the wedding colours, so if someone else offered a good suggestion about any other aspect of her big day, she was more than happy to hear them out and if it was a good idea, agree. She had been very serious when she had told Hermione she really didn't care. Everyone could show up in burlap robes, and she probably wouldn't even notice.

When Hermione turned her attentions back to revising, Ginny pulled some parchment from her rucksack and wrote to Willow. After all, Willow was her maid of honour, and needed to be informed of the change. Ginny had no doubt that her friend would be thrilled, and she felt a pang of melancholy that Willow wasn't here in person to chat with and discuss details. However, in her last letter Willow had informed Ginny that Professor McGonagall had asked her and her band mates if they would be willing to perform at a memorial service that was to be held the last day of the summer term. That was only a couple of weeks away, so Ginny was definitely looking forward to seeing her then.

Ginny had to admit she was rather surprised that Willow had agreed to not only perform but compose a song for the occasion. While it pleased her that her friend felt strong enough to participate, she could only imagine how difficult it was going to be. It would be hard on everyone, but being able to sit, observe and grieve quietly would be a lot easier than being exposed front and centre, at least in Ginny's eyes. She definitely didn't envy Willow, especially not after what happened at Colin's funeral last year.

Thinking of Colin caused Ginny to think of Fred as well. They'd been gone a year already. How could it have slipped by her so quickly? Her eyes pricked with tears and she quickly bowed her head so her hair fell across her face, shielding her from Demelza and Hermione. She did not want them to see her crying. She really wished Fred and Colin could be at her wedding. Colin would have insisted on being the wedding photographer and Fred would have been tickled that his baby sister was tying the knot and with Harry no less. It wouldn't have stopped him from doing something completely awful to embarrass her and most especially, Harry, but he would have been proud, she knew it. He might have even shed a tear or two when he saw her walk down aisle.

Ginny giggled despite her tears. No, Fred definitely would not have cried. Now, Bill on the other hand; he would be the one to cry and Fred would have taken the mickey out of him for it. It would be up to George now, and she hoped he was up to the task. It'd be a shame to let that golden opportunity go to waste. How often did a tough curse-breaker cry?

_Oh, Fred, I miss you._ She thought, surreptitiously wiping at her eyes. However, she knew wherever he may be, Fred was happy and perhaps even observing from time to time and he'd be happy to know that they were all healing, living, steadily moving forward and achieving the happiness they had fought for. With that thought in mind, she slipped under her covers and drifted off to sleep.

**hghghghghghghghg ghghghghghghghgh**

The next two weeks flew by in a blur of revising and wedding planning, so that when the day of the N.E.W.T.s finally arrived, Ginny was a bit fearful that she would write names from her invitation list down instead of famous witches and wizards as answers for her History of Magic N.E.W.T. and the flowers Harry had informed her he had chosen for her Herbology N.E.W.T. She had been very impressed with his choices, daisies, daffodils, and petite Nicole roses. She wasn't quite sure what they were, but he had sent her a picture and they were very pretty with pale pink petals edged in a deep red. They were by far her favourite of his choices because he had finally admitted he had chosen them because the pink reminded him of her skin and the red, her hair. Harry naturally wasn't prone to being very romantic, but even Ginny had to admit that that was a very romantic sentiment and gesture. She completely understood why he had chosen daffodils, as they symbolized rebirth and new beginnings and wasn't that what they all were trying to accomplish since the Final Battle? As for the daisies, he had said he had chosen them because he thought the small white flowers would look pretty in her hair.

It was with that thought that Ginny entered the Great Hall to sit for her N.E.W.T.s and the small smile it brought to her lips never left even when she couldn't remember the name of the Goblin who started the first of the many Goblin rebellions that took place in the 17th and 18th centuries.

She passed her defence N.E.W.T. with flying colours, she was sure as well as Herbology. She guessed her way through Arithmancy, but the examiner, an older gentleman with cloudy eyes didn't appear to notice.

Her last exam was for potions, and the female examiner, wearing filmy robes of varying shades of purple asked them to brew, of all things Amortentia. The last time Ginny had even seen the potion was during her sixth year, when Professor Slughorn had a cauldron of it simmering in the centre of his desk on Valentine's Day in a pitiful attempt to lighten everyone's dismal moods. Ginny could distinctly recall what she had smelled upon entering his classroom that day and she had had to immediately turn around and run to the girls' loo before she retched all over the floor. It was as if the ghost of Harry had been in the potions classroom that day and all she had been able to think about was the fact they had not heard from him, Ron, or Hermione in months and honestly had no idea if they really were alive or dead.

With some trepidation, Ginny gathered the ingredients needed to brew the potion and took care to ensure she followed the instructions exactly. When her potion was complete it had a lovely mother-of-pearl sheen and the steam spiralled above it weaving mesmerizing patterns in the air. Ginny had been holding her breath, afraid to inhale the aroma; however, when the examiner approached and marvelled over Ginny's skill, and Ginny opened her mouth to thank her the scent of the potion consumed her. Ginny closed her eyes and waited, but the nausea did not come this time and she sighed in relief.

"Would you mind telling me what you smell, Miss Weasley?" the lavender witch asked kindly, holding her clipboard and quill at the ready to record Ginny's answers.

"Um," Ginny started taking another sniff and savouring it and signalling out the three distinct scents. "Broomsticks, warm summer days, and evergreens."

"Any idea why?" the examiner asked.

"Oh, yes, I know why," Ginny answered, but did not elaborate any further. Broomsticks for Quidditch, warm summer days for the summer of her fifth year, and evergreens for the Christmases of her fourth, fifth, and seventh years, and all three smells reminded her of the essence of Harry. The examiner did not press, but moved on down the line of tables to speak with another student.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief that she was finished, regardless of how poorly or well she did, this was the end of her Hogwarts career. She left the Great Hall and ambled out the front doors and down the steps, enjoying the warm sun on her face and wishing that Harry were here to spend the remainder of this glorious day with her. It would be nice to walk with him one last time by the lake and watch the giant squid flailing its tentacles about just like they had done on their very first walk together.

She walked down the path that would lead her to the lake and as she approached, her heart stopped when she saw a familiar figure already standing there, holding a chubby baby.

Ginny's heart swelled when she realized it was Harry holding a bouncing Teddy, who was looking about him excitedly, and his hair was jet black, just like Harry's. Ginny felt like she was looking at their future. In her mind's eye, she could see herself and Harry having a little boy just like that, who was the spitting image of his father. He'd be loved, happy, and well-cared for. He'd never have to worry about having too little to eat, or a warm bed to sleep in. There wouldn't be the threat of a war looming over his head and all he would have to worry about is what toy he was going to play with or that he thought beets were disgusting and his mummy made him eat them anyway. His mummy and daddy would read or tell him stories every night and tuck him into bed with goodnight kisses.

Their futures had never looked as bright as they did on this sunny day in May. Even though the emptiness of the loved ones they had lost could never be completely filled, life continued to march on, and their sacrifices would not be in vain.

Ginny ran the rest of the way down to the path towards him, not caring how or why he was there, but knowing he always would be. The life she and Harry would forge together had always been her heart's desire. As Harry wrapped his free arm around her and bent to give her a kiss, Teddy giggled and tried to push them apart, and in that moment of sheer happiness Ginny knew that this was where she had always been meant to be.


End file.
